Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes
by Black Soul
Summary: Dies war ihre Chance um herauszufinden, wie gut Blaise zu ihr passte. Sie hatte immer noch Bedenken über ihre Beziehung mit Blaise. Lange waren sie ja noch nicht zusammen, fast zwei Monate und sie musste zugeben, dass sie den jungen Mann mochte. Die Zeit,
1. Nicht zurück nach Hogwarts? Reworked

**Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes**

Author: Black Soul  
Pairing: HPDM  
Warning: Diese Geschichte wird in späteren Kapiteln **Slash** enthalten!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee dieser Geschichte sonst nichts!

So dies ist die überarbeitete Version des ersten Chapter von HP und die Mächte des Lichtes. Es lohnt sich die Kapitel nach der Erneuerung nochmals zu lesen, da ich nicht nur Teile weggenommen habe sondern auch neue hinzugekommen sind.

In diesem Fall:

Chapter 1(Original): 2645 Wörter

nun

Chapter 1(Reworked): 3100 Wörter

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

Bye

Black Soul

_Chapter 1: Nicht zurück nach Hogwarts?_

Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Dieser Sommer würde wohl genauso trostlos werden, wie der andere. Onkel Vernon hatte versucht seine Schulsachen wegzuschließen, aber eine kleine Drohung und schon war das Problem auch gelöst. Sirius Black, den meist gesuchten Massenmörder als Patenonkel zu haben, hatte Vorteile. Das er unschuldig war, hatte er natürlich ganz zufällig vergessen zu erwähnen.

Und in dieser Beziehung hatte Harry keinerlei Hemmungen, diese Tatsache schamlos auszunutzen. Es war ja nicht so, als würden seine "Verwandten" gut zu ihm sein. Blut war nun mal nicht immer dicker als Wasser. Die Dursleys sahen ja sogar den Köter von Tante Marge mehr als Familienmitglied an, als ihn.

Lag wahrscheinlich, nein ganz sicher an der Tatsache, das er unnatürlich und ein Freak war. Oder anders beschrieben, er war ein Zauberer. Ein Mensch mit der Gabe Magie zu beschwören und es war Tatsache, dass er dazu wie ihn Märchen beschrieben, einen Zauberstab brauchte.

Was wahrscheinlich in keinem der Märchenbücher stand war, dass es für junge Hexen und Zauberer eine ganze Schule gab: Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die beste Zauberschule in ganz England und eine der drei größten Schulen in Europa. Harry's Welt war sorgfältig verborgen vor den neugierigen Augen der Muggel, oder besser beschrieben nicht magischen Menschen. Doch Harry wusste, dass bald die Zeit kommen würde, wo die sonst so dichte Grenze zwischen Muggel- und Magie-Welt wieder schwinden würde.

Ein Schatten lag über der magischen Welt und ohne richtige Vorkehrungen würde auch die Welt seiner 'Verwandten' von der magischen Dunkelheit verschlungen werden. Diese magische Dunkelheit war niemand anderes als Lord Voldemort, der stärkste dunkel Magier des letzten Jahrhunderts. Selbst Grindelwald, der zusammen mit dem Muggel Adolf Hitler den zweiten Weltkrieg angezettelt und den Holocaust durchgeführt hatte, war harmlos im Vergleich zu Lord Voldemort.

Niemand in der Geschichte der Zauberei hatte soviel Schaden verursacht, so viele alte Zaubererfamilien ausgelöscht und die nichtmagische Bevölkerung terrorisiert. Doch dann als er an der Spitze seiner Macht gewesen war, verschwand der mächtige Lord. Dank ihm, Harry Potter, und seiner Mutter, Lily Potter, geb. Evans. Die Geschichte, voller unbeantworteter Fragen war in der gesamten Zaubererwelt bekannt und der schwarzhaarige Junge war dadurch berühmt geworden. Berühmt für etwas woran er sich kaum erinnern konnte.

Doch nun war Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt, dank Peter Pettigrew, derjenige der Harrys Eltern einst an Lord Voldemort verraten hatte. Der feige, aber sehr gewitzte Zauberer hatte nicht nur seine Familie und seine Freunde sondern auch seine Kollegen und Verbündeten getäuscht. Schließlich nach über 12 Jahren des Versteckens hatte man ihn entdeckt und gefangen genommen. Durch unglückliche Umstände entkam er jedoch und fast genau ein Jahr verhalf er seinem Meister wieder zu neuem Leben.

Diese Ereignisse lagen nun einen knappen Monat zurück und viel war nicht mehr zusehen von dem Kampf den er selbst hatte bestreiten müssen. Einzig allein eine neue Narbe erinnerte ihn noch daran. An der Stelle wo der Dolch seine Haut geöffnet hatte, verlief nun eine schwarze Linie. Schwarze Magie hinterließ ihre Spuren. Male, die man sehen und fühlen konnte.

Im Moment jedoch lag Harry in seinem Bett und schlief, allerdings wälzte er sich immer wieder hin und her, er träumte mal wieder vom Trimagischen Turnier. Als unfreiwilliger vierter Champion hatte er zusammen mit Cedric Diggory teilgenommen. So musste er sich gegen Drachen, Wassermenschen und andere Gestalten zur Wehr setzen. Am Ende des Turniers hatte er dem wiedergeborenen Lord Voldemort gegenüber gestanden. Er sah es immer wieder vor Augen wie Pettigrew Voldemorts Zauberstab nahm und Cedric einfach tötete.

Cedric Diggory, der Quidditch Spieler, der ihn besiegt hatte. Der Junge, der mit Cho Chang ausgegangen war. Harry wusste, dass er sich selbst nicht die Schuld geben durfte. Aber es war schwer, mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde er Cedric's Eltern nie wieder ins Gesicht sehen können, nicht ohne daran erinnert zu werden, dass ihr Sohn wegen ihm hatte sterben müssen. Doch während er schlief hatte Harry ganz andere Sorgen.

Als der auferstandene Voldemort den Cruciatus- Fluch gegen ihn sprach, schmerzte Harrys Narbe so sehr, dass er mit einem Schrei wach im Bett saß. Er atmete schwer, brauchte einige Sekunden ehe er registrierte, dass er in seinem Raum war und nicht auf den Friedhof, verschnaufen konnte er aber trotzdem nicht , denn da stürmte sein Onkel Vernon in den Raum.

"Bist du verrückt geworden hier mitten in der Nacht so einen Lärm zu machen?"

Er ließ Harry keine Zeit zum antworten, er packte ihn an der Schulter, schleifte ihn aus dem Zimmer, stieß in die Treppe runter und schloss ihn in den Schrank unter der Treppe ein.

"Du bleibst bis morgen da drin und denk nicht mal daran dich herauszuzaubern, sonst fliegst du von deiner Missgeburtenschule!"

Harry hörte seinen Onkel davon stapfen, er richtete sich soweit auf wie möglich um einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter zu spüren. Das Schulterblatt war bestimmt ausgerenkt. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, was kümmerte es die Dursleys ob er verletzt war oder nicht. Er gehörte ja nicht dazu. Etwas verwundert war er allerdings schon. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Onkel gewalttätig geworden war.

Doch seitdem er Hogwarts besuchte hatte ihn Vernon in Ruhe gelassen. Nachdem ersten Jahr, weil er Angst vor ihm hatte und später vor seinem Paten. Und die Tatsache, dass Harry ganz beiläufig mal so eine Bemerkung über einen Spruch gesprochen hatte, der es möglich machte festzustellen, woher Verletzungen kamen. Vernon Dursley war zwar jähzornig, aber er war nicht dumm. Das musste man ihm lassen.

Er zog seine Knie so nah es ging an seinen Oberkörper, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie, er musste in dieser Position schlafen. Anders ging es nicht mehr, das gesunde Essen in Hogwarts hatte die Unterernährung seiner Kindheit besiegt und das gestoppte Wachstum war aufgehoben worden. In der Muggelwelt war so etwas unmöglich. Müde schloss er die Augen. Er konnte die Sonnenstrahlen nicht sehen, aber als sie aufgingen schlief er endlich ein.

"Junge, steh auf! "

Harry hörte wie das Schloss des Schrankes geöffnet wurde und er blickte in die Augen von seinem Onkel.

"Steh auf, pack deine gesamten Sachen ein, jedes einzelne Stück was du besitzt und komm dann wieder runter! Beeil dich!"

Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber tat lieber was gesagt wurden war. Es schien als habe sein Onkel die Angst vor Magie verloren, eine zweite Verletzung wollte er vermeiden. Eine viertel Stunde später stand er angezogen und mit gepacktem Koffer unten. Sein Onkel packte ihn und seine Sachen und schleifte sie zum alten Gewächshaus, er öffnete es und schubste ihn rein.

"Du wirst von heute an hier wohnen, dann müssen deine Tante, Dudley und ich nicht mehr das Gekreische, das du und deine Eule veranstalten, ertragen. Du darfst das Haus nur noch zum essen betreten! Ich hab dir hier ein Waschbecken und eine Dusche und alles andere hingebaut."

Harry sah sich um, das "Waschbecken" war eine Plastikwanne in die ein Gartenschlauch mündete und die "Dusche" war ein Gartenschlauch mit einer angeklebten Brause, der an der Decke hing. Er konnte es nicht glauben, von Menschenrechten und Jugendschutz hatte sein Onkel wohl nie etwas gehört.

"Hier soll ich wohnen?"

"Ja, ich muss mich jetzt beeilen, wir erwarten Dudleys Direktor zum essen! Keinen Mucks Junge, sonst prügele ich dich grün und blau!"

Danke für die Drohung, doch Harry verkniff sich die Bemerkung. Es knallte und Harry's Onkel verschwand im Haus. Der Grünäugige sah sich nochmals um und entdeckte noch einen alten wackeligen Schreibtisch, der Dudley mal gehört hatte und eine Liege, die er wohl als Bett nutzen sollte. _Das werden ja tolle Ferien!_, dachte junge Gryffindor als er sich auszog um endlich zu duschen. Die Dusche hatte natürlich nur kaltes Wasser, aber Harry musste sich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben.

Die Woche verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, Harry hatte alle seine Hausaufgaben erledigt, selbst den Aufsatz für Professor Snape. Wozu Langeweile einen Treiben konnte. Hermine allerdings wäre stolz gewesen. Außerdem und das wunderte Harry, er war in den letzten Tagen rekordverdächtig gewachsen. Eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber mit Magie. Er schrieb Hermine herüber, aber der Brief kam ungeöffnet mit Hedwig zurück.

Er fragte sich, was das bedeutete. Entweder konnte Hedwig Hermine nicht finden, was er nicht glaubte oder jemand sorgte dafür, dass seine Post nicht ankam. Das beunruhigte ihn fast so sehr, wie die Tatsache, dass er unglaublich schnell wuchs. Am Anfang der Ferien hatte Harry ganz knapp die 1.60 m angekratzt, nun maß er 1.89 m. Aber damit nicht genug es schien als hätte er die Pubertät im Schlaf vollzogen, der Stimmbruch war genauso schnell gekommen wie gegangen, knapp eine Woche lang ging es mit seiner Stimme rauf und runter. Am Ende blieb sie dann angenehm tief, während Dudley die ganzen Ferien über seine Stimme und Pickel klagte, konnte Harry in Ruhe arbeiten, selbstverständlich nur die Arbeiten, die ihm die Dursleys auftrugen.

Von Pickeln bemerkte er nichts und die Arbeiten trugen dazu bei, dass sich seine Muskeln, die schon durch das Quidditschtraining gestärkt waren, noch deutlicher durch seine Kleidung abzeichneten. Zu guter letzt schienen auch seine Haare langsam aber sicher nicht mehr so verstrubbelt zu sein, sie hingen jetzt schon fast normal runter. An den längsten Stellen bis zum Kinn und Harry beschloss sie bis zu den Ohren kürzen zu lassen, so dass das Haar danach einen ordentlichen Schnitt hatte. Nur noch die Fransen im Bereich der Stirn lagen kreuz und quer und das war auch gut so. Seine Narbe wurde dadurch verdeckt.

Die Dursleys hatten Harry am Wochenende nicht gesehen, da dieser das ganze Wochenende im Gewächshaus bleiben musste, weil ein ach so wichtiges Geschäftsessen anstand. So sahen sie sich erst am Anfang der zweiten Woche wieder, seitdem er in dem Schuppen lebte. Harry betrat die Küche und setzte sich hin, sein Onkel las wie jeden Morgen Zeitung, Dudley sah fern und seine Tante stellte das Frühstück auf den Tisch.

"Morgen."

Sie beäugte Harry kurz und rieb sich dann die Augen. Sie schaute wieder auf den Platz, den Harry besetzte, aber sie staunte dort saß nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der am Freitag in das Gewächshaus gezogen war, sondern ein junger Mann. Selbst in Dudleys alten Klamotten sah er verdammt heiß aus. Petunia war verwirrt und das mochte sie nicht. Sie war stolz auf den Fakt, dass sie immer bestens informiert war. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie den Nachbarn hinterher spionieren musste.

"Harry? Bist du das?"

"Ja Tante Petunia, ist irgendetwas?"

Nun schauten auch Dudley und Onkel Vernon zu Harry. Dudley verschluckte sich an seinem Essen und Vernon zerriss vor Schreck die Zeitung, faste sich aber schnell wieder.

"Junge hol noch mehr Schinken und Speck!"

"Ja"

Harry stand auf und alle erbleichten, selbst Vernon Dursley, der mit seinen 1.80 m nicht gerade klein war, wurde von Harry überragt. Was war passiert? Wieder irgendeine Sache mit dem M-Wort?

Harry brachte den Schinken, aß auf und ging in den Garten. Heute stand Holz hacken auf dem Tagesplan, obwohl Harry es unlogisch fand im Hochsommer Holz zu hacken. Er wollte keinen Ärger, die Alpträume vom Trimagischen Turnier schlauchten ihn schon genug, so dass er immer dicke Augenringe hatte und in einer Woche schon wieder knapp zehn Kg weniger wog.

Sein Untergewicht wurde nicht gerade von dem Essen der Dursleys, was Harry bekam, aufgehalten oder gar behoben. Seine Haut schien von Tag zu Tag bleicher geworden sein und sein Blick war monoton, ausdruckslos und ohne jegliche Emotion. Die zweite Woche war fast vorüber, als Tante Magda unerwartet vor der Tür stand, Dudley ließ sie rein und Petunia war höchst erfreut. Allerdings auch verärgert, nun würde sie Harry nicht mehr beim arbeiten zu sehen können. Man sollte sie nicht falsch verstehen, sie hasste den Jungen und alles wofür er und seine Mutter standen.

Doch selbst sie musste zugeben, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihrem eigenen Sohn, verdammt sexy war. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn ihrem Sohn vorgezogen hätte, wenn sie noch jung wäre, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er ein Zauberer war. Ein gottverdammter Freak, den man auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen sollte.

"Hallo Magda . Was führt dich denn in den Ligusterweg?"

"Ein kleiner Abstecher Petunia Liebes, ich war in Wales und dachte, dass ich mein Neffilein auf dem Rückweg besuche."

"Das ist ja schön, Vernon ist noch nicht wieder zurück, aber wir können uns auf die Terrasse setzten."

Magda folgte Petunia durch das blitzblanke Haus. Harry hatte hart gearbeitet um es so sauber zu kriegen. Nicht, dass Petunia das jemandem erzählte. Sie liebte es Komplimente für ihr reinliches Haus zu bekommen.

"Der lebt jetzt im alten Gewächshaus. Weniger Lärm und Aufwand für uns. Im Moment hackt er im Garten Holz."

Sie betraten die Terrasse. Harry hatte angefangen die von ihm zerhackten Scheite aufzustapeln. Magda betrat die Terrasse und erstarrte sowie Petunia und die anderen zuvor, das sollte der dürre Junge sein, den sie vor zwei Jahren zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Harry sah kurz auf und nickte ihr zu bevor er sich wieder dem Holz zuwandte.

"Das ..so. .soll das Balg sein?"

"Ja, er hat sich diesen Sommer gemacht, er kann nun noch mehr arbeiten und wir haben ihn nicht mehr im Haus! HARRY, zieh dein Shirt aus! Ich muss es einmal mehr waschen, wenn du es anhast!"

Harry schaute seine Tante überrascht an, das war das erste Mal, dass er seine Kleider nicht tragen sollte. Aber vielleicht machte sie das nur wegen Magda, extra gemein sein. Er zog sich sein übergroßes Shirt über den Kopf und legte es ab.

Dann arbeitete er wie vorher weiter, er bemerkte nicht das Petunia und Magda bei dem Anblick von seinem Waschbrettbauch und den Muskeln fast dahin schmolzen. Es wurde dunkel und Vernon kam nach Hause, zufrieden stellte er fest, dass Harry alles erledigt hatte und, dass Magda zu Besuch war. Harry aß sein wie eh und je karges Abendbrot, verschwand dann im Gewächshaus um zu sehen, dass er Post hatte. Eine Eule von Hogwarts wie am Siegel des Briefes erkennen konnte, er nahm ihr den Brief ab und sie flog davon. Er öffnete den Umschlag, der viel dicker war als sonst. Er nahm die erste Seite und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_leider müssen wir ihnen mitteilen, dass es ihnen auf Beschluss des Zauberminister Cornelius Fudge, nicht erlaubt ist am 1. September oder irgendwann sonst nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren .Fudge ist der Meinung, dass sie zuviel Unruhe in die Schule bringen und außerdem Panik unter den Schülern verbreiten könnten. Er sieht von einer Verbannung aus der Zaubererwelt ab, sie dürfen ihre Ausrüstung behalten, aber sie weder gebrauchen noch dürfen sie irgendwen aus dieser Welt wieder sehen. Es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass sie von uns hören._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Minerva McGonagall (Stellvertretene Schulleiterin)_

_PS: Es tut mir leid Harry, sie werden ihr Leben auch so meistern. _

Harry liest das Blatt fällt, er war wie erstarrt. Er durfte nie wieder zaubern oder seine Freunde wieder sehen, es kam einem Todesurteil gleich, da hätte ihn Fudge doch gleich verbannen sollen. Er hatte alles was er brauchte und konnte doch nicht zu seinen Freunden, das konnte doch nicht war sein. Da konnte er sich gleich von Voldemort ermorden lassen. Was hatte er verbrochen, dass er derart bestraft wurde? Er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt und das war die Folge, einer Verbannung gleich.

Eigentlich wollte er den Brief gleich verbrennen, doch vorher wollte er ihn ganz gelesen haben. Das zweite Blatt war von Sirius:

_Hallo Harry , _

_Ich bin gerade bei Remus. Als er heute Morgen die Zeitung gelesen hat, ist ihm _

_vor Schreck fast die Robe angebrannt, im Tagespropheten war ein riesiger Artikel, _

_in dem man von deiner Verbannung aus unserer Welt sprach. Ich habe sofort _

_Kontakt mit Dumbledore aufgenommen. _

_Stell dir vor es ist wahr du darfst nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, wie du es schon aus dem Schulbrief erfahren haben wirst. Unglaublich erst schaffst du uns Voldemort vom Hals und dann verbannen sie dich, weil du sie warnst. Ich und alle versuchen eine Lösung zu finden! Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck und eul mir nicht zurück du wirst überwacht, du darfst noch bis Ferien ende Eulenpost bekommen, danach wird sie abgefangen. _

_Bis bald _

_Sirius _

_PS: Gib nicht auf, wir finden einen Weg!_

Das dritte Blatt aus dem Umschlag war der Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten, Harry las ihn sich durch, das meiste was dort stand stimmte nicht und Fudge's Argumente beschränkten sich meistgehend auf die Artikel von der blöden Skeeter. Das vierte und fünfte Blatt waren Briefe von Ron und Hermine, auch sie schrieben wie entsetzt sie über denn Artikel waren. Das einzig tröstende war, dass Ron schrieb, dass Fudge wegen ihm schon, laut Mr. Weasleys Aussage, mindestens hundert Heuler bekommen hatte. Außerdem war tatsächlich die gesamte Lehrerschaft, inklusive Professor Snape, dafür war, dass er seine Ausbildung abschließen sollte_. _

Jetzt war nahm er den letzten Bogen Papier in die Hand, aus dem Umschlag fiel auch noch ein Säckchen heraus, Harry beäugte es kurz, nahm dann aber den Brief zur Hand. Er war von Albus Dumbeldore:

_Hallo Harry , _

_wie du siehst ist Cornelius immer noch so stur und will der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge _

_sehen und das, obwohl inzwischen schon mehr als vier Muggel tot aufgefunden _

_wurden, es war Avada Kedavra, es gibt sogar Zeugen, leider hat er ihr Gedächtnis_ _löschen lassen bevor wir sie verhören konnten. Aber nun genug der schlechten Neuigkeiten, davon hast du schon mehr als genug ist gehört. _

_Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, in dem Säckchen ist ein Portschlüssel, benutzte ihn _

_am 15.07. um 00.00 Uhr. Ich erkläre dir dann alles Weitere. Nimm alle deine Sachen _

_mit, auch deine alten Schulbücher, einfach alles. Dein ganzes Leben._

_Bis dann ,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry ließ den Brief sinken, es gab also doch noch Hoffnung und wenn es eine Chance gab, würde er sie nutzten. Aber jetzt hieß es erstmal warten. Bis zum 15. waren es noch ein paar Tage...

Nach einer Woche rückte der Tag des Plans näher. In 24 Stunden würde er das Haus der Familie Dursley für immer verlassen. Keinen von ihnen jemals wieder sehen. Er packte alles zusammen und legte sich dann auf sein "Bett" und schlief ein. Er träumte diese Nacht wieder.


	2. Die Wahrheit! Reworked

**Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes**

Author: Black Soul  
Pairing: HPDM  
Warning: Diese Geschichte wird in späteren Kapiteln **Slash** enthalten!

Alte Version: 2152 Wörter  
Neue Version: 2951 Wörter

Hier habe ich knapp 800 Wörter hinzugefügt. Die ganze Handlung ging mir zu schnell von statten und es war nicht alles erklärt.

Ich hoffe der Teil gefällt euch.

Bye  
black Soul

_Chapter 2: Die Wahrheit!_ _Rework_

Dies war ein Traum. Das war ihm sofort klar. Er stand nur in seinem Schlafanzug auf einem verschlungenen Pfad. Die Umgebung war von einem weißen Puderschnee überzogen, doch er fror kein bisschen. Dann hörte er etwas, jemand rief, rief nach ihm.

_Komm, komm Kind des Lichtes ..._

Der Gesang des Phoenix folgte der Stimme und Harry fühlte sich erleichtert, als er dem Pfad folgte. Dem Phoenix konnte man vertrauen. Es war eine der reinsten Geschöpfe dieser Erde. Nur die Einhörner, die sich nur weiblichen Jungfrauen anvertrauten waren noch reiner. Keine Gefahr drohte ihm in diesem Traum.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als sich vor Harry der verbotene Wald auftat, jetzt zögerte er.In diesem Wald lauerten unzählige Gefahren. Nebenbei hatte er sehr schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Von toten Einhörnern über Acromantula (Riesenspinnen) bis hin zu einem wild gewordenen Werwolf, der eigentlich sein Professor war.

Kind komm! Komm zu uns!

Doch der Phoenix rief noch immer und etwas in ihm wollte folgen. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, betrat er schließlich den Wald. Die Zeit verging ohne dass Harry auf etwas stieß bis er vor einem Tempel stand. Riesige Phoenix bildeten die Säulen, der Tempel war gigantisch. Als Harry vor der Tür stand, öffnete diese sich und goldenes Licht empfing ihn.

Er betrat den Tempel, das Licht blendete derart , dass er seine Augen schließen musste, als er sie wieder öffnete zuckte er zusammen, vor ihm erstreckte sich eine Onsen, eine heiße natürliche heiße Quelle. In ihr waren dutzende weibliche Geschöpfe, Harry war sich jedoch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie tatsächlich menschlicher Herkunft waren. Alle umgab eine heilige Aura. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Eine von ihnen kam auf ihn zu. Lange dunkle Haare, fast so schwarz wie seine eigenen, violette Augen und blasse Haut. Sie trug rein gar nichts. Er versuchte die Rötung zu unterdrücken, niemals in seinem Leben war ihm jemand so schönes begegnet. Sie hielt ihm seine Hand hin, zögernd ergriff er diese. Ihre Haut hatte einen unnatürlichen Glanz und war sanft wie eine Feder. Sie konnte kein Mensch sein.

"Folge mir."

"Ehh, ja ich komme schon!"

Sie zog ihn zur einer Stelle, wo die Felsen um die Quelle herum niedriger waren und der Einstieg somit leichter. Das junge 'Mädchen' machte eine seltsame Bewegung und seine Kleidung verschwand. Zauberstablose Magie. Er unterdrückte das Verlangen einer Tomate gleich zu erröten und seine Genitalien zu verdecken. Das gelang ihm besser als erwartet, zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass ihm seine Nacktheit kaum ja fast gar nicht peinlich war. Es war nichts wofür er sich schämen musste. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in die Quelle.

Harry folgte dem Geschöpf während sie durch das Wasser wateten. Es war seltsam, Dinge, die er vorher nie bemerkt hatte stießen im ins Auge. Geräusche, von denen er sicher war, dass er sie nicht hören sollte, erreichten sein Ohr. Die Geschöpfe waren wirklich nicht menschlich. Er konnte es jetzt sehen. Um die Körper der 'Mädchen' war eine Art Schimmer zu liegen, unter diesem Schleier konnte er verschiedene Gestalten ausmachen.

Alle Mädchen kicherten und winkten. Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren, brachte ihn in die Mitte der Quelle und verschwand dann mit den Worten: "Ich muss die Anderen rufen." Langsam kamen die Anderen näher und Harry konnte noch besser durch diese seltsamen Schleier sehen. Dann kam auch die Schwarzhaarige zurück. Er hatte bemerkt, dass nicht eines dieser Geschöpfe einem Anderen in Form oder Farbe ähnelte. Sehr verdächtig.

"So jetzt sind alle hier, los such dir eine aus!"

Harry warf dem 'Mädchen' einen fragenden Blick zu, er verstand rein gar nichts. Auswählen? Warum? Welche? Wollte er das überhaupt?

"Warum!"

Harry ließ seinen Blick über alle schweifen, alle waren auf ihre Art und Weise schön. Seine seltsamen Sinne sagten ihm das. Doch warum sollte er eine wählen. Was würde passieren, wenn er eine gewählt hatte? Seine Augen erblickten ein Geschöpf mit goldroten Haaren und tief schwarzen Augen, etwas an ihr zog ihn magisch an. Der Schleier, der sie umgab war ebenfalls rot. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte durch den Schleier/Schimmer hindurch zu sehen. Er konnte einen schlanken Hals ausmachen, mehr jedoch nicht.

Aber er fühlte etwas, er konnte nicht sagen was er fühlte. Doch er konnte sagen was er nicht fühlte. Es war ein anderes Gefühl, als das wenn er Cho ansah. Ein Gefühl, das nicht sexueller Natur war. "Sie, das Mädchen mit den goldroten Haaren und den schwarzen Augen!" Die anderen drehten sich zu dem Mädchen um und blickten es erstaunt an. Wie der Junge wohl auf Sie gekommen war? Niemand hatte bis jetzt das dürre Mädchen mit den goldroten Haaren gewählt. Warum auch? Es gab besseres.

"Bist du dir sicher, komm sieh mich an, ich kann dir besseres bieten!" Das kam von einem anderen Mädchen mit tief blauen Augen. Harry betrachtete sie, ihr Schleier war dunkelblau. Unter ihm konnte er etwas langes ausmachen, aber auch hier nicht mehr. Jedoch fühlte er zu diesem Mädchen überhaupt keine Anziehung. Nein, sie war nicht die Richtige.

"Ja , ich bin mir sicher!"

Kaum hatten seine Worte seinen Mund verlassen, als die anderen ihm einem Gang zu seiner Wahl frei machten. Das Mädchen zitterte leicht als Harry sich zu ihr setzte, entweder war sie Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewöhnt oder vielleicht schüchtern. Er verstand es nicht, er war doch wirklich nicht bedrohlich. Er starrte sie an, versuchte unterhalb unter den Schimmer zu sehen.

Dann saß sie auf seinen Schoß, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn heftig. Harry war wie erstarrt, denken wurde schwierig, Zeit wurde bedeutungslos. Sein Körper entwickelte ein Eigenleben und seine Hände wanden sich um ihre Taille. Grüner Augen wollten hinter Lidern verschwinden, doch irgendetwas oder jemand hinderte ihn daran. Etwas magisches, er war sich sicher.

Seine Sinne begannen verrückt zu spielen, er brach den Kuss und rutschte von dem sonderbaren Geschöpf weg, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Ohren aufhören würden zu pochen. Der Geruch des Wassers war überwältigend, die Magie der Umgebung schien ihn zu erdrücken. Doch auch als er sich von dem 'Mädchen' entfernt hatte wurde es nicht besser, im Gegenteil alles intensivierte sich. Er vergaß alles um sich herum, die Eindrücke waren zu stark.

Dann schoss Schmerz durch Mark und Bein, sein Rücken krümmte sich und er schrie. Farben tanzten vor seinen Augen, das Letzte was er sah, war der Schleier, der sich langsam lüftete. Rot und Gold strahlte ihm entgegen. Dann wurde die Welt schwarz. Er war froh, der Schmerz war unerträglich geworden.

Rot und Gold, das erste was er sah. Das Mädchen von vorhin, nun in ein rot goldenes Kleid gekleidet. Sie saß auf dem Felsen und betrachtete ihn neugierig. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, die schwarzen Augen glitzerten wie Perlen.

"Endlich bist du wach, es ist alles gut gegangen."

"Wovon redest du?"

"Hast du davon keine Ahnung? DU bist gerufen worden, hat dich nicht ein Ruf hierher geführt?"

Harry nickte, doch er hatte den Phoenix Gesang gehört und war ihm hierher gefolgt, aber warum? Das konnte er nicht sagen. Etwas hatte ihn her gebracht, aber was? Kein blassen Schimmer. Seine Schultern zuckten automatisch, eine seltsam fließende Bewegung. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht, besser gesagt irgendetwas stimmte mit seinem Körper nicht. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand an, sie sah anders aus. Das Gelenk wirkte kräftiger, aber im selben Augenblick zerbrechlich, die Haut hatte einen blassen gesunden Ton angenommen und die Finger waren lang und dünn. Klavierhände oder so.

Sirius hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass er James Hände geerbt hatte. Kräftige Hände, die hart zupacken konnten. Dies waren nicht James' seine, aber es waren auch nicht die von Lily. Seine Augen betrachteten erst die Füße, dann die ungewöhnlich langen muskulösen Beine bis zu seinem Oberkörper. Nichts, absolut rein gar nichts erinnerte noch an Harry Potter.

Was war mit ihm passiert? Er fragte sie das.

"Was ist mit mir geschehen?"

"Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, erst musst du das tun wozu du mich gewählt hast..."

"Was ist das?"

Sie lächelte, es war diese Art von Lächeln, was ältere Leute oft trugen, wenn sie die Jugend beobachteten. Ihn machte es wahnsinnig, wozu hatte er sie ausgewählt? Er wusste es nicht, irgendetwas hatte ihn dazu angetrieben, aber was?

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

"Bitte?"

"Deinen Namen. Wenn ich mich hier schon mit Problemen herumschlagen muss, möchte ich meine Gesprächspartnerin wenigstens mit Namen anreden."

Nun wurde das Lächeln zu einen Grinsen und er fragte sich, was er nun gemacht hatte. Dann stand sie auf und führte ihn erneut zu einer anderen Stelle. Hier war ein steinerner Thron und daneben ein langer Ast, auf so einen setzte Hedwig sich gerne.

Sie wies ihn an sich auf den Thron zu setzten, danach kniete sie sich vor ihn. Der Schimmer um sie herum hatte wieder abgenommen und dann wusste er was sie war und warum er sie ausgewählt hatte.

"Du bist ein Phoenix!"

"Gratuliere, du hast gar nicht so lange gebraucht wie erwartet."

"Aber was? Wie?"

"DU hast mich gewählt so wie ich dich gewählt habe"

"Und nun hast mich nach meinen Namen gefragt. Noch habe ich keinen, aber wenn ich dich von nun an begleite wirst du mir einen geben."

"Begleiten?"

"Natürlich, es ist Zeit, dass sich dein Schicksal erfüllt und du alles erfährst."

"Wovon redest du?"

"Bald wirst du alles wissen. Nun komm."

"Was ist mit deinem Namen?"

"Gib mir einen und dann komm mit mir."

"Kibo..."

"Kibo... was bedeutet das?"

"Es ist japanisch und bedeutet Hoffnung."

"Kibo, Hoffnung. Das gefällt mir. Aber jetzt kommt mit mir."

Dann griff sie seine Hand und führte in aus der Höhle heraus. Ihr Weg endete in einer großen Halle. Dutzende von scharlachrot und gold geflügelten Phoenix saßen auf Stangen an den Tempelwänden. Harry betrachtete die magischen Wesen, es waren mehr als Harry je gesehen hatte. Es war wunderschön.

"Habt...habt ihr mich gerufen?"

_Ja... Kind des Lichtes ..wir riefen dich, es ist an der Zeit dich zu erwecken.. _

"Wie meint ihr das?"

_Das wirst du noch verstehen.  
_  
"Warum nicht jetzt?"

_Alles wird sich erklären, wenn die Zeit reif ist. _

"Ich verstehe nicht.."

_Wenn du erstmal erwacht bist, wirst du beginnen zu verstehen. Die erste Prüfung hast du bereits bestanden... bist...ein Geschöpf des Lichtes und der vier Elemente...du bist jemand der ..die Hoffnung der Welt in sich trägt.. _

"Hoffnung?"

_Ja, eine große Bürde ist dir auferlegt worden. Noch weißt du gar nichts, aber das wird sich bald ändern. Wir hoffen du bist bereit dafür ein Anker zu werden... _

"Bürde? Anker? Was meint ihr..."_  
_

_Wir sehen uns wieder..._

Dann sackte der Boden unter ihm weg und er stürzte in die Tiefe...

_Wo bin ich? _

Aber das ist doch Dumbledore, McGonagall und ... Hagrid ...

Ist das Privet Drive? Bin das ich?

...Ja, das ist mein früheres ich ...oder ist es ein Teil meines Ichs!

Dumbledore legte ein kleines Bündel auf die Schwelle vor der Tür des Hauses Nummer 4. Das Kind war ruhig, der Atem gleichmäßig, doch der ganze Körper leuchtete und aus seinem Mund entwich ein geisterhafter Nebel. Dieser formte eine geisterhaftes Kind. Es schwebte vor Harry.

_Ich bin das Wissen vergangener Zeiten ...werde eins mit mir ... _

Wie von selbst öffneten sich Harrys Lippen, die geisterhafte Form wurde eingesaugt und auf Harrys rechtem Oberarm bildeten sich in der Haut Schlieren aus. Er schwebte noch ein paar Sekunden ehe sein Fall erneut begann.

W_er, wer ist da ...das.. .das ist Malfoy ...was passiert denn da? _

"NEIN, nein! Vater, bitte das...das kannst du ..NICHT.. machen ..ich bin ..NICHT dein. .Eigentum ! Ich will.. nicht ..wie ihr ..werden!"

"Du bist mein Erbe, ich tat das gleiche in deinem Alter ..ebenso wie deine Mutter! Du wirst unserem Meister folgen!"

"Aber ...du ..du.. kannst ..doch.. nicht einfach über meine Zukunft entscheiden ! Du kannst.. doch nicht.. MEINE Unschuld ..an ihn verkaufen..."

_  
"Ich kann und ich habe. Mein Lord er gehört euch!" _

"Nein Vater ...bitte... nicht...!"

_"Dasss iss dein Sssohn Lucius?" _

"Ja mein Lord, er gehört euch , macht mit ihm was ihr wollt!"

Voldemort nahm den jungen Malfoy, der inzwischen auch gewachsen war , und schmiss ihn wie eine Puppe auf ein riesiges Bett.

"Er wird meine Macht noch steigern, dass Blut einer Jungfrau, ess gehört mir!"

Lucius verließ den Raum und ließ Draco mit dem dunklen Lord zurück. Draco wich immer weiter vor Voldemort zurück, als dieser näher kam.

"Du hasst doch nicht etwa Angst vor mir oder?"

Draco antwortete nicht, er erschrak vielmehr als er merkte, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand saß und nicht mehr weiter konnte. Er war Voldermort nun schutzlos ausgeliefert . Voldemort nutzte das aus und unterwarf dem Jungen einen Fluch. Die Kleidung verschwand, die dürren Finger bohrten sich in die blasse Haut, an manchen Stellen lief ein Rinnsal Blut herunter. Und was danach kam, dass war für Harry kaum zu ertragen. Erst nach Stunden so kam es Harry vor, ließ Voldemort von den blonden Jungen ab.

"Nächsstes Mal möchte ich mehr Einsssatz sehen, verstanden!"

Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum, dabei viel ihm ein silberner Dolch aus der Tasche. Harry kannte den Dolch, damit hatte Wurmschwanz ihm den Arm aufgeschlitzt. Die Wunde war trotz gründlicher Behandlung von Madam Pomfrey nicht ganz verschwunden, eine feine dunkle Narbe war geblieben. Sie sagte, der Dolch trug zuviel schwarze Magie in sich um alles verheilen zu lassen. Malfoy weinte eine Weile ehe er vom Bett runter rutschte. Er kroch in Richtung des Dolches , Harry konnte sehen, wie schwer ihm das fiel. Die Oberschenkel waren mit Ausnahme von ein paar Stellen grün und blau, er blutete zudem noch stark. Er nahm den Dolch in seine linke Hand betrachtete ihn kurz und schnitt sich dann ohne Vorwarnung die rechten Pulsadern auf. Dann fiel den Dolch und sah wie das Blut aus der Wunde floss.

Das Lächeln war erschreckend friedlich, danach sackte er regungslos zusammen. Harry trat näher an ihn heran und murmelte: "Egal war er dir antut, Voldemort ist niemand für den man sein Leben beenden sollte!"

Diesmal formte sich die geisterhafte Form aus dem Atem des sterbenden.

"Ich bin das Wissen der heutigen Epoche... lass mich bei dir bleiben!" Die Schlieren auf den Oberarm von Harry nahmen nun schon die Form eines Phoenix an und er fiel ein letztes Mal.

_Was?...Wo...Wer... Bin das...ich, Malfoy ... Ich halte Malfoy im Arm! Der Raum ... ist das Hogwarts? ... er betrachtete das nackte Pärchen, er schüttelte sich. Er und MALFOY? War das ein Scherz? _

Schlieren formten sich aus dem Atem der beiden Körper.

"Ich bin das Wissen ferner Zukunft.. bleibe bei mir!" Die Form hatte nun endgültig die Gestalt eines Phoenix angenommen und sah aus, wie ein scharf gestochenes Tattoo.

_Dann erschien eine hell leuchtende Flamme, kristallklares Wasser, braune Erde und ein tobender Wind... _

Wir sind die ...aus denen dein ..Leben gemacht ..ist ..du trägst ..nun das Wissen ..aller Epochen in dir ...nutzte es weise...

Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete war er wieder in dem Saal mit den vielen Phoenix, einer sprach erneut zu ihm

_...es ist nun an der Zeit ..dir die Wahrheit über deine Eltern zu erzählen.. _

Deine Mutter...war nicht die Schwester von Petunia. Sie wurde ein paar Tage nach ihrer Geburt hinweg über die Grenzen der Zeit zu den Evans gegeben. Die leibliche Tochter von Salazar Slytherin. Dein Vater trug das Blut von vier der fünf mächtigsten Zauberer in sich...Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und das Blut der Potters selbst.

Das Geschlecht der Potters ist älter als die neue magische Welt. Marcus Potter war einer der Gründer Hogwarts, doch bevor die Schule fertig war, wurde er von Salazar Slytherin, dessen Blut in den Adern deiner Mutter floss, ermordet. Man strich ihn aus der Geschichte Hogwarts.

"Das heißt ..ich bin mit Voldemort verwandt?"

Ja, _doch Voldemort hat keine Ahnung, dass Lily Potter Slytherins Tochter war. Liliane war die Frau Salazars, eine Elfen Prinzessin, die mit ihrem Volk brach um bei ihm zu bleiben. Um der Rache ihrer Familie zu entgehen, öffnete sie ein Zeitportal und floh mit ihrer Tochter in unsere Welt. Danach heiratete Slytherin erneut und zeugte Voldemorts Vorfahren. _

"Was meint ihr mit 'Elf'?"

_Elfen sind Wesen der Natur. Marcus Potter war ein Elf, er vererbte die Gene weiter. Doch erst bei dir haben sich die Merkmale wieder gezeigt, spitze längere Ohren, schlank und groß...deine Eltern wandten einen mächtigen Spruch an um die Merkmale zu verstecken. Elfen war es verboten zu zaubern und ausgebildet zu werden. _

"Ich wäre nie Zauberer geworden, wenn man das gewusst hätte?"

J_a ...Elfen sind in der Lage die vier Elemente und das Licht zu beherrschen...sie sind das fünfte Element ...man sah sie als Bedrohung ...man jagte und tötete sie ..._

"Weiß irgend jemand was ich bin?"

_Professor Dumbledore weiß dass du ein Elf bist. Er sprach den Spruch über dich. Die Vorurteile über Elfen waren seiner Meinung nach lächerlich, er ist ein guter Freund deiner Eltern und deines Paten... _

"Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt ?"

D_u bist nun bereit. Man hat das Verbot gegen Elfen aufgehoben. Du kannst nun so leben wie du bist als Elf. _

"Das wird mir nichts nützten, der Zauberminister hat mir die Fortsetzung meiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts verboten!"

V_erzweifle nicht Harry Potter, Fawkes hat uns erzählt, dass Dumbledore eine Lösung gefunden hat. Warte bis morgen. Eines noch, du hast diesen Phoenix getauft, sie wird.. dich von nun an.. niemals.. allein lassen...  
_

Danach wurde Harry von einem gleißendem hellen Licht umschlossen. Er konnte nun zum seinen neuen Körper zum ersten Mal sehen. Alles an ihm schien nun miteinander zu harmonisieren, seine Augen waren noch dunkler als sie ohnehin schon gewesen waren nun waren sie wirklich smaragdgrün, die Ohren waren länglich und liefen spitz zu, das Haar hatte eine einheitliche Länge, es war fast glatt und glänzte wie tiefschwarze Seide.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, doch dann hörte er ein Kreischen und schreckte hoch.


	3. Ein neues Leben Reworked

**Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes**

Author: Black Soul  
Pairing: HPDM  
Warning: Diese Geschichte wird in späteren Kapiteln **Slash** enthalten!

Alte Version: 1945 Wörter  
Neue Version: 5540 Wörter

Bei diesem Teil habe ich über 3000 Wörter hinzu gefügt, da dieser Teil sehr unausgereift war. Man hat die Situation kaum verstanden und es fehlte soviel.  
ich hoffe, dass das diesmal besser ist.

Bye  
Black Soul

_Chapter 3 Ein neues Leben... Rework_

Ein starkes Klopfen war zu hören, danach Geschrei.

"Harry! Steh gefälligst auf! Du musst heute noch den Garten zurecht stutzen!"

Mit einem unterdrücktem Seufzen reckte sich der Schwarzhaarige junge Man bevor er sich von seinem 'Bett' erhob. Mit einer lang geübten Handbewegung strich er sich die struppige Mähne aus dem Gesicht. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden hing ihm das Haar bereits wieder im Weg. Leicht verwirrt hielt er eine der langen Strähnen in seiner Hand.

Seit wann war sein Haar so lang?

Sein Onkel hatte ihm einen kleinen Spiegel über seinem 'Waschbecken' angebracht und den brauchte er jetzt. Den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend taumelte er zu seinem kleinem Spiegel. Mit den Händen aufgestützt beugte sich Harry herunter. Seit wann musste er sich herunter beugen um in den Spiegel zu schauen?

Ach ja, er war ja in den letzten Woche so gewachsen. Kein Wunder, aber was war mit seinem Haar? Ein Blick in den Spiegel reichte um festzustellen, dass sein gestriger Traum zum Teil Realität gewesen war. Seine Ohren hatten sich verändert. Scheinbar waren die Märchen der Muggel teilweise war, da seine Ohren nun länger waren, außerdem liefen sie spitz zu. Seine schwarzen Haare hatten eine Länge und sie hingen fast glatt herunter.

Erst dann merkte Harry, dass er seine Brille gar nicht trug. Dennoch konnte er perfekt sehen. Wie seltsam, war sein komischer Traum etwa Wirklichkeit geworden? Anscheinend schon, sein Traum war also Wirklichkeit geworden. Es war eigentlich kaum zu glauben, wäre da nicht noch der Phoenix gewesen. Kibo, so hatte er sie genannt. Im Moment saß der weibliche Phoenix auf einem der vielen Rohre, die unter der Decke der Hütte entlang liefen.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Petunia steckte ihren Kopf herein. Harry wandte sich seiner Tante zu. Seine Tante starrte ihn sekundenlang an ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Leider hielt der Schock nur kurz.

"Wir machen mit Magda einen Ausflug. Du bleibst hier. Wehe dir, wenn wir wiederkommen und das Haus liegt in Schutt und Asche! Dann erlebst du dein blaues Wunder!"

Eine Drohung wie typisch. Seitdem er klein war, hatten Petunia und auch Vernon ihm stets mit Schlägen gedroht. Doch die Angst vor Dumbledore und dem Rest der magischen Welt war genug um sie von Gewalt abzuhalten. Doch jetzt war es egal. Heute war sein letzter Tag im Leben der Dursleys. Wiedersehen würden sie sich nicht.

"Seid ihr vor 00.00 Uhr zurück? Ich werde dann abgeholt. Es ist unwahrscheinlich das wir uns wieder sehen."

Petunia stand da wie von Donner gerührt. Der junge Mann, ihr Neffe, würde nicht mehr wiederkommen? Eigentlich unvorstellbar, sie hatte ihn nie gemocht, aber trotz alledem war er stets da gewesen. An sich eine ungewollte, aber doch recht friedvolle Präsenz.

"Ich schicke euch eine Eule falls ich nicht wiederkomme!"

"Ist...ist gut ."

Sie ging zurück ins Haus. Harry sah ihr nach. Seine Tante hatte ausgesprochen komisch reagiert. Ihr Gesicht hatte weder Freude noch irgendeine positive Emotion gezeigt, sie schien fast bedrückt.. Das war natürlich kompletter Unsinn, da Petunia ihn nicht leiden konnte. Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass Petunia gerade in diesem Moment wieder in die Küche trat. Sie war immer noch verwirrt.

"Vernon! Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Dieser saß gerade im Wohnzimmer und las in der Zeitung. Natürlich stand nicht wichtiges drin, aber es war seine Ausrede um nicht schon wieder die tragische Geschichte von Rippers Tod zu hören. Diese hatte Marge seit ihrer Ankunft mindestens 20x erzählt und so sehr er seine Schwester auch liebte. Es gab Grenzen. Doch als er die Stimme seiner Frau hörte faltete er die Zeitung wieder zusammen und ließ sie auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch liegen.

"Ich komme Petunia... Was ist?"

"Es geht um den Jungen. Ich habe eben mit ihm gesprochen. Er wird heute Abend abgeholt. Wahrscheinlich kommt er nie wieder. Seine Eule wird eine Nachricht bringen, wenn er Gewissheit hat."

Vernon Dursley erwiderte nichts. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Einerseits war der Gedanke, dass der Junge in den Ferien nicht mehr da war, gut. Das hieß weniger Hokuspokus aber andererseits wer würde dann den Rasen mähen oder die Blumen schneiden? Petunia würde das dann machen müssen, oder er würde einen Gärtner anheuern müssen.

"Er wird wiederkommen, wo soll er denn hingehen? Er hat niemanden in dieser Welt und bei seinem komischen Leuten kann er auch nicht bleiben."

Petunia konnte nicht mehr antworten, Magda betrat den Raum und Vernon beschloss sich später über Harry Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt sollte erst mal der Ausflug kommen, es ging in einen großen Freizeitpark. Dieser war leider auch einer der teureren, aber Dudley hatte so lange gebettelt bis er schließlich nachgegeben hatte.

Nachdem die Dursleys weg waren, wusch der junge Gryffindor sich soweit es mit dem verdammt kalten Wasser ging und zog sich an. Als er den Garten betrat, taumelte Harry vor Schreck zurück. Die ganze Umgebung war für ihn auf einmal ganz anders, viel vertrauter, als kannte er dieses Gefühl schon ewig.

Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, obwohl er niemanden sehen konnte. Es dauert bis er bemerkte, dass es die Pflanzen waren die sprachen. Also schlossen sich die smaragdgrünen Augen und er lauschte ihren Worten und Gesang. Selbst der Wind sprach zu ihm. Die Energien einzelnen Lebewesens waren wie kleine Kugeln aus Licht in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Tausende leuchteten in seiner Nähe.

Es war wie im Rausch, verträumt öffneten sich die grünen Augen und er trat an einen Baum heran. Die schlanken Finger fuhren über die Rinde und Blätter, erst passierte gar nichts, aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden leuchteten sie leicht. Kleine Geister der Natur zeigten sich und flogen um ihn herum. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich seiner Arbeit zu. Verdammten Dursleys würden ihm wahrscheinlich kein Abendbrot geben, wenn er nicht fertig war. Die Arbeit war hart, aber es lohnte sich. Nachdem er fertig war sah der Garten schöner aus als jemals zuvor. Verwelkte Blumen blühten wieder, der Rasen war einheitlich kurz und von Moos befreit. Es war ein kleines Paradies auf Erden.

Es war schon nach 22.00 Uhr, als die Dursleys und Magda nach Hause kamen. Dudley wirkte wie ein betrunkenes Schwein, da er den ganzen Tag hatte rumlaufen müssen und sein Körper war solch eine Anstrengung nicht gewachsen. Vernon war nicht viel besser, verhältnismäßig wog er zwar weniger als Dudley, doch trotzdem hatte es auch ihn Mühe gekostet nicht mitten im Ausflug schlapp zu machen.

"Wir sind wieder da ! Ich hoffe du hast deine Arbeit erled.."

Petunia, Dudley ,Vernon und Magda fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf: Alles aber auch alles war sauber. Der Garten hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie so gut ausgesehen. Die Beete waren gepflegt, die Hecken gestutzt und Blumen waren gewachsen und aufgeblüht?. Es war perfekt.

Petunia suchte nach ihren ungeliebten Neffen und fand ihn. Der junge Mann saß in einem der Bäume. Wie er da hoch gekommen war, wusste sie nicht, aber es war auch nicht weiter wichtig. Harry saß oben im Baum, die Augen geschlossen, als würde er einer Melodie lauschen, die nur er hören konnte. Dabei wehte der Wind durch die Baumwipfeln, dass Vernon fast schon dachte der Wind tanze nach dieser unbekannten Melodie.

Ein Seitenblick zu seiner Schwester reichte jedoch aus um ihn wieder ins Reich der Realität zurück. Energisch schritt er auf den Baum zu. Vor Magda durfte er sich nicht schwach geben. Sie verabscheute den Jungen.

"Komm runter, Junge!"

_Noch nicht einmal meinen Namen benutzt er._

Harry seufzte und öffnete seine Augen. Im selben Moment hörte der Wind auf zu wehen. Magda blickte sich suchend um. Natürlich konnte sie sich das nicht erklären, aber sie würde garantiert einen Weg finden ihm die Schuld zu geben. Er war ja bekanntlich immer schuld. Selbst wenn es um so etwas banales, wie das Wehen des Windes ging.

"Petunia Liebes, ihr habt mir nie erzählt, dass der da auch geistesabwesend ist."

Harry unterdrückte den Drang die Augen zu verdrehen. Magda, selbst eine Stück Holz hatte wahrscheinlich... nein definitiv einen höheren IQ als sie. Was ging in deren Kopf eigentlich vor? Nein er wollte es doch gar nicht so genau wissen. Die Gefühle, die dieses Walross ausstrahlte, waren schon mehr als genug. Die Kostprobe allein reichte ihm bereits.

Er erwiderte nichts. Das war die alte Schachtel gar nicht wert. Sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte. Sei würden sich ja ohnehin nicht wieder sehen. Heute war seine letzte Nacht in Privet Drive No.4. Was danach kam wusste er nicht, aber es konnte nicht schlimmer kommen. Da war sich Harry ganz sicher.

"Ich werde in wenigen Stunden abgeholt. Wir werden uns nicht wieder sehen."

Harry verzog keinen Muskel als er die Freude auf dem Gesicht seines Onkels sah. Sie hatten sich zwar nie verstanden und noch weniger gemocht, aber die Tatsache, dass seine noch lebende Blutverwandtschaft nur Hass für ihn hegte, tat weh. Er spürte die Stiche in seiner Brust, doch tat nichts außer sich umzudrehen und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu gehen. Im Hintergrund konnte er noch Magda hören, wie sich beschwerte. Er solle doch den Dursleys noch Geld zahlen, dafür dass sie ihn aufgenommen hatten.

Er schnaubte, es wäre pure Gnade gewesen, wenn sie ihn in ein Waisenheim gegeben hätten. Der junge Mann war sich fast sicher, dass es ihm da besser ergangen wäre. Doch jetzt war es zu spät um sich über 'was wäre wenn' Gedanken zu machen. Immerhin sollte er aus der Welt der Magie verbannt werden und er wusste noch keine Lösung.

Er packte alles zusammen, sämtliche Kleider (Elefantenhäute), Schulbücher, Pergament, Federkiele, Hedwigs Käfig und alles was er sonst noch so besaß. Was nicht besonders viel war. Danach setzte er sich auf sein Bett und wartete. Um Punkt 00.00. als die Glocken anfingen zu schlagen, erhob er sich und nahm alle seine Sachen so. Er stellte sicher, dass sie alle seinen Körper berührten und dann öffnete er das Säckchen. Eine polierte silberne Taschenuhr fiel heraus und kaum berührte sie seine Handfläche, wurde er auch schon ruckartig nach vorne gezogen. Sekunden später landete er im Büro von Professor Dumbledore.

Das erste was Harry tat, nachdem er mal wieder auf dem Allerwertesten gelandet war, war zu fluchen. Er hasste Portschlüssel mehr als alles andere mit der Ausnahme von Voldemort + Anhang und den Dursleys. Ein Husten unterbrach seine üble Wortwahl in der Beschreibung von Portschlüsseln.

"Harry, wie gut dich gesund zu sehen!"

Der alte Schulleiter erhob sich und bot Harry seine Hand an. Der Schwarzhaarige ergriff die dargereichte hand und der Zauberer zog ihn mit erstaunlich viel Kraft nach oben.

"Professor, Guten Tag."

Harry konnte sich das ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Der Schulleiter war immer viel größer als er gewesen und nun überragte Harry ihn mit mindestens sechs cm. Albus erkannte das auch und das so bekannte Twinkeln leuchtete in seinen Augen.

"Du bist aber gewachsen!"

"Ja , ich weiß auch nicht so recht, in den letzten zwei Wochen hat sich vieles für mich verändert."

"Ich sehe es, du weißt also schon, dass du ein Elf bist."

Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage sondern eine Feststellung und Erleichterung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Harry konnte dies nachvollziehen. Wahrscheinlich war nun viel weniger zu erklären. Er hatte sich nur kurz ihm Spiegel betrachtet, aber da war wenig was noch an Harry Potter erinnerte. Das Haar war zwar noch immer Rabenschwarz, aber dafür lang und glatt. Die Augen waren Smaragdgrün, aber nun nicht mehr hinter Brillengläsern versteckt. Sein Körper war nicht der Harry Potters. Allein die blasse Narbe auf seiner Stirn erinnerte noch an seine alte Persönlichkeit.

"Ja, Kibo hier hat mir alles offenbart."

"Du hast einen Phoenix. Dann bist du also auch erwählt worden?"

"Ja, ich bin dem Ruf gefolgt und habe dann Kibo gewählt. Sie hat einen Namen erhalten und ist bei mir geblieben um mich auf meinem weiteren Weg zu beschützen."

"Ah, das ist gut. Es wird uns Beiden einiges an Zeit ersparen. Ein Phoenix ist ein sehr treuer Begleiter. Bis zu deinem Tod wird er bei dir sein."

"Was wird denn jetzt mit mir werden? Ich meine Fudge will mich doch verbannen."

"Wie du sicher schon bemerkt hast, ähnelst du dem sagen wir 'alten' Harry Potter fast überhaupt nicht mehr. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, wer du bist wäre ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Alles an Dir hat sich verändert, selbst dein magischer Kern."

"Inwiefern hat das Einfluss auf ihren Plan? Wie kann ich in dieser Welt leben ohne das es jemand merkt? "

"Keine Angst! Es ist möglich oder besser gesagt: Wir werden es möglich machen. Du bekommst von mir eine neue Identität. Dein neues Aussehen wird der Sache helfen. Um meinen Plan durchführen zu können, musst du diesen Trank zu Dir nehmen. Er wird wahrscheinlich das Widerlichste sein, was du je trinken wirst. Aber er ein großer Teil des Plans."

"Was genau ist das für ein Trank?"

"Dieser Trank ist in der Lage dir das ganze Wissen der Magie in deinen Kopf zu schicken. Er bewirkt also, dass du das verflüssigte Wissen viel schneller verarbeiten kannst. Natürlich ist der trank illegal, da er ernste Nebenwirkungen hat. Man kann auch süchtig davon werden. Viele Zauberer denken, dass es weniger auffällt, wenn sie viele kleine Portionen zu sich nehmen. Aber gerade das ist der Fehler, man muss einmal den gesamten Trank schlucken um die Nebenwirkungen zu reduzieren."

"Aber dann gibt es für mich doch keinen Grund mehr in Hogwarts zu bleiben!"

"Du wirst bleiben, keine Angst, aber nicht als Schüler sondern als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

Harry musste gar nichts sagen. Sein ungläubiger Blick war mehr als genug um die Situation zu beschreiben. War der Schulleiter nun komplett durch den Wind? Schön und gut mit dem Wissen, aber er, ein fast 15 jähriger Junge als Lehrer? Das war Wahnsinn.

"Ich als Lehrer? Bei allem Respekt Sir. Das ist der verrückteste Plan, den ich bis jetzt gehört habe."

"Also ich denke, dass es einer meiner besseren Ideen ist. Denk nach Harry. Kein Mensch wird glauben, dass ein Lehrer, mit einem Meister in Verteidigung in den dunklen Künsten, eigentlich du bist. Außerdem bist du nun ein Elf, bei dem 'alten' Harry Potter gab es niemals einen Verdacht auf nicht menschliches Blut. Der Plan ist sicher."

Harry betrachtete den alten Zauberer skeptisch. Die Argumente waren logisch, das musste er ja zugeben. Niemand würde ihn Harry Potter mit dem Mann, den er jetzt im Spiegel sah in Verbindung bringen. Aber die Nebenwirkungen des Trankes, was war damit? Und was war mit Ron und Hermine, mit Sirius? Was würden sie ihnen erzählen?

"Was ist mit den Nebenwirkungen?"

"Für Menschen gibt es unglaubliche Kopfaschmerzen, Brechreize und Magenverstimmungen, auf den Metabolismus eines Elfen allerdings hat es keine anderen Effekte außer dem geplanten."

Damit war das nächste Argument gegen den Plan gefallen. Es sah also so aus, als würde er demnächst Schüler unterrichten. Was für ein absurder Gedanke.

"Ron, Hermine und Sirius, was ist mit ihnen?"

Der weise Mann wirkte plötzlich viel älter als zuvor und Harry wusste sofort, was für eine Antwort er bekommen würde: eine schlechte. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

"Harry, je weniger von unserem Plan wissen, desto besser ist es für alle Beteiligten. Sirius weihen wir ein, da er als Snuffles bei dir Leben wird, aber ich fürchte, dass wir Miss Granger und Mister Weasley nicht einweihen dürfen. Zu deiner und ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

Harry fühlte die Wut in sich hoch kochen. Er wollte schreien und Sachen zerstören, doch so schnell er auch kam, war der Ärger schon wieder verflogen. Hermine und Ron waren seine Freunde, aber sie waren auch Kinder oder besser Jugendliche, die sich gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht verteidigen konnten. Und eines war sicher der dunkle Lord würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen seinen Aufenthaltsort herauszubekommen. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn die Beiden es nicht wüssten. Doch der Gedanke tat weh, mehr als er je geglaubt hatte.

"Was wird danach passieren?"

"Nach dem Schlucken des Trankes wird es ein paar Stunden dauern bis dein Gehirn die neuen Informationen verarbeitet hat. Danach müssen wir dir eine Lehrgenehmigung besorgen. Zu diesem Zwecke wirst du zuerst deine neue Identität annehmen."

"Was für eine Identität werde ich denn bekommen? Ich sehe zwar älter aus, aber bei langem nicht alt genug um bereits einen Abschluss zu haben?"

"Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Die Identität, die du annehmen wirst, existiert bereits."

"Aber, wenn die Person schon existiert, was wird dann aus ihr?"

"Das ist ein weiterer Punkt um den du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Bei der Person, dessen Identität du annehmen wirst, handelt es sich um einen entfernten Verwandten von mir. Günstigerweise bin ich außerdem der Patenonkel von Hijiri. Er ist vor wenigen Tagen verstorben."

"Da...das tut mir leid."

"Ist schon gut Harry. Für Trauer haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Hijiri ist in Japan geboren worden und dort aufgewachsen. Seine Familie ist bereits vor vier Jahren verstorben. Zur der Zeit hatte er gerade sein Studium angefangen. Ich wollte ihn zur mir holen, aber er wollte seine Studien nicht unterbrechen. Nach seinem Abschluss wollte er dann herkommen. Allerdings wurde er in einen Unfall mit Muggel verwickelt."

"Dann muss er ja um einiges älter sein, als ich. Wenn er bereits studiert hat?"

"In Japan ist das Schulsystem anders als in Europa. Dort werden die Kinder bereits mit 5 eingeschult und, wie bei uns, sieben Jahre lang unterrichtet. Das bedeutet, dass man mit zehn seine OWLs macht, und die NEWTs mit 12 Jahren. Der Abschluss, der unseren NEWTs entspricht, ist also fünf Jahre eher erreicht. Hijiri war sehr begabt in VGDK, aufgrund dessen hat er nach seinem Abschluss Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studiert."

"Warum unterscheiden sich die Schulsysteme so sehr. Wäre es nicht besser allen Schulen eine Form vorzuschreiben?"

"An sich wäre das wahrscheinlich das Beste, aber es ist leider nicht machbar. In Japan setzt die Reifung des magischen Kerns früher ein. Während bei uns in Europa das erst mit 11 Jahren anfängt. Würden wir unsere Kinder bereits mit fünf in die Schule schicken, würden sie nicht einmal Funken zustande bekommen. Bis heute ist leider nicht bekannt welche Faktoren in dem Reifungsprozess eine Rolle spielen. Deswegen wird es in Zukunft wohl auch weiterhin verschieden Systeme geben."

"Hat ihr Patenkind sein Studium denn abgeschlossen?"

Der Schulleiter schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wischte sich die Augen. Harry war sich todsicher, dass er den Tod seines Patenkindes noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, aber trotzdem war er bereits wieder dabei ihm aus seiner misslichen Lage zu helfen.

"Nein, hat er nicht. Für dich hat das aber Vorteile, denn es wird die Identität für dich festigen und glaubhafter machen. Sobald die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzt, werden wir mit einem internationalen Portschlüssel nach Japan reisen. Dort bleiben wir die nächste Woche. Die Abschlussprüfungen finden statt. Du wirst daran teilnehmen. Aufgrund des Testes ist das bestehen garantiert. Wenn wir zurück kommen werde ich dich dem Kollegium als unseren neuen Lehrer vorstellen."

Der junge Gryffindor hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Die ganze Sache klang nahezu unglaublich. Er war sich sicher, wenn das irgendwer anders gehört hätte, der hätte den Kopf geschüttelt. Doch es war die ideale Lösung, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Gedanke jemanden anderes Identität anzunehmen, ihm nicht gerade behagte. Aber es wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit, außer er wollte ewig versteckt leben.

"Werden die anderen Professoren denn ohne weiteres zustimmen?"

"Harry, ich gebe viel auf die Meinung meiner Kollegen. Aber die endgültige Entscheidung liegt bei mir. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber nun sollten wir uns beeilen. Der Portschlüssel wird in weniger als einer halben Stunde aktiv. Bis dahin solltest du den Trank getrunken haben."

Damit wandte sich der Professor von ihm ab und öffnete den Schrank in dem sein Pensieve normalerweise stand. Dieses fehlte zur Zeit zwar, aber stattdessen standen mehrere verschiedene Tränke da. Albus Dumbledore griff die größte Flasche, die ganz and er Wand stand. Leider war das auch der Trank, der am unappetitlichsten aussah. Die Flüssigkeit schien zwischen durchsichtig glasig dickflüssig und giftgrün mit Stückchen zu wechseln. Beides war widerlich. Er bekam die Flasche angereicht und wollte sie öffnen, als eine alte Hand sich auf seine eigene legte.

"Sobald du die Flasche öffnest, musst du sie in einem Zug austrinken. Setzte sich nicht noch mal ab."

Er betrachtete das eklige Gebräu nochmals, bevor er mit einer entschlossenen Miene den Korken raus zog, die Öffnung an die Lippen setzte und trank. Wie zu erwarten schmeckte das zeug scheußlich und es kostete Harry alle Willenskraft die Flasche nicht wieder abzusetzen und das Getrunkene wieder zu erbrechen. Tränen traten in seine Augen, aber erst als er den letzten Tropfen getrunken hatte, fiel die Flasche zu Boden und barst in tausende von Splittern.

Harry hatte er das Gefühl, als würden tausende von Nägeln in seinen Kopf geschlagen werden. Er sackte zusammen und wäre wahrscheinlich auf seiner Nase gelandet, wenn der alte Mann ihn nicht gestützt hätte. Doch das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Es war fast eine automatische Reaktion, als seine Finger anfingen seine Schläfen zu massieren. So schlimme Kopfschmerzen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Nicht seit letztem Juni...

"Alles in Ordnung Harry?"

"Ich könnt jetzt eine Aspirin gebrauchen."

"Keine Angst, die Kopfschmerzen zeigen, dass es geklappt hat. Setz dich hin, wir haben noch gut zwanzig Minuten bevor der Portschlüssel sich aktiviert. Hier trink etwas heiße Schokolade."

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erschien eine Tasse dampfende Schokolade vor Harry auf dem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich mochte heiße Schokolade nicht besonders, aber bei diesen Kopfschmerzen machte er eine Ausnahme. Außerdem würde er dadurch diesen widerlichen Geschmack aus dem Mund bekommen. Mit einem Seufzen griff er die Tasse und trank.

"Es ist Zeit. Wir sollten uns bereit machen."

Waren die zwanzig Minuten so schnell rum gewesen? Na ja zeit einen kleinen Ausflug nach Japan zu machen. Er stellte sich zu Albus und berührte das alte abgegriffene Buch mit seiner rechten Hand. Sekunden später spürte er erneut den Ruck in seiner Bauchregion und schon war das Zimmer des Schulleiters leer. Zurück blieben nur zwei Phoenix und ein Stapel Gepäck.

eine Woche später

Die heulende Hütte trug ihren Namen nicht für umsonst. Sieben Jahre lang hatte ein junger Werwolf darin monatelang gewütet und so den Gerüchten immer wieder neues Feuer gegeben. Aber nun war es seit Jahren ruhig, doch trotzdem kamen die meisten Leute nicht näher heran.

Diese Tatsache nutzte Sirius Black aus um sich unbemerkt Hogwarts zu nähern. Es hatte einen Skandal gegeben und gerade zu der Zeit war Albus Dumbledore nicht im Land. Graue Augen brannten, als sich der grimartige Hund innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem Mann verwandelte.

Hätten Ron oder Hermine ihn jetzt gesehen, sie hätten ihn nicht wieder erkannt. Das vorher schwarze filzige lange Haar war sauber, glatt, glänzend und geschnitten. Er trug es mit einem Haarband zusammen gehalten in einem Pferdeschwanz. Das vorher eingefallene blasse Gesicht hatte Farbe bekommen. Außerdem hatte er ordentlich an Gewicht zugenommen. Er war zwar immer noch weit von seinem ideal gewicht entfernt, aber wenigstens sah er nicht mehr aus wie ein wandelndes Skelett.

Mit ein paar Handbewegungen strich er hastig die Erde von seiner neuen Robe. Wäre ja noch schöner, dass er sie jetzt schon dreckig machte. Ein kleiner Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab zeigte ihm die Zeit in leuchtenden Zahlen. In 15 Minuten würde Albus von seiner Reise nach Japan zurück sein. Es ging wohl um eine Familien Angelegenheit, aber dies war auch wichtig.

Als er die Nachricht gehört hatte, war er bereit gewesen dem Ministerium Gründe zu geben, wofür sie ihn einsperren konnten. Glücklicherweise war Remus ja da. Er hatte ihn prompt paralysiert um sicherzugehen, dass er, Sirius, keine Dummheit machte. Nachdem Amelia Bones alles genau erklärt hatte, war er zusammen gebrochen.

Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass Fudge wirklich so weit gegangen war nur um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Aus Albus seinem Plan würde nun nichts mehr werden. Harry war nicht mehr da um gerettet zu werden. Sie wussten nicht einmal wo er sich zur Zeit aufhielt.

Wenn er Fudge je in die Hände bekam.. Dann müsste das Ministerium ihn für Mord nach Askaban zu schicken. Harry war gerade mal 14 gewesen und nun? Er war nicht tot oder verletzt, wenigstens nicht im körperlichen Sinne. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm sogar sehr gut, aber sein Kopf. Der dreckige Minister hatte Harry gekidnappt und dann einen speziellen Trank gegeben.

Selbst wenn sie Harry fanden, er würde sich nie wieder an sie erinnern. Das Gedächtnis war weg. Ein Gegenmittel war nicht bekannt und der Aufenthaltsort von Harry war unbekannt. Einmal in seinem Leben tat Fudge etwas kluges und absolut narrensicheres und dann musste Harry dafür zahlen. Warum hatte Dumbledore Harry nicht sofort geholt, sobald sie von der Verbannung erfahren hatten?

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass der alte Zauberer in wenigen Minuten ankommen würde. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war wieder ein großer Hund anstelle des Mannes in der Hütte. Ohne sich umzusehen tapste das große Tier namens Schnuffel oder Padfoot die Stufen der heulenden Hütte hinunter. Der Tunnel war relativ lang und er würde etwas brauchen um Hogwarts zu erreichen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er sich auch noch hineinschleichen musste, aber er kannte Hogwarts besser als die meisten. Es würde wenig Arbeit sein und Remus hatte ihm das Passwort für das Büro verraten.

Zehn Minuten später saß Sirius noch immer in Gestalt von Snuffel im Büro von Albus Dumbledore und wartete auf dessen Rückkehr. Er musste nicht lange warten. Nur wenige Sekunden später erfüllte eine magische Aura den Raum und zwei Personen landeten relativ elegant auf dem weichen Teppich des Büros. Sirius dachte sein Herz bliebe stehen.

Die kleinere der Personen war eindeutig der Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Doch es war die andere Person, die ihm schockte. Der Geruch war etwas anders, aber der junge Mann war unverwechselbar sein Patenkind Harry Potter. Aber.. das war doch völlig unmöglich. Der Minister hatte doch unter Einfluss von Veritaserum ausgesagt, dass...

Es gab vieles was Magie an einer Person verändern konnte, aber der Geruch konnte man nicht genug verändern um einen Hund oder Werwolf zu täuschen. Er konnte sich nicht zurück halten und sprang mit einem Satz auf die größere der beiden Männer.

Der erschrockene Blick in den Augen seines Patenkindes sagte alles. In dem Blick war pure Freude zu lesen. Schlanke muskulöse Arme umschlangen seinen Körper. Sirius hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Er war einfach zu glücklich, dass Harry gesund war und nicht wie Fudge gesagt hatte ohne Gedächtnis irgendwo. War er das, der da weinte. Anscheinend schon, schlanke Finger strichen ihm durch sein Haar und er konnte die beruhigenden Laute hörne. Die Stimme war nicht die, die er sonst mit Harry verband, aber der Tonfall war ihm vertraut. Diese Art von Mitgefühl, Freude und Besorgnis, doch dieser junge Mann war ganz sicher Harry.

Ein Räuspern von Albus unterbrach die Beiden. Sirius errötete leicht bei dem Gedanken, wie er gerade die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Harry für immer verloren hatte. Sein Ausbruch an Gefühlen war an sich noch sehr gemäßigt. Doch jetzt wollte er Antworten. Was für ein Glück, dass sich die Beiden hier befanden.

Abrupt löste Sirius sich von Harry, mit einem Ausdruck von purer Determination setzte er sich in einen der bequemen Sessel gegenüber des Schreibtisches. Sein Gesicht trug einen fragenden Ausdruck, als er sprach.

"Ihr Beide habt eine Menge zu erklären."

Albus seufzte und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde lange dauern. Sirius Black war nicht gerade für seine Geduld bekannt. Er bedeutete Harry sich ebenfalls zu setzten bevor er selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Er unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer und begann mit der Erzählung, wie Harry hierher kam, warum Fudge glaubte er habe Harry Potter das Gedächtnis gelöscht und warum zur Hölle sein Patenkind auf einmal so anders aussah und spitze Ohren aufwies. Es konnte sich nur um Stunden handeln.

vier Stunden später

"Also habe ich das Richtig verstanden?"

Sirius hatte bereits sein drittes Butterbier angefangen und es sah nicht aus, als würde er in naher Zukunft aufhören. Einerseits konnte Harry es ja verstehen. Die ganze Geschichte war mehr als nur unglaublich, aber andererseits könnte er auch ein bisschen Verständnis zeigen.

Immerhin war er es, Harry, der die ganzen Probleme hatte. Davon mal angesehen, dass Sirius immer noch auf der Flucht war. Schwarze Strähnen wurden zum x-ten mal aus dem blassen Gesicht gestrichen, als Sirius die Information zum dritten Mal wiederholte.

"Ja, Sirius. Von der Seite meines Vaters fließt das Blut der Elfen in mir. Ich bin das Kind seit acht Generationen bei dem sich die Symptome des Elfenblutes gezeigt hatten. Meine Eltern haben sich an Albus gewandt und er hat ihnen geholfen mich mit einem Illusionszauber zu belegen. Dieser ist dafür verantwortlich, dass man die Merkmale vorher nicht gesehen hat."

Harry liebte Sirius ja wirklich abgöttisch, aber im Moment wollte er ihn nur an die Wand klatschen. Konnte er es denn nicht einfach akzeptieren? Wahrscheinlich nicht, der junge Gryffindor schloss kurz die Augen.  
"Außerdem wird Harry unter dem Namen Hijiri James Dumbledore hier in Hogwarts leben und als Lehrer arbeiten. Und ja Sirius er hat die notwendigen Qualifikationen. Wir haben Beide die letzte Woche in Japan verbracht um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Identität gefestigt ist."

Sirius schien immer noch Einwände zu haben und Harry fühlte, dass er kurz davor war zu explodieren. Es war ja nicht so, dass er die Ängste seines Paten nicht teilte im Gegenteil er war so nervös, aber es würde ihm nichts bringen, wenn er den Kopf verlor. Tatsache war, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben musste, und deswegen musste zwangsweise gelogen werden. Leute würden in die Irre geführt und Fakten verändert werden. Es war ein notweniges handeln. Daran zweifelte Harry nicht.

Das Problem war, das auch Sirius klar zu machen. Obwohl Sirius von der Familie Black kam, waren seine Gedanken die eines Potter oder Weasley. Er war ohne Zweifel ein wahrer Gryffindor und egal wie respektable das war. Manchmal konnten sie echt dickköpfig sein. Sein Pate stimmte zwar zu, dass es gut war seine Gesundheit nicht weiter zu verraten, aber wollte es Remus sagen und Ron und Hermine und der gesamten Familie Weasley.

Er konnte auch versuchen zu verstehen warum Sirius das wollte, aber es ging nun mal nicht. Verdammte sturer Bock.

"Nein Sirius, wir werden es niemand anders sagen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Schluss, ende der Diskussion. Vergiss nicht, dass du einen Eid geschworen hast."

Drastische Situation verlangten drastische Maßnahmen. Also musste Sirius an den Eid erinnert werden, den er nur wenige Minuten zuvor geschworen hatte. Es war nicht gerade die netteste Methode, aber es musste sein. Die Reaktion war wie zu erwarten sein Pate schmollte. Albus lachte nur darüber. Wenigstens war nun alles geklärt.

Sirius war eingeweiht worden und er wusste über seine Herkunft Bescheid. Na ja er wusste soviel wie Albus, was zwar viel aber nicht alles war. Harry hatte sich gehütet Albus zu verraten, dass seine Mutter die Tochter Slytherins selbst war. Es war besser, er behielt das kleine Geheimnis noch ein Weilchen für sich.

Aber ansonsten wussten beide, Albus und Sirius Bescheid. Die Sache mit Fudge war geklärt, die Illusion bei den Dursleys, dere Gedächtnis gelöscht wurde. Die Tatsache, dass Hijiri ein Einzelgänger war, der wenige gute Freunde hatte und dass er, Sirius, hier mit ihm leben würde.

Das Einzige was nun noch zu tun blieb, war einen guten Tarnzauber für Hedwig zu finden. Damit er ihr Federkleid etwas anders färben konnte, ansonsten würde sie sofort erkannt werden.

Um seine Narbe zu verdecken hatte er sich einerseits Muggel Make up gekauft, was er auftrug. Ein spezieller Zauber sorgte dafür, dass nur er es entfernen konnte. Darüber hinaus trug er außerdem ein Stirnband was gleichzeitig auch seine Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt. Alles in allem eine praktische Lösung. Madam Malkin würde morgen früh vorbei kommen und ihm Roben schneidern. Er hatte zwar einige aus Japan mitgebracht, aber er würde auch typisch britische brauchen.  
Magische Pässe und alles hatte er sich in Tokio aushändigen lassen. Zum Glück waren alle magischen Pässe ohne Foto sondern mit Scan des magischen Kerns. Nach dem Tod verließ die magische Aura den Pass und der Pass wurde gelöscht und dann neu verwendet. Doch Albus hatte es möglich gemacht, dass sie Hijiris persönliche Sachen mitnehmen durften. Kaum waren sie alleine gewesen, hatte er selbst dutzende von schützenden Zaubern verwendet um ihr Hotelzimmer von der Außenwelt abzuschirmen.

Zum Glück waren die Gesetze bezüglich dunkler Magie nicht ganz so strikt, wie in Britannien. Dadurch konnte Albus die Pässe mit seinem magischen Kern registrieren ohne das irgendjemand etwas mitbekam. Erst danach konnte er an den Prüfungen für seinen Meister teilnehmen. Alles war gut gegangen und er hatte mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Danach hatte Albus ihn noch mit den Örtlichkeiten in Tokio vertraut gemacht. Außerdem hatten sie einige, für diesen Teil der Familie Dumbledore, wichtige Orte besucht. Es wurde eingekauft und sein Zauberstab musste personalisiert werden, da er damals auf einen Menschen zugeschnitten worden war.

Nach der Entfernung der Zauber, konnte er seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzten. Erst nachdem probieren von zwanzig verschiedenen Zutaten hatten sie das Passende gefunden. Sein Stab aus Stechpalme mit Phoenixfeder würde in ein Gemisch aus Basiliskenblut und Gift getaucht und dann hatte man das Holz diese Flüssigkeit aufsaugen müssen. Danach hatte sein Zauberstab besser denn je funktioniert.

Er war zufrieden und wenigstens jetzt fühlte Harry, pardon Hijiri sich wieder in Kontrolle seines eigenen Lebens. Das Schuljahr konnte kommen, er würde zusammen mit seinen Vertrauten diese Herausforderung meistern...

TBC


	4. Wiedersehen mit Ron und Hermine Reworked

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

Author: Black Soul  
Pairing: HPDM  
Warning: Diese Geschichte wird in späteren Kapiteln Slash enthalten!

Alte Version: 1773 Wörter

**Neue Version: 6237 Wörter  
**

_Chapter 4 Wiedersehen mit Ron und Hermine Reworked_

Es waren nur wenige Wochen seit seiner angeblichen Verbannung vergangen und Hijiri hatte sich relativ gut in Hogwarts eingelebt. Seine alten Lehrer und nun Kollegen hatten ihn alle mit der Ausnahme von Severus Snape freundlich empfangen. Allerdings war das nicht gerade eine Überraschung.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte jeden nicht leiden, der ihm die Position des VGDK Lehrers wegnahm, also in diesem Falle ihn. Doch die Tatsache war, dass sein ehemaliger Zaubertränke Professor einst Lord Voldemort als Todesser gedient hatte. Harry selbst war dabei gewesen, als dieser sein dunkles Mal dem Minister entgegen gestreckt hatte. Nicht zu vergessene die Erinnerung von seinen 'Patenonkel', die er in seinem Pensieve gesehen hatte.

Snape hatte versucht zu beweisen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt sei, aber der Minister musste auch ein Idiot sein. Wegen ihm hatte dieser ganze Schlamassel angefangen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück, er konnte nur noch vorwärts gehen. Die Brücken hinter ihm waren eingestürzt.

Nur einem Tag nach seiner Rückkehr aus Japan hatte er den übel gelaunten Meister der Zaubertränke wieder getroffen. Mehr als eine Woche nachdem sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. Sirius war bereits wieder auf Mission gewesen und er würde so schnell auch nicht wieder kommen.

Hijiri blieb mit seinem Phoenix Kibo allein im Schloss zurück. Obwohl sein 'Patenonkel' noch immer da war, fühlte er sich seltsam einsam. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sich in den letzten Wochen an Gesellschaft gewöhnt hatte? Es war noch immer nicht herausgekommen, was genau mit Harry Potter geschehen war, aber Hijiri wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war.

Doch im Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht, er würde nicht mit Harry Potter in Verbindung gebracht werden. Und jetzt wo er endlich wusste, was mit ihm geschehen war, konnte er wieder beruhigt schlafen. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt sich sorgen zu machen, wie es wohl mit dem Unterricht klappen würde. Der Lehrplan war fertig, aber er hatte noch nie jemanden etwas beigebracht. Das war immer Hermines Stärke gewesen.

Sein Lehrplan war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er und Snape sich getroffen hatten. Normalerweise mied der Tränkemeister ihn mehr als alles andere. Anscheinend gab es Dinge, die sich nie änderten. Egal welchen Namen er trug, der Slytherin mochte ihn nicht. Er hatte gerade in Albus Büro gesessen und sie hatten seinen Lehrplan besprochen, als es an der Tür geklopft hatte.

Flashback

_Knock Knock_

"Ja, bitte?"

Severus Snape betrat das Arbeitszimmer. Hijiri hatte den Zaubertränke Meister schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, da dieser ihm meistens aus dem Weg ging. Der Slytherin sah dürr und abgemagert aus. Die normalerweise schon blasse Haut übertraf sogar seine eigene und das sollte etwas heißen, da seine Haut schon fast so blass wie Schnee war. Der Spion wirkte krank.

Allerdings schien der Schein zu trüben. Denn egal wie krank und zerbrechlich der Spion auch wirkte, sein Verhalten war wie immer. Er schritt zielstrebig in das Büro, der Umhang wehte obwohl kein Fenster offen war. Das Gesicht war zu der, was Hijiri Snape Grimasse Nr. 2 nannte, verzogen. Kurz gesagt er wirkte wie immer. 

"Albus.. ich sehe du hast Besuch. Ich werde später wieder kommen, aber es eilt ein bisschen. Vielleicht wartet ihr Besuch kurz draußen?" 

Dabei tippte er auf seinen linken Arm, an die Stelle wo das dunkle Mal war. Doch Dumbledore hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. Danach hatte er ihn kurz angesehen und Hijiri war auch aufgestanden. Er hatte so getan, als würde er den Tränkemeister kurz studieren. Da er ihn offiziell ja noch nicht kannte.

"Es ist okay Severus. Darf ich dir unseren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklem Künste vorstellen: Das ist Hijiri James Dumbledore. Er ist ein entfernter Verwandter von mir."

Hijiri trat etwas vor. Vor wenigen Wochen war er noch mindestens einen Kopf kleiner gewesen und nun? Nun konnte er in diese dunklen Augen sehen. Er war vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Zentimeter kleiner. Zur seinem eigenen Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass Snapes Augen gar nicht schwarz waren. Ganz im Gegenteil sie waren blau, aber ungewöhnlich dunkel. Er verneigte dich kurz vor Snape, wie es in Japan in der Regel Brauch war.

"Konnichiwa!"

Er wusste nicht, ob der Professor japanisch verstand oder nicht, aber es musste ja auch glaubwürdig wirken. Durch das Annehmen der japanischen Sprache hatte sich sein Akzent verändert. Im Moment hörte er sich an, wie jemand der selten Englisch gesprochen hatte. Er wusste nicht ob das gut oder schlecht war, aber im Moment war es sein Schutz.

Der Zaubertränke Meister betrachtete ihn und der Blick blieb an seinen Ohren hängen. Hijiri ignorierte dies, als Harry Potter war er ständig angestarrt worden, der suchende Blick hinsichtlich seiner Ohren merkte er kaum. Anscheinend verstand der Mann kein japanisch.

"Entschuldigen Sie, wahrscheinlich können Sie kein japanisch! Ich habe 'Guten Tag' gemeint."

Die dunklen Augen lagen noch immer auf seinen Ohren doch Hijiri ignorierte es noch immer. Er hatte ja keine Höfflichkeit erwartet, aber wenigstens vorstellen hätte sich der Mann ja. Keine Manieren, aber er hatte eigentlich auch nichts anderes erwartet.

"Severus Snape, der Leiter von Slytherin und Zaubertränkelehrer!"

"Ich bin Hijiri James Dumbledore und werde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Zur Überraschung von Hijiri und Albus, reichte Snape ihm die Hand. Ihre beiden Hände waren weiß, wie Schnee und Snapes Handedruck war nicht so fest, wie man es von einem Mann wie ihm erwarten würde. Dennoch konnte er eine seltsame magische Aura spüren. Seit seiner 'Verwandlung' hatte er wenig Kontakt mit anderen Zauberern, aber genug um zu wissen, dass diese Aura ungewöhnlich war.

Severus betrachtete den Jungen bevor ihm die Hand darbot. Es war eigentlich seine Haut, aber die magische Aura des jungen Elfen war gewaltig. Er hatte sie schon gespürt bevor er nahe der Tür des Büros gewesen war. Eines war ganz sicher. Für einen jungen Elfen hatte er eine unglaubliche Aura.

Als Todesser, Spion und Lehrer hatte er bereits mit den mächtigsten Hexen und Zauberern der Welt gekämpft, egal auf welcher Seite er stand. Mit 17 hatte er seine NEWTs gemacht, 11 Stück an der Zahl. Damals war er der drittbeste gewesen nur mit James Potter und Remus Lupin vor ihm. Seine Möglichkeiten für Berufe waren endlos, aber stattdessen schloss er sich dem dunklen Lord an und wurde der Lehrling eines Meisters der Zaubertränke, der sich ebenfalls Voldemort angeschlossen hatte.

In Rekordzeit von zwei Jahren machte er seine Meisterprüfung und bestand mit Auszeichnung. Im Alter von 19 gehörte er bereits zur Elite der Tränkebrauer weltweit und zum Inneren Zirkel des Erben Slytherins. Nur wenige Monate danach nahm er auf Anweisung seines Meisters hin die Stelle in Hogwarts an. Doch schon bald merkte er, warum er nicht dort hin wollte.

Nur wenige Tage in die Sommerferien nach seinem ersten Jahr überhörte er die Prophezeiung der neuen Wahrsage Lehrerin. Voldemort war sehr erfreut gewesen und hatte ihn hoch gelobt. Der Tod der Potters war damit besiegelt und er hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Wie sehr hatte er doch den verdammten Bastard gehasst.

Aber es war ja immer so, etwas kam immer dazwischen und ihn diesem Fall ging bei ihm was schief. Er war auch ein Idiot gewesen. Er ging zu Dumbledore und gestand alles. Warum, weil er dumm war und was war sein Verdienst? Der Posten in einer Schule, der Hass und das Misstrauen seiner Schüler ihm gegenüber. Alles in allem hatte es ihm nichts gebracht mit der Ausnahme, dass er vielleicht auch diesen Krieg überstehen würde. Egal welche Seite am Ende gewann.

Loyalität war gut, sehr wichtig sogar und am meisten Loyalität zeigte er nur sich selbst. Die einzige andere Person, der er jemals gegenüber loyal gewesen war, hatte ihn verraten. Das hatte er zumindest geglaubt und er hatte sich geirrt. Diesen Irrtum kam ihm nun teuer zu stehen.

Die dunklen grünen Augen betrachteten ihn noch immer und Severus stellte sich am Ende doch vor. Die Hand des Wesens ihm gegenüber war genauso blass wie seine eigene, nur mit dem Unterschied, das die Farbe dem Elfen stand. Er selbst aber wie ranzige Milch wirkte. Als seine Finger die andere Hand umschlossen brauchte er alle Willenskraft um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. So eine gewaltige Kraft hatte er noch nicht erlebt.

Severus kannte die drei wohl mächtigsten Zauberer von England: seine Meister Albus Dumbledore und Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter.

Doch diese Energie war stärker, als sie alle zusammen. Es war beängstigend, unnatürlich. Solch eine Kraft sollte in keinem Wesen existieren. Eines war sicher, egal auf welcher Seite der junge Mann, nein Elf stand. Es würde wahrscheinlich die Gewinner Seite sein. Also musste er sich zwangsläufig mit dem Wesen gut stellen, aber das verdammte Balg hatte ihm seinen Traumjob weggenommen. Allein das machte Severus wütend.

"Snape sensei? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

Snape kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Nun waren zwei paar Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Die Grünen betrachteten ihn misstrauisch, während die Blauen zwinkerten. Typisch Albus Dumbledore. Aber jetzt war es wohl Zeit zum Reden. Beide waren angespannt, er konnte es fast schon spüren.

"Nein! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wie es halt in Ordnung sein kann mit dem dunklen Lord."

Er war ein Slytherin und zu schnelles Vertrauen hätte komisch ausgesehen. Also blieb er erst mal bei seiner Standard Stimme. Aber im Laufe der Zeit würde er sich langsam aber sicher mit dem jungen Professor anfreunden müssen. Er konnte warten, Geduld war eine Tugend. Das wusste er nur zu gut. Er konnte geduldig sein.

"Albus ... "

Er wollte zwar das Vertrauen des magischen Wesens gewinnen, war sich aber nicht so sicher, ob es klug war ihm jetzt schon zu verraten, dass er einst ein Todesser gewesen war. Dummerweise nahm Albus ihm diese Entscheidung ab.

"Es ist in Ordnung, ich habe zu Hijiri vollstes Vertauen. Er ist in alles eingeweiht!"

Severus verzog das Gesicht fast unmerklich bemerkte aber sofort, dass die grünen Augen seine Bewegung erfasst hatten. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, aber berichtete dann alles, was er wusste. Albus schien sehr besorgt, auch der neuste Professor schien frustriert, aber überraschenderweise nicht besonders erstaunt. Zu dritt berieten sie darüber was zu tun war.

Es dauerte Stunden bis sie sich geeinigt hatten. Severus war der Erste, der ging. Er musste noch Unterrichtspläne schreiben. Hijiri verzog zwar keinen Muskel, aber er konnte die Lüge förmlich riechen. Er blieb mit Dumbledore allein zurück. Es war an der Zeit ihm von Draco zu erzählen. Unangenehm war es zwar, aber Albus musste es wissen. Die Information war zu wichtig. 

"Albus, da gibt es noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss! Voldmort, er hat seine Kräfte gesteigert."

"Wie sollte er das geschafft haben? Ein Zaubertrank vielleicht?" 

"Nein, ein Ritual, schwarze Magie auf höchsten Niveau würde ich sagen. Du weißt, was für eine Macht das Geschenk der Jungfräulichkeit besitzt."

Allein das Erwähnen reichte um Albus in Sorge zu versetzen. Es war deutlich sichtbar anhand der zuckenden Hände und den nun zornig funkelnden Augen. Nichts desto trotz hatte er es erzählen müssen.

"War es wirklich ein Geschenk?"

" Wie du weißt ist es egal wer das Geschenk macht, wenn die ersten Formeln gesprochen werden, wichtig ist nur, dass danach sexueller Verkehr stattfindet. Es ist egal, ob die Jungfrau willig ist oder nicht. In diesem Fall unwillig, Draco Malfoy war weniger erfreut. Er hat sich bis zum Ende gewehrt. Lucius hat ihn an Voldemort verkauft. Danach hat er versucht sich umzubringen. Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, ob er wirklich tot ist."

Albus wirkte immer noch zornig, aber dann erstaunt, als er hörte, dass der junge Malfoy sich gewehrt hatte. Der Junge war sonst immer einer der lautesten Befürworter in Hogwarts gewesen. Anscheinend hatte er doch nur seinem Vater nach gesprochen. Eine Tatsache, die Albus etwas erleichterte. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung für Draco.

"Das ist gewiss nichts gutes, aber ich bin froh, dass es erwähnt hast. Wir müssen soviel wie möglich über Voldemorts Aktivitäten wissen. Hast du noch mehr Informationen?"

Hijiri berichtete seinem 'Patenonkel' alles was er gesehen hatte. Es dauerte noch Stunden ehe der junge Elf in der Nacht Schlaf fand.

End Flashback

Die darauf folgenden Wochen verflogen regelrecht. Hijiri bekam von Albus regelmäßig Duellierunterricht. Außerdem bereitete er sich auf seinen Unterricht vor und fand sogar Spaß daran dicke Bücher zu lesen. Hermine hätte sicher eine Herzattacke bekommen.

Dann wurde, kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres vereinbart, dass einer der Lehrer im Zug mitfahren würde.. Severus hatte ihnen die Information gebracht, dass Voldemort eventuell den Zug angreifen würde. Auch einige Spione, die sich in den dunkleren Gegenden der Zaubererwelt umhörten hatten dies bestätigt. So wurde entschieden, dass er, Hijiri, am Vorabend nach London reisen sollte um am nächsten Morgen den Zug zu nehmen.

Ihm persönlich gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Es bedeutete, dass er Ron und Hermine eher Wiedersehen musste, als eingeplant. Sich vor Lehrern, die er bis jetzt kaum gekannt hatte als Hijiri James Dumbledore auszugeben, war eine Sacher, aber vor seinen Freunden. War er schon soweit? Er musste es sein, ansonsten würde die Charade auffliegen noch bevor das Stück begonnen hatte. Es war ja auch einzusehen, warum er die beste Wahl war. Immerhin war ER der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wer sonst außer ihm sollte also mitfahren, wenn nicht er. Hinzu kamen dann noch seine Erfahrungen, nachdem was er alles erlebt hatte. Er würde es schon schaffen, er musste.

Schneller als erwartet war der Abend des 30. August da. Er packte ein paar Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg. Ein paar Besorgungen waren noch zu erledigen bevor er am 1. wieder nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Morgen würde er Ron und Hermine wiedersehen. Albus hatte ein Treffen zwischen ihm und Arthur Weasley arrangiert, da das Ministerium im Moment nicht besonders gut auf den Schulleiter zu sprechen war. Es war besser, wenn er nicht zusammen mit anderen Angestellten gesehen wurde.

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor er im Korridor der heulenden Hütte war, dort waren die magischen Schilde und Barrieren, die Hogwarts schützten, weniger stark und er konnte problemlos disapperieren. Ohne den geringsten Laut zu machen, erschien er in dem Garten des alten Hauses der Bones. Amelia Bones war ebenfalls im Ministerium angestellt, aber auch sie half Albus so gut sie nur konnte. Wie bei Arthur war es besser nicht gesehen zu werden, darum hatte sie ihren Hintergarten als Apperierplatz angeboten.

Seit neustem wurde selbst das Apparieren kontrolliert, aber nicht wegen Voldemort nein, sondern da der bekloppte Minister panische Angst vor einem Putsch seitens seines Patenonkels hatte. Das Blöde dabei war, indirekt half der Minister dem dunklen Lord. Es war zum Schreien. Keiner der Bones schien zu Hause zu sein, also verließ Hijiri unauffällig den Garten und verschwand Richtung Londoner Zentrum. Dort angekommen steckte er einen Brief an die Dursleys in den Postkasten, er vermutete, dass Madga noch da war und zog es deshalb vor ihnen Post zu schicken. Nicht, dass er sie jemals wieder sehen wollte. In dem Umschlag waren 10.000 englische Pfund. Die Dursleys hatten das Geld nicht verdient, er hätte ihn einen Umschlag voll mit Flüchen schicken sollen. Und die Versuchung war groß gewesen. Doch im Endeffekt hatten sie ihm sein Leben bewart indem sie ihn aufnahmen. 

Das Geld würde mehr als nur alle Kosten decken. Es würde eine Menge übrig bleiben. Umgewandelt in Galleonen war es nicht besonders viel und er hätte den Unterschied in seinem Verließ nicht einmal bemerkt, hätte er das Geld nicht selber rausgenommen. Nun würde er die Dursleys nie wiedersehen. Die Versuchung vor Freude in die Luft zu springen war da, aber er würde sich wie ein Idiot verhalten, das dämpfte den Drang dann doch. 

Dann machte er sich auf in die Winkelgasse. Es war schon relativ spät geworden und morgen hatte er noch einiges vor bevor er sich mit Arthur Weasley treffen würde. Schade das er dem Minister wahrscheinlich nie wieder begegnen würde. Er kannte inzwischen mehr als nur ein paar interessante Flüche. Was für ein herrlicher Gedanke. Schade, dass er niemals in Erfüllung gehen konnte.

Kurze Zeit später betrat er den Tropfenden Kessel und trat an die Bar. Albus hatte für ihn ein Zimmer reserviert. Allerdings hatte er sich seine Kapuze übergeschlungen damit man seine Herkunft nicht gleich erkannte. Gesetz oder nicht, viele der Bürger waren ihm noch immer feindlich gesinnt. Außer er erwähnte, dass Albus Dumbledore sein Pate war. Dann natürlich konnte er ja nur gut sein. Als ob er ein liebes Schosshündchen war. Die hatten doch keine Ahnung, aber es wunderte ihn auch nicht, dass er bis jetzt selten andere Elfen wahrnahm. Bei dem Empfangskomitee würde er auch weg bleiben.

Tom erschien. Er sah aus wie eh und je. Aber daran musste er sich gewöhnen. Nicht die Welt hatte sich verändert sondern er selbst.

"Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Ich bin Hijiri Dumbledore, auf meinen Namen ist ein Zimmer für mich reserviert worden."

Eine magische Feder erschien und blätterte durch, was Hijiri annahm der Gästeregister war. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon blinkte die Feder. Der alte Barmann warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Pergament und reichte ihm danach einen Schlüssel.

"Ich habe ihre Reservierung vorliegen. Zimmer 7 ist für sie, soll ich ihr Gepäck gleich hochbringen?"

Hijiri schüttelte nur den Kopf. Alles war er noch wollte war Ruhe und vielleicht etwas zu essen. In der Winkelgasse gab es ein hervorragendes Restaurant. Das musste er ausprobieren. Minerva hatte es ihm wärmstens empfohlen. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend beschloss er allerdings den Restaurantbesuch auf morgen zu verschieben und jetzt nur ein leichtes Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen.

"Wollen Sie noch etwas essen?"

"Ja bitte. Ich würde gerne auf meinem Zimmer essen."

Tom nickte nur und reichte ihm den Schlüssel. Hijiri nickte den anderen Besuchern der Kneipe kurz zu bevor er die Stufen zu den Zimmern hochstieg. Zimmer 7 war ironischerweise das Zimmer, welches er schon mal vor zwei Jahren bewohnt hatte. Irgendjemand lachte ganz sicher da oben über ihn.

Sein Rucksack mit seinen Sachen ließ er achtlos neben den Tisch fallen, bevor er das Fenster öffnete und sich raus lehnte. Unter ihm lag eine der zentralen Straßen Londons und selbst jetzt um kurz nach elf war sie noch immer gut besucht. Er hätte dem Treiben der Muggel und Zauberer ewig zusehen können auch wenn es nicht in seiner Natur lag nur ein Zuschauer zu sein. Nein er war ein Spieler und seine Rolle war für das Stück tragend.

Kurz darauf ertönte ein dumpfer Laut und die Tür öffnete sich. Ein junges Mädchen erschien, sie trug ein Tablett auf dem ein Teller, eine Flasche Butterbier und ein Pudding standen. Prompter Service, er nickte kurz bevor er merkte, dass die Kellnerin nicht ging, sie war wie erstarrt. Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Eine Hand hob sich wie in Trance und er berührte sein Haar. Seine Kapuze war nicht mehr an ihrem Platz. Der Wind hatte sie wahrscheinlich vom Kopf geweht. 

"Miss?"

Seine Stimme war genug um die junge Hexe aus ihrer Trance zu holen. Ihre Hände vor dem noch immer geöffneten Mund ließ sie das Tablett auf den Tisch schweben bevor sie sich fast überschlug und eiligst das Zimmer verließ. Hijiri blickte ihr nach. Er wusste nicht was er aus der Reaktion machen sollte. Das Mädchen war zwar geschockt gewesen, aber er hatte nicht ersehen können, ob es positiv oder negativ war. Viele Menschen waren immerhin fasziniert von Elfen auch wenn man sie fürchtete.

Er vermisste Japan, dort war er zwar nicht lange geblieben, aber niemand hatte ihn blöd angestarrt oder war gar vor ihm davon gelaufen. Seufzend setzte er sich an den Tisch. Japan war auf der anderen Seite der Erde und so schnell würde er nicht wieder hinkommen. Hijiri musste das Beste aus seiner jetzigen Situation machen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig er war bis er den ersten Bissen im Mund hatte. In weniger als zwanzig Minuten war das Tablett komplett leer geputzt. Elfen brauchten viel mehr Nährstoffe um ihren Organismus am Laufen zu halten. Andererseits musste er nicht mehr soviel essen, wenn er darauf achtete was er aß.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf bevor er sich in das angrenzende Badezimmer begab. Dort erwartete ihn bereits ein angenehm temperiertes Bad. Es mochten Minuten oder Stunden vergangen sein, das wusste Hijiri nicht mehr, aber er hatte sich seit langem nicht so entspannt gefühlt. Doch alles Gute musste ein Ende haben, so stieg er endlich aus der Wanne, als das Wasser schon fast kalt war.

Mit einem Klick schloss er das Fenster. Es war schon lange dunkel, als er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte und müde ins Bett fiel. Morgen würde ein anstrengender Tag werden. Hijiri träumte zum ersten Mal seit langem nichts.

Der Morgen kam schneller als erwartet. Verdammte Angewohnheiten, mit einem Grummeln schälte der Schwarzhaarige sich aus den Laken. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und ihre Strahlen schienen direkt durch sein Fenster. Er hatte vergessen die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Verdammt, aber egal. Es war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu ändern. Nach einem weiterem sehr angenehmen Bad zog er sich schließlich an.

Inzwischen war es bereits nach halb neun. Hatte er so lange im Bad gebraucht? Anscheinend, als nächstes brauchte er ein Frühstück. Er griff nach seiner Robe und für einen kurzen Moment zögerte er, sollte er nicht doch besser die mit Kapuze nehmen? Doch dann hing er diese weg und zog eine ohne Kapuze vor. Er hatte sich für nichts zu schämen. Er konnte sehr stolz sein auf seine Herkunft.

Mit diesem festen frischen Entschluss schritt er zielstrebig die Stufen herunter. Bis zehn musste er eine Lieferung an Büchern für die Bibliothek abholen. Madam Pince hatte ihn darum gebeten, da sie noch immer mit der Reparatur von alten Büchern beschäftigt war und Hijiri hatte kein Problem gesehen.

Als er eintrat blickten alle zu ihm, aber er das Starren ja gewöhnt. Also gab er lediglich ein 'Guten Morgen' von sich und setzte sich an einen der freien Tische. Die Blicke hatten nicht aufgehört und er konnte von mehreren Besuchern das Wort 'Elf' hören. Sollten sie doch, Hijiri war das egal.

Nach einem kurzen kleinen Frühstück verschwand er in der Winkelgasse. Das Abholen der Bücher zuerst und dann ein paar eigene Bücher für ihn. Danach bummelte er durch die Straßen, kaufte Futter für Hedwig und Kibo. Als nächstes besorgte er die restlichen Dinge der Lehrerschaft. Man das war aber auch eine lange Liste. Gingen die nie nach Hogsmeade? 

Ein weiterer blick auf seine neue Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es bereits Zeit war sich mit Arthur Weasley zu treffen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Eis Café, wo er verabredet war. Zu seinem Pech saß Arthur zusammen mit Ron, Hermine, seiner Frau und Ginny an einem Tisch und aßen Eis. Ein zwei Blicke zur Seite und Hijri schlenderte unauffällig hinter Mr. Weasley lang. Als er direkt hinter dem Zauberer war, tat er so als wäre ihm etwas herunter gefallen. Mit dem Zeigefinger machte er das verabredete Zeichen auf seinem Rücken. Er benutzte genug Druck um sicherzugehen, dass Arthur ihn bemerkte.

Seine grünen Augen trafen die Braunen kurz und er nickte unauffällig. Dann erhob er sich und verschwand in einer der vielen Seitengassen. Dort lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und wartete. Wenige Minuten später machten sich Molly Weasley und die anderen auf und gingen Richtung tropfenden Kessel. Mr. Weasley jedoch blieb mitten in der Menge stehen und fiel zurück, was unbemerkt blieb. So schnell aber auch so vorsichtig wie möglich verschwand er in der Seitengasse in der Hijiri wartete.

"Ich komme vom Orden des gerösteten Hühnchens ..."

"Geröstet? Nicht zart gegart?"

Arthur atmete erleichtert aus. Passwörter waren nötig um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand anderes Information bekam. Die Todesser lauerten fast überall. Im Ministerium hatte er gut aufpassen müssen wen er ansprach. Zum Glück hatte er ein leichtes Wahrheitsserum von Severus Snape bekommen. Damit konnte er wenigstens herausfinden, ob er die Leute richtig einschätzte. Bis heute hatte er sich noch nicht geirrt. 

Er betrachtete den jungen Mann kurz. Er war ungewöhnlich jung für ein Mitglied von Dumbledores Widerstandsgruppe, so alt wie seine Zwillinge vielleicht? Dann griff Arthur in seine abgenutzte Robe und förderte eine zusammen gerollte Rolle Pergament zu Tage.

"Geben sie diese Liste Dumbledore! Es stehen alle darauf, die ich bereits überzeugen konnte. Bei einigen muss ich noch ein bisschen 'Druck' ausüben, aber ich werde wie ich glaube noch ein paar andere überzeugen können."

"Ist gut!"

Hijiri ergriff die Rolle und sie verschwand in seiner Tasche. Es war umständlich, aber einer der Auror hatte Arthur mitgeteilt, dass er und seine Familie vom Ministerium überwacht wurden, das beinhaltete auch Eulen und den Kamin. Apparieren und Portschlüssel wurde ebenfalls überwacht. Also musste man sich in den Gassen von Diagon Alley treffen und selbst das war gefährlich. Der junge Elf wollte erst gehen bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel., etwas sehr wichtiges.

"Haben Sie ihre Familie eingeweiht?"

Arthur sah zuerst verwirrt aus, aber dann antwortete er trotzdem. Wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Hijiri konnte das verstehen, er wollte nicht, dass seine Familie in Gefahr gebracht wurde.

"Nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Meine ältesten Bill und Charlie sind bereits aktiv. Sie sind ebenfalls im Orden! Percy darf nichts wissen, er liegt Fudge zu Füßen. Ron, Fred, George und Ginny wissen über die Existenz des Ordens Bescheid. Allerdings dürfen sie nicht bei den Treffen teilnehmen. Nicht das ich und Molly im Moment hingehen könnten. Mit der ganzen Überwachung. Aber wieso fragen sie?" 

"Albus informierte mich darüber, dass ihr Sohn Ronald mit Harry Potter und Hermine Granger schon einiges erlebt hat. Ich muss sicher gehen, dass sie in nichts verwickelt werden. Außerdem weiß ich nun auf wen ich besonders achten muss. Ihre Zwillinge sollen auch Rumtreiber sein, wenn man den Geschichten von Severus glauben schenkt. Allerdings habe ich von ihrer Tochter noch nichts in der Richtung gehört. Danke für diese Informationen." 

Nun war Arthur verwirrt. Die meisten Mitglieder von Albus seiner Gruppe waren im Ministerium oder anderweitig beschäftigt. Das müsste ja heißen, dass der junge Mann in Hogwarts lebte. Vielleicht war er ein neuer Schüler.

"Sie hören sich so an, als würden Sie meine Kinder bald wiedersehen. Sie sind doch höchstens so alt, wie die Zwillinge." 

"Stimmt ich werde sie wieder sehen. Wir sollten jetzt langsam zum tropfenden Kessel gehen, ehe man Sie vermisst."

Hijiri ging an Mr. Weasley vorbei und zurück in Richtung des tropfenden Kessel. Es war ja nicht weit. Nachdem er die Hälfte des Weges bereits geschafft hatte, hörte er Hermines Stimme. 

"Krummbein ..komm runter.. komm schon!"

Das Bild war köstlich und er musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Alle Weasleys plus Hermine standen vor einem Haus und auf dem Dach saß Krummbein, der sich genüsslich putzte.

"Herm, lass ihn doch einfach hier. Er kommt schon runter, wenn er Lust hat."

Typisch Ron, nach dem Verhalten zu urteilen hatte Ron Hunger und er wollte etwas essen. Logischerweise musste das warten bis sie den muffeligen Kater wieder hatten.

"Nein, ich gehe erst wenn er wieder unten ist."

"Mum kannst du ihn nicht einfach runter zaubern?"

"Nein Ron, ich würde ihn vielleicht verletzten."

"Mum bitte! Bitte!"

"Nein Ronald, wir warten bis er von selbst runter kommt."

was natürlich noch ewig dauern könnte und so lustig Hijiri die ganze Sache auch fand. Er konnte seinen Freund nicht leiden sehen, nicht mal wenn es nur Hunger war. Langsam trat er zu der Gruppe von Rotschöpfen.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Mrs. Weasley drehte sich um und betrachtete ihn für ein paar Minuten mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen bis ihr Blick an seinen Ohren hängen blieb. Ihre Lippen formten ein "O" und sie nickte leicht. Der Anflug von Misstrauen war komplett verflogen, was Hijiri überraschte. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die Hilfe von einem Elfen annehmen würden.

"Nur wenn sie einen Weg wissen, wie wir den Kater von dem Haus runter bekommen ohne zu zaubern."

Er nickte nur. Das war ein Leichtes für ihn.

"Ich denke, ich kann ihnen helfen."

Harry stieß sich leicht vom Boden ab und mit einem Satz landete er elegant auf dem Dach. Vorsichtig um Krummbein nicht zu erschrecken setzte er sich neben den Kater. Krummbein war sehr intelligent. Er hatte Sirius sofort als einen Menschen identifiziert, als sie sich getroffen hatten. Genauso war es auch mit Pettigrew gewesen Tiere besaßen ausgezeichnete Instinkte und er wusste nicht wie das Fellknäuel auf ihn reagieren würde.

Krummbein musterte ihn kurz bevor zu ihm hin glitt und sich an Harrys Knöchel rieb. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf. In Hermines Augen war er nun einer der Guten, da diese ihrem Kater fast so sehr vertraute, wie ihren Büchern. Vorsichtig nahm er Krummbein auf den Arm immer darauf bedacht, dass der Kater ihn kratzen könnte. Aber diese tat nichts dergleichen sondern kuschelte sich lediglich in seine Arme und schnurrte.

Na gut vielleicht hatte seine Rasse ja ein klein wenig Einfluss auf das Verhalten des Katers. Am Rande des Daches sprang er herunter und war kurz darauf wieder auf dem Boden, wo alle Weasleys und Hermine mit aufgerissenem Augen standen. Erneut musste er sich ein kleines Grinsen verkneifen. Der Ausdruck von kompletter Verwirrung stand ihr überhaupt nicht.

"Wem gehört denn dieser Kater?"

"Das ist meiner."

Anscheinend war Hermine über ihren Schock hinweg gekommen und beäugte ihn nun misstrauisch. Zu Hijiris großer Überraschung allerdings bemerkte sie seine Ohren gar nicht. Mit einem leichten Lächeln reichte er ihr das Fellknäuel. Besagtes Tier brummte nur kurz und schlief dann in Hermines Armen wieder ein. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich von den Weasleys und ging dann zum tropfenden Kessel. Er bemerkte nicht wie Hermine und Ginny ihm hinterher blickten.

"Was für ein Mann." 

Ginny nickte während sie beobachtete, wie der Schwarzhaarige in der Menge verschwand. Der sah wirklich gut und Manieren hatte er auch. So was war heutzutage eher selten bei jungen Männern in dem Alter.

"Hermine, mach deine Augen mal richtig auf! Wenn du richtig hingesehen hättest, hättest du gemerkt, dass das kein Mensch war sondern ein Elf. Dummes Pack, erlauben sich alles, seitdem sie wieder zaubern dürfen." 

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Rons Meinung war ihr nicht egal, er war mit Harry ihr bester Freund. Doch er wollte anscheinend mehr, Sie konnte die Eifersucht geradezu hören. Ron und Eifersucht waren nichts neues für sie, aber es war trotzdem nervig. Besonders jetzt, diese Aussage traf sie mitten ins Herz. Er hätte genauso gut von einem Muggelgeborenen sprechen können. Als würde das Geburtsrecht einem alle Chancen im Leben nehmen oder geben. 

"Ronald Weasley! Was muss ich da hören!"

Pech für Ron, seine Mutter hatte gehört, was er gesagt hatte und das war genug für Molly Weasley um ihren Sohn buchstäblich die Ohren lang zu ziehen. Das mochte Hermine auch so sehr an ihr, es gab niemanden den sie nicht akzeptierte, egal welche Rasse er oder sie war oder was für ein Geschöpf.

"Wie kannst du es wagen jemanden derart zu beleidigen, obwohl er uns gerade eine Menge Ärger erspart hat?"

"Aber Mum!"

"Kein Aber, ich will jetzt auf der Stelle wissen, warum du es richtig findest den Jungen zu beschimpfen?"

Ginny verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Nun saß Ron wirklich in der Patsche. Sie hatte wie Hermine auch seine Eifersucht sofort erkannt. Das Verhalten war natürlich dumm und ihre Mutter würde es ihm nicht durchgehen lassen.

"Das ist was ganz anderes Mum." 

"Wo ist das was anderes? Weil es keine Muggelgeborenen sind? Sie haben die gleichen magischen Fähigkeiten wie wir, dein Großvater ist noch mit den Elfen zusammen zu Schule gegangen!" 

"Ich halt schon den Mund."

Super nun würde Ron beim Abendessen wieder unausstehlich sein. Warum konnte er auch seine Vorlaute Klappe nicht halten? Na ja aber sonst wäre Ron auch nicht Ron.

"Was ist hier los Molly? Ich dachte ihr seid schon beim Abendessen?"

Arthur, der die Gasse einige Minuten nach ihm verlassen hatte, kam heran. Er hatte die Bemühungen der Weasleys also mehr als zehn Minuten beobachtet. Nachdem er in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels verschwunden war, hatte er kurzerhand den Entschluss gefasst, dass er seine Freunde noch ein paar Minuten sehen wollte. Geschickt und ohne das es jemand bemerkt hatte, war er auf eines der niedrigeren Dächer gesprungen und wieder zurück gelaufen.

Rons Aussage war für ihn wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengegend. Er wusste ja, dass Ron die Welt aus einen etwas eingeschränkten Blickwinkel betrachtete, aber das hätte er nicht erwartet. Wie konnte sein bester Freund nur. Ein kleiner Blick zu Hermine reichte schon aus um zu wissen, dass zwischen den Beiden in nächster Zeit viel Streitereien sein würden. Hermine vergas selten etwas und diesen Zwischenfall würde sie ihm lange vorhalten. Das wusste er. Seine Lust seine beiden Freunde weiter zu beobachten war ihm gründlich vergangen. So lautlos wie er gekommen war verschwand er auch wieder. 

"Krummbein war auf das Dach geflüchtet. Es hat bis eben gedauert ihn wieder runter zu holen. Wo warst du Arthur?" 

"Ich habe eben noch einen Bekannten von Ministerium getroffen und mich kurz mit ihm unterhalten."

"Ist gut . Wir sollten jetzt gehen und Ronald , wenn ich noch mal etwas derartiges wie eben höre, gibt es richtigen Ärger!" 

"Was war denn?"

"Eben hat ein Elfenjunge Hermine Krummbein vom Dach geholt und Ronald hat als er weg war , Bemerkungen gemacht , als würdest du mit Lucius Malfoy über Muggelgeborene sprechen!"

Mister Weasley wusste sofort, dass es sich dabei um seinen jungen Kontaktmann gehandelt haben musste. Es gab nicht viele Elfen, die trotz der nun schützenden Gesetze mutig genug waren in aller Öffentlichkeit herumzulaufen. Er selbst war auch erschrocken gewesen, als er realisiert hatte, was genau seine Kontaktperson war. Im Gegensatz zu Ron hatte sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen.

"Ronald, das glaub ich nicht?"

Und wirklich Arthur konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte er seinen Sohn nicht gelehrt, das Blut und Herkunft nicht wichtig waren? Hatte er versagt? Die Antwort blieb Ron erspart, denn genau im diesen Moment rannte Mr. Weasley in jemanden rein.

_Bumm Bummpf_

"Entschuldigung, ich hab nicht aufgepasst:"

" Wie immer, sie passen immer noch nicht auf, Mit wem sie gesehen werden. Ein Schlammblut! Sie sinken wirklich immer tiefer. Man spricht im Ministerium bereits von ihrer Entlassung!"

Arthur musste nicht aufschauen um zu wissen gegen wen er gerannt war. Als er aufstand sah er in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy . Draco stand neben ihm, den Blick jedoch auf den Boden gerichtet, als wollte er niemanden in die Augen sehen. 

"Zum Glück sind sie ja nicht für meine Stelle zuständig!"

Mit diesen Worten gingen Arthur und alle anderen an den beiden Malfoys vorbei und verschwanden im tropfenden Kessel. Auch wenn Mister Weasley in diesem Moment nichts anderes tun wollte, als Lucius Malfoy zu zeigen, wie gut er Flüche beherrschte und das ohne sich vor den Füssen einer Mannschlange zu winden. Im tropfenden Kessel wurden sie von einer unnatürlichen Stille willkommen geheißen. Es war selten so ruhig in der Kneipe.

Arthur folgte den Blicken der meisten Besucher und erblickte den jungen Elfen, der seelenruhig in einer Ecke saß und Abendbrot aß. Ihn schienen die Blicke nicht zu stören. Arthur machte eine Bewegung und sie verließen die Bar nachdem sie sich von Tom verabschiedet hatten.

Harry hatte noch nicht lange geschlafen, als er durch flehende weinerliche Laute geweckt wurde. Zuerst konnte er sich nicht orientieren und hatte keine Ahnung woher die Laute kamen bis er Stimmen hörte. Sie kamen aus dem Nebenzimmer und für einige Sekunden glaubte er nicht, was genau er da hörte.

"_Bitte...nein. .nicht.. bitte..!" _

"Crucio...".

"Ahhhhh ..ah. .bitte nicht"

Hijiri sprang aus dem Bed. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Seine Robe war über seinen Pyjama geschwungen noch bevor er realisierte, was er überhaupt tat. __

"Draco halt endlich den Mund...wenn du mehr Einsatz gezeigt hättest...wäre unser Mei"

"DEIN Meister...nicht meiner!"

"Crucio... ...wäre unser Meister mit dir zu Frieden gewesen ...müsste ich mir jetzt nicht die Mühe machen und dich bestrafen."

"Nein lass ..nicht.. nein."

Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu und verfluchte, dass Elfen feinere Ohren hatten und deshalb viel besser hören konnten als Menschen. Er wollte in den Raum nebenan stürmen und Malfoy verfluchen, den Älteren. Allerdings würde es ihm schlecht ergehen. Lucius Malfoy war noch immer einer der am meisten geachteten Leute und Draco war sein Sohn. Damit hatte er das Sorgerecht und Hijiri war ein Elf und so unparteiisch das Ministerium auch war... Ganz sicher, deswegen waren auch 79 der Angestellten Reinblüter.

Er war ein Elf und wie sie ihn behandeln würden war klar. Fazit am Ende: Wenn er jetzt dort rüber ging, konnte er sich auf eine lange Zeit in Askaban gefasst machen und damit konnte war weder ihm noch Malfoy geholfen. Mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabes erstarben die Geräusche und es wurde still.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden hob Hijiri den Spruch wieder auf. Zu hören war nur noch ein Schluchzen.

"Schloss Malfoy" __

Lucius ist wohl weg. Ich hoffe Draco macht keine Dummheiten.

Harry erhob sich von seinem Bett und öffnete das Fenster, unter ihm war das London der Muggel . Mit einem Satz sprang er von seinem Sims und landete vorsichtig auf dem Fenstersims von Dracos Raum. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen und Harry konnte bequem hinein sehen. Draco lag steif wie ein Brett in seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen .Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen fiel auf, dass seine Augen weit aufgerissen und starr waren.

_Die Ganzkörperklammer!_

"Alohomora.."

Das Fenster öffnete sich lautlos und Hijiri richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. Er murmelte den Gegenzauber. Dann verschloss er das Fenster wieder. Der blonde Slytherin bemerkte sofort, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Er krümmte sich instinktiv zusammen, doch als er das Klicken des Schlosses. Sofort erhob er sich und eilte hin. Harry machte einen Satz und landete sehr unelegant in seinem Zimmer und verschloss sofort sein Fenster. Keine halbe Minute später wurde das Fenster nebenan geöffnet .

Tja und der 4. Teil ist geschafft. Komplette Überarbeitung.

Bye

Gegensatz


	5. Die Zugfahrt beginnt! Reworked

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
by Black Soul

Wortzahl alte Version: 1087

Wortzahl neue Version: 2180

Chapter 5 Die Zugfahrt beginnt _Reworked_

Letztes Mal

_Das Fenster öffnete sich lautlos und Hijiri richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. Er murmelte den Gegenzauber. Dann verschloss er das Fenster wieder. Der blonde Slytherin bemerkte sofort, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Er krümmte sich instinktiv zusammen, doch als er das Klicken des Schlosses. Sofort erhob er sich und eilte hin. Harry machte einen Satz und landete sehr unelegant in seinem Zimmer und verschloss sofort sein Fenster. Keine halbe Minute später wurde das Fenster nebenan geöffnet.  
_

Die Show geht weiter….

Die erste Sonnenstrahlen hatten Hijiri bereits geweckt und er war gerade damit beschäftigt sein normales Aufwärmprogramm durchzugehen, als eine Eule durch das Fenster seines Zimmers flog. 

Etwas verwirrt blickte der junge Elf auf. Er hatte den Tagespropheten nicht abonniert und auch sonst erwartete er keine Post. Vielleicht letzte Anweisungen von Albus? Ein kleiner Zauber und die Eule rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Der Zauber war relativ harmlos, aber er konnte kein Risiko eingehen. Denn wenn der Brief für _Harry Potter_ bestimmt war konnte er es nicht riskieren, dass man seinen Aufenthalt feststellte.

Die Sorge erwies sich als unbegründet. Der Brief war lediglich von Arthur Weasley, der ihm zwei weitere Bestätigungen in der Wette um das nächste Quidditch Spiel der Cannons und den Wespen mitteilte. Übersetzung: zwei weitere potenzielle Kämpfer gegen Voldemort.

Er steckte den Brief zu der anderen Liste und schrieb eine kurze Antwort bevor die Eule wieder wegfliegen durfte. Er bemerkte, dass sie unsichtbar wurde, kaum hatte sich zwanzig Meter von seinem Fenster entfernt. Entweder war es eine Eule des Ordens oder sie gehörte dem Ministerium. Es war auch egal. Sein Zauber sorgte schon dafür, dass niemand ihn so leicht aufspüren konnte.

Ein Blick auf seine neue Uhr, ein Geschenk zu seinem Geburtstag, sagte ihm unmissverständlich, dass er los musste. Eiligst verschwand er im Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. 

Zwanzig Minuten später Teleportierte er sich in Richtung des Bahnhofes. 

Kings Cross

Ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu machen erschien er am Gleis 9¾. Die rote Lock stand bereits da und er konnte fühlen, wie Hauselfen ihre Magie spielen ließen um den Zug auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Obwohl der Zug mit Magie betrieben wollte musste ein Zugführer immer dabei sein um die sehr explosiven Zauber zu überwachen.

Die Magie war ein kompliziert gewebtes Netz, welches sich überhaupt nicht mit anderen Flüchen oder Zauberkünsten vertrug. Deshalb war es auch strikt verboten im Führerhaus Magie zu benutzen, da schon das kleinste Fünkchen Magie eine Explosion auslösen konnte. Das Personal musste eine spezielle Ausbildung durchlaufen um zum Steuern des Zuges zugelassen zu werden.

Es war sein erster Stopp. Das Personal des Hogwarts' Express bestand aus zwei Zugführern und der Lady, die die Süßigkeiten verkaufte. Ansonsten waren noch drei Hauselfen da, die sollte ein Missgeschick passieren, die Sauerei saubermachten. Aber ansonsten waren nur die Schüler da. Ein logisches Ziel für die Todesser und ohne einen Beweis für die erneute Bedrohung durch Voldemort.

... ohne die konnten sie keine Auror vom Ministerium zum Schutze verlangen. Eines musste Hijiri ja dem dunklen Lord lassen, er war schlau und geschickt. Solange es ihm Vorteile verschaffte, würde er sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen und der Sommer der Weltmeisterschaft im letzten Jahr hatte gezeigt, dass die Todesser auch so aktiv waren, ohne ihren Meister.

Um 10.00 Uhr alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mit dem Personal besprochen und der gesamte Ablauf im Falle einer Katastrophe einmal durchgegangen. Alles verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Hijiri war zufrieden, er saß in einem Abteil und las ein Buch, als die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Ohne den Blick von der Seite abzuwenden, schielte er aus den Augenwinkeln zur Tür. Es war Draco Malfoy, zur Abwechslung mal ohne Grabbe und Goyle. Seine linke Hand, die durch das Buch verborgen gewesen war, ließ den Zauberstab wieder los, von dem Slytherin ging keine Gefahr mehr aus. 

"Ist hier noch frei, alle anderen Abteile sind belegt." 

Hijiri nickte ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen, beobachtete den Slytherin aber weiterhin. Das Symbol auf der Brust erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es sah so aus, als wäre Draco Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins geworden. Das hieß eigentlich müsste er mit ihnen sitzen und später an der Besprechung teilnehmen.

"Ist denn bei den Vertrauensschülern kein Platz?"

"Ich will mich noch nicht zu ihnen setzen."

Zum Erstaunen des jungen Elfen lag nicht ein Funken Arroganz in der Stimme des Blonden. Überhaupt, dass der Teenager alle Fragen so ruhig und nicht zu vergessen höflich. Er hatte sich verändert. Mit einem weiteren Nicken wandte er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu. Ein besonders faszinierender Band über die Auswirkung der magischen Pest im 13. Jahrhundert, ausgelöst durch den schwarzen Druiden Balbados.

Malfoy ließ sich auf den anderen Fensterplatz nieder und fragte sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal woher er diese Stimme kannte, sie kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Der Junge, der im gegenüber saß, trug eine dunkelblaue Robe und las ein Buch von dem Draco noch nie gehört hatte, allerdings konnte er die Zeichen auf dem Cover des Einbandes auch nicht lesen. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür erneut auf und Ron steckte seinen Kopf ein.

"Herm hier ist noch was frei, aber Malfoy sitzt auch drin."

"Ist egal, Hauptsache wir sitzen endlich."

Daraufhin Ron und Hermine setzten sich hin. Die Braunhaarige blickte kurz zu Malfoy, den sie ignorierte und dann zu ihm. Hijiri bemerkte den Blick und sah zum ersten Mal von seinem Buch auf. Seine grünen Augen betrachteten Hermine, diese lächelte nun.

"Sind sie nicht der Junge, der mir gestern Krummbein vom Dach geholt hat?"

"Ja, erfreut sie Wieder zu sehen."

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL TREIBT EIN ELF IN UNSEREM ZUG?"

Schreck, das war der wohl treffendste Begriff für die Emotionen, die durch seinen Körper schossen. Hijiri war wie erstarrt. Was hatte Ron denn nun auf einmal? 

"Nur weil ihr wieder zaubern dürft, ist das noch kein Grund uns die Schulzeit durch eure Anwesenheit noch zu verschlimmern!"

Mit einem Mal verengten sich Hijiris Augen zu grünen Schlitzen und er blitze den Rothaarigen an. Wie konnte dieser es wagen, war ihm nicht bewusst, dass er sich genauso verhielt, wie Malfoy es sonst tat! Anscheinend nicht, da er keine Notiz von seinem entrüsteten Gesicht, stattdessen redete er weiter. Doch Hermine griff ein. Er hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet.

"Ron! Was ist mit dir los! Er hat dir doch gar nichts getan!"

Hermine starrte Ron ebenfalls mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck an und das obwohl sie seinen Ausbruch in Diagon Alley miterlebt hatte. Auch Draco sah etwas verwirrt aus.

_(Hat Potter soviel Einfluß auf Weasley ? Der ist doch sonst nicht so feindlich.)_

"Jetzt verteidigt du den Wurzelzwerg auch noch, das wird ja immer schöner!" 

Super, das berühmt berüchtigte Weasley Temperament kam zum Vorschein und wie schon mit Fred und George immer zum schlechtesten Zeitpunkt. Denn der Slytherin, der sowieso schon angespannt und dünne Nerven hatte, riss der Geduldsfaden. Was bedeutete, dass er sich nun ebenfalls in den Streit einmischte. 

"Wiesel, halt den Mund! Ich will meine Ruhe!"

"Dann geh mit dem Waldschrat in den Wald! Da ist es ruhig! "

Dracos Gesicht zeigte an, dass Ron es geschafft hatte. Die silbernen Augen funkelten mit Wut und zu Hijiris Erschrecken echtem Hass. Wie flüssiges Quecksilber glühten sie nun. Allerdings überraschte es Hijiri, dass er nicht gleich den Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

"Ich will meine Ruhe!"

Autsch, das Zähneknirschen konnte nicht gesund sein. Allerdings es bestand keine großen Hoffnung, dass Ron nun Ruhe geben würde. 

**Gryffindor Regel Nr. 2 Tue nie das, was ein Slytherin dir sagt!**

Um ein weiteres Ausschreiten zu verhindern, musste er jetzt selbst eingreifen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn dies hier ausarten würde und das auch noch unter seiner Nase. Niemals!

"Ich möchte Sie _beide_ bitten ihren Ton auf ein normales Level zu senken!"

"Von jemandem, der auf Bäumen gewohnt hat, lass ich mir gar nicht sagen und du Frettchen geh mit in Wald, wenn du Ruhe haben willst!"

Jetzt zeigten Dracos Wangen eine leichte rötliche Färbung an. Die Sache mit der Frettchen Verwandlung würde er wahrscheinlich nie verdauen. Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er vor und flankte Ron eine. Der Kopf des Rothaarigen flog zurück und keine zehntel Sekunde später wälzten Ron und Draco sich in einem engen Knäuel auf dem Boden. Hermine sprang auf und versuchte Ron festzuhalten, ohne Erfolg es führte nur dazu, dass sie Rons Faust abbekam, nach hinten kippte und sich den Kopf aufschlug.

Mit einem empörten Schnauben stand Hijiri auf. Jetzt reichte es, das ging eindeutig zu weit! Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen kleinen Spruch. Blaues Licht entwich der Spitze und die Wirkung traf sofort ein. Ähnlich der Ganzkörperklammer waren die Beiden nun nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Allerdings hielten unsichtbare Fesseln Sie getrennt. Mit einer Bewegung landeten Gryffindor und Slytherin nebeneinander auf dem Polster ihm gegenüber.

Draco hatte ein blaues Auge und Ron spuckte einen Zahn in seine Faust. Hijiri wandte sich von den beiden ab und sah nach Hermine, die immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sitz lag. Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen überprüfte er ihren Kopf und sah das sie sich übel gestoßen hatte. Mit einem weiteren Spruch weckte er sie, nicht aber bevor er einen Schmerzlindernden Zauber benutz hatte. Ansonsten schien sie in Ordnung zu sein.

"Miss Granger? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine hob den Kopf, die braunen Augen nur zur Hälfte offen und nickte. Taumelnd erhob sie sich um dann in Hijiris Arme zu fallen, dieser setzte sie auf den Platz auf dem sie noch vor ein paar Minuten gesessen hatte. Ihr Kopf sank erneut zur Seite und sie sagte nichts mehr.

Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sie wirklich in Ordnung war, wandte Hijiri seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden Verantwortlichen zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte allerdings keine Emotionen, wenn man von Wut absah.

"Ich bin entsetzt über das was ich hier eben gesehen habe. Ich bin der Auffassung, dass Schüler die kurz vor ihren OWLS stehen über Schlägereien erhaben sein sollten. Erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass sie eine Unbeteiligte verletzt haben!"

Hijiri blickte in die silbernen Augen.

"Mr. Malfoy, sie sind Vertrauensschüler! Es ist ihre Aufgabe ein Beispiel und Vorbild für andere Mitschüler zu sein! Glauben Sie, dass man so reagieren sollte? Das ist enttäuschend!"

Dann drehte Hijiri seinen Kopf und blickte in Rons hellblaue Augen und wenn es möglich war, wurde sein Blick nur noch kälter. Er verstand zwar, dass Ron nur eifersüchtig war, aber es rechtfertigte nicht sein Verhalten.

"Und sie haben sie nicht nur feindselig gegenüber mir und meinem Volk verhalten, sondern einen Vertrauensschüler beleidigt, seine Anweisungen missachtet, eine Schlägerei provoziert und eine unbeteiligte Klassenkameradin verletzt! Das ist mehr als enttäuschend. Meine Strafe fällt daher so aus:

1.)15 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen einer Schlägerei und Nachsitzen!

2.)25 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen einer Schlägerei und weil sie diese

angezettelt haben.

3.)5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigungen und feinseligen Verhalten

gegenüber einem Fremden!

4.)10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigungen eines Vertrauensschüler

und Missachtung seiner Anweisungen und wegen Verletzung einer Unbeteiligten. Sie werden ebenso wie Mr. Malfoy nachsitzen!

Ich hoffe ich habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Damit löste er die Fesseln und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Draco nickte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, im Gegensatz zu Ron, der rastete nun völlig ab.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, das ich mir von einem Waldschrat nichts sagen lasse!"

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sie werden eine Woche lang nachsitzen, wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft. Ach und Mister Weasley! Ich möchte Sie hiermit darüber informieren, dass wir ebenfalls das Schulrecht zurückbekommen haben. Wenn es uns beliebt können wir auch Hogwarts besuchen!"

Das brachte selbst Ron zum Schweigen, Hermine betrachtete den jungen Mann. Schweigend musterte sie das junge Gesicht.

_(Der ist doch höchstens 18 Jahre, wie kann er dann schon Lehrer sein?)_

Draco sprach das was Hermine dachte aus. Der Slytherin betrachtete ihn ebenfalls mit großem Interesse und noch größerem Misstrauen. 

"Sind sie nicht noch etwas zu jung um Lehrer zu sein?"

"Mr. Malfoy ich habe seit drei Jahren meinen Schulabschluss und danach noch vier Semester 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studiert'. Ich denke das reicht um zu unterrichten."

"Sie ..sie sind doch nicht viel älter als ich? Aber wo haben sie dann ihren Abschluss gemacht?"

"Ich komme aus Japan, dort gab es das Verbot für Elfen nicht. Außerdem ist dort das Schulsystem anders als hier in Europa. In Japan geht man mit sechs in die Schule und verlässt sie mit 12. Ich habe dann vier Semester studiert. Außerdem bin ich ein Elf. Ich könnte hunderte von Jahren alt sein und sie würden es nicht merken."

_(Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich bereits hunderte von Jahren alt bin!)  
_  
Jetzt meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. Ihre Augen glitzerten, wie immer wenn sie eine neue Quelle an Wissen aufgetan hatte. Hijiri unterdrückte das Grinsen.

"Wie heißen sie eigentlich und verraten sie uns wie alt sie sind?"

"Ich bin Hijiri James Dumbledore und sie sind Miss Granger, Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor, Mr. Malfoy ,Vertrauensschüler, Mannschaftskapitän des Quidditch Teams und Sucher von Slytherin und sie sind.. Mr. Weasley auch aus Gryffindor. Ich denke mein Alter ist etwas was nicht ihre Sorge sein...ich bin qualifiziert in was ich tue. Das sollte genügen."

Bevor noch irgendwer etwas sagen konnte knallte es und der Zug schwankte. Hermine fiel in Ron Schoß und Draco lag plötzlich halb auf Harry.

"Was war das?"

Die Frage kam von Ron, als er aufstand und zum Fenster ging um raus zusehen.

"Ärg.. Runter!"

Dann packte Hijiri sie und zog sie alle auf den Boden, keine Sekunde später schoss eine Flammenwand über sie hinweg und es regnete Glassplitter. Der junge Lehrer sah aus dem Fenster und schauderte.

"Scheiße!"

Denn draußen schwebten auf Besen etwa zehn Todessser. Alle mit erhobenem Zauberstab.


	6. Der Angriff Reworked

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

alte Version: 1961 Wörter  
neue Version: 2539 Wörter

Chapter 6: Der Angriff

_letztes Mal  
Dann packte Hijiri sie und zog sie alle auf den Boden, keine Sekunde später schoss eine Flammenwand über sie hinweg und es regnete Glassplitter. Der junge Lehrer sah aus dem Fenster und schauderte._

"Scheiße!"

Denn draußen schwebten auf Besen etwa zehn Todesser. Alle mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Und weiter geht's..._  
_  
Hijiri reagierte sofort. Mit dem Schwung seines Stabes setzten sich die kaputten Splitter wieder in dem Rahmen. Ein weiterer Spruch stellte sicher, dass das Glas einige Flüche aushalten würde. Aber die anderen mussten gewarnt werden. Seine feinen Ohren nahmen bereits Schreie war, wahrscheinlich mehrere Abteile weiter links. Jetzt hieß es handeln und zwar schnell.

"Vertrauensschüler, geht sofort in alle Abteile und schickt die Erstklässler zu den sechsten! Holt mir die Schulsprecher! Verstanden?"

Draco und Hermine nickten und krochen aus dem Abteil.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Ja?"

"Wissen sie wo die anderen Fünften sitzen?"

Ron nickte, im Moment schien er seine Abneigung ihm gegenüber vergessen zu haben. Doch Hijiri würde es jetzt nicht in Frage stellen, es war nicht die zeit für Feindseligkeiten. Nur wenn sie zusammenhielten, dann hatten sie eine Chance.

"Gehen sie zu ihnen und sagen sie allen sie sollen sich um die dritten und zweiten kümmern. Die Viertklässler sollen ihnen helfen!"

Ron kroch ebenfalls aus dem Abteil und Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Besenreitern zu. Diese taten im Moment zwar nichts sondern schwebten einfach nur neben dem Zug entlang. Als er selbst in die Richtung ihrer Blicke sah, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Sie würden in wenigen Minuten eine Brücke überqueren. Hijiri hatte es noch nicht ganz realisiert, als es knallte und die Explosion ein riesiges Loch in die Brücke riss.

(_Verdammt, wir müssen den Zug anhalten, aber dann spielen wir ihnen direkt in die Hand! Die Brücke muss bevor wir sie erreichen wieder repariert sein!)_

"Professor... hier sind die Schulsprecher..!"

Hermine und Draco standen im Eingang des Abteils und hinter ihnen Cho Chang und Angelina Johnson. Hijiri nickte den Beiden kurz zu. Wäre er noch Harry Potter, wäre er stolz gewesen und hätte Angelina zu ihrer Ernennung gratuliert. Leider lagen die Dinge anders.

"Die Lage ist sehr ernst, wir werden angegriffen! Ich möchte, dass sie alle Siebtklässer so aufteilen, dass in jedem Abteil einer ist, der die jüngeren Schüler mit verteidigen kann! Außerdem schicken sie alle Eulen los die verfügbar sind und informieren sie Professor Dumbledore!"

"Professor, wer greift uns an?"

"Die Todesser, zehn von ihnen auf Besen. Wir müssen sie los werden bevor wir die Brücke erreichen. Die Explosion eben hat sie zum Teil zerstört und wenn wir nicht vorher sie wieder reparieren können, haben wir ein gewaltiges Problem."

"Warum halten wir nicht einfach an?"

"Das ist genau das was die Todesser wollen, wenn wir fahren lässt es sich schwerer angreifen. Also teilen sie die Siebtklässler auf und schicken sie sie in die Abteile, versuchen sie so viele Abteile wie nur möglich zu belegen, je mehr belegte Abteile desto mehr Ziele und dann bleiben einige vor dem ersten Angriff verschont!"

"Professor was ist mit Portkeys? Können wir die nicht benutzen. Ich meine ich weiß es ist gegen das Gesetz, aber dies ist ein Notfall!"

"Eine sehr gute Idee, aber leider funktionieren Portkeys im Hogwarts Express nicht. Vertrauensschüler sie suchen sich ein paar Schüler, die Heilzauber beherrschen. Es wird sehr wahrscheinlich Verletzte geben. Danach ordnen sie sich in ein Abteil ein. Hexen sie die Fensterscheiben unzerbrechlich! Verstanden!" 

"Was werden sie tun Professor?"

"Ich kümmere mich um die Brücke!"

Hijiri nickte allen nochmals zu, zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief einen der vielen Besen aus dem Gepäckabteil zu sich. Als er das Surren eines Nimbus2001 wahrnahm, öffnete er das Fenster und sprang auf den Besen. Cho und die anderen sahen ihm nach, Hermine schloss das Fenster und sie ihre Aufträge erfüllten.

Hermine war die Letzte, die in einem der Abteile Platz nahm.

"Herm, alles in Ordnung?" 

"Ja Ron, ist hier irgendwer verletzt worden?"

"Nein, alles in Ordnung, bis jetzt jedenfalls."

"Wer hat euch eigentlich den Auftrag gegeben?"

"Der neue Lehrer." 

"Wo ist er?"

"Draußen! Die Todesser haben die Brücke zerstört, er will versuchen sie zu reparieren." 

"Ruhig jetzt sie kommen näher, haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit!"

Wie auf Kommando zogen sämtliche Schüler im Abteil ihren Stab, mit der Ausnahme von Ron. Dieser würde nie einer Anweisung von Malfoy Folge leisten. Stattdessen wollte er noch etwas diskutieren.

"Malfoy.. hmpf"

Hermine hatte Ron den Mund zugehalten und drückte ihm seinen Stab in die Hand. Was gut war, denn nur wenige Minuten später hagelte es Flüche. Eines musste die Braunhaarige zugeben, wenn es um Flüche und Gegenflüche ging, dann kannte der Slytherin sich aus. Viele der herankommenden Zauber wehrte er mit fließenden Bewegungen ab noch bevor sie der Fensterscheibe überhaupt nahe kamen. Leider konnte er nicht alle blocken.

(_Hoffentlich halten die Scheiben!)_

Draco bemerkte auch, dass die Scheiben langsam Risse bekamen. Zu seiner Überraschung war es einer der Hufflepuffs, der seine Gedanken aussprach.

"Wir sollten dieses Abteil räumen und uns neu aufteilen, die Flüche werden das Glas bald zerstören und ich weiß keinen Schildzauber mehr."

Fred und George, die mit im Abteil waren, wussten dass Justin recht hatte, so stimmten sie zu. Fast alle waren schon draußen, als die Scheibe dann brach. Die Splitter schossen mit der Geschwindigkeit von kleinen Kometen durch den Raum. Ron sprang zur Seite, doch Draco und Hermine hatten nicht soviel Glück. Hermines Gesicht wurde teilweise von einem Splitter getroffen, was sie nach hinten taumeln ließ. Draco hingegen, der als Letzter das Abteil verlassen wollte, wurde direkt von einem großen Splitter erwischt. Die immense Wucht beförderte ihn in Richtung Fenster.

Bevor George noch etwas tun konnte, flog ein Todesser vorbei und riss Draco mit sich.

"Ohh Malfoy!" 

George sah noch wie sich der Todesser wieder in die Reihe einreihte und mit dem Angriff fort fuhr. Der blonde Slytherin hing wie eine leblose Puppe in den Armen von einem der Angreifer. 

Währenddessen

Hijiri war inzwischen unbemerkt zur der kaputten Brücke geflogen. Der Schaden war nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie zuerst angenommen. Es waren nur verstärkte Explosionszauber gewesen. Nicht was er nicht selbst wieder hinbekam. Als er fertig war, schrieb er noch einige Runen in die Balken so dass die Brücke mit einigen Zaubern und Runen geschützt war. Er flog Richtung Zug, als er sah wie ein Todesser einen Schüler aus dem Zug riss.

"Verdammt! Ich muss sie anscheinend doch mit Gewalt vertreiben."

Harry schoss nach vorne, der Tarnzauber fiel von ihm und überraschte die Todesser komplett.

"Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!"

Vier der Todesser wurden getroffen und vier weitere tauchten auf ihren Besen den Geschockten hinter her. Doch leider nicht der, der Draco festhielt. Nein dieser benutzte einen Feuerzauber und ließ danach Draco fallen. Hijiri überlegte keine Sekunde und sprang von seinem Besen, dem fallenden Draco hinter her. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Haut verbrannte als er durch die Flammenwand fiel.

Der blonde Slytherin beobachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen, dass sein Lehrer ihm hinter her kam. Noch nie hatte jemand für ihn sein Leben riskiert. Hijiri schaffte es Draco so zu packen, dass er noch mit einer Hand seinen Zauberstab halten konnte. Er konzentrierte sich kurz, murmelte ein paar Worte und zu Dracos Erstaunen fielen sie auf einmal nicht mehr sondern gewannen wieder an Höhe.

_(Er muss ein Hochelf sein, die können Naturgeister beschwören...aber das war Latein, also keine Elfenmagie...)  
_  
Draco hatte immer noch Angst und höllische Schmerzen, er klammerte sich an Hijiri fest. Alles aber nicht wieder runterfallen.

"Nicht so fest sonst drücken sie die Scherbe noch weiter rein und verletzten sich noch mehr."

Der junge Elf wich den Flüchen, die hinter ihm her schossen, immer wieder aus bis einer seine linke Schulter traf. Für Sekunden versagte der Schwebezauber und Hijiri schlingerte. Er konnte sich nur noch knapp in der Luft halten und in wenigen Minuten würde die Wirkung des Spruches nachlassen, so setzte er zur Landung an.

Sie gelang ihm auch halbwegs: Er drehte sich so, dass sein Gesicht denn Todessern zugewandt war, dann stieß er sich wie an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab und knallte rückwärts in das Abteil in dem sie vorher gesessen hatten. Hijiri landete inmitten einem Haufen von Glasscherben. Er stand auf und brachte Draco, der inzwischen aufgrund hohen Blutverlustes ohnmächtig geworden war, in ein anderes Abteil. Die Siebten würden ihn notdürftig versorgen. 

"Vertrauensschüler!"

Er ging auf Hermine, Justin und Terry zu, die mit ein paar siebten und sechsten über zehn Verwundete versorgten. Einige hatte kleine Fläschchen mit Zaubertränken in ihren Händen und er meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass die sechsten immer gegen Ende des Jahres einfache Heiltränke brauten.

"Wie viele Verletzte und wie schlimm?"

Terry drehte sich zu ihm um. Das Gesicht des Jungen war blass und er hatte einiges abbekommen. Kleinere Kratzer und Schnittwunden zierten das Gesicht, allerdings war sein Hemd das Schlimmste. Der Stoff war vorne fast komplett rötlich gefärbt. Doch die Tatsache, dass der Ravenclaw noch stand, versicherte Hijiri, dass es nicht sein eigenes Blut sein konnte. Ein Glück!

"Knapp zehn, das meiste sind Schnittwunden von dem zersplitterten Glasscheiben, aber ein Todesser hat in ein Abteil einen Explosionszauber geschossen. Da waren nur welche aus der Vierten drin. Eine Schülerin wurde fast getötet und wir können ihr nicht helfen. Unser Wissen reicht dazu nicht aus."

"Wer?" 

Erst jetzt merkte Hijiri das Ron kreidebleich neben einem Polster stand, er ging zur Seite und gab den Blick auf ein Mädchen frei. Dem Schwarzhaarigen gefror das Blut in den Adern. Ginny Weasley lag da. Ihre Haut war verbrannt, an anderen Stellen hatte sie tiefe Schnittwunden. Sie war nur mit einem Umhang bedeckt. Wäre er in einer anderen Situation gewesen, dann hätte er sich jetzt übergeben. Das war das kleine Mädchen, dass er einst vor dem Basilisk gerettet hatte!

"Gütiger Himmel..."

"DAS KÖNNEN SIE LAUT SAGEN UND NUN TUN SIE WAS! SIE SIND DER LEHRER!"

Ron schien die Geduld zu verlieren er packte Hijiri an den Schultern und wollte ihn höchst wahrscheinlich durchschütteln. Da entschloss Harry sich ihn erst mal ruhig zu stellen. Er packte Ron an der Schulter, hielt ihn fest und drückte zwei seiner Finger mit Druck in den Nerv, der dort entlang lief. Fast augenblicklich sackte Ron in Freds Arme.

"Was haben sie mit ih.."

Fred war von seiner Aktion verständlicherweise nicht wirklich begeistert. Mit zornigen Augen betrachtete er ihn. Doch Hijiri hatte nicht die Zeit sich das Gejammer jetzt anzuhören, nicht wenn Ginny in Gefahr war.

"Ruhe jetzt, ihre Schwester ist schwer verletzt, wenn ich ihr helfen soll, kann ich niemanden gebrauchen, der die Nerven verliert. Bringen sie ihn in ein sicheres Abteil. Ich folge ihnen gleich."

Fred verließ mit Ron auf dem Arm das Abteil, die Stimme des Lehrers war eindeutig gewesen. Sie duldete keine Widerrede. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er ja recht hatte. Ginny war nun wichtig, alles andere konnte warten.

"George, pass auf Ron auf, falls er aufwacht, halt in davon ab noch mal ins Abteil zu kommen!"

Super! Die nächste aufgeregte und wütende Person folgte gleich. George war nicht viel glücklicher über die Umstände als sein Bruder. Aber vielmehr war es die Hilflosigkeit, die Beide fühlten.

"Ginny liegt dort schwer verletzt und er darf nicht zu ihr. Welcher Volltrottel hat das entschieden?"

Mit einem wütendem Ausdruck im Gesicht verschwand der Jüngere der Zwillinge. Freds Worte fielen auf taube Ohren. Bevor Fred etwas tun konnte, war George schon im Abteil verschwunden und man hörte sein Geschrei.

Im Abteil

"WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN MEINEN BRUDER ZU BETÄUBEN UND IHM ZU VERBIETEN SEINE EIGENE SCHWESTER ZU SEHEN?"

George war nahe daran seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und es musste sich auf seinem Gesicht oder in seiner Körpersprache gezeigt haben, denn Hijiri schnellte herum und stand in innerhalb einer Millisekunde vor dem rothaarigen Weasley. Was er als nächstes tat, konnte man mit bloßen Augen nicht mal mehr mitverfolgen.

_Klatsch! _

Der Kopf des Rotschopfes flog zurück, auf einer seiner Wangen zeichnete sich bereits ein Handabdruck ab. Hijiri rieb sich seine Hand, er hatte mit mehr Kraft zugeschlagen, als er eigentlich wollte. Doch das war jetzt egal, zurücknehmen konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr.

"Sind sie endlich wieder bei Sinnen? Ihr Bruder ist nur Gift für ihre Schwester. Sie braucht Ruhe und ich brauche sie auch, wenn ich ihr helfen soll!"

Alle im Abteil starrten den Lehrer mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hijiri sah Fred an.

"Nehmen sie ihren Bruder und machen sie sich nützlich! Gehen sie in den Gepäckwagon und besorgen sie mit die Zaubertrankzutaten und Utensilien eines Siebtklässlers!"

Fred nickte, packte George und sie verschwanden in Richtung Gepäckwagon. 

"Miss Granger! Mr. Booth! Gehen sie nach vorne zu der Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten und holen sie alle Flaschen Kürbissaft, wenn sie wieder hier sind verwandeln sie es in Wasser. Um Mr. Malfoy kümmern sie sich Miss Johnson!"

"Was haben sie vor Sir?"

"Ich muss tränke brauen. Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Heiler, folglich kenne ich nicht alle Heilzauber! Einige der Verletzungen sind mit den Zaubern nicht zu schließen."

"Sind denn überhaupt alle Zutaten da?"

"Die entscheidenden habe ich bei mir, den Rest nehmen wir aus einem Etat eines Schülers."

Keine Minute später standen Hermine und Terry wieder im Abteil mit fünf Kannen Kürbissaft, der sich im Handumdrehen in Wasser verwandelte. Hijiri nahm die Kannen an.

"Danke, kümmern sie sich dann um die anderen!"

Er stellte die Kannen auf den Boden und sicherte sie mit einem 'Nicht verschüttbar - Zauber'. Danach entfachte Hijiri ein tragbares Feuer, wie das Hermine gerne benutzte.

_KRATSCH BUMM ZISCH _

Alle Schüler im Abteil schreckten auf als der Zug sich auf einmal zur rechten Seite neigte und zu kippen drohte. Instinktiv machten alle das Richtige: Sie flohen auf die linke Seite, aber nun waren sie wieder im Visier der Todesser.

_Klirrr Klirrr  
_  
Die Scheibe des Abteils zerbrach in Millionen von Scherben. Zum Glück für die Gesundheit aller reagierte Katie Bell schnell genug und benutze einen Schildzauber um die Scherben ab zu blocken. Jetzt wurde es Hijiri zu bunt, das war zu viel. Der junge Elf kochte geradezu. Er sprang hinter den Schild von Katie hervor und schwang sich am Rahmen des Fensters auf das Dach des Zuges, dabei schnitt er sich allerdings an den Resten des Glases in beide Handflächen. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabes stabilisierte sich der Zug wieder und das Schwanken hörte auf. 

Hermine starrte dem jungen Elf fassungslos hinterher. War der Wahnsinnig geworden. Fred und die anderen im Raum schauten dagegen Hijiri nach, als wäre ein Traum wahr geworden.

(_Geil! Endlich ein junger Lehrer. Wie der wohl mit McGonagall zurecht kommt?)  
_  
Der junge Lehrer stand nun auf dem Dach des fahrenden Zuges und blickte die Todesser zornig an. Sie saßen jetzt zwar nur noch auf vier oder fünf Besen und nur noch die Hälfte hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gefechtsbereit, aber nichts desto trotz wollten sie den Express aufhalten. Sie zielten diesmal nur auf Hijiri und schossen verschiedene Flüche. Er blockte fast jeden Spruch oder Fluch ab, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er ihnen unterlegen war. Leider kannte er auch nicht alle Flüche.

Dann schrie der Todesser, der Draco vorhin weggeworfen hatte, einen Fluch, der Harry das Blut gefrieren ließ.

Ein Zerstörungsfluch! An sich war der Spruch relativ harmlos und konnte selbst von Jüngeren geblockt werden, aber Fakt war, dass der Fluch nicht das Führerhaus erreichen durfte. Dort durfte ja keine Magie wirken, ansonsten würde der ganze Zug auseinander gerissen werden und mit ihm alle Passagiere.

Zur selben Zeit kamen noch vier Crucaitus- Flüche auf ihn zu um zu verhindern, dass der Spruch geblockt würde. Die Lösung schien auch auf zu gehen, da die eine Seite des Zuges schon dabei war zu zerfetzen.

(_Scheiße! Scheiße! Was wird jetzt passieren Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen!)  
_  
Abrupt verschlossen sich seine Augen und er zog sich in sein Innerstes zurück.


	7. temporäre Rettung Reworked

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
by  
Black Soul

alte Version: 1419 Wörter _  
neue Version: 1932 Wörter_

_Letztes Mal _

_Ein Zerstörungsfluch! An sich war der Spruch relativ harmlos und konnte selbst von Jüngeren geblockt werden, aber Fakt war, dass der Fluch nicht das Führerhaus erreichen durfte. Dort durfte ja keine Magie wirken, ansonsten würde der ganze Zug auseinander gerissen werden und mit ihm alle Passagiere._

_Zur selben Zeit kamen noch vier Crucaitus- Flüche auf ihn zu um zu verhindern, dass der Spruch geblockt würde. Die Lösung schien auch auf zu gehen, da die eine Seite des Zuges schon dabei war zu zerfetzen._

_(Scheiße! Scheiße! Was wird jetzt passieren Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen!)_

_Abrupt verschlossen sich seine Augen und er zog sich in sein Innerstes zurück. _

Chapter 7 temporäre Rettung Reworked

Im Inneren des Zuges herrschte mittlerweile Chaos. Einer der Siebten von Slytherin hatte den Fluch erkannt und unglücklicherweise etwas zu lautstark darüber gesprochen. Folglich wusste es inzwischen die gesamte Schülerschaft. Der Herzschlag jedes einzelnen Schülers war innerhalb weniger Sekunden in die Höhe geschossen und alle drängten sich in den magisch vergrößerten Durchgang. Der Zug besaß Eigenschaften, die es dem magischen Objekt möglich machten, in bestimmen Situation sich den Umständen anzupassen. In diesem Fall würde der mittlere Gang verbreitert um der Masse von Kindern und Jugendlichen Platz zu bieten.

"Wir werden alle sterben!"

Eine in der Situation recht logische Schlussfolgerung. Doch einer aus der Sechsten, überraschenderweise ein Hufflepuff, fiel dem Mädchen sofort ins Wort und brachte sie zum schweigen. Die Panik, die sich seit Beginn des Angriffes entwickelt hatte, schien einen Höhepunkt zu erreichen und wie um das Gefühl jedes und jeder einzelnen zu bestätigen erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion den Zug. Dann wurde es seltsam still. Einzig ein Röcheln durchbrach die sonst lautlose Atmosphäre.

Als der Rauch sich endlich verzogen hatte, konnte die Schüler sehen, was die Explosion verursacht hatte.

Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, sie versuchte krampfhaft den Drang sich zu übergeben zu unterdrücken. Am Rand des nun an einer Seite offenen und dachlosen Zuges stand ihr neuer Lehrer: Hijiri sah nicht gut aus, die Robe, die er getragen hatte war verschwunden. Darunter war noch eine schwarze Khaki Hose und die war zum größten Teil zerfetzt oder angesenkt. Falls der Elf ein Shirt getragen hatte, war dieses ebenfalls verschwunden. Der Oberkörper war entblößt, aber kein schöner Anblick. Zahllose Wunden zierten die blasse Haut, er wirkte schrecklich mitgenommen.

Das Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, aber man konnte schwören, dass es ebenfalls nicht gut aussah. Das lange tiefschwarze Haar war stark angesenkt und weg gebrannt. Nichts erinnerte noch an die vorherige Schönheit. Hijiri atmete schwer.

Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, die Energie aufzubringen um die Zone zu erschaffen, wenigstens war er erfolgreich gewesen. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Todesser loswerden, mindestens lange genug um die Verletzten zu behandeln. Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob. Er schrie nicht, doch die paar Worte, die im Gang keiner verstand, schienen in der gesamten Umgebung widerzuhallen. Was es war, konnte keiner sagen, aber es schien eine Art Spruch oder Fluch zu sein.

Um die Spitze des Stabes bildete sich ein silbern und rotfarbener Nebel. Die Schwaden des Nebels breiteten sich aus bis sie den gesamten Gang erfüllt hatten. Dann lichtete sich und als der Nebel verschwunden war, konnten alle ein prachtvolles mit Rubinen besetztes goldenes Schwert sehen. Hijiri nahm das Schwert in die Hände und sofort begannen die Rubine intensivst zu funkeln; die Klinge glühte.

Grüne Augen starrten zu den Besen, berechnend, wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute gewittert hatte.

Dann holte Hijiri aus, die Klinge vollführte einen horizontalen Schlag und eine Woge von Energie sammelte sich und entwich dem Schwert als Welle reiner magischer Kraft. Das Ziel war klar, die Todesser und für diese unverdünnte Kraft gab es genauso wenig einen Schild wie für die Unverzeihlichen. Keiner konnte der Welle entkommen. Ein direkter Treffer zersplitterte zwei Besen. Diejenigen, die dem Angriff nur teilweise abbekamen mussten viele Wunden einstecken. Leider waren nicht alle Todesser nicht ganz so blöd, wie Parkinson oder Grabbe and Goyle. Mit einer flinken Kehrtwendung entfernten sie sich, aber es war gewiss, dass sie noch mal wiederkommen würden. Bis sie Hogwarts erreichen würden, dauerte es noch mindestens drei Stunden.

Hijiri atmete erleichtert aus. Ein kleiner Teil der Last war von seinen Schultern gefallen, als er sah, dass sich die Todesser zurückzogen. Fürs erste hatten sie Ruhe.

Er drehte sich um, die meisten nein fast alle Schüler starrten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten an. Doch Hijiri ignorierte dies, er war es ja gewöhnt. Es war jetzt außerdem nicht wichtig. Die Verletzten mussten versorgt werden. Er wandte sich an die Schulsprecher.

"Wie viele Verletzte und wie schlimm?"

"Jetzt zwölf, aber nur die Wunden von Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley sind wirklich bedrohlich!"

Hijiri nickte, dann ging er auf Ginny zu, schwang den Stab und der Kessel mit dem angefangenen Trank erschien. Er winkte Hermine und Lavender heran.

"Sondern sie bitte einen möglichst sauberen und heilen Platz durch Trennwände ab, es müssen nicht alle bei einer Operation zu sehen."

"OPERATION??!!"

"Ja, aber nicht für ihre Schwester sondern für Mr. Malfoy. Trotzdem denke ich, dass es im Interesse von Miss Weasley ist, wenn sie nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit verarztet wird?"

Ron schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sah dann schweigend zu, wie Hermine und Lavender einen Teil eines relativ intakt gebliebenen Abteils absperrten und dahinter verschwanden um nochmals ein paar Zauber für die Sauberkeit zu benutzen. Fred und George trugen dann Ginny auf der zerfetzen Sitzbank hinter den Vorhang. Angelina kam mit den Zaubertrank Zutaten und dem Kessel hinterher. Hijiri begutachtete die Arbeit und konnte auch keine Fehler finden.

"Ich werde den Trank fertig brauen. Miss Grangr, sie und Miss Spinnet werden danach assistieren und auch beim Verarzten behilflich sein. Einige Schüler der Siebten sollen nach den Todessern Ausschau halten. Wer Heilzauber beherrscht möchte doch bitte den restlichen Klassenkameraden helfen. Falls Sie auch nur das geringste Anzeichen der Todesser bemerkbar macht, informieren sie mich sofort. Verstanden?"

Alle nickten.

"Miss Granger schneiden Sie bitte diese Hörner, Sie Miss Brown zerkleinern diese Wurzeln, achten Sie bitte darauf, dass sie gleichmäßig sind!"

Harry zog danach ein kleines Reagenzglas aus dem Nichts. In ihr war eine silbrige zähe Flüssigkeit. Er schwenkte es leicht um die Konsistenz des Inhalts zu prüfen.

"Professor, das ist doch nicht etwa Einhornblut oder?"

"Doch Miss Granger, ganz genau das ist es."

Er hoffte, dass es nicht nötig sein würde, dies zu benutzen. Aber man konnte nie wissen, besonders nicht, wenn die Todesser im Spiel waren. Vorsicht und Vorsorge waren die Schlüssel zum Überleben.

"Ich dachte, dass man nur noch ein verfluchtes halbes Leben hat, wenn man Einhornblut trinkt."

"Stimmt, aber nur wenn man das Einhorn tötet um an das Blut zu kommen, wenn es bereits tot ist, dann nicht. Außerdem ist das hier nur die Notlösung, normalerweise würden in den Trank Phoenixtränen gehören, aber ich habe meinen Phoenix auch mit einer Nachricht zu Professor Dumbledore geschickt und wir können nicht warten bis sie zurück kommt."

Harry wollte grade das Blut in den Trank kippen, als ihn eine sanfte Melodie abhielt. Ein vertrauter goldroter Schimmer durch zog das Abteil und Hope landete auf seiner Schulter. Sie streckte ihm ihr Bein hin, an dem ein Zettel geknotet war. Harry fischte den Zettel von ihrem Bein und las ihn.

"Was sagt er Professor?"

"Wir müssen von ...(sie passierten eine andere Brücke)von hier aus noch genau 90 Minuten durchhalten, dann befinden wir uns im Schutzwall von Hogwarts."

_(90 Minuten noch.)  
_  
Hermine hatte nun die Hörner zerkleinert, ebenso wie Lavender die Wurzeln.

"Gut geben Sie alles langsam dazu."

Derweil zog Harry nun ein Messbecher aus der Luft und hielt ihn vor das Gesicht seines Phoenix.

"Wir brauchen ein paar deiner Tränen. Würdest du sie uns geben?"

Der Phoenix nickte und weinte, sie weinte bis der Becher fast voll war.

"Danke!"

Harry kraulte die Federn noch kurz bevor er sich wieder dem Trank zuwandte. Bis dieser fertig war vergingen noch kostbare Minuten, die Hijiri lieber genutzt hätte um den Zug etwas zu reparieren und dadurch zu stabilisieren, aber leider bedurfte der Trank seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Miss Granger würden sie den Mund von Miss Weasley auf machen?"

Hermine nickte und zwang Ginny's Lippen vorsichtig auseinander. Die silbrig klare Flüssigkeit tropfte in ihren Mund und abrupt würgte sie. Doch Hijiri, der so etwas erwartet hatte, hielt ihr sofort den Mund zu und wartete bis sie wirklich alles geschluckt hatte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden ehe der Trank anfing zu wirken und der Blutfluss, der aus ihrem Mundwinkel tropfte, versiegte.

"Jetzt müssen wir noch ihre äußerlichen Wunden behandeln. Miss Brown sie schauen sich die Wunden an und sagen mir dann wo sie sind."

Lavender nickte nur, allerdings hatte sich ihr Gesicht leicht blass gefärbt und zog, nachdem Hijiri sich umgedreht hatte, den Umhang weg und erstarrte prompt. Ginny's Körper war am Rücken zwar okay, aber Bauch und Beine waren stark verbrannt, an manchen Stellen war die Haut aufgerissen und teilweise waren sogar noch Glasscherben in den Wunden. Keuchend hielt sich die junge Schülerin beide Hände vor den Mund. Es dauerte Sekunden bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

"Di... die Verletzungen sind am Bauch und an den Oberschenkeln... Oh Gott so ..viel Blut."

Dann Lavender sackte zusammen, Hermine konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

"Ich bring Lavender zu den anderen."

Hijiri nickte und drehte sich nun um. Mit traurigen Gesicht stand Harry vor Ginny, auch sie hatte sich über die Ferien verändert. Sie war ebenfalls gewachsen, wenn auch nur ein ein-zwei Zentimeter. Ihre Haare gingen vor den Ferien noch bis zur Taille, jetzt waren sie nur noch Kinnlang. Ihre Haut hatte einen leicht goldfarbenen Ton und es war nun deutlich zu sehen, dass auch sie ihre ersten Schritte ins Erwachsenenleben machte.

Harry legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an Ginnys rechte Schulter und murmelte einen Ankleide-Spruch, sofort floss aus dem Stab eine hellviolettfarbene Flüssigkeit, die mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit unter das Tuch und wieder heraus. Als sie am Rücken die Spitze des Zauberstabes berührte verwandelte sich die Flüssigkeit in Stoff. Das gleiche tat Harry noch einmal an der Hüfte. Erst jetzt zog er den Umhang weg. Er verstand warum Lavender zusammen gesackt war, es war ein wirklich ekliger Anblick. Harry bat seine Hope noch mal um ein paar Tränen diese mixte er jedoch nur mit Wasser, damit säuberte er jede einzelne Wunde, diese verheilten noch während der Reinigung.

Als er fertig war fing Ginny an sich zu rühren und wachte auf, als sie sich jedoch aufrichten wollte zuckte sie vor Schmerz und sackte zurück. Sie blickte in smaragdgrüne Augen und sah noch schwarzes Haar.

"Harry.. Bist du?"

Doch sie brach ihre Frage, als sie bemerkte, dass der Junge vor ihr keine Brille trug. Hijiri war in dem Moment wie erstarrt, doch als sie abbrach wusste er, dass er vorerst sicher war. Er musste aufpassen, so eine Verbindung durfte nicht noch mal hergestellt werden.

"Nicht bewegen Miss Weasley, sie haben noch ein paar gebrochene Knochen, die noch am heilen sind. Sie müssen ruhig liegen bleiben."

"We...Wer sind sie?"

"Ich bin ihr neuer Lehrer und nun will ich kein Wort mehr hören!"

Er zog eine kleine Flasche aus dem Inneren seines Umhanges und gab sie ihr. Die Farbe der Flüssigkeit ähnelte stark der von Milch. Hermine hätte Ron jetzt gesagt, dass das eines der charakteristischen Merkmale von Schlaftränken war.

"Das ist ein Traumloser Trank, sie werden ruhig schlafen."

"Ge. .geht es me .."

Ihre Augen fielen zu noch bevor sie die Hälfte des Satzes ausgesprochen hatte.

"Ihren Brüdern geht es gut."

Vorsichtig schob er Ginny wieder in die Mitte des Sitzpolsters und brachte sie dann zu ihren Brüdern. Diese bekamen den Auftrag mit Adleraugen über sie zu wachen.


	8. Fehler und Verzweiflung Reworked

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

by Black Soul

_Letztes Mal_

"_Das ist ein Traumloser Trank, sie werden ruhig schlafen."_

_"Ge. .geht es me .."_

_Ihre Augen fielen zu noch bevor sie die Hälfte des Satzes ausgesprochen hatte._

_"Ihren Brüdern geht es gut."_

_Vorsichtig schob er Ginny wieder in die Mitte des Sitzpolsters und brachte sie dann zu ihren Brüdern. Diese bekamen den Auftrag mit Adleraugen über sie zu wachen._

Chapter 8 Fehler und Verzweiflung Reworked

Im Gang

Es war bereits ein bisschen Zeit vergangen seit der junge Elf ihnen Ginny wieder gebracht hatte. Fred und George, zur Abwechslung mal ernst, saßen beide an ihrer Seite und wachten über sie. Ron und Hermine dagegen hatten sich gegen eine noch relativ intakte Wand gelehnt und die Knie angezogen, beide tief in Gedanken verstrickt. Irgendwann ertrug Hermine die Stille nicht mehr und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

"Ron, meinst du wir schaffen es?"

"Ich weiß nicht Mine, wir müssen jetzt noch fast 75 Minuten fahren ehe wir sicher sind, aber ich glaube der neue Lehrer wird uns gegen die Todessern verteidigen. Er scheint ja wenigsten etwas von seinem Job zu verstehen."

Ron errötete leicht während er sprach.

"Kannst du ihn jetzt doch leiden? Er ist ein Slytherin"

"Ich weiß nicht.. Ja... Nein.. ich würde mich wohler fühlen wenn ich auch Harrys Meinung kennen würde, aber er ist ja nicht aufgetaucht."

"Hmm, ja was wohl mit ihm ist. Er hat nicht geschrieben. Aber ich bin sicher der Schulleiter Dumbledore wird uns mehr sagen können."

In diesem Moment kam der junge Elf in den Gang mit Ginny im Arm. Fred und George kamen sofort und nahmen sie in Empfang. "Haltet sie ganz ruhig! Sie ist außer Lebensgefahr, aber sie hat noch Verletzungen, die ich nur schienen kann. Madam Pomfrey wird sich ihrer annehmen, wenn wir in Hogsmeade eintreffen."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Hijiri's Kopf fuhr herum, alles was er sah, war Pansy Parkinson, die gerade dabei war, die Scherbe aus Draco's Körper zu ziehen. Sie hatte nur wenige Millimeter gezogen, aber es war genug um den zuvor Korkeneffekt, den die Scherbe hatte aufzuheben und das Blut begann zu fließen. Draco schrie auf.

"**AUFHÖREN!!!!!!!"**

Hijiri stieß Pansy geradezu von Draco weg.

"Was im Namen des Ceberus denken sie sich eigentlich?!", zischte er, „Wollen sie ihm noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten?"

Hijiri selbst war von der Intensität seines Ärgers überrascht. Es stimmte schon, dass die Unwissenheit Draco das Leben hätte kosten können, aber seine Reaktion war sehr seltsam. In bisherigen Leben hatte er gelernt, dass Hast und Übereilung zu Fehlern führen konnten. Und Fehler konnten schwerwiegende Auswirkungen haben, sogar Andere das Leben kosten.

"Ich wollte ihm doch nur die Scherbe raus ziehen! Die tut doch bestimmt weh!" Pansys Stimme war immer kleiner geworden.

"NUR die Scherbe Raus ziehen?! Wissen Sie nicht, dass sie ihn damit umbringen können?"

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf und sackte zusammen. Tränen rannen über ihre übermäßig gepuderten Wangen und die gesamte Schminke zerlief. Es schien, dass sich Pansy nun wirklich schlecht fühlte, da magische Schminke von Tränen eigentlich nicht verwischt werden konnte. Nur wenn die Emotionen besonders stark waren, nur dann wenn die körpereigene Magie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurde, nur dann konnte es passieren. Hijiri seufzte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Musste er schon Pansy Parkinson trösten. Das Lehrerdasein war nicht immer einfach, jedenfalls wenn es Schüler betraf, die ihm nie einen Grund gegeben hatten, nett zu Ihnen zu sein.

Behutsam legte er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Es zählt das sie helfen wollten, aber bei Salazar's Willen fragen Sie bevor Sie etwas tun."

Zu seinem Erstaunen und dem aller hörte die nörgelnde Slytherin tatsächlich auf, was bekanntlich sonst Stunden dauern konnte. Hijiri wandte sich nun Draco zu, winkte dabei zwei Slytherins heran und verschwand mit ihnen hinter den Vorhängen. Ron und Hermine hatten dem nur unbeteiligt zugesehen, ihnen war es relativ egal was ein Sytherin tat.

"Wie lange müssen wir noch fahren?" Hermine betrachtete ihre Uhr.

"65 Minuten!" Ron seufzte. „Ob sie noch mal wieder kommen?"

"Anzunehmen, ich verstehe nur nicht was sie hier wollen. Sie riskieren dann doch auch die Gesundheit ihrer Kinder." Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nicht hinter allem steckt ne Absicht. Denk an letzten Sommer bei der Weltmeisterschaft das mit den Muggeln. Da steckte auch kein Sinn hinter." Hermine antwortete nicht, sie dachte weiter nach.

_im provisorischem Krankenflügel_

Der junge Elf hatte Draco auf einem hastig heraufbeschworenen Tisch gelegt, es würde die Behandlung erheblich erleichtern. Danach wies er die beiden Slytherins an, zwei Kannen des verwandelten Wassers in einem Kessel zum kochen zu bringen. Was diese taten und dann ohne viele Worte den abgesperrten Bereich zu verlassen. Es überraschte Hijiri nicht wirklich, jahrelange Erfahrung mit Slytherins hatte ihn gelehrt, dass sich nur an die mit Macht oder Einfluss hielten. Draco war offenbar nicht mehr der einflussreichste Slytherin in Hogwarts.. Er würde es Albus später sagen müssen.Hijiri dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach, jetzt galt es Draco zu helfen. Mit seinem Stab fuhr Harry die Kleidernähte ab, so dass es einzelne Fetzen waren. Vorsichtig entfernte alles Stückweise bis nur noch der Teil übrig war, durch den die Scherbe ging. Er entschloss sich das letzte Stück weg zu brennen. Gesagt getan. Endlich konnte Hijiri die Stelle betrachten, wo die Scherbe steckte.

Er erschauderte, Silver hatte mit ihren Visionen recht gehabt, Dracos Haut war mit hunderten von kleinen Narben übersäht. Sie war sonst sehr blass und so glatt, dass der junge Elf, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, annehmen würde, dass Draco auch Elfenblut in sich trug. Obwohl Veela Blut wahrscheinlicher war. Er war ebenfalls in den Ferien gewachsen, aber immer noch sehr klein für einen Jungen seines Alters.

Mit einen Seufzen nahm er die restlichen Phoenixtränen und verrührte sie in dem nun erhitzten Wasser. Dann ließ er das Ganze noch wenige Minuten kochen. Als der Trank anfing zu brodeln, rührte Draco sich ein wenig. Er schien aufzuwachen. Langsam ganz langsam öffnete er seine Augen, versuchte sich zu bewegen und zuckte ebenso wie Ginny zuvor vor Schmerz zusammen.

"Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen! Sie sind noch immer verletzt." Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er den Blonden zurück auf den Tisch.

"Wa...was ist pa...ssiert?" Dracos Stimme war nur ein heiseres Keuchen. "Wir sind vor gut anderthalb Stunden von den Todessern angegriffen worden. Sie wurden von einer Scherbe getroffen, die ich gleich entfernen werde." Seine Stimme klang beruhigend, fast schon melodisch. Er wollte Draco nicht auch noch erschrecken.

"Mich.. hat jemand... Fenster... gerissen!" Der Atem des Jungen wurde abgehackt und schnell.

"Beruhigen sie sich, sie haben schon viel Blut verloren, sie dürfen sich nicht aufregen."

Nach einer Weile hatte sich der Slytherin sich soweit beruhigt, dass man wieder mit ihm reden konnte.

"Sie haben Recht, man hat sie aus dem Fenster gerissen, aber ich habe sie wieder rein geholt. Die Todesser haben sich außerdem zurückgezogen."

"Sie .. werden wiederkommen, sie wollen Potter!"

Draco hielt sich sofort den Mund zu , nachdem er das gesagt hatte, denn nur mit einem Vater oder ihm selbst als Todesser konnte er das wissen.

"Verstehe, dann sollten sie nicht mehr wiederkommen. Harry Potter ist ja nicht im Zug." Dann bemerkte er das blasse Gesicht des Verletzten.

"Das haben sie sicher von ihrem Vater gehört." Der Junge erbleichte noch mehr an Harrys Worten.

"Woher.." 

"Es ist uns schon länger bekannt. Seitdem Harry Potter vom dritten Teil des Trimagischen Turniers wieder gekommen ist." "Wa.. was ist mit mir?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass sie ein Todesser sind, da sie kein Mal tragen und außerdem haben sie zu viele Narben, Voldemort quält seine Diener zwar mindestens so gern , wie seine Feinde, aber so was würde höchstens einem Verräter oder jemandem antun, der kein Anhänger sein will, an tun!"

Draco zog es vor nichts mehr zu sagen. Harry rieb die Narben mit dem Trank ein und sie verschwanden. Am Ende war nur noch die frische Wunde mit der Glassscherbe übrig.

Bevor er sich der zuwandte, schaute er noch mal auf seine Uhr.

"Noch 20 Minuten!" murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Bis ... was noch 20 Minuten?" Draco, der lange nichts gesagt hatte, meldete sich nun wieder zu Wort.

"Noch 20 Minuten, dann passieren wir den Schutzwall von Hogwarts, dann können die Todesser den Zug nicht mehr angreifen. Von da an haben wir dann noch eine anderthalb Stunden Fahrt vor uns. Erst dann sind wir in Hogsmeade."

"Und in Sicherheit.", fügte Draco hinzu.

"In Sicherheit sind wir in 20 Minuten." Harry füllte einen Becher mit dem Trank, mit dem er Ginny schon geheilt hatte.

"Das was ich jetzt tun will muss sehr schnell gehen und es schmerzt unheimlich, also hoffe ich auf ihre Kooperation." Ohne auf Dracos Zustimmung zu warten fügte er noch hinzu:" Sie sind übrigens tot, wenn sie nicht mitmachen."

Draco nickte schließlich erstarrte aber als er sah, dass Harry einen Knebel aus der Luft herauf beschworen hatte.

"Was haben sie damit vor?", fragte der Junge und versuchte gleichzeitig von Harry weg zu rutschen.

"Sie sollen das in den Mund nehmen und festzubeißen, wenn ich die Scherbe entferne danach spucken sie es sofort aus und schlucken den Trank, den ich ihnen geben werde. Wir wollen die anderen doch nicht schocken.", antwortete Hijiri mit leichter Empörung in der Stimme, der Slytherin dachte doch nicht etwa, dass er schmutzige Gedanken hatte. Doch dann fiel ihm, wer das hier vor ihm war. Draco Malfoy, ein Junger, der in den letzten Wochen wahrscheinlich mehr Schmerzen ertragen hatte, als Manche in ihrem ganzen Leben.

Hijiri reichte Draco das Stück Leder und dieser nahm es auch, wie gewünscht in den Mund. Der junge Elf lehnte sich nun über den blassen Körper und griff mit beiden Händen die Scherbe.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch dann riss er die Scherbe mit einem Ruck raus.

Draco, der sich am Rand des Tisches festgeklammert hatte, bäumte sich unter den Schmerzen auf und schrie mit aller Kraft die er noch hatte(nicht besonders viel), der Schrei wurde allerdings größtenteils von dem Knebel absorbiert. Draco verlor keine Zeit und spuckte den Knebel sofort aus um den lebensrettenden Trank zu trinken, aber als der Ältere ihm die Schale mit dem Trank reichen wollte, hörte Hijiri noch:"**Todesser!!!**"

Dann brach die Hölle erneut los!

AN: So dieser teil ist neu hochgeladen da etwas wenn auch wenig fehlte. Der 9. kommt

bald.


	9. Von Wut und

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Hi alle miteinander, jetzt etwas weniger Gerede. Disclaimer siehe Chapter zwei und review bitte ! Viel Spaß beim Lesen Black Soul  
  
Chapter 9 Von Wut und  
  
Keine Sekunde später schoss ein Fluch in die Ecke, wo Harry Draco verarzten wollte. Instinktiv schmiss Harry sich über den jungen Slytherin um ihm zu schützen. Dabei verlor er allerdings die Schale, der Kessel mit dem Trank flog in die Luft und zerfiel in tausende Funken. Der Tisch brach zusammen um die beiden rutschten herunter. Harry hielt Draco immer noch bedeckt, dieser fing aber nun aus Panik und Schmerz heraus an sich zu wehren. Harry hatte die Schale wiederaufgehoben und wollte sie dem Verletzten geben, als ein weiterer Fluch in auf die Beiden traf. Glücklicherweise traf der Fluch nur Harrys Arm anstatt das Herz, Harry schrie vor Schmerz, er hatte das Gefühl als wären viele feine Nadeln in seinen Arm gestochen worden und dann ruckartig wieder rausgerissen worden.(Erfahrung, einmal war meine Ärztin nicht vorsichtig und hat die Akupunktur zu grob durch geführt! Autsch!) Er öffnete seine Augen und erschrak. Sein Arm war fast vollständig abgerissen, es war nur noch ein Stück vom Oberarm da. Das Gewebe war völlig zerfetzt und blutete heftig.  
  
Ein Gurgeln neben sich brachte Harry wieder in die Realität zurück. Draco keuchte und spuckte, als würde er Wasser ausspucken. Doch es war kein Wasser sondern Blut, das, nun da die Scherbe nicht mehr da war, ungehindert fließen konnte. Harry wollte ihm die Schale reichen, da fiel ihm auf das die Schale sich mit seinem Arm in Milliarden von Molekülen aufgelöst hatte, so griff er in seine kaputte Hosentasche und förderte das Reagenzglas mit dem Einhornblut zutage. Schnell entkorkte er es, schrie aber gleichzeitig: "Ist irgendjemand verletzt??" "Nein, sie haben nur in ihre Richtung geschossen." Es war Terry der das sagte.  
  
"Gehen sie in die heilen Abteile, Tür zu, Scheibe unzerbrechlich und legen sie sich flach auf den Boden!" "Ja!!" Die Antwort kam aus dem Mund vieler Schüler. Erleichtert wollte Harry nun Draco, der dem Tod nun näher stand als jemals zuvor, das Blut geben. Doch Draco war inzwischen im Stadium der Resignation und weigerte sich das Blut anzunehmen geschweige denn zu trinken. Aber Harry wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben, da die Arme des Blonden um seine Knie waren, versuchte Harry ihm das Reagenzglas an den Mund (aus dem Winkel lief immer noch Blut) zu setzten in der Hoffnung das er es einfach trinken würde, aber auch das scheiterte. Also griff Harry nun entschlossen zum letzten Mittel (man bedenke er hat totale Panik). Er schluckte das Blut selbst, griff mit seiner heilen Hand hinter Dracos Kopf (Dieser rührte sich nicht) und zog ihn nach vorne bis er die Lippen des leblosen Jungen berührte. Und Harrys Rechnung ging auf, denn von diesem unerwarteten intimen Kontakt schreckte Draco auf und wollte was sagen, darauf hatte Harry nur gewartet. Geschickt flößte er seinem Gegenüber genug Einhornblut ein um sicher zu sein, dass er überlebte. Er brach den Kontakt ab und hielt Draco aber so lange den Mund zu bis er sah, dass er alles geschluckt hatte. "Sorry, aber das musste sein!" Das Blut wirkte sofort, der Sucher der Slytherins verlor allerdings das Bewusstsein. Harry schob den Metalltisch noch vor Draco bevor er aus der Deckung heraus trat.  
  
Ein Todesser war bereits im Zug gelandet. Harry blickte noch einmal auf seine Uhr .  
  
`Noch 10 Minuten!´  
  
Harry bemerkte wie der Todesser das goldene Schwert (Godric Gryffindors) aufheben wollte. Er trat ruhig vor. "Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, lässt du das besser liegen." Der Todesser stoppte, zog seinen Zauberstab und spöttelte:" Von einem halben Kind lasse ich mir keine Vorschriften machen!" Harry reagierte nicht auf die Bemerkung.  
  
"Was muss man für eine Kreatur sein um Menschen, nein seinen eigenen Sohn einfach dem Tod überlassen zu wollen? Lucius?" Jetzt bekam es der Todesser doch eher mit der Angst zu tun. Dieser starrte den jungen verletzten Elf hinter seiner Maske an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. "Warum denn so überrascht? Du haben ihn doch aus dem Abteil gerissen und ihn am Ende vom Besen geschmissen?" Lucius fasste sich wieder.  
  
"Wie wollen sie das beweisen, wenn sie tot sind?" Er zielte auf Harrys Herz. "Wer hier stirbt ist noch nicht raus!" "Avada Ke..." Doch bevor Lucius den Spruch vollendete war Harry hoch gesprungen und hatte ihm dem Stab aus der Hand getreten. Dann riss er das Schwert hoch(mit einer Hand)und rammte es dem verdutzten Todesser direkt zwischen die Rippen. Dieser keuchte nur noch und sackte zusammen. Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab, den er am Hosenbund getragen hatte, während er Draco versorgt hatte. Aus der Spitze sprangen Seile, die den Verwundeten festschnürten. "Wenn du dich bewegst, bist du tot!" Dann drehte Harry sich zu den restlichen Besenreitern um, die immer noch vor dem Zug schwebten. Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. ´Zwei Minuten´ "Wenn du auf den Schutzwall wartest, das kannste knicken, der existiert nicht mehr!" Jetzt erstarrte Harry. ´Existiert nicht mehr! Existiert nicht mehr!´ Harry starrte den Todesser an, äußerlich wirkte er zwar ruhig, innerlich herrschte allerdings Chaos.  
  
"Tja kleiner, du kannst nicht gewinnen und ich würde dir raten den Potter Jungen rauszurücken, wenn Dir die anderen Schüler was wert sind!" "Harry Potter befindet sich nicht in diesem Zug! Verschwindet von hier!" Die Todesser lachten und kamen noch ein Stück näher. "Crucio!" Zu spät bemerkte Harry den Fluch, er spürte augenblicklich den so vertrauten Schmerz den ihm auch schon Lord Voldemort auferlegt hatte, wenn auch viel schwächer. Doch statt wie bei Tom auf dem Boden zu fallen und zu schreien blieb Harry diesmal stehen, im Gegenteil er trat ein paar Schritte vor.  
  
Die Todesser sahen das wohl als Provokation (war ja auch so gemeint), ein anderer Fluch traf ihn und hinterließ in Harrys rechter Brust eine blutige klaffende Wunde. Jetzt lachten die Todesser wieder, nicht daran bedacht was das für Folgen haben würde. Die erstere war, dass Harrys, der sich aus der Lache seines eigenes Blutes wieder aufgerappelt hatte, Sicht nun anfing leicht zu verschwimmen und Harry wusste genug um darauf zu kommen, dass es an seinem hohen Blutverlust lag und dass selbst ein Elf nicht mehr viel ertragen würde.  
  
Die andere war, dass er jetzt nicht mehr vor Wut und Verachtung kochte, nein man konnte mit sicherer Miene sagen, dass er am explodieren war und das etwas schreckliches passieren würde. Allein Harrys sadistisches Lächeln ließ nichts gutes vorausahnen.  
  
Jetzt schraken die Todesser zurück, da Harrys Wut sich in seinen Augen deutlich abzeichnete. Sie glühten nun fast so rötlich wie die ihres eigenen Meisters. Harry riss seinen Stab in die Höhe und schrie :" Sprecht zu mir ihr großen vier von Hogwarts! Diese von der Dunkelheit geborenen Kreaturen, greifen das an was ihr so verteidigt! Zeigt ihnen eure Macht!"( Ich weiß scheiß Spruch, aber ich bin kein Poet oder jemand der gut Verse bilden kann!)  
  
~~~In einem Abteil~~~  
  
Fred und George saßen mit Ron und Hermine, die auf die schlafende Ginny aufpasste, in einer Ecke nahe dem Fenster. "Wie lange noch zwei Minuten!"  
  
"Der Schutzwall existiert nicht mehr!"  
  
Sämtliche Köpfe im Abteil fuhren herum. Alle Augen weiteten sich. Panik wollte sich breit machen, als Fred einfach aufstand und die Abteiltür öffnete. Er ging hinaus um gleich wieder rein zu kommen und die Tür zu verriegeln. "Jetzt bloß nicht raus! Ich glaube sie werden sich duellieren!" Tja raus ging keiner ,aber nun drängten sich alle an die Glasscheibe des Abteiles und beobachteten voller Staunen was sich draußen abspielte.  
  
Als sie hörten was der junge Elf da rief staunten sie noch mehr. "Wie sollen die Gründer in der Lage sein uns zu helfen?? Ich meine sie sind seit Jahrhunderten tot!" Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wir werden es sehen Ron!" Hermines Stimme war nicht so zuversichtlich wie sonst eher still und auch angsterfüllt. Sie war sich bewusst, dass noch vier Todesser da waren und das der anscheinend sehr junge Lehrer sich schwer verletzt kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Harrys Zauberstab entfuhren jetzt vier Strähle, die alle Farben der Gründer der Häuser hatten.  
  
Es schien kaum, nachdem sie den Himmel berührten, ein Inferno los zu brechen. Gewaltige Wellen von blutroten Flammen schossen erst über den Himmel, aber auch über den Boden. Es schien als hätte man alles aber auch alles angezündet. Harry hatte nun seine gesunde Hand auf sein Herz gelegt und konzentrierte sich, noch während er die Hand wegzog sah man vier silbrige Lichtbälle in seiner Hand. Davon verschmolz eine mit den Flammen des Himmels und die drei anderen mit den Flammen der Erde. Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts und einer der Todesser hielt es wohl für einen Bluff.  
  
Er flog wieder näher an den Zug ran, als gerade eine Flamme hochschoss, man hörte den Todesser noch einmal schreien und sah noch, wie seine Asche in einen Graben fiel. Wie nach einem Vulkanausbruch, allerdings entpuppte sich diese Flamme als ein Löwe, der aus dem Boden heraus sprang, dicht gefolgt von einem Dachs und einer Schlange. Aus dem Himmel erschien jetzt noch ein kreischender gewaltiger Adler.  
  
Vor den Augen des jungen Elfs stürzten sich die Tiere auf die restlichen Anhänger Voldemorts. Diese hatten keine Chance. Es dauerte nur drei -vier Minuten bis alle Todesser in irgend einer Klaue oder Pranke waren. Nur einer entwischte, da eine Schlange nicht packen sondern schlingen konnte und der Todesser hatte das ausgenutzt. ´Wenn er entkommt wird Voldemort alles erfahren!´ "Slyph, Herrin des Windes!" (Wer Record of Lodoss War gesehen hat, weiß wer Sylph ist!) Harry riss das Schwert aus dem Todesser raus und sprang vom Zug. Schnell wie das Licht hüpfte er von Baum zu Baum, ohne das ihn irgendetwas aufhielt, während der Flüchtende gegen einen besonders starken Wind anfliegen musste. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte der junge Elf den Diener Voldmorts eingeholt. Dieser bemerkte ihn zunächst nicht bis er den Schatten sah. Doch bevor er seinen Zauberstab auch nur greifen konnte, bekam er einen Tritt und wäre fast vom Besen gefallen, allerdings hatte auch er einen Dolch bei sich und versuchte Harry damit zu erstechen. Er verfehlte das Herz um wenige Millimeter.  
  
Zack Crack (Ich weiß ist echt sadistisch)  
  
Der Schädel des Todessers knackte als das Schwert sich hinein bohrte und ihn sofort tötete. Harry hielt den leblosen Körper fest und flog zurück zum Zug. Dort angekommen löste das Schwert sich in Luft auf und der Leichnam fiel zu Boden.  
  
AN: So da bin ich wieder, hat ne ganze Weile gedauert, ich hatte zwar Ferien, aber mein Umzug hat sich um Wochen verzögert, dann dauerte es ewig bis ich ISDN hatte und dann musste ich feststellen, dass ich noch ein Modem brauchte, da mein PC sonst immer über Netzwerk lief. Na ja lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Allerdings wäre ich früher gewesen, aber meine Beta. Leserin hat sich nicht mehr gemeldet, und das seit nun knapp zwei Monaten. Deshalb veröffentliche ich diesen Teil so, er ist kein zweites Mal kontrolliert worden, also seit gewarnt mit den RS/ZS Fehlern.  
  
In Zukunft wird es nicht mehr so lange dauern. Auf jeden Fall wird ich mich bemühen und Sandra bitte meld dich mal.  
  
Ach ja da ich mich anstrenge möchte ich wenigstens viele reviews bekommen oder ne mail is auch fein.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul 


	10. Endlich vorbei

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
  
  
Hi alle miteinander, jetzt etwas weniger Gerede. Disclaimer siehe Chapter zwei und review bitte ! Viel Spaß beim Lesen Black Soul  
  
Chapter 10 Endlich vorbei  
  
Auch die Flammentiere lösten sich nun auf und zum ersten mal seit dem Angriff fühlte Harry sich entspannt und ruhig. Erleichtert atmete er aus, sah dann aber an sich herunter. Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er vollkommen blutig war. Er griff sich alle Todesser, die keinen Mucks mehr machten, da sie noch gesehen hatten, wie der Todesser mit dem Schwert im Kopf zu Boden gefallen war, und fesselte sie mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zusammen fahren und er drehte sich ruckartig um. Es war Cho, die die Lage erkunden musste. Als sie den jungen Lehrer sah, war sie sichtlich erleichtert, dann aber erschrocken. Dem Toten war die Kapuze herunter gerutscht und man sah den auf gespaltenen Schädel und das Blut, das raus lief. Hastig zauberte Harry ihn in einen Leichensack. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, die Gefahr ist vorüber." Nach und nach kamen die Schüler aus dem Abteilen. Alle waren von dem Gedanken, dass ihr Lehrer jemanden getötet hatte nicht gerade angetan, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Harry hing die restlichen Todesser inzwischen an die Decke ," Wenn einer versucht sich zu befreien, zu fliehen oder einen meiner Schüler anrührt, endet wie euer Kumpel. In einem Sack und das könnte in ziemlich kleinen Einzelteilen sein!" Die Todesser schluckten und machten nicht einen Laut. Danach zog er noch eine Alterlinie um den Teil. "Jemand der nicht ganz genauso alt ist wie ich kann diese Linie nicht überqueren. Wer es versucht und ich erwische ihn kann sich auf einen Monat nachsitzen und ein Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter gefasst machen und meine Strafarbeiten können sehr unangenehm werden. Verstanden?" Alle Schüler nickten sie hatten eben erst gesehen, wozu dieser augenscheinlich so junge Lehrer in der Lage war.  
  
"Wir erreichen in anderthalb Stunden Hogsmeade. Ich möchte die Verletzten bitten herzukommen und sich versorgen zu lassen!" Nach einer halben Stunde waren alle Verletzten versorgt und die Lage hatte sich beruhigt. Harry hatte den Zug notdürftig repariert und alle saßen nun stumm in ihren Abteilen und warteten auf die Ankunft in Hogsmeade. Harry hatte sich zuletzt versorgt. Die Wunde in der Brust war gereinigt und schon verheilt. Der abgerissene Arm war soweit versorgt, dass Madam Pomfrey ihn hoffentlich nachwachsen lassen könnte. Er hatte sich außerdem einen neuen Umhang gezaubert, der nun lasch um seinen Schultern hing. Er saß nun bei dem noch immer schlafenden Draco Malfoy. Der Junge hatte trotz des Einhornblutes die Schwelle des Todes noch nicht verlassen, das Blut würde ihn nur am Leben erhalten. Harry seufzte. ´ Zwanzig Minuten, dann sind wir in Hogsmeade. .. Ob Albus die Zeremonie heute noch durch zieht, die Schüler sind müde und erschöpft. Wann hat das mit Voldemort bloß ein Ende?´ Harry betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen, er hatte ihn nur ein wenig waschen können, das sonst platinblonde Haar war immer noch blutig, es sah beinah so aus, als hätte er sich rote Strähnen machen lassen. Blaue Flecken und Schnittwunden standen im Kontrast zur der blassen fast weißen Haut. Außerdem war noch ein Bein gebrochen, das Harry hatte schienen müssen. Nachdem Harry auch mit der Versorgung von Draco fertig gewesen war, hatte er lange über den Angriff nach gedacht. ´Warum jetzt? Letztes mal hat er einen heiden Aufwand gehabt und einen raffinierten Plan. Warum also jetzt diese direkte Art? Wozu? Er ist doch schon stark, noch stärker als vorher? Will er noch etwas von mir außer purer Rache?´ Harrys Gedankenfluss wurde von einem leisen Schrei unterbrochen. Draco, der auf einer Trage lag, wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, seine Hände waren verkrampft und er wimmerte leise. Tränen flossen über das blasse Gesicht. ´Ein Alptraum, oder?´ Harry betrachtete das Gesicht des vor ihm liegenden und überlegte, wie er ihm helfen könnte. Nachdem Harry nichts brauchbares einfiel ( Bei einem Leben mit den Dursleys kein Wunder)was er zaubern konnte verlegte er sich auf natürliche Gaben und sang. (Kennt man ja aus LotR) Er verfiel in seine Muttersprache und Draco entspannte sich tatsächlich.  
  
Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie das Lied hörte. Auch Ron drehte sich um. "Wer singt denn da?" "Das wird der Lehrer sein, die Sprache ist nicht menschlich." "Eine schöne Stimme! Irgendwie beruhigend." Ron seufzte und entspannte sich. "Ich habe gelesen, dass Elfen sehr schön singen können. In einem Muggel Buch werden sie als schönes Volk bezeichnet" Hermine zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es Ron hin. "Das hat aber ein Zauberer geschrieben Hermine." Fred hatte sich, nachdem er nach Ginny gesehen hatte, wieder zu Hermine und Ron gesetzt. Hermine sah Fred verduzt an. "Ein Zauberer, aber es wird in der normalen Welt verkauft." "Stimmt es ist auch da sehr beliebt, aber es handelt sich um eine wahre Geschichte." "Es gibt Mittelerde wirklich?" "Was glaubst du wo Elfen sonst herkommen und woher die Muggel von all den Fabelwesen wissen? Glaubst du deren Fantasie war so bunt?" Hermine antwortete nicht sondern betrachtete das Buch in ihren Händen.  
  
Indessen war Draco aufgewacht. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, sank aber wieder sofort zurück. Harry betrat gerade das Abteil, als Draco zurück sank. "Endlich sind sie wach. Wie geht es ihnen?" "Ich fühl mich wie tot."  
  
"Sie sind nahe dran. Ohne das Einhornblut wären sie's wahrscheinlich schon. Es erhält sie noch lange genug am Leben . Madam Pomfrey wird sie dann wieder zusammen flicken."  
  
"Warum haben sie mir das Blut überhaupt gegeben, wenn ich hätte sterben sollen?" Harry starrte den blassen Jungen vor sich an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.  
  
"Das hört sich an als wollten sie sterben."  
  
"Ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich tot wäre." Klatsch Harry hatte dem blonden Slytherin eine Ohrfeige gegeben. "Sind sie wahnsinnig?! Sie haben wohl keine Ahnung, was ein Leben wert ist!" ... "Was ihr Leben wert ist!" fügte er in einem ruhigeren Ton hinzu. Draco hielt sich seine Wange, während er antwortete. "Sie haben gut reden, ihr Leben ist ewig!" "Die Wunde, die sie haben, würde mich genauso töten wie sie!" Harry war außer sich, wie konnte jemand das Leben nur so wenig schätzen. "Außerdem ist ewig leben gar nicht so schön, wenn man ein kurzes aber erfülltes Leben hatte, hat man mehr als ein langes ewiges Leben bei weitem mehr!" fügte er in hinzu. Daraufhin schwieg Draco bis der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr.  
  
Harry verließ das Abteil um Ginny mitzunehmen, da sie auch noch zu Madam Pomfrey musste.  
  
"Sie können Miss Weasley dann morgen besuchen, sie wird heute Abend Ruhe brauchen!"  
  
Damit schwebte die Trage auf der Ginny lag auch hinter dem Lehrer her. "Hey ich will laufen!" Draco Malfoy hatte die Trage verlassen und wäre sofort auf die Schnauze geflogen, wenn Harry ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.  
  
"Eine hervorragende Idee! Mit einem gebrochenen Bein und einer schweren inneren Verletzung laufen zu wollen!" bemerkte Harry spöttisch und verfrachtete den keifenden Slytherin wieder auf seine Trage. Dieser wollte sturköpfig wie er war sofort wieder aufstehen. Harry band ihn kurzerhand fest.  
  
"Wenn mein Vater davon hört..." "Wird er mir dankbar sein, dass ich sie vom Selbstmord abgehalten habe!" Damit war das Thema durch. Draco fügte sich und die Schüler verließen mit Harry und den beiden Verletzten vorne weg den Zug. Es war ganz anders als sonst, fast die gesamte Lehrerschaft stand am Gleis, Madam Pomfrey ganz vorne, dahinter Dumbledore und Snape, aber auch Schaulustige und Gaffer. Wie rein zufällig stand in der ersten Reihe Rita Kimmkorn. ´Schöne Bescherung, die schon wieder. Es wird Panik geben, wenn die wieder Artikel schreibt!´ Harry drehte sich um und zauberte Decken über die Kranken. Er hielt ihnen Taschentücher hin. "Wenn sie morgen nicht der Aufmacher im Tagespropheten sein wollen, dann legen sie sich die Tücher übers Gesicht." Bei dem Slytherin tat er das noch selbst und legte einen Zauber darauf, sodass sie nicht weggefegt werden konnten, jedenfalls nicht mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen. Er trat mit den beiden Verletzten und den Gefangenen im Schlepptau zu dem weisen Schulleiter.  
  
(* *Redewendungen mit diesem Symbol sind in Elfisch) *Albus, gut das du Madam Pomfrey mitgebracht hast, wir haben zwei schwerverletzte Schüler und einer schwebt noch in Lebensgefahr. Ich habe ihm durch den Angriff nicht heilen, sondern nur Einhornblut geben können! Außerdem haben ein paar Todesser beschlossen sich Askaban ein bisschen näher anzusehen, einem musste ich allerdings das Licht ausknipsen!*  
  
*Gut wir haben eine Kutsche für Verletzte und Gefangene mitgebracht!* Dumbledore winkte die Schulschwester herbei und zeigte ihr gestikulierend an mit den Kranken schon in die Kutsche zu steigen. Dann rief er für alle Schüler deutlich hörbar. "Die Begrüßungsfeier wird morgen nachgeholt! Alle werden in der großen Halle übernachten! Für das Abendessen ist gesorgt. Danke!"  
  
Danach machte er sich daran mit Snape die Todesser in die Kutsche zu bringen. Die anderen Lehrer bezogen ebenfalls Plätze in verschiedenen Kutschen. Harry machte sich daran dem Schulleiter zu folgen als jemand seinen Umhang festhielt. Der junge Elf drehte sich um zu sehen, dass es die neugierige Reporterin war, natürlich mit ihrer Flotten- Schreib- Feder.  
  
"Warten sie! Warum haben sie in einer fremden Sprache gesprochen? Gibt es etwas was sie uns vorenthalten wollen? Wer waren die Verletzten? Gab es Tote? Weshalb haben sie den Zug angegriffen?" Harry schaute sie abfällig an. ´Hat sich nicht groß geändert.´ "Kein Kommentar!" Er wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, als sie ruckartig an seinem Umhang zog. "Warten sie verdammt noch mal!" Der Umhang rutschte von den Schultern und gab die Sicht auf den verletzten Arm frei. Rita Kommkorn japste vor Schreck. Harry hob den Mantel wortlos auf, schwang ihn sich wieder um die Schultern und stieg in die größte Kutsche ein.  
  
In der Kutsche saßen der Schulleiter und der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zusammen gedrängt in einer Ecke, während Madam Pomfrey mitten drin stand und um die Trage von Draco Malfoy rumwuselte. Sie wollte Harry auch in die Ecke drängen. Doch er machte die Tür zu und sie fuhren los. "Ich könnte auch ihre Hilfe gebrauchen." "Wo? Sie sehen sehr gesund aus." Wortlos ließ Harry den Umhang von seinen Schultern fallen. Alle Passagiere schnappten nach Luft, selbst notdürftig versorgt sah es noch schlimm aus. Harry wollte noch mehr sagen und bereits alles erklären, als sein Körper, der den Kampf, trotz Verletzung, mit den Todessern mitgemacht hatte, nach seiner wohlverdienten Ruhe verlangte.  
  
Der Junge fiel nach hinten und hätte sich am Boden bestimmt noch ne Beule geholt, wenn Severus ihn nicht noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätte. Harry selbst merkte davon nichts mehr. 


	11. Ncht alle Lehrer sind blöd

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Halli Hallo,  
  
ich bins wieder Sandra. Noch mal SORRY wegen den anderen Teile, aber ich hatte dir nachdem ich dir den 10ten Teil geschickt hatte nichts mehr von dir gehört, obwohl ich dir zwei e-mails geschickt hatte. Un du hast dich einen Monat der so nicht gemeldet, ach und Chichi-Pan hat mit schon wieder den Crucaitus Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Also noch mal SORRY. Das hier ist der 11te Teil. Viel Spaß beim lesen und korrigieren .  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
Chapter 11 Nicht alle Lehrer sind blöd...  
  
~~~ Im Krankenflügel mitten in der Nacht~~~  
  
Der Mond stand hell und voll am Himmel als Harry von dem Klappen der Tür endlich aufwachte. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und griff nach seinem Arm. Er stellte fest, dass er wieder vollständig vorhanden war. Harry sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass sein Oberkörper wie auch sein Arm mit einem Verband umwickelt waren. Er sah sich um und betrachtete den Mond. ´Er ist heute besonders schön!´ Dann fiel sein Blick auf Professor Snape, der ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln beobachtete.  
  
"Wie geht es dir,.. Harry?" Harry lächelte nun auch. "Alles in Ordnung denke ich. Jetzt wo mein Arm wieder da ist." Er erhob sich und zog eine seiner Roben an. "Ich sollte dich wecken. Albus will mit dir über heute reden. Du sollst aber danach wieder kommen. Poppy will dich dann noch untersuchen und das du noch eine Nacht hier bleibst."  
  
Harry nickte ,"Danke!" erhob sich und ging. Als er an Severus vorbei kam fiel sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy. Er stoppte. Er betrachtete das blasse Gesicht kurz bevor er sich zu dem Zaubertränke Lehrer umdrehte. "Wie geht es ihm?" "Er wird schon wieder. Er ist ein sehr zäher Bursche. Aber Poppy macht sich mehr sorgen um sein seelisches Wohlbefinden. Sie hat an seinen Armen viele lange Wunden und Narben gefunden. Er hat wohl noch öfter versucht sich umzubringen." Harry nickte er hatte Professor Dumbledore während den Ferien noch viele Male von den Taten von Voldemort erzählen müssen. Darunter auch, dass der dunkle Lord offensichtlich eine Vorliebe für den hübschen Slytherin hatte. Er musste daran denken wie sehr der Blonde Angst vor dem Lord hatte und was alles passiert war.  
  
Doch am meisten erzürnte ihn der Gedanke, dass Lucius Malfoy das nicht nur zuließ sondern noch unterstützte. Allein der Gedanke ließ in ihm ein ungewohntes Verlangen, jemandem (Lucius Malfoy) Schmerzen zu zufügen, wach werden. Professor Snape hatte sich währenddessen an Dracos Bett gesetzt. Er lächelte Harry noch mal an bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem tiefschlafenden Draco zuwendete. Harry verließ das Krankenzimmer und wanderte die Gänge entlang. Er dachte über das Lächeln des scheinbar so kaltherzigen Professors nach. Und wie er noch gedacht hatte, dass es unmöglich war, dass Severus Snape einen Potter jemals anlächeln könnte bis zu dem Abend an dem er das getan hatte.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Harry hatte in seinem Raum gesessen und gelesen, als plötzlich sein Portrait zur Seite schwang und ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann bekannt als Severus Snape Lehrer für Zaubertränke in den Raum trat. Er hatte sich suchend umgeblickt und Harry schließlich in seinem grünen Sessel lesend gefunden. Harry hatte ihn nun bemerkt und legte das Buch beiseite. Über die Ferien hinweg hatten sich Harry und Snape recht gut kennen gelernt und man konnte schon fast sagen, dass zwischen ihnen so etwas wie Freundschaft bestand.  
  
Harry hatte durch ihn, jetzt wo er ihn normal und nicht wie Harry Potter behandelte, eine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke entdeckt und wusste nun was der Professor in ihrer ersten Stunde fast fünf Jahre zuvor gemeint hatte. Auch wegen Voldemort hatten sie sich oft unterhalten und hatten am Ende die Idee das Veritaserum erstens zu verstärken, so dass auch kein starker Wille seine Wirkung brechen konnte und zweitens ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln, dass in Kapselform vorlag, wenn man eine Kapsel davon nahm, konnte man 36 Stunden dem Veritaserum wiederstehen.  
  
Doch jetzt so schien es kam der Professor wegen etwas anderem. Er trug eine Flasche bei sich, die der Flasche mit dem Wissenstrank von Professor Dumbledore erstaunlich ähnlich sah. Harry stand auf und begrüßte den Professor freundlich. Danach bot er ihm einen Tee an, den dieser gerne annahm. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da und tranken ihren Tee, bis Harry beschloss die Stille zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Nun Severus was führt dich zu mir? Ist irgendetwas mit dem Veritaserum?" Zu Harrys Erstaunen fing der schwarzhaarige Lehrer an zu lachen. Sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich. "Severus.. hab ich irgend was gesagt, was dir den Anlass gibt, so zu lachen?" Harry war nun völlig verwirrt, es war immerhin nicht etwas tägliches zu sehen wie dem mürrischen Lehrer Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und er vor Lachattacken fast aus dem zweiten Sessel fiel. Inzwischen hatte der Lehrer sich so weit beruhigt, dass er eine wegwerfende Bewegung machen konnte.  
  
"Nein.. nein ..es ... ist nur diese Situation!" Harry betrachtete den älteren Mann kurios. Was war den an dieser Situation komisch oder lachhaft. Severus hatte in den letzten Wochen oft hier mit ihm gesessen und sie hatten viel geredet. In zwei Wochen sollte die Schule nun wieder anfangen und Severus hatte ihm letztes mal gesagt, dass er ihn noch etwas fragen wollte. Aber Harry fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was an dieser Situation komisch sein sollte.  
  
Severus hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und schien antworten zu wollen. "Ich meine, wenn mir jemand vor zehn Wochen erzählt hätte, dass ich mich mit dir hier sitzen, Tee trinken, mich unterhalten und das mich auch noch freuen würde, ich hätte denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich mit einem Potter verstehen würde." Harry saß da, bleich im Gesicht und erschrocken.  
  
´Er weiß es! Scheiße! Jetzt geht es zurück auf die alte Hass Basis! Aber vielleicht kann ich ihn überzeigen, dass er sich irrt!´ Harry schaute den Lehrer vor ihm nun mit einem ruhigen Ausdruck, obwohl er glaubte innerlich zu verbrennen. "Potter? Wie meinst du das Severus? Ich verstehe nicht." Zu Harrys noch größerer Verwunderung grinste Snape nun. "Komm schon Hijiri! Du weißt, dass ich nicht blöd bin oder sollte ich besser sagen Harry?" Nun erbleichte Harry wirklich, natürlich wusste er, dass Severus nicht blöd war. Nein er war einer der klügsten Leute die Harry bisher getroffen hatte, aber das er es so schnell raus finden würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Seit wann?" "Seit gestern, als Albus mit dir geredet hat. Ich bin dann ja dazu gekommen und mir ist eine deiner Handbewegungen aufgefallen." Komischerweise lächelte Severus noch immer während er fortfuhr. "Es ist typisch für dich, dass du dir deine Haare noch immer glätten willst, aber da sie nun nicht mehr struwelig sind, geht das nicht und du hast dir nur über die Haare gestrichen."  
  
Harry erstarrte, er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Severus ihn während seiner Schulzeit so genau beobachtet hatte. Er starrte den ehemaligen Todesser nur an. Dieser fuhr nun fort. "Wie gesagt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal die Gesellschaft eines Potter begrüßen werde, aber der Lehrerschaft hättet ihr ruhig etwas sagen können." Danach lehrte seine Tasse und betrachtete Harry wieder mit einem amüsierten Blick. "Du darfst übrigens weiter atmen Harry!"  
  
Harry fand endlich seine Sprache wieder und atmete erleichtert aus, da Severus ihn anscheinend immer noch leiden konnte und seinen Hass auf ihn anscheinend vergessen hatte. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Severus bereits wieder fort. "Aber jetzt zu dem Grund warum ich hier bin. Ich muss Voldemort einen Vertrauensbeweis bringen und deswegen muss ich die Schule dieses Jahr verlassen. Offiziell bin ich bei einer Weiterbildung für Zaubertränke. Ein bisschen Erfahrung sammeln und neue Tränke angucken. Albus weiß bescheid, Voldemort hat mir die Einladung dahin besorgt. Die Sache wird immer komplizierter. Es scheint, dass er jetzt auch Leute im Ministerium als Verbündete hat. Zu dieser Messe werden sonst keine Zaubertränkelehrer eingeladen sondern Forscher und Leute die schon fiel in diesem Gebiet geleistet haben."  
  
Harry nickte nachdenklich. "Wie sollst du ihm dein Vertrauen den Beweisen?" "Auf der Messe wird eine neue Art von Veritaserum vorgestellt, es ist allerdings ganz anders als das, das wir entwickelt haben. Ich soll es samt Rezept Kopien und Erinnerungen des Erfinders beschaffen, es analysieren und es dann produzieren." "Verstehe, das alte Veritaserum was Voldemort verwendet kann vom Ministerium mithilfe von irgendetwas neutralisiert werden, kann man bekämpfen. Ich nehme an, dass was vorgestellt wird nicht." Der ehemalige Diener Voldemorts nickte nur. Harry dachte kurz nach und fragte dann schließlich.  
  
"Wie kann ich dir denn helfen Severus?" Harry schaute in die tief schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. Severus nahm die Flasche in die Hand, die er zuvor auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. "Das hier ist ein Wissenstrank, dem von Albus sehr ähnlich. Er ist hauptsächlich über Zaubertränke, allerdings ist hier noch von allen anderen Fächern drin. Ich wollte dich bitten, meine Vertretung zu werden. Ich habe Dumbledore es bereits gesagt und er ist einverstanden und hat mir erzählt wieso du als Lehrer hier bist. Ich habe Albus geschworen es niemandem zu sagen. Also würdest du den Posten übernehmen, Albus hat deine Stunden so gelegt, dass sie sich nicht mit den Zaubertränkestunden überschneiden und, wenn du ja sagst, würden Albus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auch als Doppelfach geben lassen, damit du Duellier Unterricht mit einbeziehen kannst." "Duellier Unterricht auch noch... hmmm Ich hoffe Albus hat nicht vor Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam in meine Stunden einzuteilen." Professor Snape senkte nun seinen Blick und versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken und versagte total. Harry klatschte sich die Hand an die Stirn. "Ohh, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Die beiden Häuser in Zaubertränke sind schon die Härte aber in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste... das wird schief gehen." Harry sagte eine zeitlang wieder nichts bis Severus die Stille durchbrach.  
  
"Und machst du es?" Wieder eine Zeit nichts bis Harry endlich nickte. "Gut! Ach ja das macht dich dann auch automatisch zum Vorsteher des Hauses Slytherin!" Harry zuckte sichtbar zusammen, er als Hauslehrer für Slytherin???, das konnte ja heiter werden. Doch er sagte nichts. Er zuckte zurück, als ihm der Trank unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Wortlos nahm er die Flasche und schluckte ihren Inhalt in eins runter. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, dann viel die Flasche klirrend zu Boden und zerbrach in Scherben. Harry hielt sich den Kopf, dieser Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Trank den Albus ihm gegeben hatte, nein dieser brachte sein Blut zum kochen, sein ganzer Körper schien sich gegen den Trank zu wehren, bis Harry es nicht mehr ertrug und sich von der Dunkelheit einhüllen ließ.  
  
Als Harry wieder aufwachte, sah er die weiße Decke des Krankenflügels. Er fuhr herum als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Es war Albus. Er betrachtete Harry kurz. "Alles in Ordnung? Severus hat dich hergebracht, nachdem du umgekippt bist. Er hat den Trank wohl zu stark angemixt!" Harry nickte nur, sein Kopf tat immer noch weh. "Severus sagte, dass du seine Bitte erfüllst. Er wird dir alles zurecht legen und das mit den Büchern ist auch bereits geklärt ist. Alles was du zu tun hast, ist dich mit allem zu beschäftigen." Harry betrachtete seinen Direktor, Mentor und Freund. Diesem Mann verdankte er seine Existenz, die sich nun schon recht gefestigt hatte. Dummerweise wusste noch keiner der anderen Lehrer davon, dass er der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Harry wusste, dass besonders Professor McGonagall mit ihm Probleme haben würde. In ihren Augen würde er zu jung sein.  
  
Er musste wohl wieder eingeschlafen sein, den er wurde am nächsten Tag recht unsanft von einem lauten Krach geweckt. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen um dann einen seiner größten Schocks seines Lebens zu bekommen. Träumte er (A/N: Ein Alptraum!) oder stand da wirklich Professor Trewelany (Rechtschreibung?) in einem rosa Satin Nachthemd. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, sie stand da und redete eifrig auf Poppy ein. Diese schien bereits recht genervt zu sein.  
  
Doch bevor Harry sich genauer darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wurde seine alte Lehrerin bereits sehr bestimmt wieder rausgeschmissen.(A/N: Mit einen Arschtritt?!) Die aufgebrachte Schwester merkte dann, dass er wach war und brachte ihm noch das Frühstück und danach durfte er gehen. Severus hatte ihm inzwischen alle Rezepte und Bücher für dieses Schuljahr bringen lassen und Harry kam fast nicht mehr in seine kleine Wohnung. Sofort fing er damit an die Bücher zu lesen mit dem Wissen, dass er seine Ferien vergessen konnte, aber seine Tarnung und neuer Beruf ging ja vor allem anderen. (A/N: Das ist leider so! Eigene Erfahrung! Ich meine nur den Beruf!)  
  
~~~Ende Flashback~~~  
  
Harry stand nun bereits vor dem steinernen Gargoyle des Direktors. Er nannte das Passwort und ging zum Büro seines Schulleiters. Der Zauberer saß an seinem Schreibtisch und durchsuchte ihn scheinbar nach irgendetwas. 


	12. Endlich aufgewacht

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Halli Hallo,  
  
da bin ich wieder. Hat ne ganze Weile gedauert. SORRY deswegen, aber ich war unglaublich busy. Alle scheinen gespannt zu sein, was Dumbledore sucht, ABER das verrate ich noch nicht. Gibt es erst später.  
  
Erstmal DANKE, ich habe so viele Anfragen bekommen, wann denn der nächste Teil kommt, dass ich beschlossen habe ihn ohne Betareading zu veröffentlichen.  
  
So ich wurde gefragt, wie man Harrys Fake Namen ausspricht, also einfach einmal Luft holen und Hijiri sagen. Es gibt keine Betonung auf irgend eine Silbe im Namen. So ich habe außerdem gemerkt, dass ich selten warnings reinpacke, also kommt an dieser Stelle jetzt immer ein Warning wenn nötig.  
  
Bitte entschuldigt die RS/ZS Fehler, dieser Teil ist nicht betagelesen worden, da alle nach dem nächsten Teil geschrieen haben und meine Betareaderin sich nicht gemeldet hat, obwohl ich stark vermute, dass das verdammte Internet wieder geschlampt hat und sie meine mail mit Text gar nicht bekommen hat.  
  
So das wars erst mal von mir. Sorry ist wieder so nen kurzer Teil.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
Chapter 12 Endlich aufgewacht  
  
Er hielt inne, als er sah, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Als er Harry sah deutete er ihm an sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. "So Hijiri (A/N: Alle eingeweihten nennen ihn aus Sicherheitsgründen bei seinem Fake- Namen) was wollten die Todesser eigentlich in dem Zug? Ich meine mit der Aktion haben sie ja auch das Leben ihrer eigenen Kinder in Gefahr gebracht!"  
  
Harry saß eine Weile ruhig da bevor er antwortete:" Sie wollten Harry Potter! Aber es macht auf diese Art und Weise keinen Sinn! Ich meine das letzte Mal als Voldemort ihn brauchte, hatte er einen so komplizierten Plan. Und jetzt hat er einfach angegriffen. Das ist seltsam. Für mich macht es kaum Sinn!" Beide schwiegen eine Weile. "Aber was noch wichtiger ist, wie ??? in allen drei Teufels Namen?? WIE haben sie den Schutzschild von Hogwarts ausgeschaltet. Ich fand es etwas unangenehm den Crucaitus Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt zu kriegen." "Doch es macht Sinn, wenn ihr Ziel nicht nur Harry Potter sondern auch Einschüchterung war. Sie wollten beweisen, dass man sie nicht aufhalten kann und, dass unsere Schüler auch hier nicht sicher sind. Den Schutzschild hatte Severus außer Kraft gesetzt. Voldemort hat das von ihm verlangt und um seiner Tarnung Willen war ich einverstanden. Wir dachten sie würden die Schule und nicht den Zug attackieren. Deshalb konnten wir dir auch nicht helfen, wir waren alle in Hogwarts und aus Sicherheitsgründen konnte ich es dir nicht mitteilen. (Das der Schild nicht mehr da war)"  
  
Harry nickte nur. Sie diskutierten noch lange diesen Abend und erst um halb 3 in der früh konnte Harry wieder in den Krankenflügel gehen. Dort angekommen sah er, dass Severus nun endlich ins Bett gekommen war. Harry wusste, dass Severus in wenigen Stunden verschwinden musste um seinen Auftrag für Voldemort zu erledigen. Und er selbst würde dann richtig als Lehrer vorgestellt werden. Er würde der Vorsteher von Slytherin werden.  
  
Dafür war alles vorbereitet, von seinem Büro führte ein magisch verkürzter Weg in die Kerker, er hatte sämtliches über Zaubertränke gelesen was er in die Finger gekriegt hatte und vor allem gebraut, da er sich sonst sehr blamieren würde.  
  
~~~neun Uhr früh im Krankenflügel~~~  
  
Thump Harry stöhnte und hievte sich selbst vom Boden des Krankenflügels. Erst jetzt halbwegs wach, bemerkte er, dass er anscheinend nicht in seinem eigenen Bett gelegen hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen um in ein paar Silberne zu blicken. Draco Malfoy hatte sich aus seinem eigenen Bett runter gebeugt und betrachtete ihn fragend.  
  
"Morgen!" Harry erhob sich und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Robe. Draco nickte nur und sah sich um. Sein Blick wanderte die Wände ab, die Fenster einfach alles bis er auf seinen eigenen Armen ruhte. Beide waren mit einer recht dicken Schicht Verband umwickelt.  
  
"Warum?"..." "Poppy hat deine Wunden verheilen lassen. Den Verband kann allerdings nur sie abmachen. Sie hat Angst, dass du es noch mal tust." "Was noch mal tun?" "Kommen sie Mr. Malfoy wir sind weder blind noch blöd. Es war sehr deutlich zu sehen was sie da getan haben...... Ist ihnen ihr Leben wirklich sowenig wert??"  
  
Draco sah dem jungen Elfen nicht in die Augen, aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er diesen smaragdgrünen Augen nicht standhalten konnte und womöglich alles erzählen würde. Harry betrachtete den blonden vor während er seinen Kopf stur unten hielt.  
  
"Ich soll sie heute zusammen mit Mrs. Weasley zum Willkommens Frühstück nehmen. Die Verteilungszeremonie und alles wird heute nachgeholt, allerdings müssen wir uns das gute Essen entgehen lassen." Nach Beendigung dieses Satzes zog Harry ein sieben Tage Regen Wetter Gesicht. "Wieso??" Das verstand der sonst so kluge Slytherin nun doch wieder nicht. "Wir mein Lieber sind krank geschrieben und dürfen uns heute das Krankenflügelessen genehmigen."  
  
"Hijiri !!, das habe ich gehört! Ich rate dir schnapp dir deine zukünftigen Schüler und dann verschwinde ehe ich dich wie angemessen mehrere Tage in ein Bett stecke!" Bei dem großen Glück das Harry hatte, war Madam Pomfrey natürlich gerade um die Ecke gebogen. "Die Zeremonie beginnt in einer Stunde. Wollen sie vorher noch baden? Ich soll sie sonst bis zum Badezimmer begleiten."  
  
Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Doch bevor noch etwas sagen konnte, hörte man undeutliche Geräusche. Sie kamen aus der Richtung in der Ginnys Bett war und man sah auch sogleich Madam Pomfrey hinter den Vorhängen verschwinden. Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie mit einer noch recht wackligen Ginny Weasley wieder hervor.  
  
Draco war inzwischen auch angezogen und sie alle setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch den Harry schnell gezeichnet hatte und aßen ihr Frühstück. Ginny unterhielt sich dabei angeregt mit Harry und Draco erschien es schon fast so, als wollte sie mit ihrem Lehrer flirten. Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, während er zusah, wie das rothaarige Mädchen lachte.  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam um die Teller den Hauselfen zu geben, als sie einen na ja nicht ganz so jugendfreien Witz hörte. "Ehrlich Hijiri! Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du verhältst dich ja wie ein Schüler." Hijiri errötete und erinnerte nun sehr stark an eine Tomate. "Werde erwachsen hörst du. Was bist du sonst für ein Beispiel für die Schüler?" Harry senkte seinen Kopf. "Komm Poppy. Du weißt, dass ich noch jung bin. Ich meine so verhält man sich in meinem Alter." Sie schoss ihm nur einen missbilligenden Blick.  
  
"Ich weiß ja, dass du noch ein junger Lehrer bist, aber verhalte dich angemessen. Du bist immerhin schon 3000 Jahre alt und außerdem fluchst viel, viel, viel zu oft." "Ich gelobe Besserung."  
  
Draco und Ginny starrten ihren Lehrer an. "3... 3000 Jahre alt." Ginny sah sehr geschockt aus. ´Tja das Flirten kann sie jetzt wohl vergessen, er ist alt genug um ihr sonst was Ahn zu sein.´ Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen bei der Grimasse die, die Rothaarige zog. Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder umgedreht. Auch er lächelte amüsiert über die Gesichter seiner beiden Schüler. "Seien sie nicht so geschockt Miss. Weasley. Ich bin vielleicht für menschliche Verhältnisse alt.. nein steinalt, aber bei meinem eigenen Volk bin ich noch ein Küken, was noch nicht mal über ein 5 Jahrtausende ist."  
  
Er ließ die Teller verschwinden und erhob sich dann. "Wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg machen, die Zeremonie fängt gleich an."  
  
Ginny nickte, während Draco sich erhob und ihm einfach folgte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, irgendetwas an diesem Lehrer war ihm vertraut und er wollte raus finden was. Nach kurzem Weg erreichten sie den letzten Korridor vor der großen Halle, Harry blieb stehen.  
  
"Worauf warten sie Professor?" Ginny hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Lehrer zurück geblieben war. "Geht schon voraus die Zeremonie beginnt gleich. Ich muss noch auf jemanden warten." Damit drehte der Elf sich um und verschwand hinter einer Rüstung.  
  
Ginny starrte ihm nach, soweit sie wusste war hinter dieser Rüstung nichts weiter, als eine langweilige Wand. Draco dagegen zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand mit wehenden Roben in die Halle.  
  
TBC  
  
Das wars schon wieder, ich gebe zu der Teil ist sehr kurz, aber ich bin schon wieder fleißig am tippen und sobald ich auch irgendwie das Problem mit den mails gelöst habe, bekommt meine Betareader den nächsten Teil.  
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen Leuten bedanken, die mir immer Kommentare schreiben.  
  
So bis denne  
  
Black Soul 


	13. Der neue Lehrer

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Halli Hallo ,  
  
da bin ich wieder. Man hat das gedauert, sorry, aber ich war so busy. Im Labor werden wir förmlich mit Proben überschüttet und dann ist auch noch eines unserer Geräte kaputt. Wir müssen alles wieder von Hand machen. So genug gejammert, dies ist der nächste Teil und wurde von meinem neuen Beta Felix korrigiert und teilweise hat er gute Formulierungsvorschläge gemacht.  
  
Danke noch mal Felix.  
  
So also das ist jetzt die allerletzte Warnung, ab hier gibt's Slash in der Story, wer das nicht mag NICHT LESEN!!!!! Aber keine Angst ich bin dabei den ersten Teil umzuschreiben und ihn dann an Sandra meine erste Beta zu schicken.  
  
Kommt bald.  
  
So das wars und ach eh ich's vergesse ich liebe reviews und Kommentare. Ne e-mail ist auch nicht schlecht, ach übrigens danke an alle, die mir ne mail geschrieben haben und an alle die mir reviewed haben. Sind leider nen bisschen viele um alle aufzuzählen, aber die angesprochenen wissen, dass sie gemeint sind.  
  
Das wars jetzt aber wirklich. Weiter mit der Story...  
  
Chapter 13 Ein neuer Lehrer  
  
Harry verschwand hinter der Rüstung und eilte lautlos in die Verliese. Dort traf er am vereinbarten Punkt den Zaubertränke Lehrer. "Alles fertig Severus, auch für den neuen Unterricht?" Der bereits reisefertige Professor nickte kurz. "Ich denke wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg machen."  
  
Ohne weitere Worte machten beide sich auf den Weg zur Zeremonie. Harry nahm den Platz des Hauslehrers von Slytherin ein, während Professor Snape sich neben ihn setzte. und warteten auf die Zeremonie.  
  
Keiner der beiden bemerkte das Flüstern und Getuschel, das nahezu an allen Tischen vorzufinden war. Bei den Gryffindors diskutierte Hermine mit Ron. "Siehst du das Ron. Professor Dumbledore hat sich auf den Platz von Professor Snape gesetzt und Snape setzte sich ohne ein Wort daneben."  
  
Ron wendete seinen Kopf, seine Augen weiteten sich. "Herm sieh dir das an. Snape redet mit dem Elf ohne eine Grimasse zu ziehen. Ohne ein Grummeln... oh mein Gott siehst du was ich sehe????" "Wenn du Professor Snape meinst, dass er lächelt und sich mit dem neuen VGDK Lehrer unterhält dann sehen wir das gleiche." Seamus Finnigan hatte sich mit in das Gespräch eingeschaltet. Doch bevor sie weiter spekulieren konnten trug Professor Sprout den sprechenden Hut in die Halle.  
  
Prof. McGonagall kam einige Sekunden später mit den neuen Erstklässlern rein. Der sprechende Hut öffnete seinen Mund und begann sein Lied zu singen. (Ich werde hier kein Lied vortragen! NEIN!NEIN!)  
  
"Wenn ich euren Namen vorlese, werdet ihr vortreten und den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen." Sie nahm ihre Pergamentrolle und begann:  
  
"Avery, Lora". "Slytherin!"  
  
"Booth, Thomas" ..... "Ravenclaw". Der Tisch von Ravenclaw klatsche begeistert und Harry konnte sehen, dass Terry aufgesprungen war um seinen kleinen Bruder zu begrüßen.  
  
"Porter, Christiane"............ "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Slayter, Christian". "Slytherin" Die Liste ging weiter und weiter bis alle Schüler an ihren Tischen saßen. Harry hatte bemerkt, dass auch einige Kinder von Todessern dieses Jahr dabei waren, wie Markus McNair.  
  
Nachdem Prof. McGonagall den Hut wieder weggebracht hatte, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts, welches leider nicht besonders gut angefangen hat. Alle bis auf unsere neuen Erstklässler werden sich noch an den Ausgang des letzen Jahres erinnern. Lord Voldemort tötete einen unserer Schüler, der dieses Jahr eigentlich bei uns sein sollte um seinen Abschluss zu machen und um mit allen seinen Kameraden noch einmal das Schüler sein zu genießen, deswegen möchte ich jeden bitten sich zu erheben und eine Schweigeminute zu Ehren von Cedric Diggory zu halten." Der weise Zauberer senkte seinen Kopf faltete die Hände und es wurde still an den Tischen.  
  
Ab und zu hörte man das Schluchzen einiger Hufflepuff Schüler. Harry hatte Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig. Er wollte, dass Cedric sich mit ihm den Sieg teilte. Sein Körper schwankte leicht, bis er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Severus schaute ihn kurz eindringlich an, bevor er wieder die Augen schloss. Harry bemerkte, dass wirklich alle still waren, selbst alle Slytherins.  
  
Nach einer Weile öffnete der Schulleiter von Hogwarts seine Augen wieder und sprach erneut:" Alle hier wissen, dass ich auch den Angriff der Todesser meine. Ich finde es ist eine Schande und Feigheit einen Zug, der von Schülern besetzt war, anzugreifen. Doch zum Glück ging es gut genug aus, dass keiner getötet wurde. Und doch wurden einige verletzt. Zwei davon lebensgefährlich. Ich bin mir im klaren, dass so ein Schuljahr nicht anfangen sollte und ich möchte allen versichern, dass hier für eure Sicherheit gesorgt ist. Nun zu den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, der Zauberschild um Hogwarts ist nun wieder aktiv und verstärkt. Der Verbotene Wald ist wie immer verboten.  
  
Hogsmeade ist nur für einzelne, aus den Sechsten und Siebten Klassen erlaubt. Die anderen mögen das was sie haben wollen hier kaufen. Die Schule hat mit den beliebtesten Läden einen Vertrag geschlossen, so werden diese an jedem Hogsmeade Wochenende einen kleinen Basar hier aufbauen. Ich möchte jedem Schüler, der nicht in einem dieser beiden Jahre ist, nahe legen nicht zu versuchen ins Dorf zu kommen, außer sie sind in Begleitung eines Lehrers. Ferner ist das Schulgelände nicht mehr zu betreten. Quidditch ist auf unbestimmte Zeit gestrichen."  
  
Diese Bekanntmachung sorgte für Trubel und Gemurre an den Tischen. "Außerdem sind die Unterrichtsfächer :"Magische Geschöpfe, alte Runen, Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen und Arithmantik ist auf zwei Stunden die Woche reduziert worden. Die vier nun freien Stunden, machen nun Platz für Fächer, wie VGDK für Fortgeschrittene, Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene: Animagus Zauber, Heilzaubern und Duellieren. Wer mehr als zwei neue Fächer dazunehmen will, muss sich mit dem zuständigen Lehrern absprechen. Und da wir gerade von Lehrern reden, wie einige von ihnen bereits bemerkt haben ist Professor Snape heute Morgen zwar anwesend, aber er wird heute noch abreisen und ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass er es dieses Schuljahr nicht unterrichten wird."  
  
Kaum endete der Satz brachen stumme Jubelstürme an allen Tischen aus, die Slytherins natürlich ausgenommen.  
  
"Anstelle von Professor Snape, wird sie Professor Hijiri Dumbledore in Zaubertränke unterrichten." Jetzt klatschten alle , sogar ein paar Slytherins. "Warten sie ich war noch nicht fertig. Aufgrund Professor Snapes Abwesenheit fehlt dem Hause Slytherin ja nun der Hauslehrer. Hijiri hier wird diesen sowie auch noch den Posten des VGDK Lehrers übernehmen. Wer aus dem Hause Slytherin nun etwas möchte möge sich an ihn wenden. Nun aber genug des langen Geplauders. Haut rein."  
  
Kurz nachdem das Festmahl erschienen war, brach die Halle noch mal in Jubelstürme aus.  
  
"Snape ist weg und wir bekommen diesen neuen Lehrer gleich zweimal. Kann das Leben noch besser werden?" Ron lachte gemeinsam mit allen anderen Gryffindors, und selbst Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Auf der anderen Seite schienen die Slytherins sich damit aber auch recht gut abzufinden.  
  
"Gott, es gibt noch Wunder. So einen jungen gutaussehenden Mann herzuschicken. Selbst wenn er irgendwie mit Dumbledore verwandt ist." Draco verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, was Millicent über den Leiter seines Hauses dachte. Er wusste ja, dass dieser Lehrer wahrscheinlich älter war als alle anderen Lehrer zusammen, na gut bei Prof. Binns war er sich nicht sicher.  
  
"Das Flirten kannst du vergessen, Bullstrode!" "Wieso das Draco? Hast du selbst ein Auge auf ihn geworfen, er ist ein sehr hübscher Mann." Draco errötete tatsächlich ein bisschen, aber sprach schnell weiter um es zu vertuschen. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich. 1. Ist er ein Elf kein Mann, da ist ein Unterschied. 2. Ist er 200 mal so alt wie Du. Schau mal in deinem Stammbuch nach ob du einen Ahn hast der vor 3000 Jahren geboren ist. Der wäre nämlich dann genau so alt wie er."  
  
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich Draco. Elf vielleicht, bei dem Aussehen, aber der ist niemals 3000 Jahre." Die Slytherin schien ihm nicht zu glauben. "Komisch, Madam Pomfrey hat ihm vorhin erst ordentlich die Leviten gelesen und meinte, dass ein 3000 jähriger sich nicht so kindisch verhalten sollte." "Sie hat wirklich 3000 gesagt." Der Blonde nickte und fügte noch hinzu. "Wenn du es mir nicht glaubst, frag das Wieselmädchen. Sie hat es auch gehört." Draco saß daraufhin still, ohne sich um das Essen zu kümmern.  
  
"Draco, willst du nichts essen?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Kurz darauf endete das Frühstück und Albus Dumbledore erhob sich erneut. "Der Unterricht wird heute Nachmittag beginnen. Ihre Pläne sollten sie inzwischen haben. Die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse wählen ihre neuen Fächer. Diese starten morgen. Ich bitte nun alle Vertrauensschüler, die anderen in ihre Häuser zurückzuführen. Außerdem bitte ich alle sich angemessen zu verhalten, da uns nun schwere Zeiten bevorstehen. Einen schönen Vormittag!"  
  
TBC  
  
So noch ein paar letzte Worte von. Ab jetzt werde ich abwechselnd diese Story und die Hetero Version updaten. Zwischendurch kommt dann noch meine dritte deutsche HP Fic, sie heißt 'Serpents at hearts' und wird hoffentlich genauso ein Erfolg wie diese Story.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul 


	14. Schwarze und weiße Magie

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Halli hallo, da bin ich wieder. Frisch aus einem schönen Skiurlaub... war herrlich, aber nun zum wesentlichen. Hier ist Teil 14 von dieser Story und ich möchte alle nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass innerhalb der nächsten Teile slash vorkommt.  
  
Alle die das nicht lesen ENTFERNEN sich bitten...... Die Parallelstory Augen gemacht aus Gold, die Heteroversion, wie ich sie nenne ist bereits mit einem Teil draußen und der nächste wird wohl in ein zwei Wochen kommen.   
  
Nochmals die Parallelstory ist kein Abklatsch, aber genug davon...   
  
Dann ist noch zu sagen, dass der nächste Teil etwas länger dauern wird, weil vorher noch meine dritte Story von Harry Potter an den Start geht. Sie heißt Serpents at Heart und setzt auch wie diese beiden im Sommer vor dem fünften Jahr ein, allerdings ganz anders als diese beiden Storys. Na ja ihr werdet es ja sehen...  
  
So dann bedanke ich mich noch bei allen die mir reviewed oder eine e-mail geschrieben haben. Vor allem meinem Betareader Felix. Danke für die Korrektur.  
  
So das wars jetzt...und hie....nein Stopp zurück, da fehlt noch ne Mitteilung. Ich hatte ne e-mail bekommen in der ich gefragt wurde ob lemon in dieser Story vorkommt und kann nur sagen ja und nein. Ich werde einen Lemon Teil schreiben, diesen aber nur gekürzt veröffentlichen, da es wegen dem Rating ja schlecht geht und erst vor ein paar Tagen haben sie eine meiner Lieblingsstorys wegen angeblichen Sexinhalten rausgeschmissen, Frechheit... da hatte ich schon viel detailliertere Storys gelesen, aber wie gesagt. Nicht zu ändern, d. h. wer den ganzen Lemon Teil dann haben will muss mir ne e-mail schreiben.   
  
Disclaimer.. Nach einem heftigen Streit mit J.K. Rowlings Anwälten wurden mir Harry und Co zugesprochen.... Mist verlesen sie gehören mir immer noch nicht mir...  
  
So ich hätte gerne viele reviews oder e-mails..  
  
Genug geschlafen.. Riesigen Wecker herbeigeschleppt RINNGGG!!!!!  
  
Es geht los  
Chapter 14 Schwarze und weiße Magie  
  
Langsam erhoben sich die Schüler und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Häusern. Harry ging rüber zum Tisch der Slytherins und sagte kurz etwas zu einem der siebten bevor er Draco Malfoy festhielt, der die Erstklässler gerade zu ihrem neuen Haus bringen wollte.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey will sie noch ein letztes Mal durch checken bevor sie heute am Unterricht teilnehmen werden." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand lautlos in Richtung Krankenflügel. Draco schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher und folgte ihm langsam.   
  
Im Krankenflügel angekommen sah Draco gerade, wie Madam Pomfey mit einem Tablett Bandagen zu seinem ehemaligen Bett trug. Auf diesem Bett saß der junge Elf nun ohne seine Smaragdgrüne Robe, die er heute anhatte. Auch ein schwarzes Shirt hing über der Kante des Bettes. Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf seinen Lehrer selbst. Der Oberkörper war mit einem blutigem Verband umwickelt. Dieser wurde gerade recht vorsichtig entfernt.   
  
"Scheint alles recht gut verheilt zu sein. Ich werde dir für den Duellierunterricht einen Stützverband anlegen." Draco ließ seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von der blassen Haut. Bis auf eine noch sichtbare silbrige Narbe war die Haut absolut makellos. Wenige Minuten später war Harry fertig versorgt und wollte gerade aufstehen. Doch Madam Pomfrey hielt ihn zurück, während sie den jungen Slytherin gestikulierend dazu brachte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett zu sitzen.  
  
"Ich will noch eine Blutprobe nehmen. Wegen deinem Magie- Anteil im Blut." Der VGDK Lehrer nickte nur und wartete ohne einen einzigen Laut zu machen. ´Magie- Anteil? ` Draco sollte diese Frage sogleich beantwortet werden, da Madam Pomfrey wieder kam mit einer Spritze mit einer ziemlich langen Nadel und Ampulle. Bereitwillig streckte der Schwarzhaarige ihr den rechten Arm hin.  
  
"Was meint sie mit Magie- Anteil Professor?" Draco betrachtete den Lehrer, als die Krankenschwester ihm Blut abzapfte. "Man kann das Potenzial, dass man als Zauberer hat im Blut nachweisen. Da die Magie ja in uns selbst drin, im Blut, in der Haut usw. Weil Blut flüssig ist, deshalb kann man dort besonders gut den Anteil an schwarzer und weißer Magie messen. Schüler, die im ersten Jahr hier sind und nicht vorher trainiert wurden haben meistens einen weißen Anteil von 50% und einen schwarzen von 0,9%. Mit Training ist der weiße Teil ungefähr bei 60 und der schwarze bei 5%. Es gibt aber auch Leute wie Albus Dumbledore oder Voldemort, die ungewöhnlich hohe Anteile haben. Der weiße Magie Anteil bei unserem Direktor beträgt 99,999% und der schwarze nur 0,001%, während Voldemort schwarz 69% und weiß 31% hat."  
  
"Ist das im Vergleich zu Professor Dumbledore nicht wenig?" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, es ist besonders viel. Schwarze Magie ist in bestimmten Arten viel stärker als weiße Magie. Schwarze frisst weiße Magie und nur selten ist weiße Magie dazu in der Lage die schwarze zu durchbrechen. Meine Magie- Anteile haben sich in letzter Zeit oft verändert, deswegen muss bei mir nachgeschaut werden. Wenn mein schwarzer Magie- Anteil zu hoch ist, hat das Auswirkungen auf meine Persönlichkeit."   
  
"Ist ihrer denn hoch?" Dracos Stimme verriet, dass er recht neugierig war. "Ich weiß nicht, aber ich muss regelmäßig zur Kontrolle, wenn mein Anteil an schwarzer Magie zu hoch ist, werde ich zu einem Dunkelelfen." Weiter führte ihr Gespräch nicht, da Madam Pomfrey mit einem Stück Pergament wieder kam. "Hier deine Ergebnisse." Sie gab ihm das Pergament.   
  
Draco versuchte einen Blick auf das Pergament zu werfen, allerdings gelang es ihm nicht. So verlegte er sich darauf auf das Gesicht des Elfs neben ihm zu schauen. Das von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer blasser wurde. Die grünen Augen weiteten sich und er schnappte nach Luft. Harry sprang vom Bett, rempelte Madam Pomfrey um und verließ geradezu fluchtartig den Flügel. Zurück blieben ein verwirrter Draco Malfoy und eine zornige Madam Pomfrey. "Was fällt diesem Lausebengel eigentlich ein, er ist zwar alt aber das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht ein solches Benehmen." Draco hoffte das die Untersuchung bei ihm besonders schnell ging, die alte Krankenschwester schien mal wieder fürchterliche Laune zu haben, wie musste es den Schülern gehen, die öfters hier lagen.  
  
´Potter, der hat doch schon mehr als alle anderen hier gelegen... Hmmm.. Tagelang bewusstlos nach der Sache mit Quirrel... hat uns den Quidditch Pokal gebracht... ein entknochneter Arm..... ein Basiliken Biss... Vater hat noch Wochen danach gekocht.. geschah ihm recht.. ein Sturzflug wegen ein paar Dementoren... dieser verdammte silberne Schleier....wieder ein paar Tage wegen der Sache mit Sirius Black....dann kurz nach der Sache mit dem Drachen und den Wassermenschen.. allerdings nur Untersuchung und Behandlung... dann nach der Sache mit Diggory.... doch Potter kann eine ganze Anzahl von Besuchen hier vorweisen.... Potter??.. Moment wo ist der eigentlich... er war nicht im Zug. .seltsam....´  
  
Dracos reger Gedankenfluss wurde allerdings sofort wieder unterbrochen, als Albus Dumbledore mit dem schwarzhaarigen Elfen wieder rein kam. Sie verschwanden ohne ein Wort in Madam Pomfreys Zimmer um nach 20 Minuten raus zukommen. "Mr. Malfoy, da sie noch hier bleiben wegen ihrer Untersuchung. Ich möchte sie bitten, dass alles was jetzt hier hören nur in diesem Raum bleibt."  
"Poppy ich muss dich bitten, Hijiri sofort einer Licht- Behandlung zu unterziehen." Die Krankenschwester blickte überrascht nickte aber und zog den Elfen in einen einzelnen Raum. Der Schulleiter zauberte sich einen Stuhl und wartete. Nach einiger Zeit der Stille fragte er Draco dann:" Geht es ihnen denn wieder gut Mr. Malfoy?"   
  
Draco zuckte zusammen nickte aber kurz. "Professor wo ist der Unterschied zwischen einen Dunkelelf und dem Professor?" "Hat Hijiri dir erzählt warum ihm Blut abgenommen werden muss? Es sind mehrere Unterschiede. Äußerlich wie innerlich. Dunkelelfen haben dunkle Haut, goldene Augen und weiße, manchmal silberne Haare, während Hochelfen eher blonde, braune, oder rote Haare haben. Schwarzhaarige sind eher selten. Du siehst ja er ist außerdem blass wie ein Leichentuch und die Augen sind grün. Allerdings liegt der größte Unterschied in der Magie. Dunkelelfen benutzten tiefste für Menschen unmöglich zu erreichende schwarze Magie. Nicht einmal Voldemort kommt an diese Tiefe ran. Darum sind praktisch alle Dunkelelfen ausgelöscht worden. Wenn Hijiri zu einem wird, könnte es sein, dass das Ministerium ihn töten lässt."  
  
Draco schluckte. "Sein Anteil ist also schon so hoch?" "Es ist nicht derart schlimm, aber er muss vorsorgen."   
  
Zehn Minuten später kam Poppy mit einem noch recht verwirrten Elfen wieder. "Albus bring du ihn zu seinen Räumen. Er soll sich noch ausruhen bis er Unterricht hat." Der Schulleiter nickte und wünschte noch einen schönen Tag.  
  
~~~Währenddessen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum~~~  
  
Ron und Hermine waren gerade dabei die neuen Unterrichtsfächer zu wählen. Das war etwas was eigentlich nur Hermine wieder ernst nahm. Ron hingegen schien nicht ganz da zu sein.  
  
"Herm, was meinst du, ob Professor Dumbledore weiß wo Harry ist?" Hermine sah kurz von ihrem Pergamentbogen auf und nickte. "Er wird es bestimmt wissen. Welche Fächer nimmst du? Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. VGDK für Fortgeschrittene ist unglaublich wichtig, aber andererseits ich würde schon gerne ein Animagi werden, aber Heilzaubern nehm ich auf jeden Fall."   
  
Ron der seinen Bogen gerade fertig auf einen Tisch legte, "Dann sehen wir uns nicht, ich hab Duellieren genommen, ich meine der Duellierclub von Lockhart war ja echt ein Witz, aber jetzt wo Du- weißt- schon- wer zurück ist möchte ich mich verteidigen können! Ich mach dann noch VGDK. Ich bin nicht so gut in Verwandlungen, ich denke ich würds nicht hinkriegen." "Dann sehen wir uns gar nicht. Ich hab Verwandlungen genommen, obwohl ich werde mir den Unterrichtsstoff dann mal von dir leihen." Ron nickte und holte sich ein Buch über die Cannons und begann zu lesen, während Hermine sich das neue Zaubertränke Buch griff um sich auf die nachherige Stunde schon mal einzulesen.  
  
~~~Einige Zeit später Im Kerker~~~  
  
Harry saß seit wenigen Minuten im Kerker und bereitete sich fieberhaft auf den Unterricht vor. Er spürte den Schlafmangel der letzten Zeit inzwischen, obwohl er im Gegensatz zu Menschen ja kaum welchen brauchte, aber nun. Er musste sich ran halten mit der Vorbereitung. In zehn Minuten würde die erste Stunde anfangen.  
  
~~~Im Gang vor dem Zaubertränke Raum~~~   
  
Ron und Hermine warteten mit den restlichen Gryffindors auf den Begin der ersten Zaubertränkestunde ohne Professor Snape. "Was meinst du Dean, ich denke er wird die Slytherins auch wieder bevorzugen, er ist immerhin ihr Hauslehrer und will bestimmt nicht verlieren." "Das stimmt nicht Dean, er ist fair. Ron hatte im Zug einen Streit mit Malfoy angefangen und...... "er hat uns 50 Punkte abgezogen und Slytherin nur 25.. ".. Ron du hast sein Volk beleidigt... den Streit mit Malfoy und die Schlägerei angefangen, mir hast du dabei einen Kinnhacken verpasst und du hast ihm widersprochen! Was erwartest du eigentlich... ich kann es zwar auch nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet ein VGDK Lehrer Hauslehrer von Slytherin sein soll, aber es war eine gerechte Verteilung!"   
  
Ron schwieg, er wusste, dass Hermine recht hatte. Als sie im Vorraum ankamen, standen die anderen Slytherins schon da, Malfoy stand seltsamerweise ein bisschen abseits und war nicht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Allerdings sah er nicht besonders gesund aus. Pansy Parkinson dagegen schien wie eh und je es darauf anzulegen, den Gryffindors das Leben schwer zu machen. "Hey ich hab gesehen, dass ihr schon 50 minus Punkte habt! Tja den Hauspokal könnt ihr getrost vergessen, wenn ihr schon so anfangt."   
  
Parvati ein recht hübsches Mädchen, erwiderte sofort:" Und eure 25 minus Punkte sind nichts oder." "Wir haben keinen einzigen minus Punkt wir haben sogar schon 5 plus Punkte. Denn ich habe heute schon 30 Punkte für einen Brillanten Aufsatz in Runen Kunde gekriegt." Pansy Brillant ??? Die Gryffindors kochten, keiner von ihnen hatte Runen Kunde, die meisten waren in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Wahrsagen und Arithmatik.  
  
Die ganze Sache wäre wahrscheinlich eskaliert, da die meisten Gryffindors den Angriff der Todesser noch nicht so gut verarbeitet hatten und blickten die Slytherins voller Hass an. Ron trat vor um es dem Mädchen heimzuzahlen. Doch sie wurden unterbrochen, denn just in diesem Moment öffnete Harry die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum. Er betrachtete kurz alle bevor er sie reinließ.   
  
So das wars fürs erste.... bitte viele reviews...  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul 


	15. Zaubertränke und zankende Weiber

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Halli hallo,   
  
ich bin wieder da. Nein ich war nicht im Koma oder ähnliches, ich war einfach sehr   
  
beschäftigt. Ich habe mich kurz vor der Hitzewelle noch einmal in Ausland abgeseilt   
  
und mich dort schon einmal vorbraten lassen, dann habe ich mit dem Führerschein   
  
angefangen. Bin 18 geworden und so weiter... doch nun zu den interessanteren   
  
Dingen.   
  
Ich habe zusammen mit meiner Betareaderin Sandra eine neue Fic angefangen bei   
  
der ich in Kürze den Prolog hoch laden werde, der zweite Teil von der Hetero Version   
  
von Augen gemacht aus Gold ist auch fast fertig. Serpents at Heart kommt auch   
  
bald.   
  
Insgesamt gesehen, war ich wirklich beschäftigt.   
  
So Disclaimer... hahahaha Harry und Co gehören mir..... (SMACK) nein ich nehme   
  
das statement zurück sie gehören sonst wem nur nicht mir.   
  
Bitte viele Kommis....  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
Chapter 15 Zaubertränke und zankende Weiber  
  
"Herein mit ihnen. Wir haben viel vor." Harry trat zur Seite. Die beiden Häuser   
  
betraten den Kerker um zu sehen, dass er sich verändert hatte. Die Zweiertische   
  
waren weg und stattdessen standen mehrere riesige Kessel da und um diese   
  
standen ein paar Stühle und kleine Tische wo verschiedene Zutaten standen. Etwas   
  
unsicher gruppierten sich die Schüler sodass die Ordnung wie folgt aus sah.   
  
Kessel 1: Hermine, Ron   
  
Kessel 2: Dean, Seamus  
  
Kessel 3: Neville, Parvati  
  
Kessel 4: Lavender, Blaise  
  
Kessel 5: Millicent, Crabbe  
  
Kessel 6: Pansy, Goyle   
  
Kessel 7: Draco  
  
"Hmm habe ich mich mit den Schülern vertan. Professor Snape sagte doch, dass es   
  
genau aufgehen würde?! Fehlt jemand?" Sämtliche Gryffindors nickten zu der Frage.   
  
"Professor.. ähem Harry fehlt bei uns. Er war auch nicht im Zug....und.. er hat sich   
  
den ganzen Sommer nicht gemeldet." Hermine hatte geantwortet. "Harry.. Potter?"   
  
Hermine nickte. "Hmm.. ach ja Professor Dumbledore hatte das erwähnt." Als er   
  
endete hatte sein Gesicht einen traurigen Ausdruck.   
  
"Professor ..wissen sie was mit Harry passiert ist?" Hermines Stimme war kaum noch   
  
zu hören. Zögerlich nickte der junge Mann. "Ich dachte, dass das Ministerium hätte   
  
es schon bekannt gegeben hat, aber sie wollen es wohl noch geheim halten... sie   
  
erinnern sich vielleicht noch an diesen Artikel indem Gerüchte über die Verbannung   
  
von Mister Potter aus dem Ministerium die Runde machten?" Die meisten nickten.   
  
"Nun ja zuerst wurde der Wunsch des Ministers abgelehnt, man bestand darauf, dass   
  
Mr. Potter eine faire Gerichtsverhandlung bekäme für das wofür der Minister ihn   
  
angeklagt hatte. Allerdings hat er dann ohne auf die Gerichtsverhandlung zu warten   
  
gehandelt." Harry verstummte erneut, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Albus ihm   
  
erzählte für was er beschuldigt wurde.   
  
Es herrschte eine Totenstille im Klassenraum und man hätte das Klirren einer Nadel   
  
hören können. "Der Minister hat Mr. Potter bereits vor zwei Monaten ohne   
  
Gerichtsverhandlung, ohne irgendwen rechtzeitig zu informieren bestraft." Harry hielt   
  
seinen Kopf gesenkt, und trotzdem konnte er hören wie die ganze Klasse scharf die   
  
Luft einsog. "Hat man ihn nach Askaban gebracht, nach St. Mungos wo ist Harry   
  
können wir ihn besuchen?"   
  
Harry schüttelte merklich den Kopf, er hatte sein Gesicht gesenkt und kämpfte mit   
  
seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Der Gedanke daran, dass er Ron, Hermine in Zukunft nur   
  
noch mit Nachnamen anreden könnte und lange Zeit nicht mit ihnen Spaß haben   
  
konnte machte ihn krank.   
  
"Der Minister hat Mr. Potter weder nach Askaban noch St. Mungos gebracht. Ich   
  
weiß nicht wo er ist. Der Minister verrät es nicht und selbst wenn wir es wüssten, es   
  
wäre zu spät. Er glaubte den Artikeln von Miss Kimmkorn, die inzwischen vor dem   
  
Minister zugegeben hat, dass die Geschichten nur auf Bruchstücken von   
  
Privatgesprächen beruhten, die sie entweder belauscht oder interviewt hatte. Aber   
  
das wird nichts mehr nützen... am 15 Juni hat Cornelius Fudge, der Minister der   
  
Magie Mr. Potter aus seinem Haus geholt ihn irgendwo hingebracht und ihm..... das..   
  
Gedächtnis gelöscht und nicht mit einem Spruch, den man brechen könnte sondern   
  
mit einem Trank, der kein Gegenmittel hat."   
  
Im Klassenraum herrschte eine Stille das man denken könnte man wäre auf einem   
  
Friedhof gelandet, aber dann brach ein Lärm an den Kesseln der Gryffindors aus,   
  
das man denken könnte jemand wäre gestorben. {Wie passend}  
  
Hermine sackte in sich zusammen mit der Hand vor dem Mund, Augen weit   
  
aufgerissen, sie war wie gelähmt. Ron stand nur da öffnete und schloss den Mund   
  
immer wieder so dass man ihn für eine klasse Imitation des Goldfisches halten   
  
könnte. Neville starrte den neuen Lehrer einfach nur an, als würde das Harry   
  
zurückbringen.   
  
Lavender und Parvati flossen stumme Tränen über die Wangen. Parvati war mit   
  
Harry auf dem Ball gewesen und nun war der Junge nicht mehr da und würde auch   
  
nicht mehr wieder kommen. Die anderen Gryffindors sanken ebenfalls zu Boden und   
  
schluchzten leise.   
  
Bei den Slytherins war es ebenfalls totenstill. Schock und dann brachen auch dort   
  
Gespräche aus, es wurde so laut, dass Harry am Ende ein paar Fili- Buster benutzen   
  
musste um die Klasse wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. "Ruhe, ich bitte sie wir   
  
haben jetzt Unterricht. Ich habe durchaus Verständnis dafür, dass ihnen das sehr   
  
nahe geht, allerdings möchte ich jetzt diesen Trank brauen.   
  
In der Pause können sie meinetwegen weiter reden aber jetzt nicht. Ich würde   
  
ungern heute schon Punkte abziehen." Nach wenigen Sekunden war es ruhig   
  
geworden und Harry erklärte ihnen den erste Trank dieses Jahres. Schweigend   
  
standen alle an ihren riesigen Kesseln und kochten den Trank.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde hatten fast alle den Trank hinbekommen mit Ausnahme von   
  
Neville und Parvati. Neville hatte unbeabsichtigt drei statt dreizehn Froschbeine in   
  
den Kessel getan und danach sofort die Spinnen hinterher. Kurz nachdem es ein   
  
paar Mal gezischt hatte, war der Kessel explodiert und die gesamte Klasse war mit   
  
einer grünen Flüssigkeit überzogen. Keine Sekunde danach standen alle Schüler als   
  
alte Leute da, alle außer Harry der ja auch von oben bis unten grün gewesen war.   
  
Neville hatte einen Alterungstrank gebraut.   
  
Alle sahen sich sprachlos an bis Harry sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte   
  
und losprustete. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn und alle außer Hermine, Ron und   
  
Draco schnappten nach Luft. Harry, der gerade in unmittelbarer Nähe des Topfes   
  
gewesen und total grün war, sah noch genauso aus wie früher, vielleicht ein   
  
bisschen älter so um die zwanzig. "Sie sollten ihre Gesichter sehen, zum schießen."   
  
Harry hatte Mühe sich wieder einzukriegen. "Wie kann das sein Professor? Ich   
  
meine wir sind ganz alt geworden und sie sehen keinen Tag älter aus als zwanzig?   
  
Und sie habe ja immerhin die äh.. volle Ladung abbekommen?" Lavender verstand   
  
gar nichts mehr. "Der Trank von Mr. Longbottom ist zu einem Alterungstrank   
  
geworden und sie sind alle gealtert." "Und sie?!" "Ich bin auch gealtert man sieht es   
  
mir nur nicht an. Ich bin jetzt circa 3700 Jahre, ist aber trotzdem nett von ihnen, dass   
  
sie mich noch so jung einschätzen."   
  
"Besitzen sie das Geheimnis der ewigen Jugend?!" Parvati schaute Harry dümmlich   
  
an. Man konnte hören wie sich Ron, Hermine und Draco genau gleichzeitig die Hand   
  
vor sie Stirn schlugen. Harry grinste nur. "Nein, ich bezweifle das irgend jemand   
  
dieses Geheimnis kennt. Bei mir ist es simple meine Herkunft. Ich bin ein Hochelf!"   
  
"WAS?!" Jetzt hätte man denken können, dass eine Bombe hochgegangen wäre.   
  
"Ja ich dachte das sieht man. Meine Ohren sind ganz anders als die von Menschen?"   
  
Gleichzeitig vielen alle Augen auf die Ohren des Lehrers, die zwischen den   
  
rabenschwarzen Haaren hervorstanden. [Wahrscheinlich waren die alle so von   
  
seinem Gesicht verzaubert, dass ihnen der Rest gar nicht aufgefallen ist.] Draco   
  
betrachtete mit uninteressierte Miene wie alle den Lehrer noch einmal gründlichst   
  
musterten.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt den Gegentrank holen. Ich bitte sie meinen Klassenraum in einem   
  
Stück zu lassen und sich zu Benehmen. Ich werde nicht zögern Punkte von beiden   
  
Seiten ab zu ziehen!" Harry verließ das Zimmer und trat in die Vorratskammer wo   
  
Severus immer seine frisch gebrauten Tränke hinstellte. Leider quoll die Kammer vor   
  
Flaschen nur so über, Harry seufzte und machte sich ans suchen.  
  
~~~ Im Klassenzimmer ~~~  
  
"Herm weißt du warum mir diese Stunden auf einmal so sympathisch sind?" Hermine   
  
schüttelte den Kopf. "Nie wieder Bevorzugungen für die Slytherins! Ist das nicht   
  
herrlich?" "Endlich geht er hier gerecht zu, das heißt aber nicht das deine Noten   
  
jetzt besser werden, denn du warst auch ohne Snape immer grottenschlecht." "Das   
  
ist echt aufbauend!" "Weißt du ich frage mich immer noch wie Fudge so etwas tun   
  
konnte. Harry hat nie jemanden was getan. Er und Cedric waren Freunde." Ron   
  
nickte nur, er wollte sich zu Seamus umdrehen der gerade was gesagt hatte, aber   
  
sein Kreuz machte das nicht mit. "Gottverdammte Scheiße ich hoffe ich werde nie so   
  
alt oder bin dann wie Dumbledore!"   
  
Während die Gespräche der Gryffindors sich weiterhin größtenteils um Harry   
  
drehten, hatten die Slytherins ein weitaus interessanteres Thema angeschnitten. "Der   
  
Quidditch Pokal gehört uns! Ohne Potter sind die doch nur ein Haufen Verlierer!"   
  
Pansy war natürlich wieder total aus dem Häuschen und auch Milicent Bullstrode   
  
stimmte mit ein. "WIR GEWINNEN DEN POKAL.....LALALALALA!" Das hörten die   
  
Gryffindors natürlich und fingen an lauthals zu protestieren.   
  
"Gegen euch würden wir noch gewinnen wenn wir ohne Harry und mit verbundenen   
  
Augen fliegen würden." Warf Seamus ein. "Interessantes Kommentar von jemanden   
  
der weder in der Mannschaft ist noch vernünftig auf einem Besen fliegen kann meinst   
  
du nicht auch Parkinson." "KLAPPE Schlammblut! Du solltest mal leise sein. Du   
  
hast es ja nicht mal geschafft dir den Besen zu holen!"   
  
Das war es von einer Minute zur anderen versuchten ein Haufen männlicher und   
  
weiblicher alter Knacker sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln was nur Pansy und Parvati   
  
gelang da die beiden sich einen 'Gehstock', also eine ziemlich große metallische   
  
Kelle zum Umrühren von Zaubertränken, geschnappt hatten. Doch bevor sich einer   
  
nur zum größten Teil bewegen konnten hörten sie eine Stimme, die vom Eingang des   
  
Vorratsraums kam. "Was geht hier denn vor?! Kann man diese Klasse den keine   
  
Minute allein lassen? Das ist ja jämmerlich! Miss Parkinson und Miss Patil die Kellen   
  
runter aber plötzlich, alle anderen auseinander. Sofort!"   
  
Harry hatte eine Weile gebraucht bevor er die Flasche gefunden hatte, er lauschte   
  
während des Suchens Ron und Hermines Gespräch gelauscht. {Er hatte keine   
  
andere Wahl seine Ohren sind ja viel feiner} Er stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und   
  
betrachtete sich dann das Bild das sich ihm bot. Inzwischen hatten alle alten Omas   
  
und Opas von einander abgelassen und auch die beiden Schachteln hatten ihre   
  
Gehhilfen wieder weggelegt. "Jämmerlich ist das einzige Wort das die vorherige   
  
Situation beschreibt vom Verhalten beider Seiten! Miss Parkinson!"   
  
Pansy guckte ihrem Lehrer fragend an. "10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, für den   
  
Versuch Miss Patil mit einer Kelle zu schlagen!" Die Gryffindors lachten leise.   
  
Allerdings entging dies nicht Harrys Ohren. "Dasselbe gilt für Miss Patil für das   
  
gleiche Ziel! Weiter im Text, Miss Parkinson Sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen!   
  
Punkt 8 will ich sie hier stehen!" Harry füllte derweil das Gegenmittel in ein   
  
passendes Gefäß. Doch Pansy wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen! "Warum muss   
  
ich nachsitzen und Patil nicht?!" Harry schoss Pansy einen eisigen Blick zu. "Ich   
  
erinnere mich auch nicht daran, dass Miss Patil Miss Granger ein Schlammblut   
  
genannt hat. Korrigieren sie mich wenn ich mich irre." Pansy wurde blass. "Aber   
  
wie?"   
  
"Meine Ohren sind um vieles feiner als die eines Menschen und ich möchte ihnen   
  
einen Rat geben. Den nächsten der in meiner Gegenwart das Wort Schlammblut   
  
oder irgend ein ähnliches Wort gegenüber einem Klassenkameraden benutzt, der   
  
anders ist, bekommt von mir ein ganzen Monat nachsitzen und wenn sie dabei sind,   
  
werden sie sich wünschen, dass Mr. Filch sie an seinen Ketten von der Decke hätte   
  
baumeln lassen! Ich denke wir haben uns verstanden Miss Parkinson. 8 Uhr heute   
  
Abend! So und jetzt gehe ich rum und verteile den Gegentrank. Für alle die mit ihrem   
  
Trank fertig sind meldet sich bitte. Ich werde ihn dann prüfen."   
  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief fast ruhig und alle außer Neville hatten den Trank richtig   
  
hinbekommen. Harry verteilte jeder Gruppe 5 Punkte für die gelöste Aufgabe.   
  
"Dürfte ich sie mal fragen wer VGDDK für Fortgeschrittene genommen hat?" Semus,   
  
Dean und Ron meldeten sich von den Gryffindors und Draco, Blaise, Pansy und   
  
Millicent von den Slytherins. Harry nickte und fragte dann nach dem Duellier   
  
Unterricht. Dieses Mal meldeten sich fast alle Gryffindors mit Ausnahme von Neville   
  
und Hermine bei den Slytherins meldeten sich alle mit Ausnahme von Pansy   
  
Parkinson.  
  
"Ich sehe. Danke dann kann ich mir das gleich notieren. Sie werden ja zusammen   
  
Unterricht haben!" Diesem Satz folgte ein kollektives Stöhnen beider Seiten und die   
  
Mädchen sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Sehen sie mich nicht so an. Ich habe das nicht   
  
entschieden. VGDDK ist ja heute nach dem Mittag, ich würde sie bitten nicht in den   
  
üblichen Klassenraum zu gehen, sondern eine Halle weiter den Eingang zum Kerker   
  
zu nehmen. Zauberstäbe mitbringen, Bücher werden nicht gebraucht! Das war es für   
  
heute mit dem brauen. Sie können jetzt gehen und ich hoffe, dass sie sich nächstes   
  
mal etwas gesitteter benehmen. Die O.W.L.s stehen an, sie sollten ein Vorbild für   
  
andere jüngere Schüler sein. Einen schönen Tag noch!" Mit diesen Worten verließen   
  
die Schüler den Klassenraum um sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde.  
  
Harry blieb zurück und betrachtete sich noch kurz im Spiegel. Er blickte herein und   
  
wiederholte nur für sich die Worte von eben noch mal. "Ich habe mich wie Hermine   
  
angehört meinst du nicht?" Harry wartete gar nicht auf die Antwort des Spiegels   
  
sondern trat vor den Kamin und schleuderte ein grünliches Pulver hinein, er trat   
  
durch den Kamin durch und landete im Klassenraum für VGDDK. Er checkte noch   
  
mal alles durch bevor er den Klassenraum für die Schüler öffnete. Der Unterricht   
  
würde erst in 15 Minuten beginnen. Er zauberte sich eine Tasse Tee herbei und ließ   
  
sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. [Ob ich je wieder Harry sein werde? Wahrscheinlich nicht.]   
  
Er schloss seine Augen und nickte ein.  
  
Die Gryffindors stiegen die Treppen hoch sie hatten jetzt VGDDK und Slytherin hatte   
  
Verwandlung. Pansy regte sich noch immer über das Nachsitzen auf und jaulte damit   
  
Draco die Ohren zu bis er sie genervt schubste. "Konntest du nicht mal einen   
  
Augenblick still sein das hält ja kein Mensch mehr aus. Ist doch deine eigene Schuld   
  
wenn du vor jemanden, dessen Rasse noch schlechter behandelt wurde als Muggel,   
  
so etwas sagst! Was können wir dafür?!" Damit steigerte er sein Tempo bis er mit   
  
Blaise auf einer Höhe ging. Dieser war tief in Gedanken versunken.   
  
"...ise...aise...BLAISE hallo jemand zu Hause?!" Draco fuchtelte seit Minuten mit   
  
beiden Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum. "Huh? Was ist Draco? Hast es endlich   
  
geschafft dich von deiner Furie los zueisen?!" "Was ist heute mit dir los? Du bist im   
  
Unterricht so still gewesen! Hast du ein Auge auf unseren neuen Lehrer geworfen?!"   
  
Draco lachte leicht als sich Blaise' Wangen leicht rot anfärbten, doch dieser konterte   
  
schnell. "Und du etwa nicht? Ich habs genau gesehen du aber richtig." Blaise grinste   
  
nun hinterhältig wurde aber enttäuscht, da der blonde Slytherin nicht ein bisschen   
  
errötete. "Stimmt. Er erinnert mich an jemanden und ich will wissen wer!"  
  
Die beiden hatten den Verwandlungskorridor fast erreicht, als Draco sich die Hand   
  
gegen die Stirn schlug. "Ich weiß wieder an wen er mich erinnert!" Blaise schaute   
  
erstaunt auf. Er hatte ja selbst das Gefühl als kenne er den Jungen, aber ihm war   
  
nichts weiter eingefallen außer, dass er verdammt gut aussah und Blaise war sich   
  
sicher, dass er jemanden mit so einem Gesicht bestimmt nicht vergessen würde.  
  
"Hier sieh dir das an!" Der braunhaarige Slytherin wurde erneut aus seinen   
  
Gedanken geholt, als Draco ihm ein Buch unter die Nase hielt. Es war 'eine- sich-   
  
von- selbst- aktualisierende- Version' von der Geschichte von Hogwarts, die Draco   
  
sehr gerne las und mindestens so oft wie Hermine. Blaise Augen weiteten sich zur   
  
Größe von Fußbällen als er auf das Bild hinunter sah, dass sein Hausgenosse ihm   
  
da unter die Nase hielt.  
  
"Unmöglich...das kann nicht sein...ich meine.. NEIN das kann nie im Leben sein!"   
  
Blaise gab zwar zu, dass sein neuer Lehrer und die Person auf der Seite im dem   
  
Buch sich ähnlich sahen nein sie waren praktisch Zwillinge, aber das war schlichtweg   
  
unmöglich. "Draco, das ist unmöglich! Denk an Dumbledore er könnte das niemals   
  
tun... wie sollte es auch möglich sein?" Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß   
  
es nicht, aber gibs zu! Die beiden sehen aus wie eineiige Zwillinge! Na ja außer die   
  
Ohren!" Sie erreichten ihr Klassenzimmer und konnten ihr Gespräch nicht fortsetzten   
  
wenn auch beide die ganze Zeit nur daran dachten. 


	16. Ein Schrecken

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Hi, pünktlich zum Jahres Ende gibt es noch mal ein dickes Update. Ist zwar nicht so lang wie ich es gerne wollte, aber na ja man kann nicht alles haben. So der nächste Teil ist fertig, hat ja lange genug gedauert, aber ich habe ihn nochmals überarbeitet.Hoffe er gefällt euch. Bitte ganz viele reviews oder mails. Bei mails bitte einen Betreff reinschreiben, damit ich sie nicht lösche ja. So kein Beta für diesen Teil. Keine Zeit zum verschicken, trotzdem Grüße an Sandra und Felix. Guten Rutsch und nicht zuviel feiern. Bye Black Soul  
  
Kapitel 16 Ein Schrecken  
  
~~~Ein paar Gänge vor VGDK Raum~~~  
  
"Was glaubst du Ron was wird uns Professor Dumbledore wohl heute beibringen?" "Herm das fragst du mich jetzt schon zum zehnten mal und Nein, ich weiß es immer noch nicht! Wenigstens haben wir diese Klasse mit Ravenclaw!" Hermine nickte nur und beide betraten den VGDK Klassenraum. Der junge Elf saß an seinem Platz und wartete darauf, dass sich alle setzten.  
  
Nachdem es still geworden war begann der Unterricht. Harry erhob sich und ließ seinen Blick einmal durch die Klasse streifen. "Guten Tag. Wie heute morgen schon gesagt bin ich Hijiri Dumbledore und werde die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sowie Duellieren hier unterrichten. Heute wollen wir mit der Verteidigung anfangen. Expillarmus maximo!" Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden flogen sämtliche Zauberstäbe der gesamten Klasse aufs Pult. Die Schüler starrten den Lehrer an. Zaghaft erhob ein Ravenclaw die Hand. "Ja Mr. Boot? Was gibt es?" "Wie sollen wir uns den verteidigen, ohne Zauberstab?" "Exzellente Frage, das ist das Thema der heutigen Stunde. Wie kann ich mich verteidigen, wenn ich keinen Zauberstab habe?"  
  
Harry ließ der Klasse eine geringe Zeit zum Nachdenken ehe er wieder nachfragte. "Und hat jemand eine Idee?" Emsiges Schweigen folgte seiner Frage und Harry seufzte innerlich. "Wer kommt den aus einer Muggelfamilie oder hat schon mal wie ein Muggle gelebt?"  
  
Ein paar Schüler hoben ihre Hände. "Gut kennen sie vielleicht eine Methode sich zu verteidigen ohne ihren Zauberstab zu gebrauchen?"..... [AN: Eine Unterrichtsstunde kommt später noch. Ich wollte diesen ersten Tag schnell abschließen.]  
  
~~~ In Harrys Räume im Kerker~~~ {AN: Einen Elfen in die Verliese zu schicken. Ich bin grausam}  
  
Harry lag in seinem Bett und war schon fast eingeschlafen. Die letzten sieben Wochen hatte fast alle Kraftreserven, die er noch hatte, aufgebraucht. Selbst für Elfen, die viel weniger Schlaf brauchten, war es zuviel gewesen, aber nun war ja alles in Ordnung, er würde schon viel Schlaf kriegen. Morgen war Sonntag und das hieß kein Unterricht. Er hatte an Stoff nichts mehr vorzubereiten und würde sich das ganze Wochenende entspannen. Gemütlich kuschelte er sich noch tiefer in seine Decke. Ja es würde eine ruhige Nacht werden, dass dachte er zumindest.....  
  
~~~Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum~~~2.09 Uhr in der Früh~~~  
  
Die Person saß in einem der dicken plüschigen grünen Sessel am Feuer. Sie dachte schon seit Stunden darüber nach, wieso er so abweisend war und warum er andauernd ihren Versuchen auswich. Aber sie würde ihn heute Nacht kriegen...Das hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt und in wenigen Minuten würde es soweit sein...  
  
Leicht kichernd wanderte die Person zurück in ihren Raum um sich vorzubereiten....  
  
~~~Schlafraum des Vertrauensschülers von Slytherin~~~03.00 Uhr~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy lag noch immer wach in seinem Bett, er wartete seit der Nacht in der sein Vater ihn einfach Voldemort überlassen hatte immer bis 03.10 Uhr vorbei war, um sicher zu sein, dass niemand besonders ER nicht in sein Zimmer kam. Er war immer punkt drei Uhr morgens gekommen um sich das zu holen, was er brauchte. Für ihn hieß das tagelange Schmerzen und Wunden, die selten rechtzeitig vor einer neuen Runde wieder verheilt waren.  
  
Er zitterte leicht und wünschte sich die Zeit wieder in der der dunkle Lord noch ein körperloser Geist gewesen war, als es noch so war, konnte er in Ruhe leben und hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber machen müssen, was sein würde wenn Voldemort zurück kehren würde und was das für ihn bedeutete. Doch nun... , er hob seinen Kopf leicht und betrachtete den Verband, der um seine Arme gewickelt worden war.  
  
Schwäche...ja er war schwach und er wusste es, doch es war ein lebendiger Alptraum indem er jetzt lebte und er hatte nur diesen Ausweg gesehen, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden und sofort versorgt. Sein Vater war nicht darüber erfreut und hatte ihn zur Rede gestellt, die Strafe, die er bekommen hatte, war das Beste gewesen was ihm hatte passieren könne, so hatte er jedenfalls gedacht. Eine Woche Kerker mit wenig Essen. Es war besser als mit diesem Monster im Bett und deswegen hatte er nicht protestiert, doch was dann in den Kerkern passiert war. Er verdrängte die Gedanken bevor die passenden Bilder dazu in seinem Kopf auftauchen konnten.  
  
Er blickte sich um in seinem Raum. Ja hier war er sicher hier würde niemand abends in sein Bett kommen nur um seine verdammten Triebe an ihm auszulassen. Dumbledore und egal wie wenig er den Mann mochte, er war der einzige Grund warum Voldemort noch nicht die Schule eingenommen hatte, und er war wirklich dankbar dafür, das es wenigstens jemanden gab, den dieses Monster fürchtete. Vielleicht konnte ja der weise Schulleiter Ihn besiegen und wieder für Frieden sorgen. Potter... in seinen Gedanken immer Harry war ja nun nicht mehr da um den Mistkerl den Gar aus zu machen.  
  
Fudge war aber auch ein Idiot, aber wieso? Diese Frage beschäftige ihn schon so lange, seit der erste Artikel darüber erschien. War der Minister nicht daran interessiert für Frieden zu sorgen oder was hatte er damit bezweckt. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner magischen Uhr und sie teilte ihm erfreuliches mit. 03.15 Uhr... er war sicher von heute an würde er mindestens bis zu den Winterferien in Ruhe schlafen können....  
  
~~~Korridor im Slytherin Kerker~~~03.20 Uhr~~~  
  
Ein Schatten huschte den Gang entlang und die Treppen hinauf. Da war auch schon das Ziel die Tür zu dem Korridor der Vertrauensschüler...leise ganz leise wurde der Knauf gedreht und der Schatten stutzte... die Tür war verschlossen... Ein leises Kichern und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Alohomora!" Ein Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich. Kein Knarren war zu hören, obwohl die meisten, das wohl bei einer Verlies Tür erwarteten.  
  
Sie schlich hindurch und blickte sich um bis sie entdeckte was sie suchte...eine Kerze. "Lacarne inflamare" Der Schein der Kerze machte die Suche etwas einfacher... es gab fünf Türen auf dem Gang einer führte von hier aus direkt in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Eine der Türen führte in den Raum von Millicent Bullstrode dem weiblichen Sprecher des fünften Jahrgangs. Zwei weitere gehörten den Sprechern des sechsten Jahres und die letzte Tür, die die sie suchte gehörte der Person zu dem sie jetzt wollte. In einem schon geisterhaften Gang bewegte sich der Schatten in auf die Tür am Ende des Korridores zu. Einer 5 und ein M zeigten, dass sie dort richtig war.  
  
Leise versuchte sie auch diese Tür zu öffnen aber auch sie war verriegelt, wieder wurde der Zauberstab gezückt. "Alohomora!" Doch das Schloss rührte sich nicht.. die Person blickte verblüfft auf die Tür. Zuckte jedoch dann nur mit dem Schultern bevor sie erneut eine Formel sprach. "Quietus totallis" Ein tiefe Stille legte sich über den Gang und nicht einmal das Flackern und Knistern der Kerze war noch zu hören. Wieder eine Formel und die Tür zersplitterte ohne einem einzigen Laut in tausende von hölzernen Splittern. Die Person lächelte leicht, es kam dem Grinsen eines Wahnsinnigen sehr nahe.  
  
Langsam trat die Person durch den Rahmen des Zimmer und mit dem Wedeln des Stabes in der Hand war die Tür wieder ganz. Ein weiteres Murmeln und diese Tür würde nicht mal der einer der siebten Klasse öffnen können. Langsam trat sie auf das Himmelsbett zu. Die grünen Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen und das Mondlicht schien auf die Decke. Ein Körper war auszumachen, in der Mitte des Bettes. Zusammengerollt wie eine Katze. Das Gesicht des Jungen war entspannt und es war sicher, wenn einer der Gryffindors ihn jetzt gesehen hätte, sie hätten geschworen, dass das diese Person nichts mit dem Slytherin den sie kannten gemeinsam hatte. Plump hopste die Person auf das Bett und kroch langsam über die schlafende Person, das Gesicht sah im Mondschein noch blasser aus, als er eigentlich war.  
  
Vorsichtig zog die Person die Decke weg und enthüllte den in Satin Schlafanzug gepackten Körper. Sie legte eine Hand auf das Knie und ließ ihre Hand langsam den Oberschenkel hochfahren. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als er einen leichten Druck auf seinem Bein spürte. Ihm wurde sofort bewusst wer das nur sein konnte. Seine Augen flogen auf, der Kopf hob sich und keine hunderstel Sekunde später wurde die Verliese von einem Markerschütternden Schrei erfüllt. Er riss sich los und kroch panisch weg von der Person , das er dabei vom Bett fiel, schien er nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Harry schreckte aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf, er erkannte den Schrei, er hatte ihn in seinen Träumen so viele male gehört, wenn Draco aus einem seiner Alpträume aufwachte, aber hier? Das hörte sich noch schlimmer an. Mit einem Satz er aus seinem Bett, Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor ziehend und stürzte in den Gang, der zu den Slytherin Räumen führte. Mit einem Krachen flog die Steintür auf.  
  
Der junge Elf flitzte hinaus und direkt Richtung Korridor der Vertrauensschüler. In seiner Eile rannte er ein paar seiner Schüler um, die ihm komische Blicke zuwarfen. Er bemerkte sie jedoch nicht. Als er den gesuchte Raum fand, standen in dem Gang schon einige Schüler vor der besagten Tür durch die er musste.  
  
"Warum machen sie die Tür nicht auf?" blaffte Harry einen der Siebten an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Verschlossen und wir kriegen sie nicht auf!" Harry schob sich an den Kindern vorbei, zog den Zauberstab. "Explodes maximalles" Die Tür zersplitterte nun schon zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht in tausende von Splittern. Das war auch ein Weg um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen. Harry trat durch die Splitter in den Raum, dabei eine Beschwörungsformel murmelnd. In seinen Händen bildete eine Kugel aus Licht.  
  
Die Schüler hinter ihm betrachteten diese kleine Stück Magie mit Wunder. Elfenmagie war etwas was sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Und das ohne Zauberstab. Harry trat durch den Rahmen der Tür und ließ die Kugel los, diese schwebte unter die Mitte der Zimmerdecke und erleuchtete somit den ganzen Raum...  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft als er das Bild, was sich ihm bot, betrachtete. Draco saß in seinen dunkelblauen Schlafsachen in einer Ecke und bemühte sich noch weiter in ihr zu verschwinden. Auf dem Himmelbett saß, in Strapsen und schwarzer Reizwäsche, die viel mehr das enthüllte, was sie eigentlich bedecken sollte, Pansy Parkinson und schaute doof aus der Wäsche. Wahrscheinlich wegen der Reaktion ihres Objektes der Begierde. Sie schien noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie mit Draco nicht mehr allein war.  
  
Harrys Wangen färbten sich in einem zarten fast nicht zu sehenden Rosa Ton. Die Masse hinter ihm kicherte leise, alle konnten sich natürlich denken, was Pansy da tun wollte. In Harry machte sich Empörung breit, er wusste zwar, dass Parkinson von der Sache mit Voldemort keine Ahnung hatte, aber so etwas... "MISS PARKINSON?!!!!" Angesprochene drehte sich um und erstarrte, errötete aber auch gleichzeitig, dass sie eine Tomate bei weitem übertraf. "Was in Kardis' Namen tun sie hier mitten in der Nacht in diesem Aufzug?! Bedecken sie sich gefälligst!"  
  
Die Angesprochene Person reagierte nicht gleich, bedeckte sich aber dann und wartete... "Miss Parkinson, ich hatte sie etwas gefragt! Ich möchte ein Antwort und die Wahrheit bitte!" Das Mädchen errötete noch schlimmer, falls so etwas möglich war und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dass keiner der Schüler es verstand. Harry jedoch verstand es bestens und er mochte die Antwort ganz und gar nicht, er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber es war so.  
  
"Danke Miss Parkinson. Leider hat ihre kleine Aktion den ganzen Kerker aufgeweckt und es scheint mir, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht der gleichen Ansicht ist wie sie." Besagte Person saß immer noch zusammen gekauert in der Ecke und gab sich nicht mal Mühe so zu wirken, als wäre ihm alles egal. Sehr nicht Malfoyisch! "Ich muss ihnen für diese kleine Aktion Nachsitzen erteilen. Kommen sie Montag in mein Büro um 8 Uhr. Nein ich werde ihnen keine Punkte abziehen, das Haus soll nicht unter ihren bekloppten Ideen leiden und nun machen sie das sie wieder in ihren Raum kommen und bleiben sie dort! Marsch!!!" Pansy nun vollkommen verwirrt, rannte an der Gruppe von Schülern vorbei und in Richtung ihres Zimmers. 


	17. In Sicherheit und Aufgewacht

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Hiya,  
  
sorry ich weiß es sind fast vier Monate gewesen und es tut mir leid. Ich mache gerade meinen Führerschein, dann musste ich ins Krankenhaus und zu allem habe ich mir den neuen Teil Final Fantasy X-2 gekauft. Ich habe es noch nicht mal durchgespielt, na egal. Hier ist erst mal der neue Teil und der nächste wird nicht mehr so lange brauchen, versprochen, da ich demnächst Urlaub habe, kann ich in Ruhe weiterschreiben. Außerdem plane ich noch einen speziellen Chapter für diese Story. Was draus wird werdet ihr dann ja sehen.  
  
So ich denke das wars jetzt, bitte viele Kommentare oder emails.  
  
Bye  
  
Blacksoul  
  
PS: Kein Beta diesmal. Sorry Felix.  
  
Chapter 17 In Sicherheit und aufgewacht  
  
Der Lehrer blickte ihr noch ein paar Sekunden nach ehe er weiter in den Raum trat. Er betrachtete den zitternden Jungen noch ein paar Minuten ehe er sich vor ihm niederkniete und ihn ganz leicht an der Schulter anstupste. „Mr. Malfoy?„ Keine Reaktion. „Draco?„ Ein leichtes Zucken. Ganz langsam zog er den Jungen aus der Ecke heraus und ins Mondlicht um ihn zu betrachten. Die Augen waren in Panik geweitet und erschienen im Licht nun silbergrau, der ganze Körper war verkrampft und steif. Was sollte er nun tun. Er konnte den Jungen nicht hier lassen, aber zu Poppy konnte er ihn auch nicht bringen. Sie war keine Fachkraft für psychische Zusammenbrüche und Trauma nach Vergewaltigungen und außerdem hätte das wieder zu fragen an ihn geführt und vor allem woher das wusste. Nein es musste so gehen.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden Stille begann Harry leise zu singen. Ein altes elfisches Lied aus vergangenen Zeiten. Draco entspannte sich leicht, wie zuvor schon im Zug. Er hob den Körper leicht an bis er ihn ganz auf dem Arm hatte. Draco war viel zu leicht. Er wehrte sich nicht einmal, er hing einfach nur da, wie ein nasser Sack. Harry dachte immer noch darüber nach, wo er das Kind hinbringen sollte und entschied sich schließlich für sein Gästebett, dort würde er morgen in Ruhe schlafen können ohne die Gefahr von seinen Mitschülern geärgert zu werden.  
  
Er ging langsam die Steinstufen runter und ignorierte alle Blicke. Nachdem Draco erst mal auf dem entsprechenden Bett lag, musste Harry nur noch dafür sorgen, dass das morgen nicht ganz Hogwarts bekannt war. Er trat erneut in den nun erleuchteten Gemeinschaftsraum und gab den weiblichen und vielleicht männlichen Bewohnern unbewusst damit frisches Futter für sehr interessante Träume, da er ja einfach aus dem Bett gesprungen war um zu Dracos Hilfe zu eilen und er trug im Gegensatz zu Severus KEIN graues scheußliches Nachthemd sondern pennte immer in Boxers und genauso lief er nun herum. In schwarzen Boxer oben ohne, die ganze Haut sichtbar. Viel der Schüler hatte auf seinen Arm oder den Rücken gestarrt. Vom linken Schulterblatt an über die Wirbelsäule runter bis in die shorts rein wand sich eine grün silberne Schlange, das Hauszeichen von Slytherin. Auf dem Arm war das Phoenix Tattoo.  
  
Nahezu das ganze Haus war im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Viele spekulierten bereits wie sie Draco damit rankriegen konnten. „Alle hergehört! Was sich hier eben ereignet hat, wird dieses Haus nicht verlassen! Ich hoffe, das das klar ist und WENN ich auch nur ein Mucks über die Sache hier höre, werde ich persönlich dafür verantwortlich sein, dass GRYFFINDOR dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnt und wer meint ihm sei das egal wird die peinlichste, demütigendste und grausamste Strafarbeit von allen bekommen und ich meine nicht, von der Zimmerdecke in Filchs Büro hängen.„ Ein Schüler hatte schließlich den Mut nachzufragen was den diese Strafe sei. „Die Strafe von der ich spreche ist SECHS MONATE PUTZEN DER GRYFFINDOR BADEZIMMER UND TOILETTEN IM TOWER DER GRYFFINDORS WÄHREND EUREN FREISTUNDEN! Also wer seinen Ruf nicht bis auf übelste ruinieren will. Hält den Mund!„  
  
Jegliche Farbe war aus den Gesichtern der Slytherins gewichen, das war die ultimative Strafe. Ihr Ruf würde sich davon nicht erholen und erst das Ansehen im eigenen Haus. Oh Gott. „Also ich gehe Recht in der Annahme das sie schweigen werden?„ Ein einstimmiges Nicken folgte der Frage und Harry wünschte allen noch gute Nacht bevor er sich in seine Räume zurück zog um nach Draco zu sehen. Besagte Person lag nun friedlich in seinem Gästebett und schlief.  
  
Harry betrachtete den blassen Jungen noch wenige Minuten bevor er vorsichtig aus dem Raum ging und schloss die Tür. Er verschwand in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer und wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als ihm im Spiegel etwas auffiel..... er hatte nur eine Boxershorts an....und so war er an allen Schülern vorbei gelaufen ..... oh mein Gott, aber es war passiert und ändern konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr. Gähnend ließ sich der 'junge' Lehrer auf sein Bett fallen um in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu verfallen.  
  
~~~Verliese~~~ Gästezimmer von Professor Dumbledore~~~  
  
Draco rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und richtete sich auf. Langsam nahm er seine Umgebung war und stellte fest, dass er sich nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer befand, allerdings hatte er auch keine Ahnung wo er im Moment war. Das Zimmer hatte Steinwände, vor einer stand ein Bücherregal in dem einige Bücher standen, Pergamente lagen in ihm, daneben alte Federn. Alles war abgenutzt. Da war noch ein alter Schreibtisch und das Bett indem er gerade lag. Fenster gab es keine und überraschender Weise auch keine Kerzen. Unter der Decke in der Mitte des Raumes war ein leuchtender Ball, von dem Licht ausging. Draco betrachtete fasziniert wie sich die Facetten des lichtes auf den Möbelstücken brachen und Schatten warfen.  
  
„Ah, wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht. Geht es dir wieder gut?„ Hijiri hatte Dracos Faszination mit der Lichtkugel unterbrochen, besagte Person schaute nun zu ihm herüber. Draco war verwirrt, wie war er hier her gekommen? „Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr an letzte Nacht oder?„ Draco sah einen Moment zu seinem Hauslehrer, dieser stand noch immer im Türrahmen, gekleidet in einer schwarzen Hose und Shirt, eine Robe fehlte noch. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Da waren zwar vage Eindrücke in seinem Kopf, aber nichts klares.  
  
„Miss Parkinson fand es angemessen sie in ihrem Raum zu überraschen und sie zu verführen, wie es schien. „ Plötzlich klingelte es in dem Kopf des Blonden und er begann zu zittern. „Sie waren nicht sehr ..eh. angetan von ihrer Idee und zogen es vor, den gesamten Slytherin Tower wach zu schreien!„ Noch während er den Satz hörte stöhnte Draco auf, sein Ruf würde das niemals verkraften. Als wenn Hijiri seine Gedanken gelesen hätte sprach er weiter. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, KEINER aus diesem Haus wird auch nur ein Wort darüber verlieren!„ Draco blickte ihn schon wieder fragend an.  
  
„Ihr Stolz ist ihnen sehr wichtig und ich kenne da eine Strafe, die von dem nichts mehr übrig lassen würde!„ Mehr sagte der junge Mann nicht, er schwieg und betrachtete Draco still mit seinen grünen Augen. Der blondhaarige vermied es in sie zu schauen, irgendwie wissend er könnte sich darin verlieren.  
  
„Darf ich fragen was sie dazu bewegt hat, so zu schreien? Ich denke man hätte Miss Parkinson auch in einem stillen Ton beibringen können, dass sie nicht erwünscht war?„ Draco drehte sich noch weiter weg, als wolle er nicht antworten.  
  
~~~ Dracos POV~~~  
  
Ich drehte mich weiter weg, ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Was würde er von mir denken, wenn er wüsste, dass ich nie in meinem Leben je wieder mit irgendeiner Person ins Bett steigen wollte. Es schmerzte ja doch nur, ich war mir in der Hinsicht sehr sicher. Erfahrung machte ja bekanntlich klug oder?  
  
„Ich verstehe ja, dass das ein Thema ist über das man am liebsten nicht mit einem Lehrer spricht, allerdings muss ich in diesem Fall darauf bestehen.„ Ich konnte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören, doch trotzdem wollte ich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Ich konnte zwar versuchen zu lügen, obwohl ich nicht glaubte, dass es etwas bringen würde.  
  
Seltsamerweise schienen beide Professor Snape und nun auch der jüngere Dumbledore in der Lage zu sein mich zu durchschauen. Na ja jünger konnte man nicht sagen, vom Alter jedenfalls nicht, er war viel älter als wir alle. 3000 Jahre und er wirkte keinen Tag älter, als einer der siebten. Doch vom Verhalten war er in meiner Altersklasse und auch wieder nicht. Ich hatte ihn beobachtet, er verhielt sich meistens erwachsener als es manche Lehrer taten, manchmal mehr als der Schulleiter selbst, allerdings waren da auch wieder Phasen wo man deutlich sehen konnte, dass er eigentlich, abgesehen vom Alter ein Kind war.  
  
Ich war heute ...nein gestern während einer Pause in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte Elfen nachgeschlagen. Es gab nicht so viele Infos über sie. Ihre Herkunft war Mittelerde, von dort aus waren sie über das Meer gesegelt und durch eines der größeren Portale zwischen den Dimensionen gekommen und waren bei uns gelandet. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass ein Elf bei der Gründung von Hogwarts mitbeteiligt war, aber wie gesagt nur ein Gerücht.  
  
Die Lebensspanne eines Elfen war unglaublich, die zweite Ehefrau von Salazar Slytherin, die angeblich eine Elfin gewesen war, hatte bis vor wenigen Jahrzehnten noch gelebt, aber war dann bei der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben, aber das war ja auch nicht sicher.  
  
Doch trotzdem wenn man die Alterspannen von Mensch und Elfen nebeneinander stellte und die Phasen der Alterung verglich, dafür musste man allerdings etwas rechnen, stellte man fest, dass Hijiri Dumbledore, wenn er ein Mensch wäre, genauso alt wäre, wie ich es selbst jetzt war. Ein Menschen Jahr entsprach etwa 200 Elfen Jahre. Er war also viel älter als wir, aber dennoch benahm er sich in seltensten Fällen, doch wie ein Kind.  
  
Ich hatte mir während des Mittagessens ihn mal genauer angeschaut. Bei den vielen Mädchen, die ihn wahrscheinlich im Geist ausgezogen hatten, war ich bestimmt nicht aufgefallen. Er hatte sehr blasse Haut, um einiges blasser als ich selbst und ich kam schon wirklich selten an die Sonne, das Haar war ein totaler Kontrast dazu, es war tief schwarz ohne die dunkelblauen oder dunklen violetten Facetten, die meist in solchen Haaren zu finden waren. Der Körper war gut gebaut, es waren Muskeln vorhanden und trotzdem war er wie eine Weide, flexibel und schlank, aber längst nicht so zierlich wie ich. Die Haut war ,soweit ich das im Krankenflügel sehen konnte, makellos und mit zwei Tätowierungen verziert. Einmal der Phoenix auf seiner Schulter und dann die gewaltige Slytherin Schlange auf seinem Rücken. Mir gefiels irgendwie.  
  
Das Gesicht passte zum Körper und wirkte wie mit Maß angelegt. Die Lippen waren zwar nicht so rot , wie die einer Frau, wirkten aber wahrscheinlich auf die meisten genauso anziehend. Die Nase war klein und fügte sich gut in das gesamt Bild ein, sie zeigte leicht nach oben, wie meine eigene. Ein Hauch von Aristokratie. Das einzige was irgend wie nicht in das Gesicht passte, waren die Augen. Sie waren grün wie ein Smaragd und funkelten als hätten sie Feuer in sich. Allerdings waren sie ungewöhnlich dunkel, sie erinnerten mich irgendwie an den älteren Dumbledore.  
  
„Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht?„ Ich erschrak ich hatte ihn schon wieder gemustert, langsam sollte ich mir das abgewöhnen, er war noch keine zwei Monate hier und ich hatte meine meiste Zeit damit verbracht ihn anzugucken oder über ihn nachzudenken. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Besuch in St. Mungos in Betracht ziehen.  
  
„Nein... es ist nichts! Aber ich möchte sie bitten nicht mehr nach meinen Problemen zu fragen, mir ist da nicht zu helfen!„ Ich wusste, dass ich zitterte und fühlte mich irgendwie nicht ganz so gut.  
  
Ich hörte ein leichtes Seufzen, doch dann bestätigte er mir nicht mehr nachzufragen. Ich seufzte leicht. Glück gehabt, ich wollte es nun endlich vergessen. Ich war zu Hause und wollte mir die nächsten Monate nicht mehr Gedanken als nötig an dieses Thema verschwenden, es würde mich ja sowieso schon im Winter wieder einholen. Und helfen kann er mir ehe nicht, vor Vater oder diesem Monster konnte mich niemand schützen.  
  
Er unterbrach meinen Gedankengang abrupt. „Die Hauselfen haben ihnen ein paar ihrer Sachen ins mein Badezimmer gelegt, es ist die zweite Tür links. Sie können sich Zeit lassen, es ist ja Wochenende!„ Damit verließ er den Raum wieder und ich blieb alleine zurück.  
  
~~~Ende Dracos POV~~~ 


	18. Peinliche Badezimmer Abenteuer

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Hi,  
  
wie versprochen der nächste Teil. Hiernach werde ich mich dann verstärkt Augen gemacht aus Gold widmen. Diese Geschichte hat inzwischen 18 Teile während die nette Parallel Story gerade mal drei Teile hat. Muss unbedingt geändert werden. Das heißt dort werden die Teile in nächster Zeit schneller kommen, da sie teilweise ja auch denen dieser Geschichte ähneln.  
  
Dann möchte ich mich bei all meinen treuen Lesern/innen bedanken, die es nun schon mehr als zwei Jahre mit mir hier aushalten.  
  
Vielen Dank, auch für die netten mails oder reviews.  
  
Ich glaube das wars an wichtigen Sachen. Diese Chapter hat keinen Beta gehabt. Also keine Garantie bei der Rechtschreibung.  
  
So ihr könnt jetzt aufwachen, ich bin fertig.  
  
Wie üblich möchte ich viele reviews oder mails.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
################################  
  
letztes mal....  
  
Ich hörte ein leichtes Seufzen, doch dann bestätigte er mir nicht mehr nachzufragen. Ich seufzte leicht. Glück gehabt, ich wollte es nun endlich vergessen. Ich war zu Hause und wollte mir die nächsten Monate nicht mehr Gedanken als nötig an dieses Thema verschwenden, es würde mich ja sowieso schon im Winter wieder einholen. Und helfen kann er mir ehe nicht, vor Vater oder diesem Monster konnte mich niemand schützen.  
  
Er unterbrach meinen Gedankengang abrupt. „Die Hauselfen haben ihnen ein paar ihrer Sachen ins mein Badezimmer gelegt, es ist die zweite Tür links. Sie können sich Zeit lassen, es ist ja Wochenende!„ Damit verließ er den Raum wieder und ich blieb alleine zurück.  
  
Ende Dracos POV  
  
################################  
  
Chapter 18 Peinliche Badezimmer Abenteuer  
  
Es vergingen noch ein paar Minuten ehe sich der Blondhaarige rührte, aber dennoch kam er nach wenigen Sekunden im Badezimmer an, allerdings war dies seltsamer als alle die er bisher gesehen hatte, und er hatte sich einmal bei den Parkinsons duschen müssen. Das hieß schon was, aber dieses übertraf alles.  
  
Die Wände waren aus einen Stein gemacht der ihm völlig unbekannt war, er funkelte in den verschiedensten Farben von Silber über Grün zu Violett. Ein toller Anblick. Nach einer gewissen Zeit riss er sich dann doch los und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, er hatte bereits die Frische entdeckt, allerdings wäre eine Dusche doch angebracht.  
  
Erst jetzt schien Draco aufzufallen, dass dieses Badezimmer gar keine Dusche hatte. Fragend betrachtete er die Wände, nein eindeutig keine Dusche.  
  
Na ja es war nicht so schlimm, es gab jetzt ja mehrere Möglichkeiten, was man tun könnte.  
  
1. Man könnte sich weiterhin dumm und dämlich suchen, bis man  
merkte das man eh nichts fand und frustriert in eigene Haus  
zurückkehren.  
  
2. Man könnte die Dusche ausfallen lassen und später ein Bad im  
Prefectsbadezimmer nehmen  
  
3. oder die letzte Möglichkeit war einfach seinen Lehrer zu rufen  
und ihn zu fragen, wie dieses seltsame Ding funktionierte.  
  
War ja eigentlich klar, man sollte Möglichkeit zwei in Betracht ziehen, allerdings hatte dies auch seine Nachteile, da die Gryfindors und Hufflepuff gerne um diese Zeit ein Bad nahmen und er wollte sich auf keinen Fall eine Wanne mit einem von ihnen Teilen, Terry Boot aus Ravenclaw vielleicht mit einem Riesen Fragezeichen dahinter, aber die beiden anderen Häuser NIEMALS!!!  
  
Also dann Möglichkeit drei? Den Lehrer rufen und sich erkundigen wie diese seltsame Technik funktionierte, sich dabei womöglich auch noch total lächerlich machen. Yupp Möglichkeit drei.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür ein bisschen und steckte seinen durch den Spalt um erst mal zu sehen wo sich die fragliche Person aufhielt. Er konnte ihn von hier aus nicht sehen und so musste er wohl oder übel rufen.  
  
„Professor?„ Ein paar Sekunden keine Antwort bevor er ein dumpfes „Ja?„ hören konnte, danach waren leise Schritte zu hören und die gerufene Person kam in Sichtweite. Der junge Elf hatte sich inzwischen vollständig angezogen. „Was ist Mr. Malfoy?„  
  
„Ähm.. wie funktioniert denn diese Dusche oder noch besser wo ist sie?„ Auf Dracos Wangen bildete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer, und außerdem kam er sich reichlich dämlich vor, dass er jemanden und dann noch einen Professor nach der Gebrauchsanweisung für eine DUSCHE fragen musste.  
  
„Oh, sorry hatte ich vergessen. Man muss sie nur hier berühren.„ Harry war in die Dusche getreten, hatte eine großartigen Job vollbracht, in dem er gekonnt ignorierte, dass Draco nackt war und hatte die Dusche eingeschaltet. Dummerweise hatte er anscheinend vergessen, dass er ja Kleidung trug und versuchte somit, in letzter Sekunde, bevor das Wasser aus ihm einen nassen Pudel machen würde, zur Seite zu springen.  
  
Zu seinem ausgesprochenen Glück stand Draco an der Stelle. Dessen Augen weiteten sich nur noch bevor man ein THUMP und ein KLATSCH hören könnte. Wasser spritzte durch den ganzen Raum und durchnässte die Beiden komplett.  
  
Das Ergebnis sah dann so aus, Draco lag auf dem Rücken in einer Pfütze, ein Hand auf der Brust die andere in den langen Haaren des Professors verfangen, er hatte versucht seinen Sturz zu verhindern mit wenig Erfolg. Harry lag auch nicht besser, seinen eine Hand war unter Dracos Kopf um zu verhindern, dass dieser sich den Kopf aufschlug. Die andere war rechts neben dem linken Arm des Jungen und stützten ihn sonst wärs wahrscheinlich wirklich peinlich geworden, da eins seiner Beine zwischen Dracos geschoben und das anderen mit einem verharkt war. Alles in allem eine nun ja.. wie sollte man sagen zweideutige Situation?!  
  
Die beiden starrten sich sekundenlang nur an, bis beide wie auf Kommando erröteten, da ihnen die Situation bewusst wurde. Beide hätten als bereits gekochte Rote Beete durchgehen können. Harry erholte sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden und war erstaunt, Draco war ruhig geblieben, hatte weder geschrieen noch in irgendeiner Weise versucht sich zu befreien, er blickte ihn nun einfach nur noch an.  
  
Harry suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, die Situation musste entschärft werden, doch das Schicksal schien das nicht so zu sehen, da Harry absolut nichts einfiel, was er ssagen könnte. Als weiteres Unglück kam da noch die Dusche hinzu, diese war nämlich von Elfen gebaut worden und hatte somit einige 'spezielle' Eigenschaften. Das Wasser lief zum Beispiel nur ab, wenn der Elf oder Benutzer eine bestimmte Stelle am Stein drückte, wenn man dies nicht tat, nahm die Dusche an man wollte ein Bad nehmen und der Boden würde einsacken um eine Badewanne zu bilden.  
  
Und zum Unglück beider Personen tat die Dusche das exakt in diesem Moment. Der Boden glühte und vertiefte sich. Harry's Hand, die neben Draco Arm platziert gewesen war, rutschte weg und beide versanken im nun mit Wasser gefüllten Bassin. Und da Glück nur zu bekannt nicht mit den beiden war, musste natürlich noch etwas anderes passieren, in diesem Fall landeten Harry's Lippen direkt auf Draco's als seine Hand weggerutscht war.  
  
Man konnte nicht sagen welches paar Augen größer geworden war, doch seltsamerweise machte auch keiner der Beiden auch nur einen Versuch die ungewollte Verbindung zu unterbrechen, erst als Draco fühlte, das er Luft brauchen würde, tauchte er aus dem recht tiefen Wasser auf. Harry blieb noch ein paar Sekunden unter Wasser. Wäre es möglich hätte er wahrscheinlich versucht sich im Wasser zu ertränken, aber sein Körper würde dies nicht zu lassen, so tauchte auch er auf.  
  
Beide schnappten nach Luft und keiner konnte dem Anderen in die Augen sehen, bis Harry leicht seinen Kopf drehte und in silberne Augen blickte, er fühlte einen eigenartigen Zug, als würde ihn etwas magisch zu diesem Jungen, der solange sein Rivale gewesen war, ziehen. Keine Sekunde später lagen ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander, keiner machte Anstalten den Kuss zu vertiefen, beiden genossen lediglich die Nähe des Anderen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bevor sich die Beiden voneinander lösten.  
  
Doch kaum nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten, bemerkte Hijiri das nächste Problem: Sein schwarzer grimartiger Hund Schnuffel stand am Rand der Wanne und hatte riesige Augen{Für einen Hund}. Draco sah ihn und schrie panisch auf ehe er wieder unterging. Harry reagierte indem er blitzschnell nach Draco griff und ihn wieder über Wasser zog. Er schlang seinen Arm um den Bauch des Junge und zog ihn und sich aus der Wanne. Schnuffel war aus Sicherheitsgründen etwas weiter weggegangen. Er hasste Wasser.  
  
„Aus."  
  
Schnuffel betrachtete seinen 'Herren' noch einmal skeptisch bevor er gehorchte und in Richtung Wohnzimmer abtrabte.  
  
„D... das ist ...kein Grim???"  
  
„Nein nur ein etwas zu groß geratener Hund. Aber sehr lieb und die meiste Zeit gehorcht er auch. Er war ein Geschenk von meinem Onkel."  
  
„Der Schulleiter?"  
  
Harry beantwortete die Frage nur mit einem Nicken bevor er sich erhob. Draco schien erst jetzt richtig bewußt zu werden, dass er hier SPLITTER FASER NACKT im Badezimmer seines Lehrers stand und diesen nur Minuten zuvor geküsst hatte. Auf der Stelle errötete er wieder. Hijiri schien seinen Scham nicht zu bemerken oder er ignorierte ihn einfach. Er schwengte die Hand ein paarmal und ein leichter Wind umhüllte die beiden Körper. Nach Sekunden waren beide knochentrocken. Dracos Sachen waren gleich mit getrocknet worden.  
  
Draco betrachtete mit fazinierten Augen, wie die letzten Böen des Windes verschwanden. Hijiri grinste leicht. „Service!"Dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort um Draco wenigstens beim Umziehen seine Privatsphäre zu lassen. Er schloss seine Schlafzimmertür und versiegelte diese.  
  
Er wußte, dass Sirius bereits auf dem Bett saß. Ohne sich großartig zu verstellen oder einen Ausweg zu suchen, ging er auf das Bett zu und setzte sich neben Sirius. Dieser sagte zuerst nichts. Bis ihm die Stille zu schwer wurde und er wusste, wenn er etwas fragen wollte, musste er es jetzt tun bevor Hijiri wieder seine Maske über sein Gesicht zog. Der Junge war verdammt gut darin seine Gefühle zu verstecken.  
  
„Wieso hast du das gemacht Harry?"Harry drehte seinen Kopf um Sirius ansehen zu können, während er antwortete. „Was meinst du?"Harry schien sich keiner Schuld bewußt zu sein. Er betrachtete Sirius lediglich. Er wußte, dass Sirius ihm gleich sagen würde, was er falsch gemacht hatte. "Wieso in drei Teufels namen hast du Malfoy geküsst? Er ist dein Schüler Gott verdammt."  
  
"Das weiß ich selber nicht."Harry sprach ruhig, doch Sirius wußte, dass in Harrys innerem gerade jetzt ein Sturm tobte. "Ich habe alles gesehen! Du hättest dich schon viel eher zurück ziehen können."Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich, Sirius wußte, dass er damit zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte zwar nichts gesagt, aber das, was er nicht in Wörtern gesagt hatte, war genug um Harry auf die Barikaden gehen zu lassen.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
"Harry gottverdammt!! Ich wäre ja froh, wenn du dich wieder zu jemanden hingezogen fühlen würdest, aber doch nicht einer deiner Schüler und dann ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy!!"Sirius griff Harry bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn sogar leicht. Versuchte ihm begreiflich zu machen, welche Gefahr das wäre. "Er ist der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und der ist so weit uns bekannt Voldemorts rechte Hand!!"  
  
Harry schlug Sirius' Hand von seiner Schulter und erhob, sämtliche Muskeln waren verspannt und er zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. "Sirius hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was Draco mit seinem Vater durchmachen musste?"  
  
Bevor Sirius jedoch etwas erwiedern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern verwandelte Siris sich wieder in den grimartigen Hund und er legte sich auf die Couch. Harry öffnete die Tür und wie erwartet stand Draco da.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung Mr. Malfoy?"Draco nickte nur. "Ich wollte nur wissen, wie ich wieder in den Slytherin Tower komme?"Harry verließ wortlos den Raum und bedeutet Draco ihm zu folgen. Beide hatten ohne Worte beschlossen den Kuss nicht weiter zu erwähnen. Sie hielten in einem Flur, den Draco voher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild, das an der Wand hing. Es stach besonders ins Auge, da es sich nicht bewegte, die Person verzog keine Miene. Es war eine Frau oder Elfin. Verschnörkelte Schrift auf dem Rahmen, wahrscheinlich der Name.  
  
"Sie ist sehr schön nicht wahr?"Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und wandte seinen Blick dem Elfen zu. Doch dessen Blick ruhte wie seiner zuvor auf dem Gemälde. "Wer ist sie?"Hijiri's Augen lösten sich von dem Bild und sahen in Draco's eigene silberne. Sein Lehrer hielt den Blick, ließ Draco nicht entkommen, als wollte er in seine Seele sehen. Schließlich unterbrach dann doch den Kontakt und blickte zum Bild zurück.  
  
Danach öffnete er einen Gang und wartete bis Draco hinzu kam. Seine Frage ließ er unbeantwortet. Erst als Draco schon die Hälfte des Ganges zurückgelegt hatte und er fast den Slytherin Turm erreicht hatte, hörte er es leise jedoch deutlich gesprochen. "Slene, ihr Name war Slene!"Draco gefror das Blut in den Adern. Niemals niemals in seinem Leben hatte er jemanden ungeachtet der Rasse und Herkunft einen Namen mit solchen Emotionen aussprechen hören.  
  
Er verließ den Gang und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand war anwesend, die meisten waren noch beim Frühstück und dort sollte er auch gleich hingehen. (War?!) Richtig sein Hauslehrer hatte gesagt ihr Name WAR Slene. (Ist sie bereits tot?) Draco dachte daran was er und Blaise schon vor ein paar Wochen bemerkt hatten. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen seinem Lehrer und dem jungen Mann aus der Geschichte von Hogwarts. Es war nicht möglich, der junge Mann aus dem Buch war tot.  
  
So wie war es möglich, dass sie einander so ähnlich sahen. Es wäre bestimmt bekannt geworden, wenn er noch am leben wäre. Doch er hatte Hogwarts verlassen und würde auch nicht wieder kommen. Dafür war gesorgt worden. Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf bevor er schließlich in sein Zimmer, wieder mit heiler Tür schritt und seine Bücher holte. Er wollte noch Zeit zum Essen haben, bevor der freiwillige Samstags Unterricht begann.  
  
################################  
  
Juhhuuuu, ich habs geschafft. Ein kleiner Kuss und ich habe 18 Teil dazu gebraucht. Ist ja nicht zu fassen. Was soll man sagen es geht aufwärts.  
  
Danke fürs lesen.  
  
Hinterlasst mir ein nettes review, konstruktive Kritik oder ein mail miz betreff.  
  
Bye  
  
bis zum nächsten Mal  
  
Black Soul 


	19. Verpasster Unterricht und eine Predigt

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes  
  
Hi,  
  
so da bin ich wieder. Schon wieder ein neuer Teil. Das ist mein Geburtstaggeschenk für euch. Eigentlich ungewöhnlich, bekommt das Geburtstagskind nicht die Geschenke anstatt sie zu verteilen.  
  
Na ja egal, also heute ist mein 19. Geburtstag und zur Feier dieses tollen Tages gibt's ein Mega update, je ein Kapitel für jede Story. Bedeutung Kapitel 19 für diese Story. Auf Wunsch habe ich nach der Story eine Begriffe Erklärung eingefügt, die Begriffe erklärt und vergleicht.  
  
Ich denke das wars erst mal, fast alle Charaktere gehören mir bis ein zwei Ausnahmen.  
  
ZONG!!!!  
  
Korrektur bis auf ein zwei Charaktere gehört mir nur die Idee der Geschichte.  
  
Bitte ganz viele Kommentare  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul  
  
################################  
  
Letztes Mal....  
  
So wie war es möglich, dass sie einander so ähnlich sahen. Es wäre bestimmt bekannt geworden, wenn er noch am leben wäre. Doch er hatte Hogwarts verlassen und würde auch nicht wieder kommen. Dafür war gesorgt worden. Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf bevor er schließlich in sein Zimmer, wieder mit heiler Tür schritt und seine Bücher holte. Er wollte noch Zeit zum Essen haben, bevor der freiwillige Samstags Unterricht began.  
  
################################  
  
Chapter 19 Verpasster Unterricht und eine Predigt  
  
eine Woche später  
  
Ron seufzte, es war Halloween und Hermine hatte nichts besseres zu tun als in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und Bücher zu wälzen,nicht , dass sie das früher nicht getan hatte, aber nun war es zu einer wahren Sucht geworden. Ron wusste zwar, was sie suchte, konnte es ja auch verstehen, aber es störte ihn trotzdem: Harry, immer nur Harry. Seit Hemine vor sieben Wochen im Zaubertränke herausgefunden hatte, was mit Harry passiert war, verbrachte sie den ganzen Tag in der Bobliothek um einen Trank oder Zauber für Harry zu finden.  
  
Dabei ignorierte sie, dass der Elf gesagt hatte, dass es keinen Gegenzauber oder Trank gab. Im Klartext hieß das, wenn sie nicht im Unterricht saß, Hausaufgaben machte, schlief oder etwas aß, saß sie in der Bibliothek und suchte nach dem verdammte Zauber. Es schien erst wenn sie nichts gefunden hatte, würde sie aufgeben, bei der Größe der Bibliothek und der Anzahl an Büchern konnte es sich nur noch um Jahrhunderte handeln.  
  
Das Schlagen der Pausenglocke signalisierte das Ende des Frühstücks, Ron griff sich seine Bücher und machte sich auf dem Weg zu VGDK. Diese Woche würden sie magische Selbsteverteidigung abschließen. Wochenlang hatte der junge Elf ihnen nur die Grundpositionen und Fähigkeiten beigebracht, aber selbst das hatte Wochen von Training gekostet. An Finessen war gar nicht mehr zu denken, es hatte die Klasse schon geschlaucht, als sie nur die Grundfertigkeiten lernen sollten, Ron selber hatte damit mehr als nur ein kleines Problem gehabt.  
  
Selbst die ach so reinblütigen Slytherins hatten sich teilweise bei den einfachsten Übungen die Knochen gebrochen. Aber am besten war es gewesen, asl sie gesehen hatten, dass Dean und Seamus nicht das geringste Problem mit den Übungen hatten, da sie Muggelkampfsport gelernt hatten. Ron hätte sich in der Stunde am liebsten in die Ecke geschmissen. Den restlichen Gryffindors ging es nicht anders, es war lustig zu sehen, wie den sonst so coolen und ruhigen Slytherins buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunterhing.  
  
Und wenn das nicht schon genug Schock gewesen wäre, da war ja noch Professor Dumbledore, dieser hatte erklärt, dass Muggelsachen sehr nützlich sein könnten. Muggelkampfsport war immerhin der Urvater für die magischen Nahkampfsportarten. Heute hatte der Professor ihnen versprochen, dass sie sich einenn richtigen Kampf ansehen würden, zum Abschluss damit sie auch mal gesehen hatten, wie gut man werden konnte.  
  
Deshalb hatte der Professor sie gebeten, heute nicht in den Klassenraum zu kommen sondern sich mit Pergament und Federn zu bewaffnen und dann zu Hagrids Hütte zu kommen. Dort würden sie sich treffen, Ron war bereits auf dem Weg dorthin. Er hatte es aufgegeben auf Hermine zu warten, diese würde eh erst in der letzten Minute auftauchen. Ron hatte ihr bereit gesagt, dass, wenn das so weitergehen würde, könnte es passieren, dass sie noch Unterricht versäumen würde. Nicht, dass das Einfluß auf ihre Noten hatte, nein, die waren wie immer perfekt. Hausaufgaben waren am selben Tag noch fertig und immer länger als nötig.  
  
Ron selber dagegen kämpfte jedes Mal mit den Pergamentrollen, er schaffte es selten in seiner normalen Schrift und Größe die gewünschte Menge an Pergamentrollen zusammen zu kriegen, während Hermine wie eh und je mit ihrer winzigen Schrift fast das Doppelte schaffte. Ron seufzte, er stand jetzt vor Hagrids Hütte und wartete mit dem Rest seiner Kameraden auf den Professor. Die Slytherins standen ebenfalls schon da, jedoch wie immer mit gewissem Abstand. Die Einzigen, die noch fehlten waren der Professor und Hermine.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf, wenn Hermine sich nicht beeilen würde, würde sie zu spät kommen und der Professor hatte ausdrücklich betont, dass heute alle pünktlich sein müssten, er würde nicht auf Zuspätkommende warten. Suchend blickte Ron sich um, nein noch immer keine Hermine. Seufzend versank er wieder in seinen Gedanken. (Beeil dich Hermine!)  
  
################################  
  
Hermine seufzte, das war jetzt das wievielte Buch? Das fünfte, zwanzigste oder hunderste, es war egal, in allen Büchern, die sie bis jetzt gelesen hatte, stand das gleiche. Zauber wie Amnesia oder Oblivate konnten, also Zauber, die das Gedächtnis veränderten, konnten mit Hilfe von Folter oder Therapie gebrochen werden. Jedoch Tränke, die das Gedächtnis veränderten, konnten aufgrund ihrer Wirkung nicht gebrochen werden. Bei Tränken war kein Zauber gesprochen worden und deswegen konnte man die Wirkung auch nicht mehr aufheben. Nur wenige Minuten nahc der Einnahme zeigten Antidots noch Wirkung, ansonsten war das zwecklos. Wütend legte die Braunhaarige auch nun dieses Buch zur Seite, wenn das so weiter ging, hatte sie bald die Abteilung zu diesem Thema durch gelesen. Sie rieb sich die Augen znd gähnte, sie würde es niemals zugeben, aber es machte ihr viel zu schaffen. Sie war ständig müde, ihre Konzentration ließ immer mehr nach und sie konnte im Unterricht kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es kostete sie jede Menge Kraft, trotz der ständigen Müdigkeit noch alles korrekt zu erledigen. Sie wusste, dass sie bald eine Pause machen musste, wenn sie nicht irgendwann vor Erschöpfung zusammen brechen wollte.  
  
Kopfschmerzen, ihre Schädel dröhnte und sie würde jetzt alles für eine Aspirin geben, doch diese gab es in der Zaubererwelt nicht. Der einzige Weg wäre zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, aber diese würde sie durch checken wollen bevor sie ihr den Trank geben würde, da solche Tränke stark abhängig machen konnten. Die Kranknschwester würde sofort merken, dass sie erschöpft war. Wahrscheinlich müsste sie auch noch eine Nacht da bleiben, das würde sie wertvolle Zeit kosten. Zeit, die sie in wichtigere Dinge investieren konnte.  
  
Trotz allem musste sie demnächst eine Pause machen, da ein längerer Aufentalt im Krankenflügel auch nicht eingelant war. Das hieß im Klartext, dass sie das kommende Wochenende nicht in die Bücher schauen würde, sondern ausschlafen und dann entspannen, vielleicht eine Partie Schach spielen und ein gutes Buch lesen würde. Hausaufgaben und Schule mussten warten. Erleichtert, dass sie sich mit den Dingen kurzfristig auseinande gesetzt hatte, wollte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit machen, bis ihr auffiel, dass es verdächtig still geworden war. Bibliothek oder nicht, dies war eine Schule, selten war es in den Räumen ruhig.  
  
Blitzschnell sah sie auf ihre Uhr um zu erstarren, sie war bereits zwei ganze Stunden zu spät. Wie hatte das passieren können, als sie das letzte Mal auf die Uhr geschaut hatte, da waren es noch zwanzig Minuten bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn gewesen und nun. Hatte sie so lang über ihre Probleme nachgegrübelt. Sie würde Ärger bekommen und es gab keine Möglichkeit noch nachzukommen. Die Klasse war im Verbotenen Wald, der Professor hatte extra betont, dass er auf niemanden warten würde. Fluchend rief verließ sie die Bibliothek.  
  
Wären andere Schüler im Gang gewesen, wären sie wahrscheinlich ungläubig zu Madam Pomfrey gerannt um ihre Ohren durch checken zu lassen. Hermine Granger fluchte niemals, sie war immer still. Der negative Pol zu Ron, der mehr als nur laut werden konnte. Ruhe und Konzentration zeichneten die Brünette aus. Doch im Moment war Hermine wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst wohlgemerkt, da sie ein besonders wichtige Stunde verpasst hatte.  
  
Obwohl sie Muggelkampfsport; Judo, gemacht hatte, war sie fast hoffnungslos bei magischem Kampfsport. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen. Sie war sonst immer top der Klasse na ja neben Harry, der überraschenderweise, egal bei welchem Lehrer Lockhardt mal ausgenommen, immer ein A in VGDK gehabt hatte. Sie selbst zwar auch, aber das kam daher, dass sie die Theorie im Schlafe beherrschte. Sie wusste genau, dass sie ohne ihr wissen, niemals so gut wäre. Ihr Talent für das praktische Zaubern war zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber bei weitem nicht so gut wie Harry es war. Außer Zaubertränke, da bekamen sie beide selten gute Noten. Snape hasste Harry mehr als alle anderen Schüler und sie war Gryffindor. Die Tatsache reichte schon aus um nie mehr als ein B in Zaubertränke zu bekommen.  
  
Gedankeverloren lief Hermine durch die Gänge des riesigen Schlosses, sie wusste ja, dass der Rest ihrer Klasse erst am Abend wiederkommen würde. In Gedanken fluchte sie immer noch. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihr jemand entgegen kam. Erst als sie gegen etwas recht fleischiges rannte und zu Boden fiel, schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben und erstarrte. Sie war geradewegs in den Schuldirektor reingerannt. Verdammt wie sollte sie ihm erklären, warum sie nicht im Unterricht war!!!  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, sie waren wohl zu lange in der Bibliothek."Hermine blickte wenn das möglich war noch verwirrter rein, aber dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie hier mit Albus Dumbleodre redete. Der wusste komischerweise immer was in der Schule vorging. Sie durchsuchte ihren Kopf verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, fand aber zu ihrem eigenen Horror keine passende, außer ich habe die Zeit verpasst. Diese würde sie aber nicht aus dem Schlamassel raushauen. Sie seufzte.  
  
"Sie waren also tatsächlich in der Bibliothek. Warum, die Schule hat doch erst vor sieben Wochen angefangen und soweit ich mich nicht sind ihre Noten sogar etwas gesunken."Hermine senkte beschämt ihren Kopf. Es stimmte, ihre Noten waren gesunken, zwar nur minimal, aber für sie waren es die schlechtesten Noten seitedem sie in Hogwarts ihre Ausbildung begonnen hatte. "Das ist kein Grund sich zu schämen Miss Granger, aber ich bin zugegebenermaßen sehr interessiert, wieso sie mehr Zeit denje in der Bibliothek verbringen, aber ihre Noten jedoch nicht besser werden."  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken wurde Hermine von dem alten Mann in sein Büro geleitet und dort in einen bequemen Sessel gesetzt. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte man ihr eine Tasse Tee vorgesetzt. "Nun Miss Granger, wollen sie mir erzählen, warum sie soviel Zeit mit Material verbringen, dass ihrere Ausbildung nicht weiterhilft? Es ist recht untypisch für sie." Hermine nickt zaghaft, sie kannte den Grund ja ganz genau, aber wie konnte sie ihrem Schulleiter klar machen, dass sie meinte, sie könnte das schaffen, was als unmöglich galt.  
  
Jemanden das Gedächtnis wiedergeben, der es durch einen Trank verloren hatte.  
  
Doch was würde der Schulleiter von ihr denken, würde er sie für selbstanmaßend halten, weil sie glaubte etwas tun zu können, was zuvor noch niemand nicht mal die besten Zaubertränke Forscher der Welt geschafft hatten. Würde er sie für dumm halten, weil sie es trotzdem versuchte, obwohl bekannt war, dass man für Opfer wie Harry nichts mehr tun konnte. Sie wusste es nicht und das machte ihr Angst. Sie gab es zu sie fürchtete das Unbekannte, also was sollte sie ihrem Direktor jetzt sagen oder sollte sie schweigen?? Sie wusste es nicht.  
  
"Hat das Ganze etwa etwas mit Mister Potter zu tun?"Erschrocken fuhr Hermine hoch, war deart durchsichtig. Wie hatte er das so schnell wissen können? "Nach ihrer Reaktion zu urteilen liege ich mit meiner Vermutung korrekt."Es war keine Frage und Hermine konnte nur nicken. "Miss Granger, ich vermute sie suchen nach einem Weg Harry's Gedächtnis wieder zu erstellen."Ein erneutes Nicken. "Miss Granger, sie sind wohl eine der intelligentesten Hexen, die je in Hogwarts gewesen ist. Und ich finde ihre Treue, Loyalität und Freundschaft zu Mister Potter ehrenhaft und bemerkenswert. Aber ich fürchte ich kann ihnen das nicht länger erlauben."  
  
################################  
  
AGAG Begriffe Erklärung HPMDL Begriffe Erklärung Totem Lebewesen mit Yin Yan Elfe Elfe, die Licht- menschlichem und und Dunkelelf als Banshee Blut Eltern hat Substanz Lebensenergie, Magischer Kern Ort an dem die die sich in einer Magie im Körper farbigen Aura um manifestiert ist, den Körper ist der Kern manifestiert. aufgebraucht wird man zum Muggel/Squib Bindung Eine Person, dessen Seele zwischen den Dimensionen wandern kann Traumwanderer Person, die durch Träume wandern und diese manipulieren kann   
  
So das war ich hoffe euch hats gefallen.  
  
Bye  
  
Black Soul 


	20. Die Predigt 2

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

Hi,

ja ich bin nicht tot, habe aber nun beschlossenen nach mehreren Drohungen einen neuen Teil hoch zu laden. Eigentlich sollte man hier ja seine Leser um Vergebung bitten, wenn man so lange braucht, aber ich kann das nicht, da in diesen Wochen sich entscheidet wie es weitergeht in meinem Leben. Am Nikolaus gibt's die erste Folter aka Prüfung und danach folgen weitere. Ich habe mich zwar vorbereitet, aber habe immer noch das Gefühl zu versagen.

Na ja egal sind meine Sorgen.

Also alle wieder aufwachen ich bin fertig hier ist der neue Teil ohne Beta.

Bitte viele Kommentare und mails

Bye

Blacksoul

Chapter 20 Die Predigt 2

Noch bevor Hermine protestieren konnte, hatte der alte Schulleiter die Hand erhoben und stoppte den noch nicht mal angefangenen Redefluß. "Nein Miss Granger. Ich kann das nicht zulassen. Ich kann mit blossem Auge sehen wie müde sie sind. Außerdem lassen ihre Leistungen nach, bei ihnen ist das sicherlich nicht so schlimm, aber das Prinzip ist wichtig. Ich kann es nicht verantworten. Außerdem gibt es wie gesagt keine Heilung für das was Mister Potter widerfahren ist und daher vergeuden sie ihre Zeit damit. Und nein ich sorge mich um Harry, aber man muss auch in der Lage sein Fakten zu akzeptieren. Fakt ist Hermine, dass Mister Potter sich nicht mehr an irgendetwas erinnert. Wir konnten vom Minister auch nicht den Ort seines Aufentalts erfahren."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie müssen es von der positiven Seite sehen. Für Harry ist dies sicher fürchterlich in dem Sinne, dass man ihn aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung gerissen und dass er nicht weiß, woher er kommt. Jedoch hat er jetzt die Chance ein Leben zu beginnen, das nicht durch Voldemort und Ruhm regiert wird. Harry erinnert sich an nichts Miss Granger, das heißt er kann ein neues Leben beginnen, als normaler Mensch ohne Magie oder andere Dinge, die eine eventuelle Gefaht darstellen könnten."

Hermine sah den Schulleiter an als wäre er verrückt. "Harry gehört in unsere Welt zu Leuten, die sind wie er. Was soll er den machen, wenn er ausversehen Magie benutzt, wie wir als Kinder es getan haben? Keiner wird im sagen können, was er gemacht hat."

Doch der Schulleiter lächelte, es war ein trauriges Lächeln. "Harry wird Magie so wie als Kind nicht mehr benutzen können. Miss Granger haben sie sich nie gefragt, warum wir alle Zauberer Zauberstäbe benutzen?"

Hermine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Für sie war es immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass man einen Zauberstab benutzte. Es war schließlich auch in den Märchen, die man ihr vorgelesen hatte, so gewesen. Aber sie hatte sich nie gefragt warum man ein Stück Holz benutzte. "Sie haben in ihrer kindheit sicher auch Magie benutzt. Aufgrund dessen haben sie dann ihren Biref von uns bekommen, nicht wahr." Es war keine Frage, dennoch nickte Hermine.

"Waren sie erschöpft nachdem sie ihre Magie benutzt haben?" Nun musste die junge Frau doch schon überlegen, war sie danach erschöpft gewesen? Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte war sie danach nie müde gewesen, doch ein einziges Mal war sie in Ohnmacht gefallen. Damals hatte ihr die Dekoration vom Weihnachtsbaum nicht gefallen und sie hatte sie nach ihrem Geschmack umgestaltet. "Einmal als ich sieben war. Mir gefiel an Weihnachten die Deko des Baumes nicht und dann habe ich sie mit Magie umgestaltet."

"Sie haben also ohne Zauberstab einen Haufen Dekorationen verwandelt." Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite, es war eine unbewusste Gestik, die sie immer dann benutzte, wenn sie etwas nicht verstand. Zugegeben das kam selten vor, aber hin und wieder passsierte es dann doch. "Verwandelt?" Der alte Mann nickte nur. "Sicher verwandelt, sie haben das gleiche gemacht, wie bei Professor McGonagall im Unterricht mit dem Unterschied, dass sie keinen Zauberstab benutzt haben und gerade darin liegt die Differenz."

"Sie müssen wissen Miss Granger, dass man zur Zeit Salazar Slytherins und dem Rest der Gründer noch keine Zauberstäbe kannte. Damals konnten die Hexen und Zauberer noch ohne Probleme Magie so benutzen. Erst 500 Jahre nach ihnen began man zu merken, dass die Magie nicht mehr so stark war wie früher. Merlin um es genauer zu machen bemerkte dies in einem Duell gegen seine Erzfeindin Morgana. Die Beiden hatten seit Stunden gekämpft und da Merlin im Gegensatz zu Morgana schon ein sehr alter Mann war, merkte er wie sein Flüche, die man damals noch ohne Zaubersprüche benutzte immer mehr an Kraft und Wirkung verloren."

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung erschienen zwei frische Tassen Tee auf dem Tisch an dem Tisch. "Damals gab es noch Pausen von einer Woche zwischen den Duellen. Jeder der Gegner konnte einmal um eine Auszeit bitten. Dies tat Merlin dann auch, da er wusste, dass er verlieren würde, wenn er diese Pause nicht nehmen würde. Morgana stimmte dem zu und verzog sich in ihr Quartier, während Merlin in den sogenannten Drachenwald ging. Dieser Wald ist heute nur noch eine Legende, da schon fast 500 Jahre vergangen sind seitdem zuletzt jemand diesen Wald betreten hat."

"Dort setzte er sich hin und meditierte. Wie sie wissen schwebt man, wenn man als Hexe oder Zauberer meditiert. Doch als Merlin anfing zu meditieren verließ er den Boden nicht. Er konnte sich zwar in den Zustand der Meditation begeben, aber schweben klappte nicht. Er meditierte wie jeder Muggel es tun würde und genau das brachte ihn auf die Lösung um seine schwindenden Kräfte."

"Merlin begriff, dass Hexen und Zauberer wahrscheinlich so etwas wie ein magisches Zentrum haben mussten. Heutzutage nennen wir dieses Zentrum unseren magischen Kern. Er vermutete das je mehr Magie man nutzte in einer kurzen Zeitspanne, wie ein Duell, wohlgemerkt, dieses Reservat an Magie langsam verbraucht wurde. Aufgrund dessen verloren wohl auch einige der jüngeren Zauberer ihre Kräfte, sie waren bequem geworden und benutzten selbst für die kleinsten Dinge, die man auch selbst machen konnte, Magie. Der magische Kern hatte dann keine Zeit mehr sich zu regenerieren und die Hexen und Zauberer wurden zu Squibs."

"Um zu verhindern, dass er auch seine magishen Kräfte verlieren würde beschloss Merlin in den nächsten Tagen keine Magie zu benutzen und stattdessen wollte er sich einen Weg überlegen, wie er es verhindern könnte, dass sein magischer Kern zu sehr belastet werden würde. Das Resultat seiner Forschungen waren die Stäbe, es waren natürlich noch nicht die Zauberstäbe, wie wir sie heute kennen, aber es waren welche. Merlin nahm hatte einen riesigen abgestorbenen Ast von einem Drachenblut Baum genommen und schnitzte daraus einen Stab. Dieser Stab war wohl in etwa 1,20m lang. Und in den Stab arbeitete er seinen Glücksbringer ein. Ein Auge eines Dämonen Drachen. Merlin wusste, dass Körperteile von magischen Tieren ihre Eigenschaften niemals verlieren."

"Es erschien also logisch, dass er das Auge einarbeitete. Heutzutage sind Drachenaugen allerdings verboten. Jetzt hatte Merlin zwar einen Weg gefunden, wie er seinen magischen Kern entlasten konnte, aber er musste feststellen, dass er nun keinen einzigen Fluch mehr benutzen konnte. Er konnte zwar merken, wie ein minimaler Teil seines magischen Kerns seinen Stab zum arbeiten brachte, aber trotzdem funktionierte die Magie nicht so wie er wollte. Um das zu verbessern benutzte er Wörte um den Spruch über den Stab besser zu fokussieren. So wurden die zaubersprüche der heutign Zeit geboren. Sie sind im Grunde nicht der Auslöser des Zaubers den wir benutzen sondern helfen nur unseren Willen zu leiten."

Hermine hielt kurz ihre Hand hoch um den Schulleiter zu stoppen. "Ich versteh das nicht ganz, wie können Wörter ohne Magie uns leiten?" Dumbledore griff ein Pergament und schrieb etwas darauf. Danach legte er es Hermine vor die Nase. Es stand ein Wort auf dem Pergament: Komm. Verwirrt blickte sie ihren Direktor an. "Benutzen sie diesen Spruch und holen sie das Buch von dem Tisch. Das Wort in eins aussprechen und nicht besonders betonen."

Hermine nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Komm Buch!" Daas Buch erhob sich von dem Tisch und flog zu Hermine herüber. Sie blickte ihren Direktor an. "Professor wie ist das möglich? Ich habe doch gar nicht accio benutzt?" Der Mann nickte. "Das ist korrekt Miss Granger. Sie haben die deutsche Version von Accio benutzt. Da sie aber das Wort nicht kannten haben sie instinktiv das getan, was ich ihnen gesagt habe. Sie haben das Buch zu uns gewillt. Es war also nicht das Wort, dass das Buch dazu gebracht hat zu uns zu kommen sondern ihr Wille gekoppelt mit der Magie ihres Zauberstabes."

"Wie sie sehen dienen Zaubersprüche nur zum fokussieren. Und deswegen wird Harry keine Magie mehr benutzten. Er hat wie sie auch gelernt sich auf Zaubersprüche zu velassen und sein magischer Kern reagiert auf seinen Zauberstab, aber nicht mehr nur auf seinen Willen wie einst. Sein Zauberstab existiert nicht mehr, also keine Magie." Hermine senkte ihren Kopf, sollte es wirklich so enden. Harry war die erste Person gewesen die sich aus freien Willem mit ihr abgegeben hatte und nicht wegen ihrer Intelligenz oder Geld. Ihre Eltern waren beide selbstständige Zahnärzte und hatten beide eine eigene Praxis. An Geld hatte es für Hermine nie gemangelt an Freunden schon.

"Professor aber sie haben doch gerade Magie ohne Zauebrstab benutzt. Ist das nicht gefährlich?" Der Schulleiter nickte leicht. "Für die meisten ist es sicherlich sehr gefährlich. Für mich jedoch weniger, da meine Familie von Elfen abstammt und ich daher einen etwas anderen magischen Kern besitze. Der von Hijiri ist natürlich ganz anders als meiner, aber aufgrund dessen fällt es mir relativ leicht kleinere magische Dinge ohne Zauberstab zu erledigen. Hijiri braucht eigentlich gar keinen, aber das Ministerium schreibt es vor. Doch nun genug davon Miss Granger ich möchte sie bitten in Zukunft mit ihrer Suche aufzuhören. Mister Potter kann nicht mehr geholfen werden und wir sollten zur seiner eigenen Sicherheit nicht nach ihm suchen. Voldemort könnte dies auch für ein Ablenkungsmanöver halten und er wird nicht zögern sie zu Tode zu foltern um an Informationen heran zu kommen. "

Hermine erstarrte, daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht, Voldemort er würde auch nach Harry suchen. "Miss Granger gehen sie bitte in den Krankenflügel und lassen sie sich von Madam Pomfrey einen Schlaf Trank geben. Sie sind in den nächsten Tagen vom Unterricht befreit, sollten viel schlafen." Damit schob er Hermine aus seinem Büro und Richtung Krankenflügel. Sie sah wie sich der Gargoyle wieder vor den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters stellte und den Engang somit effektiv versperrte. Ohne Passwort würde sie dort nicht wiederhin kommen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um, sie musste ihre Sachen aus der Bibliothek holen und dann würde sie ausnahmsweise mal den Rat des Schulleiters annehmen und schön lange schlafen.


	21. Chapter 21 Von Erinnerungen und Unfällen

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes 

Hi,

endlich sind meine Prüfungen vorbei und ich kann wieder schreiben. Habe einen neuen Schlepptop bekommen und bin wieder kreativ. Jetzt hoffen wir alle mal, dass die Chapter schneller raus kommen als vorher.

Disclaimer: siehe Teil 1

Wie immer viele reviews oder emails.

Bye

Black Soul

Chapter 21 Von Erinnerungen und Unfällen

Hijir seufzte, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, auf eine Klasse voll von Slytherins und Gryffindors aufzupassen war nicht einfach, besonders wenn man in den Verbotenen Wald ging und ihnen eine Demonstration von magischer Kampfkunst zeigen wollte. Aber es war gut gewesen Alanja wiederzusehen, er hatte sie vermisst.

Seine Schüler waren begeistert von dem Kampf zwischen ihm und der Stammesführerin Alanja. Alanja war schön wie eh und je. Sie hatte ihn begrüßt und hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr losgelassen, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie noch gegen einander kämpfen wollten. Seine Schwägerin hatte sich ebenso verändert wie er selber. Früher war Alanja noch unschuldig gewesen und hatte an das Gute in jedem geglaubt bis ihr Verlobter ihre Schwester Slene und dessen Tochter Silver getötet hatte.

Hastig schüttelte der Elf den Kopf, er wollte nicht daran denken, es tat einfach zu weh. Slene, seine geliebte Ehefrau, und Silver seine Tochter beide waren sie tot. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, obwohl es schon mehr als 500 Jahre her war, dass beide ihr Leben lassen mussten. Er war eigentlich selten nachtragend, aber in diesem Fall sollte der Mörder glücklich sein, dass er bereits tot war, andernfalls hatte er ihn selber getötet.

Wie hatte das alles angefangen, wann war aus Harry Potter, Junge der lebt, Gryffindor Sucher, Sohn von James und Lily Potter, wann war aus ihm Hijiri James Dumbledore geworden? Wann hatte er das Menschsein aufgegeben um ein Elf zu werden? Ja, als er sie zum ersten Mal sah. in dem Moment, als er sie gesehen hatte, war das Elfenblut in ihm erwacht. Slene Diquore, die Tochter des Lichtelfen Führers und schönste Frau in ganz Mittelerde.

An jenem Abend, als Albus ihn in sein Büro gebeten hatte, wurde er fortgeschickt. In der Nacht nachdem die Todesser den für Durmstrang bestimmten Zug angegriffen hatten. Albus hatte ihm seinen Portalschlüssel geliehen. Dieser Schlüssel machte es möglich zwischen den Welten hin und her zu reisen. Er war während der Ferien einmal in Mittelerde gewesen , knapp 2970 Jahre um genau zu sein. Die Zeit verlief in Mittelerede fiel schneller, man musste auspassen, dass nicht ein paar hundert Jahre in der Welt vergingen, hinzu kam noch, dass man viel schneller alterte. Für Wesen aus einer anderen Welt war es also sehr gefährlich in Dimensionen, wie die Mittelerdes zu wandern.

Für ihn Hijiri war es natürlich kein Problem, da er durch sein Elfenblut nicht altern würde. Also war er da geblieben, hatte Slene getroffen, hatte sie geheiratet, war Vater geworden und dann hatte er dort auch alles wieder verloren. Alanja's Verlobter hatte aus unbekannten Gründen seine Frau und Tochter ermordet. Danach hatte er sich selbst getötet, er würde nie erfahren warum beide hatten sterben müssen. Aber für Alanja musste es noch schlimmer sein, sie hatte alles mitangesehen und war hilfslos gewesen. Sie hatte nichts tun können.

Er hatte Mittelerde zusammen mit seiner Schwägerin verlassen. Alanja mochte die Menschen nicht besonders, sie hatte als Kind vor Jahren, was in dieser Dimension etwas vor 50 Jahren gewesen war, die Grausamkeiten der hoffentlich letzten Elfenverfolgung mitmachen müssen. Sie war in den verbotenen Wald gezogen, einer der wenigen Orte andem Elfen nach der Verfolgung noch friedlich leben konnten. Dort hatten Sie die wenigen Elfen, die noch da lebten, herzlich willkommen geheißen.

Wehmütih seufzte Hijiri, die Erinnerungen waren voller Schmerz und Traurigkeit. Er wusste, er konnte nie wieder nach Mittelerde zurückkehren, jedenfalls nicht ohne von seinem eigenen Schwiegervater getötet zu werden. Er hatte einen der wichtigsten Bräuche der Elfen verletzt, nachdem seine Fraun gestorben war: er war noch am Leben.

Es war ein Brauch, dass ein Elf, wenn sein/e Mann/Frau starb, man ihm/ihr in den Tod folgte, außer man hatte noch Kinder, die großgezogen werden mussten. Slene und Silver waren beide tot, er hätte ihr in den Tod folgen müssen, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Nicht solange Voldemort noch am Leben war, außerdem waren da noch Ron und Hermine, nicht zu vergessen Sirius, Remus und Severus. Nein er hatte noch nicht sterben können. Er wollte leben. Er musste sie beschützen.

Also brach er den Brauch und folgte seiner geliebten Frau und Tochter nicht in den Tod. Das hatte ihm sein Schwiegervater nie verziehen. Er hatte ihn aus seinem Clan verstossen und kein Elfenstamm, der einen halbwegs klaren Verstand hatte, würde ihn aufnehmen, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Er hatte ja noch immer seine Freunde und diejenigen, die er als Familie ansah. Auch wenn einige ihn jetzt nicht mehr kannten. Sie waren Freunde fürs Leben. Doch er wusste, dass sie kein Ersatz waren für die einzige Frau, die ihn so akzeptierte wie er war. Auch das Glück Vater zu sein konnte nicht ersetzt werden.

Hijiri setzte seine Tasse Tee ab und legte sich schlafen, morgen war wieder Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor dran und bei allen guten Geistern, er hoffte sie würden sich benehmen, ansonsten war er eventuell doch dazu verleitet, sie zu verfluchen. Ob Draco morgen schon wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen würde? Er war ja lebensgefährlich verletzt worden. Beunruhigt beschloss er noch einmal nach dem Slytherin zu sehen. Draco war im Moment das Sorgenkind von Slytherin und Harry sah als seine Pflicht an sich um die Probleme seiner Schützlinge zu kümmern.

Obwohl er wusste, dass Draco andere Probleme hatte, als ein Erstklässler mit Heimweh. Seufzend verliess er seine Räume und verschwand in den dunklen Gängen von Hogwarts. Den Krankenflügel als Ziel.

Draco saß seufzend auf den Fensterbrett des Krankenflügels, der heutige Tag war anstrengend gewesen, nicht zu vergessen, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre. In diesen Minuten wollte er seinen Hauslehrer verfluchen. Warum? Warum hatte dieser ihn bloss gerettet, es war ja seine eigene Schuld gewesen und er wollte doch sterben oder nicht?

Er hatte sich nie als schwach angesehen, zwar weder besonders stark oder noch mutig, er war kein Gryffindor, aber er hatte seinen Vater jahrelang ertragen. Das sagte doch schon etwas aus oder nicht?

Doch seit diesem Sommer hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er wollte weg, aber vor Lord Voldemort konnte man nicht davon laufen. Er würde ihhn finden, und wenn er ihn fand, dann würde es ihm ergehen, wie Igor Karkaroff. Der ehemalige Schulleiter von Durmstrang befand sich noch immer in den Verliesen des Basis und wurde gefoltert. Wenn seine Informationen stimmten, dann hatte er bereits darum gebettelt getötet zu werden, aber er wusste nicht, wie sicher die Quelle war.

Heute Morgen hatte er die Chance gehabt zu sterben und er hätte es beinahe geschafft. Nach dem sich die Klasse den magischen Kampf von Professor Dumbledore und der Stammesführerin Alanja angesehen hatten, hatte ihnen Hijiri bereits das neue Thema der zukünftigen Wochen erklärt. Elementare Magie, eine Kunst, die die Elfen vor Jahren entwickelten um besser mit den Gewalten der Natur umgehen zu können.

Sie sollten nun auch diese Magie erlernen, für elementare Magie brauchte man weder Zauberstab noch Sprüche, es war der Wille und das Einverständnis mit der Natur, das die Magie zum wirken brachte. Nachdem der Professor ihnen erklärt hatte, wie die Theorie funktionierte und was zu beachten war, hatten er und Alanja Demonstrationen gegeben bevor sie sich einen Ort suchen durften, an dem sie sich entspannen konnten. Es war wichtig, dass man sich dem Element, das man beschwören wollte, anpasste. Wenn man das nicht tat, würde man ein anderes Element beschwören und das könnte einen verschlingen.

Und genau das war mit ihm passiert...

Flashback

"Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, erstens seit nicht enttäuscht, wenn sich anfangs nicht tut, beschwören von Elementen ist ein Zweig der Magie, der viel Konzentration und Ruhe erfordert und zweitens konzentriert euch nur auf das beschwören von dem Element was ihr wollt, denkt an nichts anderes, ansonsten kann es passieren, das ihr ein anderes Element beschwört und ohne Kontrolle kann dieses Element, egal welches es auch ist, euch töten. Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, stehen euch Alanja und ich gerne zur Verfügung."

Damit konnten die Schüler sich ein bisschen entfernen um sich in einen Meditationsähnlichen Zustand zu begeben. Er hatte sich eine kleine Stelle in der Nähe des Wassers ausgesucht, da das kühle Nass sein Lieblingelement war. Nachdem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, schlossen sich seine Augen und er liess seine Gedanken schweifen, aber ließ niemals die Verbindung zum Wasser, der er brauchte abreissen. Doch leider hatte er nicht nur gute Gedanken mit dem Wasser verbunden.

Die Strafe, die er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, dafür das er versucht hatte sich zu töten, war ebenfalls mit Wasser verbunden, allerdings nicht nur, hinzu kamen noch ein paar andere Umstände. Der Kessel und das Feuer darunter. Er konnte es eigentlich immer noch nicht so recht fassen, das sein Vater ihn wirklich in einen Kessel, groß genug für eine Person, gesteckt hatte und dann ein prasselndes Feuer darunter entfacht hatte.

Das Feuer so heiß, es hatte das Wasser sofort zu kochen gebracht und ihm Schmerzen ohne Ende bereitet. Schreie waren aus seinem Mund gekommen, Betteleien zu sterben, aber er war nicht gestorben. Nein sein Vater hatte sicher gemacht, dass er nicht sterben würde.

Draco fühlte Schauder seinen Rücken herablaufen, allein der Gedanke an das Feuer unter dem Kessel, die Hitze der Schmerz, die Verzeweiflung. Er konnte fühlen, wie alles in ihm hochzog, sich um ihn wand, die vielen Verbrennungen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, er wollte die Gedanken nicht mehr haben, doch es half nichts. Es schien sein Geist hatte sich auf die Erinnerungen eingeschossen und wollte nicht mehr loslassen. Er hörte nicht wie die Schüler um ihn herum anfingen zu schreien.

Doch die Hitze, die war echt. Es war als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer voller Wasser über seinem Kopf ausgeleert. Er begriff, dass er es geschafft hatte Feuer zu beschwören und da dieses nicht das gewünschte Element war, würde es ihn beherrschen und dann vernichten. Grandios, zum ersten Mal klappte etwas auf Anhieb und dann vermasselte er es doch. Aber es war egal, trotz der Schmerzen, die die Hitze verursachte, und den Brandwunden, die er ohne Zweifel bereits hatte, fühlte er sich entspannter den je. Endlich würde er dem dunklen Lord entkommen. Mit Toten konnte man nicht spielen.

Er bemerkte gar nicht wie sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl, doch die Anderen sahen es und verstanden gar nichts. Sie verstanden nicht, dass der Tod für ihn die Erlösung bringen würde. Müde fielen seine Augen zu und sein Bewusstsein schwand. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie er von Alanja und Hijiri gepackt und dann von magischem Wasser umschlossen wurde. Er merkte nicht wie die Flammen ausgingen und den Blick auf die vielen Verbrennungen freigab.

Ende Flashback

Er war hier im Krankenflügel wach geworden. Fast alle Verbrennungen waren brereits verheilt, nur eine hatte Narben gelassen. Auf seiner linken Wange, dort war nun eine kreuzförmige Narbe. Die würde bleiben hatte Pomfey gesagt. Warum wussste sie auch nicht, aber keine Salbe die ihr zur Verfügung stand, war in der Lage gewesen sie zu entfernen. Sie würde bleiben, als Erinnerung.


	22. Halloween Fest Vorbereitungen und etwas ...

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

_Hallo,_

_das hat mal wieder gedauert, eigentlich sollte dieser Teil bereits in der ersten April Woche draußen sein, aber nein es sollte nun mal nicht so sein. Dieser Part wollte sich einfach nicht t schreiben, er war total unkooperativ, das glaubt man gar nicht._

_Aber nun endlich ist er fertig und ich brauchte mal wieder ein Dutzend Tritte gebraucht. Es ist jetzt schon mehr als zwei Jahre her, dass ich diese Geschichte angefangen haben und es ist kein Ende in Sicht._

_Mittlerweile sind es schon über 180 reviews. (Springt im Kreis und freut sich)_

_Unglaublich, an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen, die mir die Treue gehalten haben bedanken. Danke, danke! (Wiederholt das 100x)_

_Ich weiß leider im Moment nicht wie es in Zukunft weitergeht, aber ich möchte die Geschichte, die mittlerweile über 70 Seiten fasst gerne beenden. Mal sehen was kommt, ich werde mich auf jeden Fall anstrengen._

_Wäre nett wenn ich auch für diesen Teil ein review dalasst oder mir ne mail schreibt. Anregungen, konstruktive Kritik oder einfach ein Lob (davon ganz viel!) Kein Beta, nur mein treues Rechtschreibprogramm._

_Na ja bis zum nächsten Mal_

_**Black Soul**_

_Letztes Mal_

_Er war hier im Krankenflügel wach geworden. Fast alle Verbrennungen waren bereits verheilt, nur eine hatte Narben gelassen. Auf seiner linken Wange, dort war nun eine kreuzförmige Narbe. Die würde bleiben hatte Pomfrey gesagt. Warum wusste sie auch nicht, aber keine Salbe die ihr zur Verfügung stand, war in der Lage gewesen sie zu entfernen. Sie würde bleiben, als Erinnerung. _

Chapter 22 Halloween Fest Vorbereitungen und etwas andere Diskussionen

Es war keine Minute vergangen, bevor er das Bett verlassen und sich auf das Fensterbrett gesetzt hatte. Er hatte es schon immer geliebt sich die Sterne anzusehen und hier von diesem Flügel hatte man immer einen ganz besonderen guten Ausblick auf sein Lieblingssternenbild: den Drachen. Er war nach diesem nur für Hexen und Zauberer sichtbaren Sternenbild benannt worden. Es hatte in der Nacht seiner Geburt am stärksten geleuchtet.

Er hatte seinen Namen stets gemocht, da er anders war als die normalen Namen, die in reinblütigen Familien sonst verwendet wurden. Nicht der Name des Vater oder Großvaters, nein er hatte einen Namen bekommen, der nur ihm gehörte. Gut er war gekürzt worden, da Draconius eindeutig zu lang war. Außerdem würden sich die Slytherins wahrscheinlich darüber lustig machen, zwar nur hinter seinem Rücken, aber sie würden es trotzdem tun. Er fragte sich wie es die beiden Elfen geschafft hatten, das Feuer zu löschen. Er hatte ja immerhin keine Kontrolle darüber gehabt.

Wie um seine Frage zu beantworten, öffnete sich die Tür zum Flügel und sein Hauslehrer trat ein. Der junge Elf war noch genauso gekleidet, wie als er ihn gerettet hatte, das Shirt unter der Robe war pechschwarz und hatte teilweise vom Feuer eingebrannte Löcher, ein Teil des linken Hosenbeins war komplett abgerissen, die Robe war angesenkt. Alles in allem wirkte sein Zaubertränke Lehrer im Moment mehr wie ein Bettler, als alles andere. Draco würde das jedoch niemals sagen.

"Hat man ihnen schon erlaubt auszustehen Draco?"

"Eigentlich nicht, aber ich wollte die Sterne sehen." Draco wandte sich vom Fenster ab und kroch ganz langsam und vorsichtig wieder in sein Bett.

"Gut so, sie wollen doch bestimmt zum Halloween Fest wieder auf den Beinen sein, oder nicht? Poppy wird Sie aber nur gehen lassen, wenn sie sicher ist, dass sie auch gesund sind."

"Ist es schon wieder Halloween, ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht. Was für ein Fest, sonst gibt es doch immer nur ein Bankett?"

Hijiri's Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. "Mein Onkel hatte die glorreiche Idee, dass es doch eine fantastische Sache wäre, wenn alle sich verkleiden und ab der vierten Klasse aufwärts dann einen Kostümball zu veranstalten. Es wird dann getanzt und es gibt wieder Essen wie im letzten Jahr habe ich mir sagen lassen." Anhand von Hijiri's Mimik konnte man hervorragend sehen, was er von dieser Idee hielt. So gut wie gar nichts. "Morgen früh wird die ganze Sache bekannt gegeben. Alle sollen in Kostümen erscheinen, Magie oder Muggel, ist egal. Das beste Kostüm wird mit 50 Hauspunkten prämiert. Für die Jüngeren wird irgendwas in ihren Häusern stattfinden."

Draco betrachtete den jungen Lehrer kurz bevor er nickte. "Ich werde schon rechtzeitig wieder raus kommen. Können Sie dafür sorgen, dass ich keinen Unterricht versäume."

"Ich lasse ihnen die Hausaufgaben der verlorenen Tage zukommen. Aber überanstrengen Sie sich nicht. Die Gesundheit geht vor. Gute Nacht."

Damit verließ Hijiri den Krankenflügel, im Geiste dachte er sich schon ein Kostüm für den Ball aus, da Albus nicht davor zurückgeschreckt hatte, die Lehrerschaft auch zum Verkleiden zu verdonnern. Während einige davon begeistert waren, hatte die Mehrheit jedoch kein Verständnis dafür. Leider schien das den Schulleiter nicht zu beeindrucken. Seufzend zog er sich in seine Räume zurück, darum hoffend, dass Severus bald zurückkehren würde, er braucht dringend Gesellschaft und so seltsam es sich auch anhörte, Severus war jemand mit dem man für Stunden reden konnte, ohne das es langweilig wurde.

Hijiri seufzte genervt und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal womit er das verdient hatte. Sein 'Onkel' hatte mal wieder eine seiner besseren Ideen gehabt, jedenfalls hatte er sich so ausgedrückt, als Hijiri in danach gefragt hatte.

Der junge Elf konnte nur unweigerlich den Kopf schütteln, warum musste es nur so kommen. Es war der 30te Oktober und Halloween stand vor der Tür. Hagrid und Filch hatten zusammen mit Flitwick in den letzten Tagen unter großem Zeitdruck angefangen Hogwarts zu schmücken, anfangs hatte es ein paar Schwierigkeiten gegeben, da der kleine Zauberer sich eine magische Erkältung zugezogen hatte. Aufgrund dessen war es zu kleineren Zwischenfällen gekommen, die Madam Pomfrey reichlich Arbeit beschert hatten. Als ob Draco nicht schon genug Arbeit war, die Verbrennungen mussten auch nach fast einer Woche noch immer regelmäßig mit einer speziellen Salbe eingerieben werden.

Einige Schüler waren mit Bisswunden im Krankenflügel gelandet, da die Fledermäuse, die Professor Flitwick beschworen hatte, anstatt nur rumzuflattern, auch die Schüler attackiert hatten, allein zehn seiner Slytherins waren im Krankenflügel gelandet, von der Anzahl der mutigen Gryffindors, die versucht hatten die Fledermäuse aufzuhalten, gar nicht zu sprechen. Die Kürbisse hatten angefangen Kerne zu spucken. Die Kerzen schossen Funken und kleine Feuerbälle, es war zum verrückt werden. Nach reichlichen Überlegen hatte er dann zusammen mit Professor Sinatra die Arbeiten beendet. Professor Flitwick war einstimmig von der Arbeit befreit und in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet worden.

Hijiri musste sich wirklich fragen, ob er sich früher, als er noch Harry gewesen war, auch so aufgeführt hatte, war er wirklich in alles hineingerannt, ohne vorher nachzudenken? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen, dennoch erfüllte es ihn mit Freude Kinder zu beobachten, wie sie einfach nur Kinder waren und sich auch so verhielten. Er war anders, als die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, das hatte er schon immer gewusst. Er war von Anfang an anders gewesen.

Doch erst jetzt fast fünf Jahre seitdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, seitdem er Erwachsen war, seitdem er Kinder unterrichtete, erst jetzt hatte er verstanden, warum ihn der sprechende Hut nach Slytherin schicken wollte. Ganz einfach nur, weil er wie viele der Slytherins von Anfang an eine Last auf den Schultern getragen hatte, die die meisten anderen Schüler nicht kannten, was nicht hieß, dass die Ravenclaws oder Hufflepuffs keine Probleme hatten, aber es war immer noch ein Unterschied ob du dich darum sorgen musstest, ob du besser bist als deine Brüder oder ob du dich sorgen musstest ob du nach deinem Abschluss Lord Voldemort dienen musstest.

Seine Unmut und das Fremdgefühl, das seit dem Tag an dem er sich zum ersten Mal an den Gryffindor Tisch gesetzt, da war, endlich hatte er es verstanden. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich wohl, als Elf, als Lehrer und Vorstand von Slytherin. Das war sein Platz in dieser Welt und bald würde auch Voldemort seinen Platz finden. Wenn die Vision, die er bereits vor Wochen gehabt hatte auch nur ein Fünkchen Wahrheit enthielt, waren die Tage des selbsternannten Lords gezählt. Doch wie es enden würde, das wusste er noch nicht. Aber bald ... bald würde es soweit sein... vielleicht noch dieses Jahr...

Doch jetzt musste er sich wieder anderen Dingen zuwenden. Draco war gestern aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und er hatte noch kein Kostüm. Darum hatte er gebeten noch nach Hogsmeade gehen zu dürfen um einige Zutaten für den Trank, den er benutzen wollte, zu kaufen. Der Schulleiter fand es nur gerecht, dass alle Schüler die gleichen Chancen haben sollten, also sollte er nun mit Draco kurz nach Hogsmeade gehen. Er nahm seinen Umhang, gemacht aus Troll Haut, schwang ihn um seine Schultern und verließ seine Räume. Sirius war seit zwei Wochen auf Mission in Irland, aufgrund dessen war er ganz allein und hatte in Ruhe sein Kostüm fertig stellen können.

Sekunden später stand er am Tor von Hogwarts und wartete auf Slytherin's Problemkind. Es war zwar nicht Draco's Schuld was mit ihm passierte, aber er schien sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Seine Noten, die sonst mindestens auf E (Erwartungen übertroffen) standen, waren gefallen, selbst Zaubertränke und das war Draco's Lieblingsfach. Es musste etwas geschehen. Keiner seiner Noten war unter A, aber trotzdem. Die Frage war nur, wie brachte er den blonden Jungen zum reden.

Er könnte ihm Veritaserum in den Kürbissaft mischen, aber die Methode war leider illegal und er würde das bisschen Vertrauen verlieren, das der Junge ihm schenkte. Nicht viel, aber mehr als dem Rest des Kollegiums mit Ausnahme von Severus, der im Moment nicht da war. Hijiri wurde von dem Jungen, der in letzter Zeit den größten Teil seiner Gedanken einnahm abgelenkt. Draco sah besser aus als vorher, doch die Narbe war noch immer im Gesicht und würde auch nicht mehr weggehen. Es war eine Erinnerung an die Tatsache, dass Draco komplett die Kontrolle verloren hatte und beinahe gestorben wäre.

Lucius Malfoy hatte jedoch nicht viel dazu gesagt. Die Einladung Draco mit seiner Frau besuchen zu kommen, hatte er mit den Worten:" Ich bin schwer beschäftigt!" ausgeschlagen. Etwas was Hijiri noch immer dazu bringen wollte ihn zu verhexen. Wenn Slene seine Frau noch am Leben gewesen wäre, so hätte sie nicht davor zurück- geschreckt, Lucius allein für diese Bemerkung den Gar aus zu machen. Kinder waren in ihrer Religion das Wichtigste was es gab und gerade weil sie so selten geboren wurden, musste man sie gut behandeln.

Slene hatte seine Welt nie kennen gelernt, sie wusste nicht, dass Menschen häufiger Kinder bekamen, aber es war auch egal. Sie war tot und nichts in der Welt konnte sie zurückbringen. Er sollte sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, auch wenn das im Moment nur shoppen mit Draco war. Immerhin war es nicht undenkbar, dass die Todesser Hogsmeade angreifen würden. Sie hatten es ja auch gewagt, den Hogwarts Express anzugreifen. Draco wollte unter allen Umständen ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Alltag zurückkehren. Seit Beginn des Jahres waren schon genug Dinge passiert.

Jetzt wollte er nun endlich in aller Ruhe die Dinge für sein Kostüm besorgen. "Können wir los?" Der Blonde nickte und sie verschwanden hinter den Toren von Hogwarts. Beide schwiegen während sie den verschlungenen Pfad, der nach Hogmeade führte entlang gingen. Es war ein recht warmer Tag, beide trugen normale Roben. Nur Hijiri trug noch seine Troll Roben darüber. Es war zwar viel wärmer, aber seine normalen Roben hätten das Schwert, welches unter der Trollhaut deponiert war, nicht verdeckt. Der Himmel war zur Abwechslung mal nicht bewölkt und die Sonne schien auf das Land herab.

Der Weg war recht kurz, man musste simple das Gelände verlassen und dann dem Pfad folgen, den die Kutschen sonst immer nahmen. Hijiri ließ seine Augen über alles wandern, nicht das kleinste Detail sollte ihm entgehen. Draco hingegen hatte den Kopf gesenkt und lief einfach hinter seinem Hausvorsteher her. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben, verständlich, seit Beginn der Schule vor knapp zwei Monaten war er zweimal fast gestorben, es war wie verhext.

Nach zehn Minuten Fußmarsch kamen die ersten Häuser des Dorfes in Sicht. Das Dorf war auch an normalen Tagen gut besucht, zwar mehr Haushexen als alles andere aber trotzdem. Wenige Läden hatten ihr Sortiment nur auf die Schüler ausgerichtet. Draco wusste bereits wo er seine Zutaten herkriegen würde. Hijiri sagte nichts, offiziell durfte er sich ja hier noch nicht ganz so gut auskennen. Immerhin war es den Elfen erst seit Mitte der Ferien wieder erlaubt menschliche Städte zu betreten. Die Wenigsten wagten es, Feindlichkeiten kamen immer noch vor.

Hijiri ignorierte die bösen Blicke, die er von dem Passanten bekam. Er wollte am liebsten lauthals herausschreien, dass er Harry Potter war. Deren Gesichter wären bestimmt köstlich. Draco ließ ihn stoppen, der junge Slytherin hatte angehalten und starrte auf dem Eingang des 'Three Broomsticks'. Hijiri folgte seinem Blick und erkannte warum der Junge stehen geblieben war. Lucius Malfoy stand dort und unterhielt sich mit Madam Rosmerta. Die Schultern des Elfen verspannten sich sofort. Er bekämpfte erfolgreich den Drang den Mann auf der Stelle zu töten.

Besagter hatte sie jetzt gesehen und kam auf Draco zu. Er konnte das Zittern des Slytherins mehr fühlen, als sehen, aber es war da. "Draco was für eine Überraschung. Ist heute ein Hogsmeade Wochenende? " Das Gesicht war ausdruckslos und Hijiri musste es dem Jungen lassen, äußerlich Gefühle zu verbergen war eine seiner Stärken. "Hallo Vater, nein heute ist kein Hogsmeade Wochenende, aber da ich beim letzten ja noch im Krankenflügel lag, hat der Schulleiter mir erlaubt in Begleitung vom Professor meine Zutaten zu kaufen. An Halloween ist wie du bestimmt weißt ein Kostümball und alle müssen daran teilnehmen."

"Ich bin informiert. Wer sind Sie?"

Ah Lucius hatte ihn bemerkt. Er ignorierte den angewiderten Blick, den er bekam, nachdem der reinblütige Zauberer seine Ohren bemerkt hatte. Hijiri war kein Idiot, er wusste, dass alle reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer bereits in jungen Jahren die Blut Grundregeln lernten. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn als Elf identifiziert und hasste ihn jetzt schon. Er war kein reinblütiger Zauberer, jedenfalls nicht nach dem Ministerium für Zauberei oder Salazar Slytherin.

"Hijiri Dumbledore, ich bin der neue VGDK Lehrer, Sie müssen Lucius Malfoy sein."

Er würde Lucius Malfoy niemals die Hand schütteln, außerdem war er ja Japaner. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, lange nicht weit genug um Respekt auszudrücken, mehr Höflichkeit als alles andere. Lucius betrachtete ihn nur mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

"Erstaunlich, dass sie sich nach Hogsmeade trauen. Haben die Feindlichkeiten gegenüber Elfen endlich abgenommen. Man sieht sie so selten."

"Ich denke sie sind immer noch erstaunt, dass man ihnen erlaubt hat wieder in der Nähe der Menschen zu kommen. Unsere Rasse kam ja immer in den Weg eurer Rasse."

Draco betrachtete seinen Professor, es war ungewöhnlich ihn so sprechen zu hören, er klang fast abfällig gegenüber den Menschen. Normalerweise war er immer recht freundlich, doch jetzt. Er war verbittert, eigentlich verständlich, aber sonst.

"Tja, vielleicht hättet ihr dann besser in den Wäldern bleiben sollen, dort gehört ihr doch hin."

"Witzig, das die Menschen es sich anmaßen uns als Geschöpfe zu bezeichnen. Uns als minderwertig zu klassifizieren oder es sogar wagen uns von Orten zu verbannen, die wir viel länger kennen als ihr. Eure Rasse ist zerstörerisch Lucius Malfoy und eines Tages werdet ihr den Preis dafür zahlen. Wir werden überleben, ihre werdet untergehen. Doch bis dieser Tag kommt, werde ich in der Welt der Menschen bleiben, ob es euch passt oder nicht. Ach und versucht erst gar nicht ein neues Gesetz durch zu bringen."

"Und warum nicht?"

"Wir haben wieder Wahlrecht, schon vergessen und drei Sitze in Rat der Menschen. Das Gesetz würde nicht mal durch die erste Prüfung kommen."

Sein Vater war zornig, er konnte es sehen. Ein Wort noch und er würde den Elfen wahrscheinlich verfluchen oder es zumindest versuchen. Doch er hatte Verstand, sie standen mitten in Hogsmeade, wenn er hier jemanden verfluchen würde, wäre das sehr schlecht, da das Ministerium wieder anfing, die ehemaligen Todesser zu überprüfen. Im Moment konnte sein Vater keinen Schritt außerhalb der Reihe machen, wenn er die Untersuchungskommission, geleitet von Arthur Weasley, nicht am Hals haben wollte. Er hätte ihn verfluchen sollen, verdammt.

"Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit Halbblütern zu beschäftigen."

"Vollblut, bitte! Ich bin ein richtiger Elf."

Doch man konnte die Verachtung in der Stimme seines Professors sehr gut hören, man könnte meinen, er hätte etwas schlechtes gegessen. Doch sein Vater reagierte nicht, außer, dass er das Gesicht verzog. Danach verschwand er in der Menge. Man konnte hören, wie sein Professor etwas murmelte, aber er verstand nicht genau was. Er konnte ja nicht mal die Silben verstehen. Wahrscheinlich in seiner Muttersprache.

"Wo ist nun der Laden in den sie gehen wollten Draco?"

"Dort entlang."

Der Rest des Einkaufs verlief in einer ruhigen Atmosphäre, wenn man davon absah, dass sein Professor vor der Tür des Ladens warten musste, da der Verkäufer sich geweigert hatte, ihn sonst zu bedienen. Aufgrund dessen zog es Draco auf dem Rückweg lieber nichts zu sagen. Es war ihm sehr peinlich, aber er ging gerade in den Laden, da der Verkäufer auch ein ehemaliger Anhänger Voldemorts war und deshalb großen Wert auf die Reinhaltung des Blutes legte. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er den Professoren nicht reinlassen würde. Es war einfach nicht sein Tag.

Kaum waren sie in Hogwarts angekommen, ließ in der Professor ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Eingangshalle stehen. Blaise, der gerade bei Mittag war, sah ihn nur fragend an.

"Wir waren bei Nott's Zaubertränke Zubehör."

"Bist du verrückt. Der alte Nott würde doch niemals einen Elfen in seinen Laden lassen!"

"Hat er auch nicht. Der Professor musste draußen warten, ansonsten hätte der alte Nott mich nicht bedient."

"Kein Wunder, dass er so davon gestürmt ist, man könnte meinen du hast da mit Absicht getan."

"Das befürchte ich auch. Wir haben meinen Vater getroffen."

"Und beide sind noch am Leben."

"Es sieht so aus, aber Vater war drauf und dran ihn zu verfluchen. Wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass dann diese Untersuchungskommission wieder auf ihn aufmerksam würde, hätte er es sicher gemacht. Jetzt denkt der Professor sonst was von mir."

Er dann bemerkte Draco, dass Blaise wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste, er runzelte die Stirn. Was der Idiot denn jetzt schon wieder.

"Habe ich irgend was im Gesicht?"

"Nein eigentlich siehst du genauso gut aus, wie sonst auch. Aber seit wann legst du den Wert darauf, was ein einzelner Lehrer, nicht zu vergessen ein magisches Geschöpf, von DIR, Draco Malfoy, denkt."

Draco betrachtete Blaise ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, was genau der Andere damit meinte.

"Idiot, was geht eigentlich in deinem kranken Kopf vor. Er hat mir immerhin zweimal das Leben gerettet. Natürlich ist es mir ansatzweise wichtig, was er von mir hält."

"Wegen nichts anderem?"

"Sag mal, sind bei dir eine paar Sprüche schief gelaufen? Was sollte denn da noch sein. Du bist es doch der ihn jede Stunde in Gedanken auszieht oder nicht?"

"Nicht mehr seit letzte Woche. Ich habe jetzt eine Freundin."

"Seit letzte Woche nicht mehr und das soll ich dir glauben. Du hast jetzt eine Freundin... warte ne Sekunde, hast du gerade gesagt, dass du eine Freundin hast?"

"Ja doch, das sagte ich. Sie ist hübsch und intelligent."

"Seit wann hat Ravenclaw hübsche Mädchen, jedenfalls nicht in unserem Jahrgang."

"Wer sagt denn, dass es eine Ravenclaw ist."

"Hübsch, intelligent und nicht in Ravenclaw. Nein bitte nicht, Blaise du bist doch nicht etwas mit Granger zusammen oder?"

"Man du kapierst schnell."

"Bist du total bekloppt! Deine Eltern werden dich enterben."

"Ganz im Gegenteil mein Lieber. Meine Eltern haben mir aufgetragen, mir eine Freundin zu suchen, die Halbblut oder Muggelgeboren ist."

"Warum das?"

"Meine Eltern haben die Seite gewechselt und damit man uns das abkauft bin ich mit ihr zusammen."

"Du benutzt sie nur?"

"Nicht wirklich, wenn man sie erstmal kennt und ignoriert, dass sie schrecklich herrscherisch ist, kommt man gut mit ihr aus. Bloß das Wiesel nervt uns immer. Er spioniert uns sogar nach."

"Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man seinen Mund nicht aufbekommt."

"Stimmt."

"Komm wir gehen in die Bibliothek. Ich muss noch etwas für Muggelkunde nachschlagen. Du kannst dir derweil ja Gedanken machen, wie du das mit deinen Lehrer wieder hinbiegst."

"Du tickst doch nicht ganz richtig."

Doch beide verschwanden trotzdem Richtung Bibliothek.


	23. Halloween,Küsse und andere Zwischenfälle

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

By Black Soul

Da bin ich wieder, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, aber dafür gibt es traditionsgemäß an meinem Geburtstag ja immer ein ganzes Packet an Updates, in diesem Fall mein 20. Happy Birthday to me!

Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen.

Hiermit präsentiere ich die Updates:

AGAG: Der neunte und zehnte Teil werden gemeinsam veröffentlicht. Viele reviews bitte!

HP und die Mächte des Lichtes: Der 23. Teil ist fertig. Ich möchte die 200 review Grenze knacken!

Gefallener Stern: Der nächste Teil ist fertig! Endlich!

Serpents at Heart:Wird immer noch überarbeitet!

**Und** eine neue Geschichte geht an den Start, der erste Teil einer Trilogie, allerdings auf English. Ich weiß mit vier WIP sollte ich eigentlich nicht noch eine Story anfangen, aber der Plot Bunny ist mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Pre HBP.

Titel: Poison – the middle of the end. Werft doch mal einen Blick rein.

Warnungen für dieses Kapitel: Gewalt in diesem Kapitel. Schimpfwörter! Blut! War deutlich genug.

Bevor es weitergeht noch ein letzter Hinweis, da es einige Leser anscheinend immer noch nicht verstanden haben.

Augen gemacht aus Gold ist im Grundprinzip wie HP und die Mächte des Lichtes.

**Unterschied: Harry darf sich in dieser Geschichte mit einer Frau vergnügen! Also bedeutet das folglich, dass dies eine HET Story ist. Slash Andeutungen eventuell, aber Harry ist und bleibt HETERO! Komprehende? Gut!  
**

So ich glaube das war alles. Ich muss nicht wiederholen das Kommentare, Kritik und reviews mich glücklich machen und anspornen oder? Zur Sicherheit noch mal bitte schreibt mir was ihr über meine Geschichten denkt!

Disclaimer

Alles was mir gehört ist die Story, die Charaktere sind nur geborgt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!

_Letztes Mal..._

"_Komm wir gehen in die Bibliothek. Ich muss noch etwas für Muggelkunde nachschlagen. Du kannst dir derweil ja Gedanken machen, wie du das mit deinen Lehrer wieder hinbiegst."_

"_Du tickst doch nicht ganz richtig."_

_Doch beide verschwanden trotzdem Richtung Bibliothek._

_On with the show_

Chapter 23 Halloween, Küsse und andere Zwischenfälle

Währenddessen

Hijiri kochte, nein er brodelte vor unterdrückter Wut. Im Moment hätte er Professor Snape Konkurrenz machen können. Seine Roben flogen um ihn herum, ließen ihn wie eine übergroße Fledermaus erscheinen. Der Zorn war ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war kein Wunder, dass die Schüler ihn mieden.

Bei seinen Räumen angekommen, warf er sich auf sein Bett. Fluchend unterdrückte er die Tränen, es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet ein blankes Gesicht zu zeigen, als der alte Nott ihn aus seinem Laden verwiesen hatte. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber es tat weh. Er hatte es nie wirklich verstanden, warum Hermine so traurig war. Ihr hatte der alte Nott auch den Eintritt verwehrt und Ron und er waren gezwungen gewesen, ihre Zutaten zu kaufen, sie war traurig gewesen , aber zu selben Zeit hatte sie getobt und geschrieen.

Er erinnerte sich gut daran, Ron hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich nicht so aufregen. Was natürlich genau das Gegenteil bewirkt hatte, wenn möglich war Hermine nur noch wütender geworden. Er und Ron konnten nicht verstehen, warum es Hermine so wütend machte. Diese Art der Diskriminierung war etwas, was beide nie zu spüren bekommen hatten. Hermine wollte, aber trotzdem ihre Zutaten vom alten Nott haben, da dieser viel hochwertigere Qualität anbot, als der andere Laden in Hogsmeade.

Dann hatte Hermine mit dem anderen Ladenbesitzer gesprochen und er hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihr für einen wirklich geringen Aufpreis genauso hochwertige Zutaten zu kaufen, seitdem ging der Großteil der Schüler zu Zaubertränke & Zutaten aller Art. Die Preise waren zwar höher, als beim alten Nott, aber die meisten sahen es auch als Genugtuung an. Genugtuung den alten Traditionen der Reinblüter einen Tritt zu geben. Er grinste, doch dem alten Nott wollte er auch gern mal einen Tritt geben.

Früher war es ihm egal gewesen, aber nun? Jetzt wo sein Harry Potter Status nicht mehr existierte, sah er erst, wie viel ihm allein seine Narbe gebracht hatte. Der alte Nott hatte sich immer mit ihm gut gestellt und ihm seine Zutaten noch etwas billiger verkauft, als den anderen Reinblütern. Angesehene Familien, wie die Malfoys oder die Parkinsons, bekamen ihre Zutaten natürlich auch vergünstigt. Ihn ärgerte das, obwohl er zugeben musste, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war, dass er es ein bisschen genossen hatte. Aufmerksamkeit war etwas, was er bei den Dursleys nie bekommen hatte.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf, es brachte nichts sich darüber aufzuregen. Obwohl er wünschte er könnte mit Sirius darüber reden, aber dieser war im Moment mit Remus Lupin in Russland, wo sie versuchten einen Teil der Werwölfe für sich zu gewinnen, oder, wenn das nicht möglich war, sie zur Neutralität zu bewegen. Es war noch nicht abzusehen, wann sein Pate wieder da sein würde.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, er musste etwas tun, egal was. Mit flinken Bewegungen streifte er seine Trollrobe ab und tauschte seine Alltagskleidung, die zum größten Teil aus Yukata's und Kimonos bestand, gegen seine englischen Lehrkleidung ein. Heute war zwar kein Unterricht, aber er wollte noch den einen Test korrigieren, bis es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Seufzend stand er auf, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung warum es ihn so verletzte, dass Draco Malfoy noch immer zum alten Nott ging. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre er je freundlich zu ihm gewesen, nicht mal als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, er sollte sich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren, wie einen Weg finden, wie man die Oberschlange vernichten konnte, oder herausfinden, welche Schüler potenzielle Todesser waren. Aber nein, er zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, warum Draco Malfoy ein Arschloch war, es gab Dinge, die gibt's gar nicht. Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließ er seine Räume und ging Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Es kam unaufhaltbar und schneller als gedacht, Halloween. Heute Abend war es soweit, der erste Halloweenball seit dreihundert Jahren würde beginnen. Hijiri seufzte leicht, als er einen Tarnzauber auf seine spitzen Ohren legte. Mit einem Trank hatte er sich die Haare wachsen lassen. Während des Kampfes mit den Todessern war ein Teil seiner Haare weg gebrannt. Natürlich hatte Madam Pomfrey sie ihm Krankenflügel zurecht geschnitten, aber trotzdem waren sie viel zu kurz gewesen.

Es war Brauch unter den Elfen ihre Haare wachsen zu lassen, bis zu dem Tag an dem sie starben. Seine waren noch nicht besonders lang gewesen, wie auch. Er hatte sie 15 Jahre lang kurz getragen. Doch nun, nu wollte er sie wachsen lassen, bis zu seinem Tod. Bei der Gefahr, die sich im Moment um die magische Welt wandte, würde das vielleicht sogar eher passieren als geplant.

Er griff nach einem Dolch und gab seinen Haaren den letzten Schliff, erst als sie genauso lagen, wie er sie haben wollte, steckte er ihn weg. Mit flinken Bewegungen schlüpfte er in die Robe, die er heute tragen würde. Es war eine altmodische Robe, zuletzt getragen vor über tausend Jahren. Sie war dunkelgrün und mit silbernen Borten bestickt. Sie war eine detailgetreue Nachbildung von der Salazar Slytherins. Jedenfalls von der, die seine Statur in der Kammer des Schreckens anhatte. Die Farben hatte er simple gewählt, weil es die Farben seines Hauses waren.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in den in den Ärmel eingenähten Halter und griff das Schwert, was er kurz zuvor beschworen hatte. Es war ein Breitschwert und der silberne Griff war mit Smaragden verziert. Er hatte sich Gryffindors Schwert als Vorbild genommen und so dieses beschworen. Er wusste leider nicht, ob Salazar damals auch eine Waffe mit sich führte. Dieses war mit Magie versehen, so dass man leichte Flüche in die Klinge arbeiten konnte um dem Gegner nicht nur Verletzungen durch die Klinge zuzufügen. Nein Fluchwunden waren sehr wirksam. Er befestigte es an der Robe, bevor er sich zum letzten Mal im Spiegel betrachtete.

Er hatte eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gründer des Schlangen Hauses, geerbt durch das dicke Blut Salazar Slytherins, das in seinen Adern floss. Er hatte während seiner Zeit in Mittelerde herausgefunden, dass bestimmte Magie im Blut soviel Potenz hatte, dass man es noch Generationen später sah. Er wusste, dass er und Voldemort praktisch als Zwillinge durchgehen könnten, wenn dieser noch sein menschliches Aussehen hätte. Die Ohren natürlich ausgenommen. Salazar Slytherin war immerhin ein Mensch gewesen.

Wenigstens war bei diesem Ball nicht Champion und musste den Eröffnungstanz beginnen. Nein heute Abend würde es sich in eine Ecke verziehen, nette Gespräche mit Kollegen und Schülern führen und sich amüsieren. Das war zumindest der Plan. Das daraus nichts werden würde, wusste er gleich, als der große Halle betrat. Auf einem Podest stand der Kelch des Herzens, ein altes Artefakt aus der Zeit der magischen Römer. Mit Hilfe dieses Kelches wurden damals die Ehen beschlossen.

Hijiri konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was der Schulleiter damit geplant hatte. Man würde auf Anhieb einen Partner bekommen, mit dem man sich sehr gut verstand. Was bedeutete, dass Ron und Hermine niemals miteinander gepaart würden. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Ron anscheinend in seine beste Freundin verliebt war, aber die Beiden würden niemals glücklich werden. Geschickt verschwand er in der Menge und hielt sich verdeckt.

Dann kamen die Schüler und Hijiri war begeistert, die Variation von den verschiedensten Figuren, Muggel und Zauberer Welt, war atemberaubend. Er konnte Feen, Zwerge, Trolle, Goblins und jede Menge berühmte Hexen und Zauberer sehen. Wie letztes Jahr war die Halle voller kleiner Tische mit Gedeck und den Speisekarten, nur der Lehrertisch steht wie sonst da. Fledermäuse und Kürbisse schweben über den Köpfen der Schüler, ein schönes Bild. Ein Bild was eine Illusion von Frieden ergab, die wahrscheinlich so schnell nicht wiederkehren würde.

Die Todesser wurden nicht nur wagemutiger sondern sie wuchsen auch in Zahlen. Jede Woche wurden neue Anschläge gemeldet, meistens in der Muggel Welt. Viele Zaubere und Hexen bekamen davon gar nichts mit. Die Toten wurden als Opfer von Gasexplosionen und anderen natürlichen Umständen der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert. Doch Hermine und die anderen Muggelgeborenen waren besorgt. Jeden Tag fürchtete man, dass die schwarzen Pergamente wieder eintrafen.

Während des ersten Krieges mit Voldemort war es zur Gewohnheit geworden, den Angehörigen schwarze Briefe zu schicken, wenn ein Angehöriger durch eine Todesser Angriff gestorben war. Soweit war es dazu noch nicht gekommen, aber man musste gefasst sein.

Albus' Stimme holte ihn wieder zum hier und jetzt zurück. Er hatte anscheinend die Eröffnungsrede verpasst. Was machte das schon, es war nicht so, als hätte er etwas wichtiges gesagt. Alle Schüler nahmen an den kleinen Tischen platz, während die Lehrer sich an die Tafel setzten. Da er ja offiziell nicht wusste, was hier von statten ging, wartete er ein paar Minuten und beobachtete die Lehrer aufmerksam, bis sein Onkel seiner Speisekarte sagte, was er wollte. Als ein Salat vor ihm erschien bestellte er sich eine Misosuppe. Eine japanische Gemüsesuppe, die er liebte.

Die Schüler waren inzwischen auch schon beim Essen und man konnte Ginny hören, wie sie Ron mal wieder ermahnte langsam zu essen. Er verkniff sich das Lachen, es gab Dinge, die sich nie ändern würden. Nach der Suppe wählte er eines der Hauptgerichte und genoss einfach nur den Frieden. Kurze Zeit später waren alle fertig und der Tanz wurde eröffnet. Sein Onkel und Minerva McGonagall hatten die Ehre. Beide konnten sehr gut tanzen, nicht verwunderlich, wenn man ihre Alter bedachte.

Als Band hatte Albus diesmal eine weniger bekannte Gruppe ausgesucht. Diese nannte sich 'die lebenden Leichen'. Ein makaberer Name, aber die Musik war gut. Schon bald war die Fläche voll mit tanzenden Paaren. Hijiri verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er bemerkte, dass bei den meisten Pärchen die jungen Damen führten. Die jungen Herren waren damit beschäftigt auf die Füße zu achten. Die Reinblütler tanzten ausgezeichnet, das musste man ihnen lassen.

Aber war eigentlich zu erwarten, die wurden ja auch in allen Traditionen unterrichtet, sobald sie alt genug waren um selbst zu denken und laufen. Ron versuchte mit Lavender zu tanzen. Sie konnte es, während Ron noch immer eine wandelnde Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen war. Seine ganze Konzentration beschränkte sich darauf ihr nicht auf die Füße zu treten. Bis jetzt klappte das anscheinend. Obwohl wohl eher dich nicht, nicht mit dem Kostüm.

Der jüngste der männlichen Weasleys hatte sich als Mumie verkleidet und Sekunden zuvor, hatte sich die eine Bandage am seinem rechten Bein gelöst. Ein Stolperfalle. Er machte eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hand um die Bandage wieder zu befestigen, aber zu spät. Ron stolperte und riss Lavender und ein weiteres Pärchen, Draco und Millicent Bullstrode zu Boden. Jetzt musste er schnell eingreifen. Draco hatte Ron zwar seit seiner, Harrys, Abwesenheit mehr oder weniger in Ruhe gelassen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es jetzt tun würde.

Zu seiner Überraschung blieb der Blonde still und wollte das Slytherin Mädchen wegziehen. Diese blieb jedoch da wo sie war und starrte Ron mit einem bösen Blick an. Dieser ignorierte sie und entschuldigte sich bei Lavender. Natürlich war sie beleidigt, ihr Mund war zu einer Schnute verzogen und sie machte den Eindruck, als wollte sie Ron die Leviten lesen. Was brachte er nicht für Opfer für seine Freunde.

"Miss Brown? Dürfte ich bitten?"

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Wie hieß es so schön. Jeden Tag eine gute Tat. Sie beachtete Ron nicht einmal als sie seine dargebotene Hand griff. Er sandte dem Rothaarigen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, dieser nickte nur und wirkte erleichtert. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schwebte mit seiner Tanzpartnerin davon. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihm ein paar silberner Augen folgte. Allerdings bemerkte ein paar blaue Augen es.

Anderthalb Stunden später..

"Na Draco, amüsierst du dich?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Siehst auch genauso aus, richtig fehl am Platz."

"Du amüsierst dich doch prächtig mit Granger, warum gehst du nicht wieder zu ihr und nervst sie?"

"Du hast Recht das sollte ich tun. Bis später Draco."

Draco starrte dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher. Blaise hatte noch nie so leicht aufgegeben. Normalerweise war er die Klette in Person und nervte jemanden so lange bis er oder sie ausspuckte, was los war. Vielleicht war ja doch so sehr in Granger verschossen. Nein, der Gedanke war abwegig, da wäre so, als würde Du- weißt- schon- wer anfangen Süßigkeiten zu verteilen. Unmöglich, Granger war für Blaise nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Das glaubte er jedenfalls. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm sein Glass mit Kürbissaft und verschwand in Richtung der Gärten. Hätte er sich umgedreht, hätte er gesehen, wie Blaise ein sehr verdächtiges Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Er wäre besorgt gewesen.

Die Gärten waren ruhig, es war noch zu früh für Pärchen, die eine bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten. Die Dämmerung war schon lange vorbei, aber trotzdem waren die Garten erhellt vom Licht der Feen, die sich in den Büschen aufhielten. Er betrat eine der vielen Terrassen, die grünen Steine glühten leicht mit Magie. Die Musik des Balls war nicht mehr zu hören. Frieden, wenigstens für den Moment. Eine der Banken machte einen sehr einladenden Eindruck auf ihn und mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er sich auf ihr nieder.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gesessen hatte, als er leise fast unhörbare Schritte hörte. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, wich zurück. Sein Kostüm, er stellte einen alten griechischen Zauberer da, passte zu den Schatten und er verschwand fast völlig in ihnen. Erst jetzt konnte er erkennen wer es war. Es war sein Hausvorsteher, er stand ein paar Sekunden im Eingang bevor direkt in seine Augen blickte. Er zuckte zusammen, die grünen Augen durchbohrten, lösten Gefühle ihn ihm aus, von denen er dachte, dass sie tot waren.

Er fühlte wie seine Wangen sich wärmten und war froh darüber in der Dunkelheit zu stehen. So war es wenigstens nicht sichtbar. Der junge Elf trat näher und Draco betrachtete das Kostüm im fahlen Licht der Steine. Er war Salazar Slytherin, Blaise hatte recht gehabt, damals nach der ersten Stunde. Er hatte ihm ein Bild aus Hogwarts eine Geschichte gezeigt, ein Bild von Salazar Slytherin. Und nun ohne die spitzen Ohren hätte man ihn beinahe für den Grüner selbst gehalten.

"Was machen Sie den hier Professor?"

"Mister Zabini war besorgt um sie Draco, er sagte mir ich sollte nach ihnen sehen."

Ah, deswegen hatte der Idiot so schnell aufgegeben. Er hatte es sich einfach gemacht und jemanden nachgeschickt, den er nicht einfach so loswerden konnte. Verdammt, die Welt war aber auch ungerecht. Er seufzte.

"Mir geht es gut Professor. Zabini wollte mich nur ärgern."

"Hassen sie mich dermaßen, dass meine Anwesenheit sie stört Mister Malfoy."

Autsch, die Stimme war aber auch gefährlich. Im Moment hatte er das Gefühl im Himalaja zu stehen. Im ersten Moment warm und freundlich, in der nächsten Instanz eiskalt. Fast wie Professor Snape.

"Nein, nein. Ich meinte das nicht so."

"Wie dann Mister Malfoy, erleuchten sie mich doch bitte."

"Blaise wusste, dass ich allein sein wollte. Ich habe ihn vorhin im der großen Halle noch weggeschickt. Jetzt hat er sie dazu gebracht mich hier aufzusuchen."

"Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich gehe, brauchen sie das nur zu sagen. Anscheinend geht es ihnen ja tatsächlich den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."

Hijiri drehte sich um, er wollte verschwinden. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum es so weh tat, als der Slytherin seinen ersten Satz gesagt hatte. Der Gedanke allein machte ihm schon Angst. Er hasste es, wenn es etwas gab, was er nicht verstand. Und seine komischen Gefühle Draco Malfoy betreffend fielen unter diese Kategorie.

"Bitte warten sie Professor."

Die Stimme war dünn und voller Angst. Hijiri empathische Sinne nahmen das war, ohne den Jungen anzusehen. Warum so voller Angst? Fürchtete der Slytherin ihn etwa. Komischweise war der Gedanke ebenso unangenehm wie die Gefühle, die er anscheinend hegte. Die ganze Sache war ihm schleierhaft. Ohne sein Gesicht zu verziehen setzte er sich auf die Bank, Draco lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade, setzte sich aber dann doch hin.

"Was ist?"

"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Draco's Kopf war zur Seite gedreht, er sah nicht wie sich Hijiri's Augen leicht weiteten und die Augenbrauen unter dem Pony verschwanden. Es war ja auch uncharakteristisch, ein Malfoy entschuldigte sich niemals, nicht mal auf dem Sterbebett.

"Wofür? Ich war der Annahme, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen eigentlich sehr vorbildlich benommen haben, auch wenn ihre Noten gesunken sind. Schlafen sie eigentlich noch immer genug?"

War er etwa besorgt um Draco Malfoy? Anscheinend und er konnte es schon aus seiner Stimme hören, das war weit mehr als die Besorgnis eines Lehrers. Was zur Hölle war kaputt mit ihm?

"Ich habe im Moment nur viel um die Ohren. Meine Noten werden wieder steigen. Mir geht es gut. Und ich wollte mich für den Zwischenfall in Hogsmeade entschuldigen."

"Das brauchen Sie nicht. Ich bin die Art von Diskriminierung gewöhnt. Die anderen sind nur nicht so direkt. Böse Blicke sind genauso schlimm, wenn nicht noch schlimmer."

"Ich.. ich hatte vergessen, dass der alte Nott nur Reinblütler bedient oder in seinen Laden lässt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ..."

"Es ist ihre Sache, wo sie sich ihre Zutaten kaufen."

"Nein, sie sie haben mich gerettet."

"Sie denken also, dass Sie mir etwas schulden. Ich hätte das für jeden getan. Sie sollten sich also keine Sorgen machen. Gute Nacht."

"Bitte Sir, es ist mir wichtig... Es ist mir wichtig, was sie von mir halten."

"Wieso?"

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich.. ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht will, dass sie schlecht von mir denken und ich kann es nicht erklären."

Noch bevor Hijiri antworten konnte, schlugen die magischen Schulglocken.

"Scheint als würden wir das traditionelle Hexentanzen verpassen."

"Hexentanz?"

"Dafür war der Kelch in der großen Halle. Alle Namen der Schüler und Lehrer sind in dem Kelch gespeichert. Für den Hexentanz werden die Paare mit Hilfe des Kelches gewählt. So wird gewährleistet, dass die Paare zueinander passen. Der Hexentanz ist eine lange Tradition, man gedenkt der Hexen und Zauberern, die an Halloween verbrannt wurden."

"Ich hatte mich schon gewundert wofür Albus den Kelch des Herzens herbringen würde. Den Tanz habe ich sogar gelernt. Nett, dass ich auch noch herausbekomme wofür."

"Sie kennen sogar den Namen, aber nicht den Verwendungszweck?"

"Meine Vorfahren sind teilweise durch diesen Kelch verheiratet worden. Jedenfalls sagt das mein Stammbuch."

"Stimmt die Dumbledores sind ziemlich alt."

"Nein, ich meinte eigentlich die Nichtmenschliche Seite der Familie. Schauen sie mich nicht so geschockt an, der Kelch ist von Elfen erschaffen worden."

"Unglaublich."

"Finde ich weniger. Ist es denn so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass auf dieser Welt noch andere intelligente Wesen gibt als den Menschen?"

"Das ist es nicht! Es ist vielmehr der Fakt, dass der Kelch hier gelandet ist. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass es nur wenige Portale gibt."

"Er war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk glaube ich, Geschichte war nie mein stärkstes Fach."

"Wenn das Fach wie heute ist, kann ich das verstehen. .. Ich sollte jetzt reingehen, der Hexentanz ist fast vorbei und es soll Unglück bringen, wenn man nicht daran teilnimmt."

Draco erhob sich und wollte die Terrasse verlassen als Musik in einhalten ließ. Feen hatten sich auf der Balustrade niedergelassen und sangen. Sie sangen den traditionellen Rhythmus des Hexentanzes. Silberne Augen weiteten sich, es war Jahrhunderte her, dass echte Feen die Melodie für den Tanz eingestimmt hatten. Heutzutage musste man doch Magie benutzen. Der junge Elf hatte sich inzwischen auch erhoben.

"Es scheint die Feen wollen gar nicht, dass sie in die Halle zurückgehen."

Er war in die Mitte der Terrasse getreten und hielt Draco seine Hand hin.

"Darf ich bitten?"

Der Slytherin sah ihn ein paar Sekunden an, in der Zeit fragte sich Hijiri, ob er betrunken war. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, als er angeboten hatte den Hexentanz mit Draco Malfoy zu tanzen. Er schreckte auf, als eine etwas kleine Hand sich in seine legte. Der Blonde hatte leicht errötete Wangen und Hijiri verkniff sich den Drang mit der Hand über die ungewöhnlich zarte Haut zu streicheln. Stattdessen zog der den Jungen an sich und nahm die Position des Führers ein. Es hätte unsinnig ausgesehen, wenn der kleinere Slytherin geführt hätte.

Der Hexentanz bestand aus mehreren Figuren, für jede Art von Partnern hatte man eine geschaffen. Die für zwei Männer/Frauen war 1971, während der so genannten Glamrock Phase der Muggel in England, entwickelt worden. Komischerweise hatten selbst die Reinblütler diese Form anerkannt ohne zu murren. Wunder gab es wohl immer wieder, wenn auch selten.

Dann bewegten Beide sich zu den ersten Klängen der Flügel der Feen und es war perfekt. Ihre Füßen machten die Schritte, als wären sie dafür geboren worden. Jede Drehung, jede Bewegung, jeder Schritt, jeder Klang, eine Harmonie ungehört in der neueren Zeit. Hijiri oder Harry besser wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein ehemaliger Rivale es nicht mal merkte. Die feine magische Bindung, die sich zwischen ihnen bildete. Er war untrainiert und nur wenige konnten diese Art von Magie wahrnehmen.

Doch da war etwas in dem Verhalten des Slytherins, was ihn zweifeln ließ. Konnte er es eventuell doch wahrnehmen. Sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein, hieß aber nichts. Der Junge war immerhin auch in der Lage gewesen ein Element, Feuer, zu rufen und sich damit fast zu töten. Magisches Potenzial besaß er auf jeden Fall, wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum Voldemort in damals ausgewählt hatte um seine Macht zu stärken. Unbewusst zog er den Jungen enger an sich während sie tanzten. Er bemerkte nicht mal das der blonde Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt war.

Die Musik klang ab, ihre Bewegungen wurden langsamer bis sich die Musik verabschiedete. Doch sie blieben so stehen und hätte jemand sie jetzt gesehen, wäre er erstarrt. Nicht von der Tatsache, dass beide immer noch so eng umschlungen da standen. Nein es war die magische Energie, die sich um sie gesammelt hatte. Draco's silberne gemixt mit der bunten von Hijiri. Es war ein fantastischer Anblick. Doch beide bekamen davon nichts mit, sie starrten einander vielmehr an.

Die dunklen grünen Augen, warm und kalt gegen silberne mal hart wie Stahl, nun geschmolzenes Metall. Prickelnde Magie wand sich um sie, band sie enger zusammen. Beide sahen sich an, versanken in der Seele des Anderen, während sich blasse Finger im schwarzen Haar verkrallten. Ein angehobenes Kinn, ein herunter gebeugter Kopf und geschlossene Augen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich, zögerlich, sanft und fragend.

_Ist es das was du wirklich willst? Sollen wir stoppen?_

Doch der Junge drängte sich näher an den anderen Körper und Hijiri ließ sich gehen. Seine Hand umschlang die Hüfte des Slytherins, während die andere das Kinn festhielt. Hitze schoss durch die Venen, Magie breitete sich aus. Keiner der Beiden bemerkte auch nur etwas davon, während ihre Lippen verbunden waren und ihre Zungen miteinander spielten.

Wem welches Seufzen gehörte, wessen Hand unter welche Robe wanderte. Die Umgebung war verschwunden und alles was noch existierte waren nur sie beide. Hijiri wusste nicht mehr, wie sie von der Mitte der Terrasse auf eine der vielen Bänke gekommen waren, wann beide äußeren Roben auf dem Boden lagen.

Dracos Laute, als seine leicht spitzen Eckzähne über seinen Puls fuhren. Die Lust die seine Adern in brand setzte, als er sich das blasse Gesicht ansah. Die geröteten Wangen, die geweiteten fast schwarzen Pupillen, die geschwollenen Lippen. Der unregelmäßige Atem, gab er das gleiche Bild ab? Die Hand, die über seine Wange strich. Realität schien so unglaublich weit weg.

Er bemerkte nicht wie er die Hand festhielt, jeden Knochen einzeln küsste. Der Blonde betrachtete ihn dabei, ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht. Es erhellte die gesamte Umgebung. Er drehte die Hand um und küsste die Handfläche, was die Atmung des Jüngeren beschleunigte. Er entzog im die Hand, stattdessen setzte er sich auf den Schoß des Elfen und errötete prompt. Hijiri grinste leicht, Draco's Hose schien wirklich unbequem zu sein, aber seine war auch nicht besser.

Die Münder trafen sich wieder, langsamer, zärtlicher als vorher, ohne Hast. Sie hatten Zeit. Oder doch nicht, plötzlich raschelte etwas in den Büschen, beide sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auseinander. Der Busch raschelte noch mal und zum Vorschein kam Percy Weasley, Robe zerrissen und blutig. Krampfhaft hielt er etwas in der Hand. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts bevor er zusammensackte, der Gegenstand rollte vor Hijiri's Füße. Draco schrie und im Hintergrund läuteten die Schulglocken.


	24. Schreckliches Ende und dessen Folgen

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

_By Black Soul_

Da bin ich wieder, hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, ihr dürft mich alle einmal verfluchen, aber es ist etwas sehr gutes passiert. Ich bin wieder busy. Das heißt leider, dass Updates wieder noch länger dauern werden, als sie es sowieso schon tun. Bin halt hoffnungslos. Aber nun zu wichtigeren Dingen.

Endlich ist dieser Teil fertig. Ich war so verstrickt in die Verbesserungen an der Geschichte, dass ich das Weiterschreiben fast komplett vergessen hatte. Aber es geht jetzt weiter.

* * *

Noch mal zur Info. Diese Geschichte befindet sich in der Überarbeitung, allerdings wollte ich sie nicht ganz aus dem Netz nehmen. Also werden nach und nach die einzelnen Kapitel ersetzt. ich empfehle es sie dann nochmals zu lesen. Da ich teilweise weit über 1000 Wörter und Elemente hinzugefügt habe. Es könnte sonst später auch zu Verwirrung kommen, weil ich die neuen Element ja übernehme.

Das bedeutet, dass ich teilweise die Teile verändere oder einfach nur alte Rechtschreibfehler korrigiere.

**_Rework_ bedeutet ich habe etwas verändert!  
_Review_ bedeutet ich habe nur Fehler verbessert, aber den Teil ansonst so gelassen!

* * *

****Warnungen für dieses Kapitel: Slash wird von nun an Teil der Geschichte sein!**

Bevor es weitergeht noch ein letzter Hinweis, da es einige Leser anscheinend immer noch nicht verstanden haben.

**HP und die Mächte des Lichtes ist eine Slash Story, was bedeutet, dass Harry hier mit einem Kerl rummacht. Komprehende? Wer KEINEN SLASH möchte, kann sich Augen gemacht aus Gold zu Genüge tun. Die Geschichte hat den selben Grundrahmen.**

So ich glaube das war alles. Ich muss nicht wiederholen das Kommentare, Kritik und reviews mich glücklich machen und anspornen oder? Zur Sicherheit noch mal bitte schreibt mir was ihr über meine Geschichten denkt!

Disclaimer

Alles was mir gehört ist die Story, die Charaktere sind nur geborgt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld!

Black Soul

Chapter 24: Schreckliches Ende und dessen Folgen...

_Letztes Mal..._

Die Münder trafen sich wieder, langsamer, zärtlicher als vorher, ohne Hast. Sie hatten Zeit. Oder doch nicht, plötzlich raschelte etwas in den Büschen, beide sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen auseinander. Der Busch raschelte noch mal und zum Vorschein kam Percy Weasley, Robe zerrissen und blutig. Krampfhaft hielt er etwas in der Hand. Er machte einen Schritt vorwärts bevor er zusammensackte, der Gegenstand rollte vor Hijiri's Füße. Draco schrie und im Hintergrund läuteten die Schulglocken.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Der Hexentanz war vorbei und so war auch die Stimmung.

Hijiri betrachtete den Mond, er nahm wieder ab. An Halloween war immer Vollmond, aber jetzt fast eine Woche danach? Der Mond hatte rapide abgenommen. Es hatte begonnen, Er wusste es. In der Sekunde, als er gesehen hatte, was Percy dort verloren hatte.

Sein Blick schwebte zur anderen Seite des Raumes, dort saß der gesamte Weasley Clan und trauerte. Hijiri wusste das es hart war, aber er konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihnen sein Beileid ausdrücken. Er war ein Fremder für sie. Er betrachtete das blasse Gesicht im Bett neben ihm, der Kontrast des feurigen roten Haares, verstärkte den Eindruck nur noch. Percy's Gesicht war friedvoll, es spiegelte nicht wieder, dass er einen qualvollen Tod hatte.

Keine Sekunde nachdem er vor ihm und Draco zusammen gebrochen war, hatte er sie in den Krankenflügel teleportiert. Er hatte die Tatsache ignoriert, dass das eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich sofort um Percy bemüht, sogar Hilfe aus St. Mungos angefordert, während Draco verwirrt da stand und er in die Halle geflitzt war, um Albus zu informieren.

Es war gar nicht mehr nötig gewesen. Als er die Halle betrat, waren die Lehrer schon damit beschäftigt anderen Hexen und Zauberern zu helfen. Eine hatte geschrieen, dass Du – weißt – schon – wer das Ministerium angegriffen hatte, um genauer zu sein, dass er in die Abteilung für Mysterien eingebrochen war. Was er da wollte wusste niemand und die einzige Person, die es gewusst hatte, war tot.

Wenige Stunden nach Percy's Tod war einer der Unspeakables gekommen. Er hatte erstaunliches erzählt, Percy war ein Unspeakable erster Klasse, der höchste Rang den man erreichen konnte. Der unscheinbare Mann mit der fürchterlichen Frisur und Brille, ein Spion in den Reihen nahe Fudge. Fred und George hatten noch komischer ausgesehen, wäre die ganze Sache bloß etwas zum lachen gewesen.

Percy hatte Dienst gehabt an dem Abend, er war aufgrund des Hallowee Balls alleine gewesen. Ohne Familie und Freunde war er ideal gewesen für die Nachtschicht. Er hatte das Eindringen der Todesser sofort bemerkt und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, neusten Modelle in der Entwicklung, aktiviert. Nebenbei hatte er mit Hilfe des Protean Zaubers seine Kollegen benachrichtigt. Das Sicherheitssystem hatte die Todesser fern gehalten, aber gegen die Macht von Lord Voldemort war selbst das neuste Sicherheitssystem nutzlos gewesen.

Der Überwachungskessel hatte ein brillantes Duell aufgezeichnet. Allen war die Sprache weggeblieben. Niemand hatte geglaubt, dass Percy Weasley so duellieren konnte. Er hatte sich mit dem dunklen Lord ein Duell geliefert, was durch vierzehn Räume und zwei Etagen innerhalb der Abteilung ging. Der Rothaarige hatte bewiesen, dass er mehr als zäh war, er hatte es sogar geschafft Voldemort zeitweise in die Defensive zu drängen und ihn bluten zu lassen, aber am Ende hatte ihn ein unbekannter Fluch getroffen.

Da er die Wirkung nicht kannte, hatte er das einzige Richtige getan. Er benutzte einen Fluch gegen die Sicht, einen Knochenbrecher Fluch und versteckt hatte er noch eine stärkere Version von Lumos benutzt. Der Erbe Slytherins blockte die beiden ersten Flüche, den Dritten übersah er aber. In der Sekunde, als die Schlange geblendet wurde, war Percy geflüchtet und in einen unbekannten Raum verschwunden. Dort hatte er den von Voldemort begehrten Gegenstand geholt und war dann disappariert.

Was genau fehlte wusste man noch nicht. Voldemort hatte einiges gestohlen, aber das Herzstück hatte er nicht bekommen, nein das war sicher in Hijiri's Innentasche verstaut. Woher Percy gewusst hatte, was geklaut werden sollte, wusste nur er. Und außer dem jungen Elfen wussten nur Albus und Draco, dass Percy überhaupt etwas bei sich hatte. Albus zum reden zu bringen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und Draco war mit einer speziellen Potion versorgt worden. Er konnte nun nicht mehr darüber reden, bis er das Gegenmittel einnahm.

Der Unspeakable hatte natürlich nicht alle Informationen gegeben, ein Teil war Abteilungsintern und würde niemanden verraten werden. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Weasleys reichte schon um zu wissen, dass alle im Moment andere Sorgen hatten. Mit Percy's Tod war viel Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen. Seine heimliche Hochzeit mit Penelope, der ehemaligen Vertrauensschülerin Ravenclaws, der Grund für seine Distanzierung von der Familie und selbst das Aussehen war anders.

Zauber, die das Aussehen veränderten oder den Körper irgendwie beeinflussten, hörten auf zu wirken sobald man starb. Von dem Percy, den alle kannten, war nach seinem Ableben nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Die Haare, sonst immer kurz und grässlich geschnitten, viel länger und ordentlich. Die Augen, versteckt hinter Horngläsern, eigentlich eine gestochen scharfe Sicht. Selbst das Gesicht, die Spuren der Kindheit, sonst immer sichtbar, nun vollkommen verschwunden.

Der Percy, der hier im Bett lag war nicht derjenige, der seine Familie verlassen hatte. Nein hier war Percy Weasley, Ehemann von Penelope Weasley, Vater von der gerade mal ein Jahr alten Lisa – Marie und Unspeakable erster Klasse. Hijiri musste zugeben, dass der junge Mann es geschafft hatte, sie alle zu täuschen. Selbst seinen Onkel und sämtliche Todesser im Ministerium, plus Fudge und seine Idioten.

Hijiri schüttelte den Kopf, er sollte wirklich aufhören, seine Gedanken so schweifen zu lassen. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Den genauen Fluch zu bestimmen, welchen Percy getötet hatte. Es hatte nicht viel Zeit gekostet um die Wahl einzuengen. Fest stand, dass der Fluch aus dem Mittelalter stammte und wahrscheinlich von Morgana, der Feindin Merlins, entwickelt wurde.

Charakteristisch für ihre Flüche waren die Blutungen aus der Lunge und die Verbrennungen der Haut an der Stelle, wo der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte. Was ungewöhnlich war, waren die seltsamen Spuren auf der Haut neben der Verbrennung. Er war sich nicht sicher ob sie eine Wirkung des Fluches waren, oder ob sie später hinzu gekommen waren. Vielleicht durch die Büsche?

Nein, er schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf, die Kratzer sahen präzise aus, als hatte sie jemand dort mit voller Absicht genauso platziert. Aber wer? Voldemort konnte es nicht gewesen sein, er hatte Percy zwar töten wollen, aber wenn er den Rothaarigen erwischt hätte, dann hätte er das Herzstück mitgenommen. Andere Todesser, auch ausgeschlossen. Bode, der Unspeakable, hatte berichtet, dass, bis auf Bellatrix, die Schlampe, Lestrange, alle Kuchenesser gefasst worden waren.

Es blieb eigentlich nur Percy selber, aber wenn er es gewesen war, warum? Warum hatte er es nicht auf Pergament aufgezeichnet und so mitgenommen? Hatte er gewusst, dass er sterben und ein Pergament eventuell verlieren würde? Er hatte keine Antwort darauf. Seufzend griff er eine magische Kamera und begann Bilder von den Kratzern zu machen, in der Hoffnung später bei einem Glass kaltem Sake mehr über sie herauszufinden.

Jetzt holte er sein Potions Kit hervor, es enthielt eine Reihe von speziellen Potions, zur Detektion von residual Magie. Das bedeutete, man konnte feststellen, mit welchen Ziel der Fluch benutzt wurde. Das kleine Flakon mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit war für Flüche, die unweigerlich zum Tod führten. Damit würde er wohl am ehesten etwas herausbekommen, da die meisten Flüche Morgana's nicht zum töten dienten. Schmerzen bereiteten sie alle, aber der Tod war etwas anderes.

Er träufelte etwas von der schwarzen Flüssigkeit auf die Verbrennung und wie erwartet färbte sich die Potion sofort silbern. Ein Fluch mit Todesfolge also. Damit konnte er wieder welche ausschließen, jetzt waren nur noch vier Stück übrig.

1. Der Schlangenkuss –

Ein Fluch, der den Biss einer Schlange symbolisiert. Inspiriert durch die Mythen der Medusa.

Charakteristische Merkmale

Lungenblutung!

Verbrannte Haut um die betroffene Stelle! Schlangenartiges Muster!

Fluch wirkt langsam, bei wenig Bewegung kann man bis 2 Tage überleben.

Schmerzen lassen nach, um dann 10x stärker kurz vor dem Tod aufzutreten.

2. Achilles Fluch –

Der Fluch, der schwächste Stelle des Zauberers angreift.

Charakteristische Merkmale

Lungenblutung!

Verbrannte Haut um die betroffene Stelle!

Angriff der magisch schwächsten Stelle, bei den meisten die linke Flanke.

Schmerzen sind fast unerträglich, viele sterben schon nach wenigen Minuten!

3. Minos' Fluch –  
Wirkung und Funktionsweise unbekannt!  
Charakteristische Merkmale

Lungenblutungen!

Verbrannte Haut um die betroffene Stelle!

Zerschmetterter Brustkorb!

Schmerzen sind nicht auszuhalten! Sofortiger Eintritt des Todes eine Minute nach den Schmerzen!

4. Morgana's Herz –  
ein Herzförmiges Mal auf den Nackenwirbeln, Schmerzen dem Crucaitus Fluch gleich.  
Charakteristische Merkmale

Lungenblutungen!

Verbrannte Haut um die betroffene Stelle!

Schmerzen sind bis heute nie beschrieben worden! Gelten als unbeschreiblich!

Todesfolge etwa vier Stunden nachdem Treffen des Fluches!

Jetzt konnte er schon wieder zwei Flüche ausschließen. Minos' und Achilles' Fluch konnten beide ausgeschlossen werden. Blieben nur noch der Schlangenkuss und Morgana's Herz.

Er wusste nicht genau wann der Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Percy angefangen hatte, der 'Unspeakable' hatte das für sich behalten. Aber es musste innerhalb der letzten Abendstunden gewesen sein. Wahrscheinlich so um acht. Da war die Ministeriums Party bereits im vollem Gange und man hätte nicht so schnell mitbekommen was los war. Später passte sonst zeitlich auch nicht.

Percy war immerhin kurz vor dem Ende der Hexenstunde erschienen. Die Hexenstunde endete mit dem verhexten dreizehnten Schlag. Eine magische Stunde zwischen zwölf und ein Uhr. Also knapp vier Stunden nach dem der Kampf angefangen hatte. Das passte, Percy hatte soweit er es bis jetzt gesehen hatte keine Schlangenartigen Muster auf der Haut.

Vorsichtig drehte er Percy um. Eigentlich nur Percy's Körper, aber das hörte sich selbst in seinen Gedanken so grausam an. Vorsichtig band er das lange rote Haar zusammen, damit den Nacken freilegend. Auch hier war die Haut makellos. Aber der Spruch bewirkte ja auch, das die Form des Herzens sich direkt auf die Knochen einbrannte, die Nackenwirbel.

Wäre er ein Muggel hätte man die Haut aufschneiden müssen um nachzuschauen. Zum Glück gab es in der Zaubererwelt für so etwas einen Spruch. Sein silberfarbener Zauberstab war in der rechten Hand bevor er es überhaupt registrierte. Die Spitze leuchtete und ein kompliziertes Zeichen folgte. Schicht für Schicht wurden die Haut im Nacken des 'Unspeakables' transparent bis man nach knapp 5 Minuten auf die Wirbel sehen konnte.

Und da war es, eingebrannt unterhalb des ersten Wirbel, hinweg über die Bandscheiben bis zum letzten. Seufzend machte sich Hijiri letzte Notizen bevor er den Körper mit den Schwung seines Zauberstabes in eine Todesrobe kleidete. Das alte Wappen der Familie Weasley darauf abgebildet. Er fragte sich, ob die Weasleys das Wappen überhaupt noch kannten? Durch die Fehde mit den Malfoys waren die Weasleys verarmt, simple da Octavius Malfoy wie jeder in seiner Familie ein Slytherin war und mit eben den Methoden arbeitete.

Ehre und Mut hatten Robert Weasley nichts gebracht. Er hatte alles verloren, Hab und Gut, fast seine gesamte Familie und Einfluss. Ab und zu ein bisschen Slytherin mäßig zu handeln war gar nicht so verkehrt. Vielleicht hätten seine Eltern dann auch länger überlebt, oder besser gesagt sein Vater. James Potter hatte alle Vorteile außer den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite als Voldemort vor so langer Zeit bei ihm zu Hause in Godric's Hollow auftauchte. Doch sein Vater ganz der Gryffindor hatte sich Voldemort zu einem Duell gestellt und hatte verloren.

Bevor die Sache nach seinem vierten Jahr passiert war, hätte er gesagt, dass es das Richtige war sich Voldemort so zu stellen. Aber nun? Er hatte selbst geheiratet und war Vater gewesen, er hätte alle Möglichkeiten genutzt um seine Frau und Kind zu retten. Selbst Slytherin Methoden wären in Ordnung gewesen, wenn beide doch nur überlebt hätten.

Percy war klug, er hatte gekämpft und seinen 'Heimvorteil' ausgenutzt. In den Räumen, die er sehr gut kannte, war er besser dran gewesen, als wenn er ihn zurück gedrängt hatte. So hatte er mehr Chancen gehabt, da Percy von Anfang klar gewesen sein musste, dass er Voldemort vom Wissen her weit unterlegen war. Genützt hatte es nichts, aber es sicherlich die bessere Methode.

"Sind sie fertig Professor Dumbledore?"

Hijri betrachtete den leblosen Körper nochmals, er hatte alle Merkmale dokumentiert, die Fotos waren gemacht. Er nickte Mrs. Weasley zu, alles was er brauchte hatte er. Mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ er die restlichen äußeren Merkmale verschwinden. Nun sah es wirklich so aus, als würde der Junge nur schlafen. Danach erschuf er eine Bahre, auf der junge Mann getragen werden konnte.

"Mein aufrichtiges Beileid Clan der Weasleys."

"Danke."

Arthur war nun auch dazu gekommen, er strich fast anmutiges über die Wange seines Sohnes. Die Robe hatte eine dunkelrote Färbung und die Haare waren nun wieder kürzer. Percy war nicht der direkte Erbe des Weasley Clans, sondern der drittälteste Sohn. In der alten Reinblut Tradition, übernommen von den Elfen, trug der Oberhaupt der Famile die Haare lang, während der männliche Erbe sie kurz trug, bis er selbst Oberhaupt wurde oder die Erlaubnis des Oberhauptes erhalten hatte. Draco zum Beispiel trug die Haare nur bis zum Kinn und würde sie solange so tragen bis Lucius gestorben war. Erst dann durfte er die Haare lang tragen.

"Wissen Sie denn nun was meinen Percy getötet hat?"

"Ja, es war einer von Morgana's alten Flüchen. Ihr Sohn war wirklich ein wahrer Gryffindor."

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

"Dieser Fluch ist einer der schlimmsten Flüche in Existenz. Der einzige Grund warum er nicht zu den Unverzeihlichen gehört ist simple. Die Einzigen, die ihn zur Zeit wohl benutzen können sind Voldemort und mein Onkel."

"So schwer."

"Ja, ein ganz besonders dunkler Spruch. Der Tod tritt vier Stunden später ein und während der Wartezeit erleidet das Opfer unsägliche Schmerzen. Das besagt jedenfalls die spärliche Dokumentation, die ich gefunden habe. Ihr Sohn hat sich ein sehr beeindruckendes Duell mit Voldemort geliefert und er hat es bis Hogwarts geschafft. Er hat viel Kraft und Mut bewiesen."

"Was wollte er eigentlich?"

Hijiri widerstand dem Versuch in seine Robentasche zu fassen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Das durfte sie nicht wissen, niemand außer ihm und Albus durfte es erfahren. Die Gefahr war zu groß. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er dem 'Unspeakable' das Herzstück, was Percy verloren hatte, nicht zurück gegeben hatte. Wenn es wieder in der Abteilung landete würden es Voldemort's Spione wissen und er würde es sich holen. Besser kein Risiko eingehen.

"Das hat man uns nicht gesagt. Es tut mir leid."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte nur gerne gewusst, warum mein Baby sterben musste."

"Tut mir leid, da kann ich ihnen nicht weiterhelfen. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass ihr Sohn sein Leben nicht für etwas sinnloses geopfert hat."

"Trotzdem danke. Würden Sie Albus mitteilen, dass wir Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge für ein paar Tage mitnehmen? Bill und Charlie, unsere Ältesten, sind bereits unterwegs und wir wollen dann alle trauern."

"Selbstverständlich Mrs. Weasley."

Dann zückte der weibliche Oberhaupt der Weasleys ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwung verschwand Percy samt Bahre. Sie winkte die Anderen heran und alle verließen mit relativ gefassten Gesichtern den Krankenflügel. Die geröteten Augen und die verwischten Tränen verrieten jedoch, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Hijiri blickte ihnen noch einen Moment nach, bevor er sich seine Daten griff, schrumpfte und in seiner Robe verschwinden ließ. Jetzt hieß es die seltsamen Kratzer zu entziffern. Es lag eine lange Nacht vor ihm.

"Hijiri? Sind die Weasleys bereits gegangen?"

"Ja, ich habe Percy für die Zeremonie präpariert."

"Als Elf kennst du unsere Rituale? Beeindruckend."

"Eure Rituale sind von unseren abgeleitet."

"Wirklich?"

Hijiri gab ihr noch ein kurzes kaltes 'Ja' bevor den Flügel des Schlosses hinter sich ließ. Er mochte die alte Krankenschwester, aber eben wollte er sie am liebsten verhexen. Warum war es denn seltsam, dass er solche Bräuche kannte. Gut er hatte den größten Teil seines langen Lebens in Mittelerde verbracht, aber daher kamen doch die alten Zauberer. Die Portale waren früher viel zahlreicher gewesen, doch je mehr magische Wesen Mittelerde verlassen hatten, desto weniger Magie war dort vorhanden und die Portale verschwanden. Heute gab es nur noch sehr wenige, eine handvoll vielleicht. Alles hatte in Mittelerde angefangen, und würde dort schon bald aufhören. Aber das war ihm egal, dort gab es nichts mehr für ihn mehr.

"Hijiri?"

"Onkel, was ist?"

"Ich wollte nach Molly, Arthur und den Kindern sehen. Sind sie schon weg?"

"Ja, ich soll dir mitteilen, dass die Kinder wohl einige Tage nicht anwesend sein werden."

Albus nickte nur, er hatte es erwartet und Professor McGonagall informiert. Wahrscheinlich würde auch Miss Granger noch zur Beerdigung eingeladen. Sie war immerhin eine enge Freundin von Mr. Weasley. Auch wenn die Freundschaft unter der Beziehung Hermines' mit Blaise Zabini litt.

"Hast du herausgefunden, was ihn getötet hat?"

"Die Lage ist sehr ernst Albus. Voldemort hat 'Morgana's Herz' benutzt. Du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Und tatsächlich, Albus wusste mehr als genau, was das bedeutete. Dunkle Zeiten standen der Zaubererwelt bevor. Jetzt mehr denn je mussten die Häuser geeint werden. Doch das würde schwierig werden. Die anderen Häuser misstrauten Slytherin, auch wenn es schon einige positive Erfolge gab. Miss Grangers Beziehung mit Blaise. Gryffindor und Slyhterin, die wohl ungewöhnlichste Kombination, aber auch mächtigste.

"Ich verstehe, wir müssen uns vorbereiten."

"Onkel, da ist etwas, was ich dem Unspeakable verschwiegen habe."

"Hijiri!"

"Lass uns in dein Büro gehen. Dort können wir ungestört reden."

Albus betrachtete sein Patenkind für einige Sekunden bevor er ihm in Richtung seines Büros folgte. Er kannte Hijiri ja schon lange und wusste, dass er nie etwas verheimlichen würde, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Der Weg war nicht besonders weit, wenn man die entsprechenden Abkürzungen kannte und keiner kannte Hogwarts besser als der Schulleiter und sein Patenkind, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Gred und Forge Weasly und den Rumtreibern.

Sirius war ja schon seit Wochen nicht da, Remus hatte ihn mitgenommen. Beide versuchten immer noch wenigstens die Werwölfe zu überzeugen, sich nicht Voldemort anzuschließen. Allerdings würden sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keinen Erfolg haben. Das Ministerium hatte mal wieder schärfere Gesetze bezüglich Werwölfe erlassen. Voldemort dagegen versprach ihnen freie Hand und Recht. Sie würden wieder Kinder haben dürfen, jeden Beruf ergreifen usw.

Nein Chancen auf Gewinn waren sehr gering und jetzt mit Harry Potter als St. Mungos Patient? Viele hatten den Mut verloren. Hijiri sie hatten ihn letztes Jahr wie Dreck behandelt. Wie konnten sie von ihm erwarten, dass er sie trotzdem alle rettete? Er schnaubte verächtlich, wenn die nur wussten. Seitdem er die Feindschaft der Menschen kennen gelernt hatte, war ihm die Rasse größtenteils unliebsam geworden. Für so ein Verhalten hatte er kein Verständnis. Voldemort war zurück und anstatt sich darauf vorzubereiten, lebten die meisten ihr Leben wie gewohnt weiter.

Glaubten sie, wenn sie Voldemort nicht sahen, würde er sie nicht sehen? Wahrscheinlich, diese Idioten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob Hogwarts nicht schon genug Sorgen hatte. Die Sicherheit der Schüler, der Orden des Phoenix, Voldemort, Percy's Tod, das Ministerium was immer wieder Steine in ihren Weg legte und nun kamen noch die Eltern der Schüler dazu. Es würde kein Geheimnis bleiben, dass Percy hier gestorben war. Draco war zwar durch die magische Klausel gezwungen nichts über die genauen Details zu erzählen, aber nichts konnte ihn davon stoppen zu erwähnen, dass er gesehen hatte wie Percy gestorben war.

Er würde sich mit Draco unterhalten müssen, schon allein wegen dem was sie dort getan hatten. Röte zog in seine blassen Wangen, er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mit Draco Malfoy rumgeknutscht hatte. Er sollte erschrocken sein, vielleicht auch angeekelt. Immerhin war dies der Junge, der sein Leben in Hogwarts erschwert, Hermine als Schlammblut beschimpft, Ron wegen des Geldmangels und Hagrid beleidigt hatte. Und trotzdem, er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen es zu bereuen. Im Gegenteil, er hätte nichts gegen eine Wiederholung einzuwenden.

Ron würde ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich für verrückt halten oder ihn zu Pomfrey schicken mit der Anweisung nachzusehen, ob er unter dem Imperius Fluch stand. Hermine dagegen würde ihm ein Buch über Selbsthilfe oder so etwas in der Art geben und selber in der Bibliothek nach Büchern suchen um ihm zu helfen. Sirius? Sirius würde ihm auf die Schulter klopfen, gratulieren, dass er nun endlich über seine tote Frau hinweg war und ihm alles über Sex zwischen Männern erklären. Nebenbei würde er dann noch fragen, ob es wirklich Draco Malfoy sein musste, aber am Ende würde er es akzeptieren.

Hijri schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich die Fransen aus dem Gesicht, er hatte jetzt andere Sorgen. Er und Albus mussten besprechen, wo sie das Herzstück verstecken würden. Denn eines war sicher, Voldemort würde dahinter kommen, garantiert würde er rausbekommen, dass Percy das Herzstück mitgenommen hatte und es in Hogwarts gelandet war. Das Versteck musste sicherer als alles andere sein. Gringotts wäre ideal, aber leider hatten die Goblins immer noch nicht ihre Allianz bekannt gegeben. Wenn sie neutral blieben wie im letzten Krieg, dann wäre die Unterbringung dort kein Problem. Aber ohne die Gewissheit, nein! Das Risiko war einfach zu groß.

Außerdem hatte Voldemort es schon einmal geschafft in Gringotts einzubrechen, zwar mit Quirrels Hilfe, aber nun brauchte der dunkle Lord auch keinen Körper mehr. Er könnte selbst angreifen, aber dann würde er der Zaubererwelt beweisen, dass er noch lebte. Hijiri seufzte, die ganze Sache war viel zu kompliziert für seinen Geschmack, wenn man noch seine privaten Probleme dazu mischte, bekam man eine klasse Brühe. Irgendjemand mochte ihn da oben zweifellos nicht.

"Alles in Ordnung Hijiri?"

"Sicher, die ganze Situation ist bloß so verdammt kompliziert. Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe eine Lösung, die nicht so lange auf sich warten ließe."

"Geduld ist eine Tugend. Nach 3000 Jahren solltest du das doch wissen oder?"

"Das heißt nicht, dass ich gelernt habe Geduld zu üben."

"Aber das ist im Moment das einzige was wir tun können: Warten. Wir können nichts tun, bevor Voldemort nicht seinen nächsten Zug gemacht hat."

"Aber je länger wir warten, desto stärker wird er werden."

"Das ist leider wahr. Zuckerwatte!"

"Neues Passwort?"

Albus nickte nur, bevor er die steinerne Treppe zu seinem Büro hochstieg, Hijiri folgte langsam. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Onkel tatsächlich Muggel Süßigkeiten als Passwörter benutzte. Na ja wenigstens würden die Todesser niemals auf das richtige Passwort kommen.

"Setzt dich Hijiri und dann erzähl mir, was genau du dem 'Unspeakable' verheimlicht hast."

Hijri holte stattdessen das Herzstück heraus und legte es vor seinen Onkel auf den Tisch. Das Herzstück war nicht besonders groß, ungefähr wie ein Snatz und rund. Es glitzerte und funkelte in allen Farben des Regenbogens. An sich ein wunderschöner Anblick, wenn da nicht die ungeheure magische Energie wäre, die jeden auf Abstand hielt.

Percys rechte Hand war total verbrannt gewesen, er konnte zwar nicht erklären warum, aber es musste etwas mit der magischen Energie zu tun haben. Komischerweise erging es anderen Menschen nicht so. Draco hatte das Herzstück aufgehoben und ihm gegeben. Seine Hand war unversehrt gewesen. Das hieß aber nichts, er selber spürte die zerstörerische Kraft, die von der kleinen Kugel ausging. Sein Elfenblut machte ihn eigentlich immun gegen magische Ausstrahlung, aber dieses Objekt war stark genug um selbst ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken zu jagen.

"Percy hatte es ihn der Hand. Ich vermute Voldemort hat einen Spion in der Abteilung. Anders hätte er nicht wissen können, wo sich dieses Artefakt befand. Um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort es doch noch bekommt, habe ich lediglich festgestellt, dass er die Hand verbrannt hatte, aber nichts darin war. Draco wird auch ruhig sein, ein kleiner Spruch hat das sichergestellt."

"Das war riskant, aber ich verstehe warum."

"Es wäre gut, wenn keiner außer uns etwas erfährt. Nicht mal der Orden. Je weniger es wissen desto besser."

"Es missfällt mir, dass wir den Orden daraus lassen müssen, aber es ist wohl das Beste."

"Wir könnten es im Spiegel NEHERGEB verstecken, wie damals den Stein der Weisen. Nur jemand der weiß, dass das Artefakt da ist bekommt es oder mit Passwort."

"Ich überlege es mir."

"Gut, solange behalte ich es bei mir. Bis dann Albus."

Der Schwarzhaarige war schon an der Tür, als Albus ihn nochmals ansprach.

"Hijiri.. ich vertraue dir, also sei Verantwortungsbewusst."

Damit ließ er ihn aus dem Büro. Hijiri schüttelte den Kopf, es war ja klar, dass sein Onkel über seine kleines Stelldichein mit Draco Bescheid wusste. Seufzend ließ er das Herzstück in die Innentasche seiner Robe gleiten. Die magische Energie pulsierte und er machte eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab um sich vor ihnen zu schützen.

Danach verschwand er in Richtung seiner Räume, es gab viele Nachforschungen anzustellen und sich in der Bibliothek schlau zu machen: Die seltsamen Kratzer auf Percys Haut, das Herzstück und aus welchem magischen Artefakt es kam, wofür brauchte Voldemort es.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer relativ unattraktiven Grimasse, er hasste Nachforschungen. Das war Hermines Stärke. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.


	25. Interlude Hermines Halloween Teil 1

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes 

_By Black Soul_

Teaser ist endlich ersetzt worden!

Interlude Hermines Halloween

Halloween war eine der ältesten Traditionen der magischen Welt, doch warum man den Brauch der Muggel hatte annehmen müssen und sich in ein Kostüm verpackte konnte Hermine nicht verstehen.

Sie stand gerade Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und versuchte verzweifelt ihr Haar zu glätten. Normale Methoden hatten nicht funktioniert, also machte sie nun Gebrauch von Magischen. Die Haare zu beeinflussen war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da sie Teil eines lebenden Körpers waren. Mit geschickten Bewegungen vollzog sie die Zauberformel, den Spruch dazu und ihr Haar wuchs.

Die sonst so Haselnussbraunen Haare färbten sich blond und wurden lang und glatt. Ihre Augen wandelten sich von braun zu blau. Mit vorsichtigen und flinken Händen steckte sie die Frisur auf. Ähnlich der Frisur, die sie letztes Jahr hatte, aber zur selben Zeit ganz anders. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel, sie war zufrieden.

Nun sah sie ganz wie Melissa Krauser aus. Die junge Frau war die wohl berühmteste Muggelgeborene der Welt, sie war die erste Politikerin, die es geschafft hatte Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts Ministerin der Magie zu werden. Außerdem war sie das erste Opfer Lord Grindelwalds, als er zusammen mit dem Deutschen Adolf Hitler Jahre später begann das magische Europa und die gesamte restliche Welt zu terrorisieren.

Blaise würde es nicht gefallen, aber das war ihr egal. Der Reinblutige Junge würde lernen müssen, dass sie niemals eine Reinblut Frau werden würde. Nicht wie Narcissa Malfoy, die nur noch lächelnd an der Seite ihres Mannes zu sehen war, aber ansonsten nutzlos war. Sie wollte später Karriere machen, vielleicht in der Spruchentwicklung? Einen Gegenfluch gegen Avada Kedavra finden?

Die Zukunft war noch weit entfernt, aber bald würde sie der Krieg einholen. Die zerbrechliche Ruhe würde nicht lange bleiben. Sie wusste dies und gerade darum wollte sie diesen Ball genießen. Blaise stimmte ihr zu, Hermine machte sich keine Illusionen über ihre Beziehung. Bill war herausgerutscht, dass die Zabinis sich vor kurzem mit Dumbledore verbündet hatten. Wie konnte man seine Loyalität besser beweisen, als sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen anzufreunden.

Es war fast sicher, dass Blaise sie nur benutzte. Was sie an der ganzen Sache störte war der Fakt, dass sie ihm es gewährte. Sie würde lügen, wenn sie jemandem sagen müsste, dass sie die Zeit mit Blaise nicht genoss.

Niemals hatte ein Junge ihr soviel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, mit Ausnahme von Viktor, aber der war ja im Moment in Ungarn. Nebenbei war er jetzt verlobt und zwar mit der Cousine eines Bekannten. Sie hatte Beiden alles Glück für die Zukunft gewünscht. Seufzend griff sie die Robe, die Melissa immer zu ihren Sitzungen im Ministerium getragen hatte. Sie gehörte zu den besten Politikern, die es je gegeben hatte. Die Robe war blau mit dem Wappen der Ministerin darauf gestickt. Nur noch die passenden Schuhe und sie war fertig.

Viel früher als gedacht, sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bevor sie Blaise treffen wollte. Ginny hatte sie auch um Hilfe gebeten.

Also zurück zum Gryffindor Turm.

Ginny war ebenfalls fast fertig mit ihren Vorbereitungen, sie wollte als Feuer Fee gehen. Diese Art von Feen war so selten, dass es hieß man würde für den Rest seines Lebens Glück haben, wenn man eine sah.

Das Kleid war rot und golden, Gryffindor Farben, die Schuhe passten ebenfalls dazu. Ginny's Problem war das Haar, wie bei Hermine. Doch ihr Fall war noch komplizierter, Feuer Feen hatten dem Namen nach Flammenhaar, etwas man ein Mädchen aus dem vierten Jahr nicht einfach verzaubern konnte. Hermine hatte ihr zu einem länger haltendem Illusionszauber geraten. Sie mussten ihn nur gemeinsam sprechen um die Wirkung zu verstärken.

"Hast du den Zauber Ginny?"

Sie reichte ihr ein gefaltetes Stück Papier, der Spruch war komplizierter als andere die sie benutzte, aber kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Vorsichtig machte sie die Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab, nur als Übung. Wenn dieser Spruch falsch lief, könnte das böse Konsequenzen haben. Ginny tat es ihr gleich.

"Auf drei."

Die Rothaarige nickte nur.

Hermine zählte und auf drei benutzten sie den Spruch. Überraschenderweise funktionierte es sofort. Ginnys Haar nahm eine flammenähnliche Textur an. Es glühte und flackerte wie ein kleines Feuer.

"Mit wem gehst du?"

"Mit Dean, er hat mich schon vor drei Wochen gefragt."

"Ist da irgendetwas, was du uns erzählen möchtest?"

"Noch nicht und selbst wenn, sag ja nichts Ron! Der spinnt total."

"Wohl war. Er hat mich als Verräterin beschimpft, weil ich mit Blaise ausgehe."

"Typisch Ron. Sag mal wie ist Blaise eigentlich so, ich meine er sieht sehr gut aus. Außerdem habe ich bis jetzt noch nie etwas negatives über ihn gehört."

"Er ist eher still. Aber wahnsinnig nett. Ich mache euch mal bekannt."

"Pst, der Idiot vom Dienst ist im Anmarsch."

Ron kam gerade die Stufen vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter. Er war als Mumie verkleidet. Eine sehr realistische Mumie. Es war nicht in Hermines Natur schadenfroh zu sein, aber was Ron ihr vorgeworfen und wie er sie beschimpft hatte. Sie fand es gut zu wissen, dass Ron keine Partnerin gefunden hatte. Nach dem Fiasko mit Padma letztes Jahr, wussten fast alle Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang was für einer Ron war.

Andererseits war sie traurig darüber, dass ihr Freundschaft langsam aber sicher zerbrach. Es stimmte sicherlich, dass sie beide nicht viel gemeinsam hatten. Doch Ron war einer ihrer ersten Freunde gewesen, in der Muggelwelt konnte sie sich nicht anpassen und in der magischen Welt klappte es erst nachdem ein kleiner Junge gekommen war um sie vor einem Troll zu retten.

Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wenn Harry doch nur noch da wäre, aber nein ihr erster und bester Freund war nun nicht mehr als eine seelenlose Hülle. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen, sicher sie hatte nun auch andere Freunde, aber keine oder keiner konnte mit Harry mithalten.

Tränen wollten über ihre Wangen laufen, wie schon so oft nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was der Minister um seine eigene Haut zu retten, mit Harry machen ließ. Niemals würde erwachsen werden und eine Familie gründen. Sie wusste, dass das sein sehnlichster Wunsche gewesen war: Eine eigene Familie zu haben. Doch nun...

"Hermine, komm es ist Zeit. Wir wollen Blaise doch nicht warten lassen, oder?"

"Ja, wo ist Dean?"

"Er erwartet mich unten vor der großen Halle. Hier mit ihm gesehen zu werden ist keine so gute Idee."

Der brennende Haarschopf machte eine Bewegung, die Ron meinte. Sicherlich der rothaarige Gryffindor war etwas merkwürdig, einerseits war es ihm egal, was Ginny tat. Aber auf der anderen Seite, sobald das Thema in Richtung Beziehungen, Küsse und vielleicht sogar Sex ging... Es war besser wenn Ron es nicht wusste. Michael Corner hatte sein Temperament schon kennen gelernt. Danach hatte Ginny ihn verhext, Madam Pomfrey hatte über eine Woche um die Flüche umzukehren.

Hermine warf Ron einen letzten Blick zu und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass Ron offenbar doch eine Partnerin gefunden hatte. Lavender Brown schmiegte sich an seine Seite. Die Beiden hatten sogar ihre Kostüme abgestimmt. Ron war die Mumie und Lavender ging als die Hexe Kleopatra, Ägyptens einstige Herrscherin.

Sie verkniff sich das Lachen, Lavender würde sicherlich keinen zauberhaften Abend haben. Ihr Problem, was machte sie auch für Dummheiten. Ron konnte weder tanzen noch über etwas anderes reden als Quidditch. Was sie wohl für Aussichten hat?

"Hermine, du siehst bezaubernd aus!"

Blaise stand wie verabredet da, er sah blendend aus. Das musste Hermine zugeben, er trug eine dunkle blaue Robe und darunter ein elegantes silbernes Shirt und eine schwarze Hose, dazu passende Schuhe. Er wirkte durch und durch wie ein kultivierter junger Mann, zu dem er erzogen worden war. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass er den jungen Lord Nikolas Flamel darstellte. Den wohl berühmtesten Alchemisten der Geschichte.

"Das Kompliment gebe ich zurück."

Sie lächelte leicht, als er sich vor ihr verbeugte und die Hand küsste. Blaise war alles was ihre Eltern sich an einem Schwiegersohn wünschten. Ob sie ihn bekommen würden? Das stand noch in den Sternen. Im Moment war nur die Schule wichtig, die Prüfungen würden sich später auf ihre Karriere auswirken. Doch heute Abend wollte sie Spaß haben.

"My Lady, darf ich bitten?"

"Sie dürfen."

Hermine reichte Blaise ihren Arm und beide verschwanden in der großen Halle. Sie war sich sicher es würde ein aufregender Abend werden. Wie recht sie doch hatte konnte die Braunhaarige noch nicht ahnen.

"Oh, mein Gott."

"Was ist Liebes?"

"Dort auf dem Podium, das ist der Kelch des Herzens. Was haben die denn damit vor?"

"Kelch des Herzens? Ist das nicht der Kelch mit dem man früher Leute verheiratet hat? Paare gewählt durch den Kelch sollen ein perfektes Paar sein, oder?"

Hermine nickte nur. Doch ihre Augen waren wie auf die Stelle fixiert, wo der Kelch stand. Dies war ihre Chance um herauszufinden, wie gut Blaise zu ihr passte. Sie hatte immer noch Bedenken über ihre Beziehung mit Blaise. Lange waren sie ja noch nicht zusammen, fast zwei Monate und sie musste zugeben, dass sie den jungen Mann mochte. Die Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbrachte, zählte zu den kostbarsten Moment in ihrem bisherigen Leben. Sicher die Zeit mit Harry und Ron war auch wichtig, aber nicht wie jetzt.

Doch die Zweifel ob Blaise sie nicht für die Zwecke seiner Familie benutzte, waren immer in ihrem Hinterkopf. Bei jedem ihrer Treffen war der Gedanke in ihrem Bewusstsein und sie bekam ihm da nicht heraus. Sie wollte glauben, dass Blaise sie wirklich mochte, aber das konnte sie nicht.

"Darf ich Sie um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Blaise hatte sich verbeugt und bot ihr seine Hand an. Er vertrieb damit ihre unschönen Gedanken, für eine Weile. Sie willigte ein. Zusammen glitten Beide über die Bühne. Blaise tanzte sogar noch besser als Viktor. Es war als würde man schweben. Selten fühlte sie soviel Frieden, ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute ein bisschen verdutzt drein, aber dann stahl sich ein recht dümmliches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Nur keine hastigen Bewegungen machen, wer weiß wie lange er das genießen konnte. Also bewegte er sich weiterhin zu den Rhythmen der Musik.

Doch bevor es wirklich losging, war die Musik auch schon wieder vorbei und Hermine nahm ihren Kopf wieder weg. Nach dem Ende des Liedes setzten sich beide hin, nahe dem Tisch der Lehrer. Ginny und Dean waren nur zwei Tische entfernt, Dean hatte ein blaues Auge? Ein Blick zur Ende der Halle zeigte ihr das Gesicht eines sehr zufrieden aussehenden Ron, was war passiert? Lavender daneben warf Ron Blicke zu, die Hermines Magen zum umdrehen brachten.

Schnell schaute sie zum Tisch der Lehrer, alle waren da. Professor Flitwick war als einer seiner Vorfahren verkleidet, er amüsierte sich prächtig. Professor McGonagall und der junge Dumbledore machten den Eindruck als wollten sie beide jemanden verhexen. Professor McGonagall war als Morgana verkleidet und der junge Elf hatte seine Ohren verzaubert und ging als Salazar Slytherin. Selbst Hagrid hatte sich verkleidet, als 'Mork' ein legendärer Riesenanführer. Die anderen hatten kein nennenswertes Kostüm.

Na ja mit Ausnahme vom Schulleiter, aber sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob dieser noch wirklich klar im Kopf war. Neonpinke Roben mit funkelnden Sternen? Sie betete, dass mit dem Alter nicht auch so werden würde. Hatte Merlin jemals solche Roben getragen? Sie waren zwar altmodisch geschnitten, aber... nein besser nicht darüber nachdenken.

Dann tanzten sie wieder und wieder. Hermine verkniff sich das Lachen, als Ron über eine seiner Bandagen stolperte und nicht nur Lavender sondern auch Malfoy und Bullstrode mitriss. Eigentlich enttäuschend, dass der junge Professor ihm aus der Bredouille half. Nach einer knappen Stunde bemerkte sie, dass der Slytherin Prinz ganz allein an einem Tisch in der Ecke saß. Er schlürfte an einen Cocktail.

"Blaise?"

"Was ist Liebes?"

Blaise nannte sie immer so, er benutzte keine Kosenamen, sein erster und letzter Versuch waren eher peinlich gewesen und sie hatte ihn verhext, als er es gewagt hatte sie in der Öffentlichkeit bei dem Namen zu nennen. Es hatte zwei Wochen gedauert bis er alle Gegenflüche gefunden hatte.

"Was ist mit Malfoy? Hat er keine Verabredung mitgebracht?"

"Ne, die Person mit der er gehen wollte, war leider nicht in der engeren Auswahl. Aber das er den ganzen Abend da sitzt? Ich werde kurz zu ihm rüber gehen und nach ihm sehen. In Ordnung?"

"Sicher, ich werde uns noch einen weiteren Cocktail holen."

Blaise nickte nur und verschwand in Richtung von Draco Malfoy. Der junge Italiener war besorgt, es war nicht Dracos Art eine Fete derart sausen zu lassen. Aber war das gesamte bisher gezeigte Verhalten des Prinzen der Schlangen war nicht seine Art. Seit Schulbeginn verhielt sich der Blonde mehr als merkwürdig, Blaise war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas in den Ferien mit ihm passiert sein musste. Er wusste nicht was oder wo, noch wer es getan hatte, aber irgendetwas hat ihm derart Angst gemacht, dass die Courage and Arroganz verschwand und Depression und Verzweiflung deren Plätze einnahmen.

Eigentlich hatten seine Eltern angeordnet, dass er sich von nun an von dem blonden Slytherin fernhalten sollte. Doch mit dem wie ausgewechselten Draco konnte er gesehen werden ohne das die Gefahr aufkam mit Lord Voldemort in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Außerdem war Draco die einzige Person, die dem Prädikat Freund ansatzweise nahe kam. Er wäre eine Lüge gewesen zu sagen, dass er das Verhältnis zu Draco nicht schätzte.

Der blonde Slytherin bemerkte ihn nicht mal, als er sich zu ihm gesellte. Er starrte auf irgendeinen Punkt in der Halle. Langsam machte sich Blaise wirklich Sorgen um seinen Klassenkameraden, wenn nicht bald irgendetwas passierte, würde er zum Hauslehrer gehen. So konnte das mit Draco nicht weitergehen.

Er gesellte sich zu dem Slytherin Prinzen doch dieser bemerkte ihn nicht. Die silbernen Augen waren auf einen Punkt weit entfernt fixiert. War er wirklich deprimiert, weil der Elf mit Lavender Brown getanzt hatte? Eher unwahrscheinlich, aber Blaise hatte genau gesehen wie die Blicke des Slytherins den Beiden gefolgt waren. Der junge Italiener war sich sicher, dass der Professor es nicht bemerkt hatte und auch die Anderen nicht. Er andererseits hatte es gleich gesehen.

Er verstand die ganze Sache nicht ganz. Sicher der junge Elf hatte Dracos Leben gerettet auch wenn Draco darüber weniger erfreut zu sein schien als alles andere. Gerade deswegen konnte sich Blaise die Fixierung nicht erklären. Warum schaute Draco immer dem jungen Professor hinterher. Es war fast schon so schlimm wie mit Harry Potter. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass der nicht ganz so gut ausgesehen hatte.

"Na Draco, amüsierst du dich?"

Der Blonde schaute sich verwirrt um, der seltsame Blick verschwand innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden aus seine Augen und die übliche Maske des Nicht Kümmern legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Er wirkte wieder ganz und gar wie der reinblütige junge Mann. Blaise wollte ihn gegen die nächste Wand knallen. Konnte der dickköpfige Slytherin nicht einsehen, dass er nur helfen wollte? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

"Nicht wirklich."

"Siehst auch genauso aus, richtig fehl am Platz."

"Du amüsierst dich doch prächtig mit Granger, warum gehst du nicht wieder zu ihr und nervst sie?"

"Du hast Recht das sollte ich tun. Bis später Draco."

Es reichte! Genug war genug, er würde es dem Professor sagen. Dieser war der Einzige dem Draco wenigstens ansatzweise vertraute. Jemand musste sich um ihn kümmern, andernfalls wäre der Blonde bald verloren. Blaise war nicht dumm, er hatte die Verbände gesehen, die noch heute um die Arme gewickelt waren.

Eine kleine Bitte von Hermine und er hatte alles gewusst, was man über diese Dinge wissen konnte. Hexen und Zauberer mit Gefährdungen wie Selbstverletzung und Selbstmordgedanken bekamen diese Verbände um die Arme. Draco hatte versucht sich zu umzubringen. Er war damals geschockt gewesen und wollte es erst nicht glauben. Der Blonde war so stolz. Selbstmord schien nicht zu ihm zu passen, aber das neue Verhalten gab ihm einige Informationen. Blaise blickte nochmals zu Draco und ihm viel auf, dass dieser aufgestanden war und die Halle durch den Nordkorridor verließ. Der führte direkt zu den Gärten.

"Blaise?"

Der Italiener drehte sich erschrocken um. Hermine stand hinter ihm mit einem besorgtem Gesicht. Auch ihre Blicke folgten dem blondhaarigen Slytherin. Das war überraschend, Hermine hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht wie sehr sie Draco verabscheute. Der besorgte Blick war jedoch in seinen Augen ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn das zwischen ihnen was werden sollte, dann musste sie mit Draco auskommen.

"Was ist Liebes?"

"Du bist besorgt um ihn."

Keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. Hermine war gut im Beobachten und sie konnte seine Stimmung in der Regel anhand seiner blanken Miene ablesen. Wie sie das machte wusste er nicht, aber es war ein sehr gutes Talent. Es würde später nützlich sein.

"Ich werde kurz Professor Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Ich möchte, dass er wenigstens kurz nach Draco sieht. Auf ihn hört er komischerweise."

"Ist gut ich werde hier warten."

"Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du möchtest."

Sie linkte ihre Arme zusammen und gemeinsam suchten sie nach dem Elfen. Es war nicht besonders schwer, alles was sie tun mussten war zu der größten menschlichen Traube gehen. Salazar Slytherin was in der Mitte und tanzte gerade mit einer aus der Siebten, die Hermine nicht kannte.

Die Musik endete und Blaise trat schnell an den Professor heran bevor ein weiteres Mädchen sich an seinen Arm hängen konnte.

"Professor könnte ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?"

Die grünen Augen lagen ein paar Minuten auf ihm. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, als würde jemand durch jeden Winkel seines Geistes schauen und alle seine Geheimnisse kennen. Doch dann nickte der junge Elf kurz und verbeugte sich vor seiner Partnerin.

"Wo wollen Sie reden?"

Hermine schloss sich ihnen an und Blaise führte sie in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke der Halle. Sie wollte auch wissen, was so wichtig war, dass ihr Freund während des Balles mit dem Professor sprechen musste. Es stimmte schon, dass mit Malfoy etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber musste das jetzt sein? Sie hatten doch Spaß gehabt. Malfoy konnte doch auf sich selber aufpassen, oder nicht?

Dann musste sie daran denken, wie Blaise sie nach den Bandagen gefragt hatte und kurz danach? Malfoy war fast verbrannt. Sie hatte es zwar nicht selber gesehen, aber Ron hatte es erzählt. Sie kannte genug Theorie um zu wissen, dass man extremen Selbsthass besitzen musste um als Anfänger in der Lage zu sein sich selbst zu entzünden. Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass wenigstens Blaise sich um ihn kümmerte auch wenn er die Verantwortung gerne anderen zu schob.

"Was ist denn Mister Zabini?"

"Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber ich mache mir große Sorgen um Draco. Sein Verhalten in den letzten Monaten und eben gerade. Ich wollte Sie bitten doch mal nach ihm zu sehen? Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht."

"In Ordnung, ich werde nach ihm sehen. Wo ist Mister Malfoy?"

"Ich glaube er ist in die Schulgärten gegangen."

Salazar Slytherin erhob sich und verschwand in Richtung der Schulgärten. Blaise blickte ihm etwas nachdenklich hinterher. Es gab kein Zweifel daran, dass der Professor sich sofort darum kümmern würde, aber er war Slytherin. Er musste sicher sein. Doch ein Blick auf die Schuluhr sagte ihm, dass gleich der Hexentanz beginnen würde. Dieser Tanz war unglaublich wichtig. Er würde auf wissen welche Schülerin für ihn geeignet war und welche nicht, aber noch wichtiger er würde wissen, ob Hermine für ihn geeignet war. Aber Draco war der Einzige den er als Freund bezeichnen konnte. Was sollte er bloß tun?


	26. Interlude Hermines Halloween Teil 2

Harry Potter und die Mächte des Lichtes

By  
Black Soul

Letztes Mal

_Salazar Slytherin erhob sich und verschwand in Richtung der Schulgärten. Blaise blickte ihm etwas nachdenklich hinterher. Es gab kein Zweifel daran, dass der Professor sich sofort darum kümmern würde, aber er war Slytherin. Er musste sicher sein. Doch ein Blick auf die Schuluhr sagte ihm, dass gleich der Hexentanz beginnen würde. Dieser Tanz war unglaublich wichtig. Er würde auf wissen welche Schülerin für ihn geeignet war und welche nicht, aber noch wichtiger er würde wissen, ob Hermine für ihn geeignet war. Aber Draco war der Einzige den er als Freund bezeichnen konnte. Was sollte er bloß tun?_

Interlude Teil 2 Hermines Halloween  
  
Braune Augen beobachteten seinen inneren Kampf und sie seufzte leicht. Der Hexentanz würde bald beginnen und es war ihre einzige Chance zu wissen ob das mit Blaise Zukunft hatte, aber der Junge sah die ganze Zeit dem Professor hinterher. Doch sie konnte auch Verständnis dafür aufbringen, wenn es hier um Ron oder Harry gehen würde, hätte sie keine Sekunde gezögert.

Sie griff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht bevor sie den verdutzten Italiener aus der Halle zog und in Richtung der Schulgärten ging. 

"Hermine?"

"Komm du Idiot, wenn ich schon den Hexentanz verpasse, dann muss es wenigstens was bringen."

Dunkle Augen schauten sie ein paar Sekunden an bevor Blaise lächelte und Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie ihn selten hatte Lächeln sehen. Er war wunderschön wie ein gefallener Engel. Sie machte keinen Laut als er sich runterbeugte und sie küsste. Nach wenigen Sekunden trat er zurück. Gemeinsam eilten Beide Hijiri hinterher.

Die Gärten waren heute besonders schön. Hermine wäre am liebsten stehen geblieben um den Anblick zu bewundern, aber Blaise suchte zielstrebig nach dem Elfen. Er hatte es um einiges leichter als Hermine, da seine Größe ihm den Vorteil einbrachte über die Büsche hinweg sehen zu können. Nach wenigen Minuten erkannte er die grünen Roben, die ihr Professor trug.

Ein silberner Schimmer und er erkannte Draco, der auf einem der vielen Bänke saß. Wäre sein Haar in einer anderen Farbe gewesen, hätte er ihn nicht sehen können. Er wirkte nicht wie sonst: die Schultern waren schlaff und er saß halb gekrümmt gegen die Lehne. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er das nie getan. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen und er wusste nicht, wie er helfen konnte. Na ja helfen ohne Vorteile für sich selbst zu bekommen.

"Da sind sie."

Er hob Hermine leicht an, so dass sie ebenfalls über die Büsche sehen konnte.

"Wir sollten gehen Blaise. Du hast jetzt ja gesehen, dass die Beiden reden werden."

"Einen Moment noch, ich muss sichergehen."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Wer hätte gedacht das der sonst so gelassene ruhige Slytherin so besorgt war um das Wohlergehen von Malfoy. Doch sie konnte es verstehen. In Slytherin hatte man keine Freunde sondern nur Deals oder Partner mit denen man sich Vorteile verschaffte. So hatte sie es in der Schule in der Muggelwelt auch gemacht. Deals und Austausch von Hausaufgaben hatten sichergestellt, dass sie niemand ärgerte, aber es brachte auch keine Freunde.

So beobachteten Beide wie sich der dunkelhaarige junge Man zu dem jungen Slytherin gesellte und hinsetzte. Draco lehnte sich für paar Sekunden gegen die Balustrade bevor er sich neben den Elfen setzte. Für ein paar Minuten redeten sie. Dann setzten die Schulglocken ein.

Blaise nahm Hermine bei der Hand. Sowie es aussah schien Draco auch auf dem Weg um am traditionellen Hexentanz teilzunehmen. Er wollte mit Hermine gerade gehen, als die Feen anfingen zu singen. Die junge Gryffindor konnte es nicht glauben seit hunderten von Jahren sangen die Feen nicht mehr für die Menschen. Wieso taten sie es jetzt?

"Hermine? Siehst du was ich sehe?"

Blonde Strähnen flogen als sie sich umdrehte und verstummte. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Das träumte sie doch nur. Draco Malfoy, Prinz von Slytherin und Nicht Reinblut Hasser Nr. 1 in Hogwarts tanzte mit ihrem Professor einen Nicht menschlichen Wesen den Hexentanz. Und doch schien es war, der Junge hatte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter gelehnt.

"Hermine, komm."

Es brauchte nur einen Augenblick bis sie registrierte, dass Blaise ihr die Hand hinhielt. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie seinen Arm und dann schwebte sie in Blaises Armen dahin. Sie hatte vor zwei Jahren mal eine magische Melodie gehört. Diese wurde für den Hexentanz verwendet und sie musste feststellen, dass dies was die Feen erklingen ließen jedes Lied in den Schatten stellte. Hoffentlich würde es ewig so weitergehen.

Und ewig schien es zu sein, denn jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit ging verloren. Hermine konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber es war real. Zusammen mit Blaise tanzte sie den Hexentanz und sie brauchte den Kelch der Herzen nicht um zu wissen, dass dies perfekt war.

Doch alles Gute hatte auch ein Ende und so verstummten die Feen nach wenigen Minuten und kehrten zurück in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand. Nun spendeten sie wieder Licht, aber kein Laut entwich ihnen, wenn man das Surren der Flügel wegließ.

"Wow.."

Hermine musste Blaise zustimmen, das war echt 'wow' gewesen, aber dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr Freund nicht sie ansah sondern zu der Terrasse blickte. Verwirrt folgte sie dem Blick des Italieners um zu erstarren. Das war doch nicht wahr, das war doch noch unglaublicher, als wenn sie jemanden erzählte, dass Draco Malfoy den Hexentanz mit einem Elfen getanzt hatte.

Draco Malfoy und ihr neuer Lehrer standen noch immer auf der Terrasse, daran war nichts ungewöhnlich. Aber Tatsache war, dass die Beiden im Moment sehr stark beschäftigt waren Spucke auszutauschen. Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, wenn möglich, noch mehr, als sie die feinen Umrisse von magischer Energie ausmachen konnte. Das war doch gänzlich unmöglich. Verbindungen auf diese Weise zu knüpfen, Hermine hatte darüber gelesen, aber dass sie mal die Gelegenheit haben würde einer magischen Bindung beizuwohnen? Niemals hätte sie das geglaubt. 

Blaise betrachtete die Beiden mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit, er hatte es ja geahnt, dass Draco ihren Lehrer ein bisschen zu intensiv anstarrte, aber dies übertraf seine Vorstellung. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres hatte der blonde Slytherin Körperkontakt so gut es ging vermieden und nun, mit einer Person, die er gerade mal acht Wochen kannte.

Einfach unfassbar!

"Blaise wir sollten gehen. Das geht uns nichts an."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, obwohl seine Augen nicht eine Minute von den beiden Küssenden. Er unterdrückte einen erstaunten Laut als die äußeren Roben zu Boden glitten und Draco und der Professor auf einer der vielen Bänke endeten.

Zum Glück hatte er Hermine, sie wollte überhaupt nicht mehr wissen, als sie bis jetzt schon gesehen hatte. Also zog sie ihren Freund weg, als ein panischer Schrei durch die Nacht hallte, den Blaise sofort als Draco's erkannte. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von Hermine los und rannte in Richtung der Terrassen. Wenn der Professor irgendetwas gewagt hatte, würde er ihn töten. Und das ohne zu zögern. 

Er konnte Hermine hinter sich hören, aber warten konnte er nicht. Dafür war die Freundschaft mit Draco zu wichtig. Im Hintergrund hatten die Schulglocken angefangen zu schlagen und Halloween war damit vorbei. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Doch ein anderes Bild bot sich ihm, als er endlich die Terrasse erreichte.

Ein rothaariger Mann lag auf dem steinernen Boden. Die Roben, Kampfroben, waren mit Blut verklebt und angebrannt. Blaise konnte keine Atmung oder jegliches äußeres Zeichen erkennen, dass der Mann am Leben war. Die Schritte hinter ihm verstummten abrupt und dann hörte er Hermine.

"Percy!"

Die Braunhaarige hastete an ihm vorbei und wollte sich hinknien um dem gefallenen Weasley zu helfen, aber ihr Lehrer hielt sie fest. Erzürnt starrte sie ihn an. Was fiel dem eigentlich ein.

"Lassen Sie mich los. Percy braucht Hilfe."

Doch Hijiri verstärkte seinen Halt nur noch, nicht genug um ihr weh zu tun, aber sie würde nicht los kommen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sie können nichts mehr für ihn tun Miss Granger. Er ist bereits tot und ihn anzufassen wäre sehr unklug."

Braune Augen blitzten und Blaise war fast daran sich hinter Draco zu verstecken. Wenn Hermine diesen Blick in den Augen hatte, war es am Besten in Deckung zu gehen und den Idioten, der sich die Suppe eingebrockt hatte, die Konsequenzen tragen lassen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall nicht in der Schusslinie stehen.

"Wie können Sie.."

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, die grünen Augen fixierten sie in einer Weise, wie es niemand zuvor geschafft hatte. Ihre Worte erstarben buchstäblich auf der Zunge.

"Erstens kann ich seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr hören und zweitens selbst wenn er am Leben wäre, der Geruch der schwarzen Magie klebt an ihm. Wollen sie sich auch noch verletzten? Ohne einen Diagnose Spruch dürfen sie einen gefallenen Auror oder Unspeakable niemals anfassen."

Nun weiteten sich die Augen aller Beteiligten, besonders ein paar Silberne. Draco Malfoy war sehr stolz darauf gewesen, immer alle Informationen zu besitzen um Ron Weasley oder das Wiesel auf die Palme zu bringen. Wieso wusste, er dann nicht, dass einer der Weasleys ein 'Unspeakable' war? Nach seinen Informationen, die waren nie falsch, arbeitete dieser Weasley im Ministerium? Richtig, er arbeitete im Ministerium, aber nicht in der Abteilung der Mysterien, das war sicher. So woher hatte der Professor es gewusst.

"Percy, ein 'Unspeakable'?"

"Sicher, man erkennt es an der Robe. Sie ist aus Manticor Haut und gegen viele Flüche gesichert, außerdem hat er das Abzeichen seiner Abteilung im Saum eingestickt. Mr. Zabini holen Sie Professor Dumbledore. Miss Granger, es wäre besser, wenn sie es Mr. und Miss Weasley nicht sagen. Schicken Sie beide zum Schulleiter. Er wird alles weitere entscheiden. Und ich brauche es eigentlich nicht sagen, aber kein Wort zu irgendwem."

Blaise nickte und eilte hastig in Richtung der großen Halle. Hermine sah noch ein paar Augenblicke auf den toten Körper des jungen Mannes, den die Weasleys als Außenseiter und teilweise sogar Verräter ansahen, bevor auch sie sich umdrehte und im Schloss verschwand. Draco und Hijiri blieben zurück. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was passiert war, wie hatte es sich so schnell von einem tollem Abend in einen Alptraum verwandeln können?

To be continued...


End file.
